JFan Tour
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: BlaSt Fusion ne s'attendait pas du tout à être invité à cette prestigieuse tournée, en compagnie de gros nom du rock Japonais. Dir en Grey, Gackt, Gazette, Alice Nine, D'espairsRay, An Cafe, Miyavi, Hyde. Jrock!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je suis fière de vous présenter le groupe super populaire, BlaSt Fusion!!!! ... Dans les faits, ce groupe n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une pure lubie de mon groupe de filles. Cependant, l'idée est extra et les péripéties bien amusantes. Mes fidèles copines peuvent vous en glisser un mot, ayant lu tout tout tout ce qui concerne BlaSt. _

_Donc je vous présente une partie de leur cheminement, la tournée J-Fan, au Japon. Cela implique donc la présence de certains groupe J-Rock, Visual KEi et J-Pop populaire et surtout, que j'aime énormément. Vous comprendrez que strictement rien de cette histoire n'est réelle... sauf peut-être mon obscession pour Hizumi..._

_Note: Je ne possède aucun des groupes, des marques, des villes et tout ce que vous voudrez. Je possède seulement l'entière désignation des personnages de BlaSt Fusion, ainsi que BlaSt Fusion en tant que tel, groupe sortant de mon imagination fertile. Merci de bien le comprendre!_

Chanteuse – Sasuga (Dague)

Drumeuse – Kazan (Volcan)

Bassiste – Satoo (Sucre)

Guitariste – Banira (Vanille)

Yuukai (Fusion)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : La tournée J-Fan**

Le show était une bombe. En avant-plan, Sasuga, à genou en train de chanter le refrain percutant de '' No life to walk with'', animait d'une ferveur presque irréelle la foule de fan venue assisté au show de BlaSt Fusion. Banira et Satoo, toutes deux dos à dos, s'en donnaient à coeur joie sur leur instrument respectif, jetant des ondes énergétiques qui se mêlaient au chant parfait de la chanteuse. Kazan, dans sa bulle, frappait avec véhémence sur sa batterie qui supportait ses rythmes déchaînés et saccadés. Yuukai, plutôt discrète habituellement avait eu un regain d'énergie pour la dernière chanson et se donnait corps et âme à ses nombreux claviers, créant l'atmosphère si mystique et entraînante de la chanson. Ce n'est pas pour rien que son surnom était Yuukai, Fusion, elle mettait en symbiose chaque élément du groupe, chaque petite note trouvait sa place grâce aux fonds sonores magnifiques qu'elle créait de bonne grâce. La foule était simplement en effervescence. Elle sautait, criait, tapait des mains et hurlait les surnoms de leurs membres préférées. No life to walk with, un de leur plus grands succès, était aussi celle qui avait rendu le groupe au sommet de leur art, reconnu pour leur habillement excentriques et personnalisés, pour la voix écrasante de la chanteuse et de l'harmonie qui liait les 5 filles composant le band.

Sasuga, on l'aimait pour sa personnalité éclatante, ses sarcasmes en entrevues tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres et ses histoires à coucher dehors, qu'elle se plaisait à raconter sur scène au plus grand plaisir de ses admirateurs et admiratrices. Son style bien unique de jeune fille accomplie ayant un penchant pour les accessoires stylisés et bien coordonnés avec des vêtements qu'elle fabriquait elle-même, faisait l'envie de beaucoup de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes. Elle et Banira écrivaient une grande partie des paroles de leurs chansons, malgré des inspirations bien différentes. C'était son premier groupe. Elle n'avait cessé de dire à quel point elle avait de la chance d'obtenir autant de succès, pour une première tentative dans le domaine si restreint de la musique.

Banira, la guitariste qui avait sans doute le plus de charisme, ayant un ordre de fans fidèles qui auraient été prêts à lapider le premier osant critiquer son talent, sa manière de se vêtir ou ses agissements parfois osés. La jeune femme en était à son troisième groupe, donc elle avait déjà une notoriété avant de se lancer avec BlaSt Fusion. Son caractère enjoué et coquin était un atout remarquable sur scène. Sa présence était presque autant remarquée que celle de la chanteuse. Ses vêtements, toujours excentriques, s'apparentaient plus souvent qu'autrement au Visual Kei dont elle clamait les vertus. Avec toujours quelque chose d'amusant à dire, un penchant plutôt flagrant pour ce qui se faisait de mieux dans le fanservice, et une prestance indéniable, Banira interprétait un spectacle digne d'être vue en entrevue et sur scène.

Son acolyte, Satoo était aussi colorée qu'elle. Ensemble, elles formaient un duo brillant et vendeur, il ne faut pas se le cacher. Satoo, bassiste du groupe et la petite mesquine également, aimait plus que tout jouer des tours aux autres, même en spectacle. Elle savait quoi faire pour s'attirer les regards. D'ailleurs, son éternel chapeau haut de forme faisait très bien le travail. Ses vêtements, un peu moins excentriques mais tout aussi impressionnants, en faisaient des envieuses. Satoo était bassiste pour un autre groupe. Auparavant, elle jouait de la guitare électrique, mais pour une raison mystérieuse, ce leva un matin avec l'envie de jouer le la basse. Son premier groupe fut très populaire quelques années plus tôt, cependant le chanteur avait dissous le groupe après avoir rencontrer son âme soeur. Il divorça deux semaines après et revint supplier les membres du groupe de reformer celui-ci. Comme le dit souvent Satoo, c'est sur un ton joyeusement emmerdeur qu'elle lui a dit ''fuck you'' et qu'elle partit en gambadant.

Kazan, la batteuse, portait bien son nom. Souriante et charmeuse, ses rares mais explosives colère en avait fait sa notoriété et ses nombreux fans louaient le contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle exerçait en permanence sur sa personne. Les rythmes fracassants qu'elle tirait de sa batterie battaient en rythme avec les coeurs de ses amies, donnant vie aux merveilleuses mélodies qui avaient fait leur renommée. Son look un peu grano la mettait un peu à pars mais cela étant le lot de tout les batteurs, elle ne s'en formalisait pas. BlaSt était son premier groupe et en fait, c'était la grâce à Sasuga qu'elle en faisait partie. N'ayant qu'un sens du rythme très limité à ses débuts, son immense persévérance l'avait hissé au rang des meilleures batteuses du monde du rock. Guère un adepte du fanservice, elle ne se cachait pas pour montrer son dégoût à l'égard de telle pratique, quand bien même une partie de leurs fans ne les appréciaient que pour cela.

Yuukai, elle, était l'harmonie dans le groupe. Par nature réservée et timide, ses claviers lui permettaient d'extérioriser ses sentiments et ses pensées. Moins excentrique que les autres, sa simplicité attirait inévitablement les autres vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air chaste et pur qu'elle détestait royalement surtout depuis que ses amies ne cessaient de le lui rappeler. Pourtant, c'était son plus grand atout. Les sons superbes qu'elles tiraient de ses instruments créaient une harmonie sans pareille dans la musique du groupe. BlaSt Fusion était son deuxième groupe mais le premier dans lequel la claviériste s'impliquait vraiment, laissant libre cours à une créativité débordante.

C'était ce superbe amalgame de personnalités qui avait propulsé BlaSt Fusion au top si rapidement, avec ''Marionnettes'' comme premier succès, suivit rapidement par ''No Life to Walk With'' qui restait la chanson la plus appréciée du groupe, à la fois balade et rock. Une première tournée nord-américaine et européenne avait définitivement lancé leur carrière. Les paroles de Banira, la musique de Sasuga, les rythmes de Kazan et les arrangements de Satoo, fusionnés par les harmonies de Yuukai, avaient immortalisé BlaSt Fusion parmi les étoiles du rock.

La fin du show devait bien arriver un jour. Les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule se perdit en un cri furieux et intense. Elles étaient une fois de plus louangées. Les lumières se rallumèrent pour qu'elles puissent saluer leur fidèle public, qui scandait leurs noms et chantait à tue-tête leur chanson préférée. Sasuga remercia chaleureusement la foule qui l'applaudit avec autant de chaleur, Satoo et Banira lancèrent leurs bouteilles d'eau sur les fans en criant et riant très fort. Kazan et Yuukai firent leur révérence habituelle et même Yuukai lança des baisers à la volée que plusieurs personnes firent mine d'attraper. Rien de plus jolie pour terminer en beauté cette soirée.

Back stage, Banira se mit à courir, suivit de Satoo jusqu'à la loge où elles se lancèrent presque l'une par-dessus l'autre (sans arrière pensée), sur le long divan rose fuchsia poilu de la salle. Ce divan était la propriété de Sasuga, qui l'avait simplement trouvé trop mignon pour le laisser dans la vitrine du magasin. Kazan et Yuukai entrèrent elles aussi dans la pièce, l'une pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain, l'autre pour pousser un long soupir de soulagement en s'affaissant à son tour sur le sofa. Sasuga entra, accompagnée du manager. Celui-ci, d'après le sourire immense qu'il affichait, avait une bonne nouvelle pour le groupe. Les filles attendirent le retour de Yuukai avant de faire parler celui-ci.

Malgré un facial plutôt sévère, Toritama-san était un homme d'une bonté incroyable. Il avait une fascination évidente pour le talent du groupe et son implication dans leur succès lui avait valut les plus beaux remerciements lors du dernier gala de musique. Il prit place aux côtés de Sasuga qui était elle-même assise dans un beau divan mauve à pois vert, choisit par Satoo cette fois.

- Mes chères demoiselles, j'ai reçu un appel très distingué aujourd'hui. Une proposition fort alléchante pour votre carrière et vos ambitions m'a été proposée.

Il parlait toujours ainsi, avec son accent légèrement saccadé et un vocabulaire souvent impressionnant.

- Le grand dirigeant de la tournée J-Fan m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses plus sincères salutations, dit M. Toritama sur un ton solennel.

- Il ne vous a pas appelé seulement pour cela, vous ne seriez pas venu nous le dire, dit Sasuga, un souffle d'exaspération dans sa voix.

M. Toritama prit le temps d'ajuster sa cravate, de placer ses cheveux et de racler sa gorge avant de reprendre. Banira cru même remarquer qu'il bomba le torse.

- Il m'a également proposé de vous intégrer à la tournée cette année. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les implications …

-QUOI!!!??? s'exclamèrent en choeur les cinq membres, bondissant sur leurs pieds, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur.

La tournée J-Fan était la tournée musicale la plus populaire au Japon. C'était donc un immense honneur pour le groupe, qui bien qu'ayant un succès indéniable au pays du Soleil Levant, avait tout juste une once de sang japonais pour les cinq membres réunis et ce grâce à Banira. Et encore fallait-il remonter très loin dans la généalogie de la guitariste. La tournée regroupait les groupes de J-Rock et J-Pop les plus populaires du moment. On retrouverait pour sûre les grands noms de la musique japonaise comme Gackt, l'Arc-en-Ciel, Glay, Despairs'ray, Alice Nine, Gazette, Kagrra, Miyavi, Kagero, PIERROT, Dir en Grey et tellement d'autres. L'événement ne comprenait que 3 ou 4 spectacles donnés dans les plus grandes salles du Japon comme le Tokyo Dôme. Banira se mit à sauter, prise d'une crise de démence et sauta dans les bras de Sasuga, une amie de longue date, pour se mettre à marmonner les noms des gars qu'elle y rencontrerait. Sasuga ne put contenir sa joie très longtemps et bientôt les cinq filles se serraient dans leur bras en sautillant allègrement. Le gérant prit cette réaction pour un oui et sortit en hochant la tête, particulièrement fier.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aimez. Rien d'intéressant pour le moment, le tout arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas!!!! Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, ce serait grandement apprécié. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : La rencontre avec M. Hitoyama**

Le lendemain, les filles durent se lever tôt pour rencontrer le grand patron des opérations du J-Fan Tour. Une prestation de leur part aux différents chefs de départements allait permettre de voter unanimement leur entrée dans le Tour. Yuukai fut la première habillée et coiffée, prête pour le grand jour. Satoo la rejoignit dans le grand hall de l'hôtel ou elles avaient couchées. Banira et Kazan descendirent à leur tour. Le personnel ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards parfois curieux à Banira et Satoo qui s'étaient surpassées dans leur look. Sasuga cependant impressionna l'assemblée avec une jupe fait de rapiècement ingénieux, d'une camisole voilée sur les côtés et de long gant de dentelle noire, s'agençant brillamment avec le bandeau soyeux dans ses cheveux détachés. Kazan l'applaudit et toutes lui firent un sourire convaincu.

La troupe se dirigea vers le minibus qui leur servait de véhicule durant la tournée japonaise. Sasuga possédaient bien une magnifique décapotable qu'elles utilisaient au Québec durant l'été mais le tarif demandé pour la transporter d'un continent à l'autre n'en valait pas vraiment la chandelle. M. Toritama les attendait, l'air pincé comme à son habitude, coiffé et sentant l'eau de Cologne à deux miles à la ronde. Il s'était drôlement forcé cette fois-ci pour impressionner la galerie. Ce fut un succès, Yuukai lui fit remarquer son allure ma foi très élégante en cette journée. Yuukai qui s'abstenait de commentaire en temps normal, complimenta le patron, s'attirant le regard étrange de Kazan qui entra à sa suite dans le minibus. Lors du chemin, la musique du système de son mis à pleine puissance faisait vibrer les passagères qui chantaient et jouaient de la guitare imaginaire pour oublier l'angoisse qui les rongeait.

Le lieu de rencontre, nul autre que le grandiose Tokyo Dôme, réussit à mettre l'inquiétude sur le visage de BlaSt Fusion. Penser qu'elles feraient peut-être un concert dans une aussi immense salle les rendait mal à l'aise. M. Toritama prit les devants sur le groupe et marcha d'un pas sûre vers l'entrée. Les filles le suivirent, toujours peu rassurées. En entrant, la bouffée d'air renfermée fit frissonner Sasuga. Celle-ci prit une grande respiration avant de rejoindre le groupe déjà plus loin. Rendu dans les bureaux adjacents aux salles de répétitions et aux vestiaires, une jeune japonaise fit asseoir le groupe dans une salle joliment décorée. Banira regardait intensément le plancher en passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux pour les placer, malgré qu'il n'en ait aucun besoin. Sasuga porta plutôt son intérêt pour les cadres qui ornaient le mur face à elle. Kazan et Satoo discutaient à voix basse et Yuukai semblait se noyer dans ses pensées. Un homme d'un certain âge, le crâne complètement dégarni fit entrer M. Toritama. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et fit une révérence qui toucha presque le sol. Satoo retint son rire du mieux qu'elle pu. Mais quand Banira leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard presque malade, Satoo ne put se retenir et pouffa. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'on appelle le groupe dans la salle où avait disparut Toritama-San.

-Voilà, nos vies se finissent ici. On va ressortir d'ici avec un bout de cerveau en moins, lobotomisées et légumes à vie. On ne nous l'a pas dit, mais il exécute des expériences ici et c'est pour cela qu'on nous a fait venir.

Banira, complètement pâle de nervosité, se mit à raconter d'importe quoi, sous les soupirs exaspérés de Sasuga et les fous rires nerveux de Satoo qui l'encourageait à poursuivre ses histoires macabres d'arrachage de cerveau et de coupage de langue à froid. Juste avant d'entrer, un gars passa dans le couloir et entendit les nombreuses niaiseries que Satoo et Banira se disaient:

- Faites attention, ils mordent aussi, ajouta-t-il sans même l'ombre d'un sourire.

Banira se retourna et faillit s'évanouir en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Hizumi, le chanteur de Despairs'Ray. Il devait être en répétition, vu ses yeux maquillés noirs et ses verres de contacts plutôt blanchâtres. Sasuga frissonna et poussa son amie dans le dos pour forcer celle-ci à entrer dans le bureau.

Un homme, différent de l'autre qui avait fait entrer le manager était assis face aux filles. Il les analysa, les scruta de haut en bas et les observa longuement. Puis il sourit, ce qui fit pousser une exclamation satisfaite de la part de M. Toritama qui se pencha plusieurs fois en direction de l'homme. Quelques mots furent échangés entre ceux-ci puis il s'adressa à BlaSt Fusion.

- Chères dames, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir compter sur votre prestation lors de notre tournée. J'aimerais cependant vous demander de nous jouer l'une de vos chansons, pour ainsi nous convaincre que vous êtes un choix judicieux à notre cortège de talentueux musiciens déjà inscrits ou en voie de l'être. Cette performance ce fera dans la salle même du Tokyo Dôme, si vous n'en voyez aucun inconvénient.

Satoo vit sa mâchoire frôler le sol. Yuukai n'en fit pas de cas, mais Kazan en sautait déjà de joie. La perspective de tester cette immense scène était alléchante. Sasuga, la voix légèrement tremblante, parla au nom du groupe et fit connaître son consentement. Les filles partirent donc pour les coulisses.

- Nous devrions lui jouer _No life to walk with_, notre meilleure je crois, dit Satoo.

-Je crois que _Mistake_ serait toute désignée, Sasuga est incroyable dans cette chanson, rajouta Yuukai.

- Non, je veux plutôt jouer _Rock'n believe_, on va le faire danser un peu, s'enjoua Banira en sautillant et bougeant ses fesses.

- Je pense sérieusement qu'on devrait opter pour une musique plus calme, comme _Undiscover love_, il en pleurera, dit Kazan en hochant la tête.

- Les filles, on arrivera à rien en donnant des titres différents. Il faut lui montrer notre puissance, notre talent. Je ne crois pas qu'une chanson triste lui montrera de l'intensité. Pas trop rock non plus, il est là pour nous juger. Si on lui joue une chanson qu'il connaît bien, il ne sera pas impressionner. On pourrait jouer l'une de nos nouvelles. Peut-être que _Nuit fragile_ lui plairait. Elle a du rythme, une profondeur, du punch et un sens, elle serait parfaite. Nos talents sont vraiment mis en commun.

Les yeux des membres du groupe s'illuminèrent. _Nuit fragile_, chanson dans un style qui se rapproche de _Redemption_, chanson popularisée par Gackt, avait de l'énergie en réserve pour faire lever le stade au complet. Personne ne s'objecta à la merveilleuse idée de Sasuga. Elle n'était pas la leader pour rien. L'entente étant faite, elles coururent pour se préparer adéquatement pour la prestation qui déterminerait leur admission à cette tournée.

Sur scène, ils eurent l'énorme surprise de trouver plusieurs personnes regarder leur spectacle. Non seulement l'homme de tantôt était assis avec M. Toritama qui semblait rayonnant de fierté en ce moment, mais on y retrouvait l'homme au crâne dégarni et yeux très plissés, deux femmes dans la trentaine habillées assez classe, trois jeunes enfants, probablement les jeunes des femmes, plusieurs techniciens à l'éclairage et au son, ainsi qu'au grand désespoir de Banira, Hizumi qui la regarda d'un air narquois, mais oh combien sexy. Sasuga se dirigea d'ailleurs vers Banira qui avait complètement arrêté de bouger lorsqu'elle l'avait vue.

-Tu me fais une performance hallucinante et il va tomber raide mort ce gars-là! Joue pour lui, murmura Sasuga discrètement à Banira qui rougit de la tête aux orteils.

Satoo lui tapa dans le dos et prit place à la gauche de la chanteuse. La guitariste se positionna et respira un grand coup pour se sortir de l'esprit ce sourire. Sasuga se raclât la gorge et fut prise d'effroi à voir combien c'était écho. Elle respira lentement aussi pour ce calmer et ne pas faire trembler sa voix. Elle prit le micro et sourit au public qui attendait patiemment.

- Nous avons décidé de vous interpréter l'une de nos nouvelles chansons qui, nous l'espérons vous plaira. Elle se nomme _Nuit Fragile_. Les paroles furent composées par Banira, la musique par Yuukai et moi et les arrangements musicaux par Satoo et Kazan.

Sasuga jeta un regard sur son équipe de filles qui lui fit signe qu'elles étaient bien prêtes.

Solo de guitare… Batterie qui entre en jeu plutôt fragilement suivit d'un rythme saccadé de la basse.

_Midnight forever loving this dead moon, swallow my tears that turn into a black disease_

_Be loyal to the bloody moon watching over our fearful smiles, Dance and sing the sorrow you ever heard about_

_Forgive, Forgot, it doesn't matter now, the only thing that count, is your return in this... midnight day._

Banira s'approche du bord de la scène, suivit de Satoo, elles se contournent, se regardent, envieuses. Banira, comme à ses habitudes, passa sa main sur le ventre de Satoo qui lui renvoya un sourire amusé. Elles échangèrent de place alors que Sasuga entamait le refrain animé de la chanson.

_Nuit fragile, in your arm I'll faint again_

_Nuit fragile, those nightmares are killing me_

_Nuit fragile, your presence is no longer needed_

_Mais, pour toi ce soir je danserai jusqu' ma mort…_

Sasuga se penche sur son micro alors que Kazan offre un solo à tout casser de drum pur et dur. Yuukai enchaîne avec des bruits exorbitants de faisceaux sonores emplit d'une tension qui fait l'énergie même du rock. Banira reprend sa guitare cinglante alors que Satoo balance la tête d'avant en arrière en marquant d'une pulsation enivrante les notes de la chanson. C'est sur cet incroyable mélange de force musical que Sasuga, hurlant presque, reprend ses paroles percutantes.

_Shivers in the lifestream, it this forever midnight mass, and everything turn round and round_

_See, demons and angels are dancing in the moonlight shades. To a quiet song sings by forgotten hearts. _

_Hear this dying scream from the end of time, See far away the light house showing the way. _

Et le refrain reprend, aux mouvements coordonnés et fluides des deux guitaristes, aux gracieux déplacements de bras de Sasuga qui la montrait dans toute sa splendeur, aux effets sonores parfaits de Yuukai et à l'inépuisable fougue de Kazan. Le public était abasourdi, complètement assommé par tant d'intensité.

_Nuit fragile, in your arm I'll faint again_

_Nuit fragile, those nightmares are killing me_

_Nuit fragile, your presence is no longer needed_

_Mais, pour toi ce soir je danserai jusqu'à ma mort…_

_Danse avec moi jusqu'à la fin de cette nuit si fragile… (2x) _

La chanson, se terminant par un léger solo de guitare calme de la part de Banira qui était maintenant à genou, recroquevillée sur sa guitare et un puissant son céleste sortant des archives de Yuukai. Lorsque la chanson se termina, tous se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour applaudir plus que chaleureusement la performance incroyable du groupe. Toritama-San en pleurait de joie. Il était particulièrement drôle à voir agiter ses bras au dessus de sa tête comme un enfant.

Sasuga remarqua avec la plus grande horreur que plusieurs personnes s'étaient ajoutées, dont entre autres Yuu, le guitariste de Gackt, le bassiste et le drummer de Alice Nine, Miyavi et un de ses musiciens ainsi que Hyde. Elle porta longuement son regard sur le chanteur aux cheveux ébène qui la regardait, impressionné. Le directeur monta directement sur scène.

- Sasuga-san, magnifique voix, un ange dans un corps de belle jeune fille, vous êtes un vrai miracle, il serra la main de Sasuga en se penchant. Satoo-san, une énergie débordante et du talent enveloppé dans du papier d'or, vous êtes merveilleuse. Banira-san, vous avez une prestance qui attire les regards, vous jouez comme une pro, vous êtes adorable.

Il courut pratiquement vers Yuukai qui se retira de son espace pour serrer la main à cet homme.

- Vos mains savent intuitivement les sons qui harmonisent la musique de ces filles talentueuses. Vous êtes un cadeau du ciel Yuukai-san. Kazan-san, vous êtes plus qu'excellente avec cet instrument, vous nous faites ressentir chaque battement de la chanson, la rendant plus intense.

Il se tourna vers Toritama-san et lui sourit avant d'annoncer qu'il était plus que fier de les compter parmi les artistes de sa tournée. Les filles sautèrent de joie et se serrèrent dans leurs bras en oubliant qu'elles étaient observées par plusieurs artistes. BlaSt Fusion reçu à nouveau des applaudissements bien nourris avant de retourner en coulisse. Sasuga et Banira furent les dernières à quitter. La guitariste crue voir une silhouette appuyée au loin dans le cadre d'une porte mais d'en fit aucun cas. Elle détourna plutôt le regard vers Hizumi qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sasuga eu, quant à elle, un frisson d'effroi, face aux yeux blancs, maquillés de traits noirs et l'air macabre du chanteur. La jeune femme regarda une dernière fois Hyde qui parlait tranquillement avec Yuu qui la salua de la main. Sasuga s'en retourna heureuse derrière les rideaux.

L'après-midi se passa à signer des papiers, discuter des termes du contrat et analyser les horaires des shows qui commençaient la semaine suivante. Le directeur leur paya une chambre d'hôtel située à côté du Tokyo Dôme, là où tous les artistes logeaient présentement. Après une longue après-midi de discussion intense, BlaSt Fusion s'en alla à son hôtel, un peu épuisé mais heureux des résultats obtenus.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le premier souper**

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, le personnel se mobilisa pour accueillir respectueusement leur nouvelle clientèle. Deux valets vinrent débarrasser les vestes superflues et les sacs encombrants. Jamais les filles n'avaient eu droit à autant de considération, même si elles avaient acquis une certaine reconnaissance dans les plus grandes villes du Japon et du monde. Les hôtesses leurs firent de gracieuses révérences avant de les conduire à leurs chambres. Elles partageraient deux suites, l'une ayant deux lit doubles et l'autre trois lits simples. Les pièces étant adjacentes, il serait possible aux amies d'aller d'une chambre à l'autre à partir d'une porte dans le petit hall d'entrée de la chambre. L'ascenseur les mena jusqu'au 20e étage, là où les suites les plus luxueuses accueillaient généralement les grands noms politiques et culturels du pays. Les chambres n'étaient pas loin des ascenseurs. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur l'étage, des techniciens, des femmes de ménage et des valets pressés couraient dans tous les sens.

Sasuga prit la chambre avec le lit double que Banira choisit de partager avec elle. Les trois autres se choisirent un lit  leur convenance et se changèrent rapidement pour des vêtements plus confortables. Cependant, on cogna à la porte avant que les filles puissent réellement s'asseoir et reprendre un peu leur souffle. Banira cria au valet d'entendre un moment le temps qu'elle enfile le bas de son pyjama.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Oh, pardon, comment puis-je vous aider? Dit Banira en s'inclinant pour s'excuser de son ton de voix plutôt désagréable.

- Hitoyoma-Sama vous invite au grand banquet dédié aux artistes composant la tournée J-Fan. Il souhaiterait voir votre groupe y assister. J'ai adressé ses mots à votre manager M. Toritama et il va de soi qu'il tient également à votre présence. Acceptez-vous? Dit le valet, courbé d'une telle façon que Banira ne voyait simplement plus que le fond de sa tête aux cheveux caramel.

Banira lui fit signe d'attendre un moment avant d'aller parler de cette invitation à ses amies. Elles acceptèrent ne voulant guère déplaire à leur directeur. Le jeune garçon leur indiqua qu'il devait s'habiller proprement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un banquet prestigieux. Il s'en alla en sautillant, il semblait content d'avoir été l'heureux élu pour parler au groupe.

- Et il y a moi qui n'a rien à se mettre de chic! soupira Satoo en s'allongeant sur son lit les yeux mi-clos.

M. Toritama entra en trombe dans la chambre de ses protégées pour leur demander si elles avaient besoin d'habit de soirée. Elles répondirent toutes un oui catégorique. Celui-ci retourna dans le corridor pour faire signe à trois belles Japonaises qui entrèrent avec un support rempli de robes de tailles et de couleurs variables. Yuukai soupira, elle détestait plus que tout porter ce genre de robe. Banira et Sasuga étaient par contre déjà en train de mettre le fouillis dans ces créations magnifiques. Satoo se leva et prit la première robe rose et noire, lacé au dos et fendu jusqu'à mi cuisse. Sasuga en prit trois, rouge bourgogne au nombreux filaments dorés brodé sur un corset raffiné, une autre style asiatique rouge et noir et une troisième d'un vert profond s'ajustant jusqu'au genou et décrivant de grands cercles de tissus vaporeux jusqu'au pieds. Banira opta pour une robe plutôt courte noire et blanche ajusté à la jupe vaporeuse arrivant un peu plus haut que les genoux, style goth lolita qui la faisait craquer. L'avantage venait qu'elle avait les souliers parfaits pour agencer à cette création. Kazan prit quant à elle une magnifique robe style empire aux voiles vert. Yuukai du se résoudre à prendre la robe rose subtile aux jupes frivoles que lui tendit Satoo.

La soirée arriva assez vite. Finalement, Sasuga arrêta son choix sur la robe asiatique qui lui allait comme un gant. Après s'être arrangées convenablement les cheveux, maquillées légèrement pour certaines et parfumées, les filles descendirent à la salle de banquet, complètement gênées de devoir faire une entrée qui ne pourrait qu'être remarqué vu leur accoutrement de princesses. Sasuga était en tête, Banira et Satoo derrière, suivit par Kazan et finalement Yuukai qui se maudissait d'être dans ce groupe. Les valets ouvrirent les portes pour laisser entrer le groupe. M. Toritama était le premier devant la porte, à applaudir énergiquement le look de bal qu'offraient les filles. Il était lui-même vêtu d'un élégant smoking noir traditionnel. M. Hitoyoma arriva en compagnie de trois de ces co-organisateurs pour venir saluer les jeunes femmes qui se sentaient tout d'un coup porter aux regards du monde entier. Tout le monde n'était pas arrivé, mais Hitoyoma-san leur assura que tous les groupes faisant partie de la tournée avaient donné leur accord pour venir passer la soirée. Sasuga cru fondre en entendant que tous venait. Cela signifiait que Gackt serait probablement présent, une perspective qui la terrifiait.

Les filles s'installèrent à une table montée de façon royale. N'osant toucher à rien, elles se contentèrent de parler tranquillement en jetant des coups d'oeil aux portes pour voir qui était les invités. Le groupe Gazette arriva, habillés pour la plupart élégamment mais le bassiste ayant toujours son éternel bandeau sur le nez. Cela amusa drôlement Yuukai qui le regarda passer jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque et lui fasse un sourire à son tour, sans réfléchir à la raison de l'amusement de la jeune femme. Plus tard, Miyavi fit son entrée. Il avait lui aussi revêtu de beaux habits, il avait presque de la classe. Son caractère exalté ne fut pas ignoré par Satoo. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer, car il passa à la table pour venir louanger la performance de Fusion et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Satoo pour la saluer personnellement. Elle en rougit fortement. Banira se mit à rire jusqu'à ce qu'Hizumi vint se poster à ses côtés pour lui dire un bonjour amical avant de repartir en continuant de la fixer des yeux. Il ne s'était pas démaquiller, mais avait enlevé ses lentilles blanches, ce qui rassura quelque peu Sasuga qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les goûts de sa copine vraiment bizarre. Le groupe Alice Nine entra à son tour, tout élégant, particulièrement Saga qui avec ses cheveux blonds et noirs en bataille, était absolument sexy. Dir en Grey entra, et ne passa pas inaperçu, notamment par leur simple prestance. Hyde ne tarda pas à pointer son joli nez, ainsi que les membres du GacktJob. Gackt cependant ne donna aucun signe de vie. Sasuga se surprit à en être déçu. M. Toritama vint chercher ses filles pour les présenter aux groupes qu'il connaissait bien pour la plupart. Il débuta par Dir en Grey. Les gars du groupe firent une scène aux filles en se mettant tous à genoux pour leur baiser la main. Kazan trouva cela très drôle alors que Yuukai parut très gênée. Ils parlèrent un moment, les hommes étant plus censés qu'ils en avaient l'air. Banira ne put s'empêcher de leur dire que leur fanservice était absolument magnifique. Le chanteur s'exclama qu'elle avait du goût et se retourna promptement pour donner un french à son guitariste qui ne s'y opposa pas une seconde. Le groupe se mit à rire en voyant Banira tourner au rose vif. M. Toritama qui avait cacher ses yeux pour ne rien voir, amena BlaSt Fusion plus loin sous les rires des gars de Dir en Grey qui partirent dans l'autre direction.

- Wow, ils se sont vraiment embrassés! Murmura Banira qui se tenait les joues.

Miyavi vint lui-même se présenter, même s'il l'avait déjà fait. Satoo fut la première à qui il serra la main pendant ce qui parut presque une minute. Satoo ne semblait pas s'en lasser, elle souriait bêtement en fixant les yeux du chanteur qui lui parlait de n'importe quoi. M. Toritama dut tirer Satoo par la jupe pour qu'elle fasse ses salutations à Myv. Celui-ci lui lança qu'il viendrait la forcer à danser plus tard. La jeune bassiste se retourna et lui fit signe de la tête avant d'être tirer à nouveau de force par Kazan. Ce fut au tour de Gazette de connaître le groupe. Yuukai semblait fasciné par le bandeau que portait le bassiste qui souriait face à une telle analyse de son visage. La chanteuse échangea des trucs avec le beau chanteur qui lui apprit que la prestance commençait par beaucoup de mouvement sur scène et faire participer la foule au maximum.

Hyde vint se présenter au groupe de filles. Sasuga fit une révérence qui toucha presque le sol devant celui-ci qui lui demanda gentiment de se relever en riant. Hyde félicita Sasuga pour sa performance du matin même. La chanteuse le félicita pratiquement d'être né et allait vanter ses nombreuses qualités quand elle vit un être divin entrer. Gackt s'avançait, dans toute sa grâce et son élégance, vers Hyde qui se retourna et lui sourit. Sasuga cru s'évanouir, surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait de son regard d'ange descendu du ciel. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, mais rien n'en sortit. Ce fut le talentueux chanteur qui commença la conversation.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il simplement, de sa voix profonde.

Il sourit même, un sourire qui fit venir les larmes dans les yeux de la pauvre Sasuga abandonnée par toute forme de raison et d'amies.

- Oui, euh… Bonjour... dit tout bas la chanteuse en se courbant très bas de nouveau.

Gackt la regarda se relever, les yeux fuyant le regard perçant de ses yeux aujourd'hui bruns et encadrés de fines lunettes à monture noire. Il lui sourit de nouveau et se pencha très légèrement vers elle.

- J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous entendre chanter à nouveau, votre voix est magnifique.

Ses traits se dessinèrent parfaitement dans les prunelles de Sasuga qui crut mourir de bonheur. Il l'avait entendu chanter. Gackt l'avait entendu chanter! Elle sourit d'une manière absolument adorable lorsque celui-ci se releva pour voir sa réaction. Il salua Hyde à nouveau, qui riait dans sa barbe de voir son ami mettre autant d'énergie à déshabiller du regard la chanteuse qui se tenait devant eux. Gackt fit une révérence respectueuse à Sasuga et un bref signe de tête à Hyde avant d'aller parler au directeur des opérations. M. Toritama vint se poster devant Sasuga qui avait les yeux complètement dans le vide.

- Allez! Les filles parlent déjà avec le groupe Alice Nine, dépêche toi! Il prit sa chanteuse par le bras et l'attira vers l'arrière pour la forcer à rencontrer les autres groupes.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta au groupe Banira se retourna et lui lança d'un ton joyeux qu'elle avait tout vue et qu'elle voulait connaître les détails. Sasuga ne porta pas d'importance à ce commentaire et décida plutôt de parler avec le chanteur d'Alice Nine qui semblait trouver bien drôle la remarque de Banira. Finalement, Toritama-san présenta le groupe à Despairs'ray, un groupe qui lui faisait franchement peur, malgré que les gars soient très sympathiques et peu maquillés ce soir-là. Le chanteur vint tout de suite parler à Banira en la saluant poliment. Satoo entra en longue conversation avec le bassiste du groupe. Sasuga retourna s'asseoir après une courte présentation. Kazan s'en alla à la salle de bain, mais le bassiste d'Alice Nine vint l'interpeller sous prétexte qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Satoo, après que le bassiste du quitter pour parler à son gérant, quitta pour rejoindre Miyavi qui fut particulièrement enthousiaste en la voyant arriver. Yuukai partit en direction de M. Toritama en grande discussion avec l'un des co-organisateurs pour lui demander de partir. Elle fit sa demande à celui-ci alors que le guitariste au bandeau passa tout près d'eux.

- Pourquoi tu pars déjà? On n'a même pas prit de bière ensemble, rigola-t-il en prenant la main de Yuukai qui se raidit avant de le suivre.

M. Toritama fit signe à Reita, le garçon en question, d'amener Yuukai avec lui. Yuukai le suivit un peu de force, mais finit par s'y résoudre comme une fatalité.

- C'est à cause de ma robe rose n'est-ce pas? dit en soupirant bruyamment Yuukai.

- C'est à cause de ta robe rose? De quoi tu parles? Demande Reita en se tournant vers la claviériste.

Celle-ci le dévisagea.

- Que tu m'invites ainsi. Si je ne portais pas de robe, tu m'aurais rien offert, vrai?

Ce fut au tour de Reita de la dévisager. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction plutôt inattendue de Yuukai qui, les bras croisés, attendait même une réponse.

- Bien sûr que non, le rose ce n'est pas ma couleur favorite, je préfère le noir. Et puis quand j'invite, ce n'est pas à cause des vêtements, mais de la fille qu'il y a dedans. J'aurais cru qu'on aurait pu parler de mon bandeau, tu sembles vraiment curieuse sur le pourquoi de son existence sur mon nez.

Yuukai prit un moment à analyser. Puis elle sourit faiblement et cru comprendre qu'on s'intéressait à elle, chose qu'elle avait longtemps nié avec force. Son sourire s'élargit. Reita fut content de la voir ainsi et reprit sa main pour l'entraîner au bar où il commanda deux verres de Bloody Ceasar. Ensemble, ils entreprirent une longue discussion sur la place de la musique dans leur vie de tous les jours.

De son côté, Satoo ne touchait plus au sol. Miyavi ne cessait de lui renvoyer des commentaires toujours plus flatteurs, chose qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Il partit chercher deux flûtes de champagnes pour la bassiste et lui-même et revint avec les breuvages et un sourire de gamin qui lui allait à merveille. Satoo le trouvait totalement mignon. En route, il grimaça à Ruki, chanteur de Gazette qui lui rendit un horrible visage. C'est en riant que le jeune chanteur donna la flûte à Satoo qui se retourna pour voir ces consoeurs et leurs rencontres.

Kazan, derrière Saga qui marchait tranquillement pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, observait les cheveux désordonnés du garçon. Le batteur se retourna et la regarda en souriant avant de bifurquer pour entrer dans une pièce où c'était marquer en grosse lettre rouge '' Entrée Interdite''. Il rigolait en sentant l'objection qui montait aux lèvres de la batteuse. Mais celle-ci le suivit un peu malgré elle, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il entra à nouveau dans une autre pièce et ferma brusquement la lumière.

-Ce que je te montre là, tu le garde secret. Seul Nao notre bassiste connaît cet endroit. Je crois que tu as assez de talent pour savoir l'existence de ce lieu exceptionnel.

Kazan se tortillait d'impatience.

- Ouvre la lumière! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il exécuta ses ordres. Kazan découvrit une salle de répétition remplie de différentes batteries, performantes, hautes gammes et toutes prêtes à exécuter les caprices de Kazan à la perfection. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et courut vers l'objet le plus coûteux de l'endroit, une batterie dernier cri, cymbales plaquées or et caisse de résonance ultra performante. La drumeuse prit place derrière l'instrument, passa ses mains sur les caisses claires et entreprit un rythme saisissant qui battait jusque dans la poitrine de Saga. Il était appuyé sur le cadre de porte en souriant. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Kazan se releva et courut essayer les percussions typiquement japonaises. L'idée d'intégrer ce genre de tambour asiatique dans l'une de leur chanson lui traversa l'esprit. Elle porta son regard sur le gars qui lui avait fait découvrir l'endroit et lui sauta dans les bras avec tant de spontanéité que Saga en fut déstabilisé.

- Merci mille fois! Je vais pouvoir amener de nouvelles suggestions aux filles et améliorer mes performances encore plus avec cette salle. Merci, merci, merci!

Saga hocha la tête, agréablement surpris de la tournure des événements.

De l'autre côté, Banira et Hizumi discutaient toujours. Leur discussion était ponctuée de silences admiratifs et de regards plutôt significatifs. Karyu, Tsukasa et Zero observaient en soupirant leur chanteur qui s'occupait d'une fille en oubliant leur existence. Cependant, Tsukasa fit remarquer qu'il avait bien besoin de cela, que sa dernière relation datait de deux ans plus tôt. Mais Zero continuait de faire la moue. Hizumi complimenta plusieurs fois les talents de guitariste de Banira qui rougissait.

Plus loin, Sasuga, assise à la table seule, regardait son amie et ce type bizarre se parler avec passion. Elle remarqua que Hizumi tendait à toucher affectueusement le bras de Banira, qui à son tour posait une main sur son épaule en riant. La chanteuse ne put que constater que les deux jeunes gens allaient bien ensemble, les cheveux noirs dégradés d'Hizumi tombant dans ses yeux et Banira qui repoussait un peu ses cheveux également noirs d'un geste bref de la tête. Même leurs vêtements s'agençaient avec une beauté satisfaisante. Mais Sasuga continuait de trouver qu'il faisait peur avec son maquillage de zombie / vampire suceur de sang humain…

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, diagnostiqua-t-elle à voix basse, l'air sombre.

La chanteuse restait assise à regarder tout ce beau monde avoir du plaisir alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Toritama-san vint même s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu sembles bien maussade en une aussi belle soirée, lui fit-il remarquer gentiment en insistant sur chacun de ses mots comme à son habitude.

Sasuga le regarda avec des poignards dans les yeux. Elle détestait se faire demander ce genre de chose, il devrait pourtant le savoir!

- Je vais bien, merci.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher un verre de vin pour s'occuper un peu et donner à M. Toritama le sentiment qu'elle prendrait du temps pour converser avec du monde. Au bar, elle croisa Yuukai et Reita qui étaient tordus en deux, trop occupés à rire d'une blague de celui-ci pour remarquer sa présence. La chanteuse de BlaSt prit son verre de vin et regarda un peu autour d'elle. Kazan avait disparut, Satoo et Miyavi faisait un concours débile de grimaces affreuses et Banira était occupée à jeter des regards langoureux à Hizumi qui lui rendaient la monnaie.

- Voilà, retrouvons-nous seule une fois de plus! C'est bien toujours moi sur qui ça retombe.

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller prendre de l'air. Un vent frais lui fouetta le visage lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. Dehors, l'animation de Tokyo n'avait pas cessé. Il n'était pas si tard et le banquet n'avait pas été servie que cette soirée l'écoeurait déjà au plus haut point. Sasuga avait l'impression d'avoir été mise en plan. Elle regarda un moment les lueurs orange du soleil dont les rayons s'écrasaient contre les parois des buildings du centre-ville. Elle respira profondément et après un bon 15 minutes de réflexion, elle se décida à rentrer, dire bon soir aux filles si elle les trouvait et partir dans la chambre pour aller se coucher et se réveiller de meilleure humeur. En entrant dans l'hôtel, elle fonça directement dans Gackt qui sortait lui aussi prendre l'air du crépuscule. Il ne perdit presque pas l'équilibre mais dut rattraper Sasuga qui était bien lancé.

- Vous êtes pressée? questionna le magnifique chanteur en s'assurant de la stabilité de Sasuga en gardant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui... enfin... non pas du tout, répondit celle-ci encore un peu sous le choc.

Il retira sa main et l'observa un moment. Il lui sourit et passa près d'elle pour sortir. Sasuga le regarda sans rien dire et se détourna pour rentrer.

- Mademoiselle, si rien ne vous presse, peut-être pourrait-on discuter vous et moi?

Sasuga figea sur place. Elle tentait d'assimiler les mots que Gackt venait de lui dire. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Gackt sembla bien amusé de voir sa réaction.

- À moins que je ne vous fasse peur, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Sasuga ne put réprimer son sourire devant cette expression de joie qui illuminait son visage divin. Il ne riait pas si souvent, elle le savait bien.

- J'accepte de discuter avec vous, se força-t-elle à lui dire en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie.

Une heure et demie s'écoula depuis que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Le banquet fut servi, de délicieux mets qui embaumèrent très rapidement la grande salle. Les filles revinrent à leur table pour manger, sauf Sasuga qui arriva plusieurs minutes en retard.

Les joues rosées par la fraîcheur, le sourire aux lèvres, elle entra dans la salle, suivit de Gackt et courut à sa table, impatiente.

- Non, tu ne l'as pas embrassé!? S'écria Banira en se levant d'un bond de la table. Sa jupe manquant de se relever au complet, elle se rassit aussi vite.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Mais il m'a demandé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il veut que je chante un duo avec lui les filles! Un duo!

Sasuga s'écrasa littéralement sur sa chaise, les yeux dans les vapes, un sourire presque irréel flottant sur ses lèvres. Les filles s'exclamèrent toute à la fois et la félicitèrent grassement. Leur chanteuse expliqua qu'il aurait besoin de son aide pour écrire les paroles de la chanson et qu'il demanderait à BlaSt Fusion de composer la musique. Aucune des filles ne resta indifférente à cette idée génialissime, qui les propulserait au sommet du monde de la musique.

Après le repas copieux qu'elles mangèrent les filles se réunirent sur la piste de danse, alors que quelques personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Le DJ de la soirée décida que le temps était venu de jouer de la musique qui se danserait. Satoo et Banira donnèrent un show plutôt agréable en "fanserviçant" sur la chanson Vanilla de Gackt. Il faut préciser combien Banira c'était pratiquée à danser sur cette chanson idéale pour du vrai fan service. Cette chanson fut suivit de plusieurs autres titres que les filles ne connaissaient pas mais dansèrent tout de même. Même Yuukai dansait, chose étrangement surprenante. Kazan mit l'hypothèse qu'elle voulait impressionner Reita, ce qu'elle nia avec vigueur, tout en rougissant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : Je ne m'éterniserai pas. J'espère que vous aimez jusqu'à maintenant. C'est simplement pour avertir que certains événements ne sont pas conformes à la réalité, surtout concernant les infos sur les groupes. Également, je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne se promènent pas constamment maquillés, mais pour les besoins de la cause, je fait comme si cela était le cas. _

_Finalement, pour apprécier l'histoire, c'est toujours mieux de remplacer les noms des personnages par des visages familiers. La chose est plus amusante..._

_Bonne lecture... et le ''disclaimer'' du début s'applique à touuuuuuuuuus les chapitres de cette histoire_

**

* * *

**

Plus tard dans la soirée, les membre de d'autres groupes vinrent se joindre aux danseurs déjà essoufflés sur la piste de danse qui s'agrandit considérablement. Miyavi coupa le groupe pour venir chercher par la taille Satoo qui n'offrit aucune résistance. Elle haussa les épaules en direction des filles et porta son attention vers le chanteur qui la faisait tournoyer avec tout le plaisir du monde. Les autres gars furent un peu moins entreprenant. Banira alla rejoindre d'elle-même Hizumi qui s'avançait vers la piste avec l'objectif de danser un peu. Elle le prit par les bras et l'attira vers le milieu de la piste pour reprendre ses déhanchements sur la musique à saveur latine qui venait de commencer. Sasuga trouva cela franchement bizarre et Kazan comprit que Banira était en mode ''cruisage'' intensif. Hizumi semblait apprécier le spectacle par contre. Yuukai sortit de la piste pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Sasuga et Kazan dansèrent un bon moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce que les deux filles soient fatiguées. Elles retournèrent ensemble à la table où Reita et Yuukai discutaient tranquillement. Sasuga fit un signe de tête à Reita qui lui sourit pour reporter son attention sur les yeux bleus de Yuukai. Aoi, l'un des guitaristes de Gazette vint cependant chercher Reita puisqu'il jouerait une chanson dans une dizaine de minutes et que Ruki le chanteur voulait absolument le voir frais et dispo à une performance digne de Gazette. La piste de danse ce dégagea alors que des techniciens branchaient les amplis et les instruments pour les performances que les différents groupes offriraient. M. Toritama vint avertir les filles qu'elles aussi joueraient, à leur plus grand désespoir. Jouer en talon et en robe, Banira le faisait quelque fois, mais pas les autres. Il leur spécifia qu'elles performeraient après le groupe Dir en Grey et avant Gackt, qui serait le dernier à offrir une performance.

La prestation d'Alice Nine fit bouger tout le monde, même les dirigeants qui ne purent que fredonner l'air de _Yami ni Chiru Sakura_. Kazan sautait particulièrement en regardant combien Saga dégageait un magnétisme puissant sur scène. Sasuga et Satoo ne purent que conclurent à cette évidence, le bassiste détenait presque à lui seul le show, avec les mouvements exagérés et marrant du chanteur et l'énergie des autres musiciens. Vint ensuite une chanson de Gazette, qui en cloua plus d'un sur le talent indéniable du groupe. Reita fit un clin d'oeil à Yuukai avant d'entreprendre un solo sauvage de basse entre deux refrains. Par la suite, tous purent frémir sous la puissance de la voix de Hyde chantant _Cape of Storms_ qui fut applaudit jusqu'à en faire vibrer les lustres au plafonds. Dir en Grey reprit un de ses grands succès, à saveur rock métal efficace qui plut beaucoup à Satoo. Saku.

Les filles se placèrent ensuite et prirent leurs instruments. Sasuga ne se sentait pas très confortable avec cette robe pour chanter et donner une performance décente, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Le groupe décida de jouer une chanson au refrain puissant et couplets sombres et marqués de nombreux effets sonores tout aussi impressionnant les uns que les autres. Même Hyde ouvrit les yeux en entendant la force avec laquelle la voix de Sasuga se répercutait sur chaque morceau de cristal qui composait les lampes suspendues du plafond. Satoo et Banira murmuraient le refrain de _Silent song_. Lorsqu'une pause se fit, le silence qui couvait la salle était rempli d'émotion. Sasuga reprit en force le refrain, entamé par Satoo et Banira derrière, amené à ébullition par Yuukai et la ferveur de Kazan qui accordait les battements de coeur de la chanson au son plaintif de la guitare de Banira à genou au pied de Satoo.

La musique s'arrêta finalement, dans une nuée d'applaudissements sincères. Les filles se retirèrent et firent place à Gackt qui les regarda partir avec intérêt.

- Avant de commencer à chanter, j'aimerais inviter Sasuga à venir me rejoindre.

Sasuga se retourna, frappée d'un éclair. Elle s'avança vers Gackt qui se pencha pour la saluer et la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer sur la scène.

- J'aimerais tout d'abord féliciter le groupe BlaSt Fusion, un groupe qui mérite entièrement sa place au sein de la tournée. Je suis agréablement surpris du talent que ces filles nous font découvrir chanson après chanson.

La foule applaudit de nouveau les dires de Gackt qui tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuga qui souriait faiblement, frappé de voir combien le monde appréciait leur groupe.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais inviter Sasuga à chanter cette chanson avec moi. Je suis certain que tu connais les paroles et que ce duo pourrait être très intéressant.

La foule enthousiaste montra avec beaucoup de conviction combien ce duo était une idée excellente. Les filles du groupe encouragèrent leur chanteuse à accepter cette demande exceptionnellement flatteuse. Sasuga elle, ne réalisait simplement plus pourquoi elle était debout au côté de sa plus grande idole en train de réfléchir à faire un duo sur l'une de ces chansons en plus.

- J'accepte, dit-elle en souriant, même si l'idée de refuser par peur de gâcher la chanson lui avait traverser l'esprit.

Il murmura à son oreille le titre de la chanson, qui illumina le regard de Sasuga. _Redemption_ était la chanson qu'elle appréciait probablement le plus dans tout le matériel qu'il avait lancé sur le marché. Le GacktJob entama les premières notes. Le refrain de Redemption emplit la salle d'un mélange savoureux de deux voix puissantes et délectables. Gackt l'entendait aussi, la voix de Sasuga se mêlait parfaitement à la sienne, comme celle de Hyde pour le duo de _Orenji No Taiyou_. Sasuga n'était plus dans la salle, elle était au paradis. La présence de Gackt à ses côtés, la puissance émanant de son corps, de sa voix, de son talent inouï, la comblait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Lorsque la chanson se termina, tout le monde cria leur admiration pour cette combinaison extraordinaire de talent.

La soirée se poursuivit en dansant, la fébrilité acquise pendant les prestations des groupes était évacuée. Le temps avança rapidement et les dernières chansons furent des slows pour calmer les fougues de l'assemblée. Satoo, déjà enlacée à Miyavi depuis le début des danses, n'eut aucun problème à s'y coller d'avantage et apprécier l'odeur masculine du chanteur. À la première note de la chanson, Hizumi enlaça spontanément Banira et l'attira doucement contre lui. La guitariste passa ses bras autour du cou du chanteur et ils se laissèrent porter par la chanson. Yuukai tenta de retourner s'asseoir à la table, mais Toshiya vint lui demander l'honneur de danser avec elle. La jeune femme ne put qu'accepter l'invitation. Sasuga et Kazan retournèrent s'asseoir. Ensemble, elles regardèrent les filles et leurs cavaliers échanger des regards et des sourires. Hyde vint s'asseoir avec elle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de danser, mais il tenait à dire combien Sasuga l'avait impressionné, lors de son duo avec Gackt. D'ailleurs l'autre chanteur androgyne s'avança vers le plus petit et sa charmante compagnie.

- Tu n'essaierais pas de me voler mon acolyte? lui lança-t-il d'un air sérieux qui fit craquer Hyde.

- Non, j'y allais justement, je vous laisse seuls. Bonne fin de soirée!

Hyde quitta la table en cachant son fou rire. Gackt prit la place de Hyde et bu une gorgée de son verre de whisky. Kazan le salua brièvement et décida qu'elle devait aller à la salle de bain. En réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de retourner pratiquer ses solos de drum dans la pièce que Saga lui avait généreusement montré.

- Je n'ai pas pu vous dire combien j'avais apprécié ce duo tout à l'heure.

Sasuga hocha la tête

- S'il vous plaît, ne me vouvoyer pas, je suis encore jeune, soupira la chanteuse.

Elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec son homologue masculin qui, lui, semblait apprécier fortement la présence de Sasuga.

- D'accord, alors je te tutoierai, si tu fais de même avec moi.

Sasuga ne demandait que cela, le tutoyer! Elle lui sourit.

- Alors permet moi de continuer mes compliments, puisque tu m'as grandement surpris. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nos voix se fonderaient aussi formidablement ensemble. Permet moi de te remercier de l'honneur que tu m'as fait.

- L'honneur? C'est moi qui fut enchantée de chanter à vos… je veux dire à tes côtés! C'était mon rêve depuis si longtemps. Simplement de te rencontrer fut une expérience qui je n'oublierai jamais. Merci à toi!

Sasuga se pencha et manqua de se cogner la tête sur la table. Ensemble, ils prirent un dernier verre et discutèrent de leurs plans pour la tournée avant que la soirée ne se termine.

Le DJ tira sa révérence. Le dirigeant prit le micro pour remercier chacun des invités et rappela qu'il y aurait le début des répétitions le lendemain vers midi. La salle se vida graduellement. Satoo et Miyavi était déjà sortit et seul les caméras de surveillance du hall savaient où ils étaient passés. Toshiya remercia Yuukai de lui avoir permis de danser avec elle et il la serra dans ses bras amicalement. Ruki, Aoi et Uruha agacèrent Reita lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il n'avait pas embrassé la claviériste. Son excuse était qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, comme un gentleman. Kazan sortit discrètement de la salle de percussion et se dirigea pour remercier Saga. Celui-ci lui sourit aimablement et ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble en discutant de la soirée. Sasuga et Gackt sortirent presque les derniers, suivit de Banira et Hizumi. Gackt fit une révérence à Sasuga qui lui rendit sa politesse et il l'embrassa même sur la joue. La chanteuse savait qu'il était affectueux, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'affection ce soir-là. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir si Banira avait vu, elle comprit que son amie n'avait aucunement porter attention alors que Banira embrassait langoureusement Hizumi qui la serrait contre lui, comme pour s'y coller éternellement. Sasuga s'en retourna presque écoeurée. Elle rejoignit les deux filles qui étaient déjà montées. Kazan discutaient toujours avec Saga devant la porte de sa chambre. Yuukai était dans son lit et admirait amoureusement le plafond de la pièce. Lorsque la drumeuse vit Sasuga arriver, elle dit bonsoir à Saga, ils se serrèrent mutuellement dans leur bras et elle entra dans sa chambre.

- Où est Satoo? Demanda la chanteuse en retirant prestement la robe qui commençait  l'agacer.

Kazan et Yuukai se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules en choeur.

- Je soupçonne qu'elle soit montée dans la chambre de Miyavi pour y terminer la soirée. Il avait l'air drôlement attiré par elle, avança Yuukai en retournant à son plafond.

Kazan fit une grimace de dégoût. Un peu plus tard, Banira entra en transe dans la chambre, s'affaissa sur le lit et poussa un soupire de fille amoureuse jusqu'au cou.

- Toi, tu as passé une belle soirée j'imagine, lui dit sur un ton faussement narquois Sasuga en s'allongeant sur le lit vacant de Satoo.

Banira releva la tête, la posa entre ses mains et sourit à pleines dents à ses amies.

- Il est simplement merveilleux! Chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Il est surtout franchement épeurant tu veux dire! Lui dit Sasuga en lui lançant une taie d'oreiller derrière la tête.

Kazan approuva en riant. Banira fit la grimace et retourna à ses rêveries. Elle et Yuukai admiraient le plafond bleu nacré de la chambre.

- Je sais pas pourquoi l'amour vous fait regarder le plafond ainsi, mais moi je vais me coucher.

Sasuga prit ses souliers et sortit de la chambre adjacente pour retourner à son énorme lit double. Banira se leva et y partit également. Kazan et Yuukai fermèrent les lumières à leur tour et toutes firent de beaux rêves. Seule Satoo n'eut aucune chance d'en faire puisque Miyavi la tint éveillée une très bonne partie de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5: Miyavi**

Onze heures déjà. Le téléphone dans la chambre sonna. Satoo, le regard encore embrumé et un mal de tête cinglant répondit au téléphone. L'hôtesse au bout du fils lui rappela que les répétitions débutaient dans une heure. Satoo grogna avant de raccrocher le combiné. Elle se tourna pour se coller contre Miyavi, mais elle trouva le côté du lit complètement vide. La bassiste regarda autour d'elle. Elle était entièrement nue, les draps emmêlés sur le sol. En se levant, elle comprit que ses vêtements étaient dans le fouillis de la chambre. La bassiste retrouva sa culotte et sous soutien-gorge sur le divan de la chambre. Ses souliers étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quant à sa robe, elle était dissimulée sous les nombreux draps. Satoo était déçue, elle aurait voulu se réveiller aux côtés du chanteur. Cependant, elle crut bon de croire qu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt pour répéter avant midi. Lorsqu'elle alla vers le miroir pour voir l'état de sa tête, elle trouva un mot accroché à celui-ci:

_« Satoo, j'aimerais que tu t'assures de rapporter tous tes vêtements à ta chambre. Ma blonde passe ce soir et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause d'une culotte oubliée. Merci!»_

La jeune fille relut le message trois fois. Elle fulminait. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il était célibataire, la séduire ouvertement et coucher avec elle pour ensuite lui demander de prendre ses affaires et de repartir. C'est en rageant qu'elle claqua la porte de la chambre, à moitié vêtue. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre, où Kazan et Yuukai discutaient paisiblement.

- LE SALAUD! Il avait une blonde! S'écria-t-elle en lançant ses souliers bord en bord de la salle.

Heureusement, ils ne fracassèrent pas la fenêtre. Kazan et Yuukai la regardèrent incrédules. Quelle manière de dire salut en ce matin d'après-fête! Banira ouvrit lentement la porte pour savoir d'où sortait ce vacarme.

- Ce n'est pas que j'essaie de dormir, mais c'est pas mal cela en fait. Alors Satoo, tes crises matinales, on va s'en passer, lança à mi-voix la guitariste.

Elle ferma la porte juste à temps avant de recevoir la bible que Satoo venait de lui lancer avec rage. Complètement furieuse, la bassiste s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, décidée à empêcher Miyavi de coucher avec qui que ce soit pour le restant de ses jours.

- Je crois que tu devrais te calmer et t'asseoir un peu, avant de tuer quelqu'un, dit doucement Kazan en se levant et replaçant la bible à l'endroit où le document allait.

- Je ne vais pas me calmer alors qu'il est probablement en train de rigoler avec ses amis en racontant ses prouesses alors que je suis laissée en plan. Il n'en est pas question!

Satoo sortit comme un coup de vent de la chambre. Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand elle entendit Miyavi parler avec un garçon. La bassiste se mit à courir en direction de la voix des deux hommes. En tournant le coin, elle se fracassa contre un valet. Elle rebondit sur son torse et tomba de tout son long au sol. Le valet, absolument gêné, s'excusa mille fois en prenant bien soin de la relever délicatement. Il regarda un moment Satoo et réalisa qui elle était. Il pencha alors la tête bien bas.

- Pourquoi tu te prosternes ainsi toi? demanda Satoo en gardant à peine son calme.

Le valet releva à peine la tête pour répondre à la bassiste.

- Parce que je suis un grand fan de votre groupe et que… vous êtes ma préférée, mademoiselle Satoo.

La colère de celle-ci tomba à zéro. Il était absolument mignon ainsi courbé sous la vénération. Le jeune homme releva la tête et Satoo put admirer les traits fins et réguliers de son visage enjoué. Ses yeux bridés aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune étaient d'un fort contraste avec sa peau plutôt blanche et ses cheveux teints brun caramel.

- Vous semblez irritée, mademoiselle, s'inquiéta le valet.

Satoo fut amusé de voir qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son humeur, cela la toucha. Puis elle se rappela Miyavi qui l'avait complètement manipulé et la colère lui revint en tête.

- Oui je le suis! Un certain Miyavi m'a utilisé pour satisfaire ses bas instincts alors qu'il m'avait promis bien des belles choses hier soir au banquet! Il va me le payer très cher!! S'indigna à nouveau Satoo en haussant le ton.

Le valet la regarda d'un air franchement désolé pour elle. Il lui prit la main, sans réfléchir, et se pencha vers elle.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer et vous dire que vous ne méritez simplement pas autant de manque de respect. Miyavi a agit en enfant, vous ne devriez même pas lui faire l'honneur de vous montrer fâché à lui.

Le tout fut dit avec une innocence frappante et sur un ton anodin complètement détaché. Satoo le regarda bouche bée. Il avait pris sur lui de la calmer, ce qui la surprenait beaucoup.

- Vous avez raison. Merci d'être aussi prévenant avec moi. Merci beaucoup.

Satoo se pencha à son tour bien bas. Bien vite, le valet s'indigna et la releva lui-même. Il accompagna Satoo jusqu'à la salle à manger où un brunch avait été offert. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Satoo se retourna vers lui.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom?

Le valet hésita. Il parut gêné de donner son nom à une aussi grande vedette. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant.

- Matsumo, mademoiselle.

Satoo sourit et se pencha pour le remercier puis entra dans la salle à manger. Miyavi n'y était pas, à son grand soulagement. Matsumo, lui, resta un moment à regarder Satoo rejoindre les membres du groupe Gazette pour déjeuner. Il soupira et sourit, puis retourna vaquer à ses responsabilités.

Kazan et Yuukai avait regarder la scène de loin et en firent des sous-entendus à Satoo toute la journée. Elles vinrent s'installer à la longue table pour entreprendre de discuter avec les gars de Gazette. Reita engagea rapidement la conversation avec sa préférée.

Banira et Sasuga paressait au lit. En fait, Sasuga dormait toujours alors que Banira somnolait plus qu'autre chose. Elle finit par ce lever pour replacer ses cheveux et s'habiller pour déjeuner.

- Sasuga, je crois que tu devrais te lever, Gackt est à la porte, lui dit Banira de la salle de bain.

Sasuga se leva d'un mouvement brusque et sautilla au sol en cherchant désespérément de quoi ce mettre de convenable. Sa copine sortit la tête de la salle et la regarda, amusée de voir autant d'empressement.

- Ah finalement, Gackt n'est pas là, désolé! Dit-elle en riant en barrant la porte pour ne pas recevoir une autre bible en plein visage.

Sasuga poussa un cri énervé et se rassit sur le lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure. 11h25, il était de toute façon temps qu'elle se bouge un peu pour arriver à l'heure à la répétition d'aujourd'hui. Banira sortit de la salle de bain, coiffée et arrangée décemment, les bras en croix pour parer les représailles.

- Tu peux descendre tes bras, je te lancerai rien du tout ce matin, lui dit Sasuga, morose.

La guitariste sauta sur le lit pour enfiler les jeans stylisés qu'elle avait mis sur les couvertures.

- Soit donc un peu plus joyeuse, tu vois voir Gackt! N'est-ce pas la joie? demanda Banira en se battant avec les mille ceintures du pantalon.

La chanteuse releva les yeux pour foudroyer du regard son amie qui comprit qu'elle était loin d'avoir raison. Le problème avec Gackt, c'est qu'elle croyait dur comme fer qu'il s'intéressait qu'à son talent, pas à autre chose. Il était plutôt mystérieux et difficile à comprendre, ce chanteur. Se faire des idées, c'était pas trop son fort.

- Va-t-en donc, Hizumi doit t'attendre impatiemment, vu le french passionné que vous avez échangé hier. J'ai cru qu'il allait te transformer en zombie, lança Sasuga en soupirant.

Banira se mit à rire et lança son ourson à la tête de la chanteuse qui lui lança de nouveau. Elle finit d'ailleurs par sourire.

- Voilà ce que j'aime, te voir sourire. Maintenant, habille toi qu'on aille manger. Les filles doivent nous attendre et la répétition est bientôt.

Banira se vaporisa du spray à la vanille, quoi d'autre. Elle attendit patiemment que Sasuga soit prête avant de descendre avec elle manger un bon déjeuner.

Les filles étaient maintenant seules à la table, les gars avaient quitté. Elles prirent place à table et mangèrent vite fait. Le groupe du abréger ses discussions pour se rendre au stadium pour répéter et avoir des instructions précises sur le déroulement des concerts. Dans le hall, plusieurs hommes et femmes s'affairaient  placer les banderoles et diriger les groupes vers l'endroit où Hitoyoma-san les attendait tous pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voyait.

Les filles s'installèrent côte à côte, devant la scène. Très vite, Hizumi vint saluer Banira, dont le visage sembla éclairé par des millions de projecteurs, et retourna avec ses amis.

- Il est tellement adorable! Soupira Banira.

- Aussi adorable que Satan oui, murmura Satoo dont la mauvaise humeur avait reprit le dessus.

C'est à ce moment précis que Miyavi entra dans la salle. Ses entrées ne passaient pas inaperçus, avec sa voix et ses mimiques exagérées. Satoo se raidit sur son banc. On aurait cru voir ses oreilles se dresser comme un chien à l'affût. Banira s'enfonça dans son siège pour éviter un quelconque débordement de rage envers son corps.

- Je vais en finir avec ce type, marmonna Satoo entre ses dents très serrées.

Sasuga n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire se prendre une grande respiration que Satoo était déjà debout et partait d'un pas décidé vers Miyavi qui ne la vit pas s'approcher. Satoo se posta à côté de lui, les yeux flamboyants. Le gars qui parlait avec Miyavi se tut et recula d'un pas en voyant la fureur qui animait le visage de Satoo.

- Toi! cria Satoo.

La moitié de la salle se retourna vers elle. Banira plaqua une main contre sa bouche et Sasuga soupira en se tenant le front.

- Moi quoi? dit Miyavi, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi la femme qu'il avait comblé était aussi furieuse.

- Tes salades tu aurais pu les chanter à une autre fille que moi! Tes criss de conneries mon gars, tu vas les regretter!

Satoo le gifla et lui asséna un coup de pied magistral directement dans les parties… Miyavi tomba à genou et se roula au sol un bon moment, incapable de même gémir. M. Toritama accourut pour prendre le contrôle de Satoo qui semblait prête à lui arracher les cheveux un par un. Les gars de Dir en Grey semblaient tous avoir mal pour lui alors que Alice Nine et Gazette se roulaient par terre. Hizumi en pleurait de rire alors que Tsukasa, son batteur, se tenait également les parties en plissant les yeux. Banira et Yuukai ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage crispé de Miyavi qui gémissait en se tortillant au sol, un vrai ver de terre.

Satoo fut sortit de la salle par le manager, probablement vertement engueulée et revint s'asseoir avec les filles, satisfaite de son coup. Hyde vint dire bonjour au groupe et félicita Satoo de ce coup bien placé. Il était bien trop gentil et aimable pour avouer qu'il détestait l'attitude désinvolte de Miyavi et son caractère un peu trop extraverti. Le petit chanteur avoua cependant que Gackt l'avait trouvé bien drôle, lui haïssant ouvertement MYV.

Les dirigeants mirent du temps à pointer leur nez sur la scène. Lorsque ce fut le cas, M. Hitoyoma avait des cernes jusqu'au menton et les cheveux en bataille sur la tête. Il semblait sortir tout droit du la sécheuse, à dire vrai. Cela fit chuchoter les co-directeurs, comme quoi ils manquaient sérieusement de tenue. Mais les autres n'en firent aucun cas. Ils savaient tous que Hitoyoma avait bu peut-être quatre ou cinq verres de trop.

En tout cas, le discours fut bien assommant. Des millions de règles furent dites, plusieurs arrangements n'étaient même pas complets. Beaucoup de soupires pouvaient être entendu dans la salle. En réalité, Sasuga et Banira dormaient, tête l'une contre l'autre. Kazan tapait du pied et Satoo faisait des bruits avec sa bouche au rythme du tapement de pied de sa consoeur. Seule Yuukai écoutait et prenait des notes, comme à son habitude.

- ... vous savez combien nous attendons de spectateurs cette année, une année record selon plusieurs dirigeants. Nous tenons à la qualité de nos prestations et à une harmonie imbattable entre nos groupes. Il sera question à de nombreuses reprises de duo, de quatuor même ou encore d'association de guitaristes et de bassistes. Nous prévoyons des solos que les jeunes qualifieront de ''mortels'' et des mises en scène époustouflante. Nous avons fait quelques modifications à l'horaire de tournée pour nous permettre d'être certain que tous s'entendront à merveille pour une atmosphère conviviale et chaleureuse à l'arrière scène et des liens visiblement inébranlable sur scène.

Yuukai redressa la tête. Avec les nombreuses notes qu'elle avait prise, la claviériste voyait pertinemment où s'enlignait la tournée. Elle serait probablement égale à l'ampleur du dernier spectacle de Gackt au Tokyo Dôme, et probablement aussi coûteuse, même plus, au nombre de groupes qui y participaient.

- J'espère pour eux que la tournée sera rentable, ils ont de grandes ambitions cette année, dit Yuukai en se tournant vers Satoo qui s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Je m'en fou moi, je veux simplement pas avoir à travailler avec l'autre bel emmerdeur, décréta la bassiste entre deux étouffements.

Le directeur reprit la parole.

- ... l'horaire a été retardé de deux semaines.

Des haussements de voix indignées s'élevèrent de la salle. Les billets avaient déjà été vendus et les fans attendaient la tournée avec autant d'impatience que ceux-ci.

- Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce retardement qui est, selon moi, un manque de respect aux gens qui ont acheté nos billets, demanda posément Gackt au dirigeant.

M. Hitoyoma le foudroya du regard.

- Les fans en sont déjà avisés, Gackt-san. Il s'agit d'une mesure convenue par moi-mme et mes co-organisateurs qui désirons plus que tout offrir une tournée mémorable. C'est pourquoi la décision fut prise d'amener nos groupes officiels au prestigieux hôtel du Mont Fuji, pour créer et développer l'esprit d'équipe et de coopération que nous voulons à tout prix avoir.

Le silence tomba sur la salle qui murmurait auparavant son désaccord avec la décision. Maintenant, tout le monde était bien trop occupé à analyser la pertinence de cette dépense astronomique pour une tournée. Ils savaient combien l'hôtel Mont Fuji coûtait une petite fortune pour de simple chambre.

- Nous vous annonçons donc la liste officielle des groupes qui sont conviés à ce rendez-vous, que je tiens à préciser, obligatoire. Toutes dépenses, transport par avion et suite luxueuse, ainsi que les repas, sont assumées par les compagnies de disque PS et Crown.

Banira venait de se réveiller en entendant les derniers mots dits par le dirigeant. Elle se pencha vers Kazan qui écoutait maintenant attentivement. Celle-ci lui expliqua les derniers punchs du discours.

- Pour vrai! S'écria un peu haut Banira, ce qui fit tourner quelques têtes.

Kazan mit un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence et écouta le dirigeant poursuivre.

- Voici donc la liste des invités et des artistes officiels de la tournée J-Fan, édition 2009. Tout d'abord, Gackt-san et GacktJob. Ensuite, Hyde en solo, Gazette, Alice Nine, BlaSt Fusion, Dir en Grey, et Despairs'ray.

Miyavi qui s'était tenu tranquille jusque là, du notamment à un élancement douloureux dans ses parties intimes, se leva en furie

- Et moi!? Je ne suis pas dans votre liste? Cria-t-il outré.

- Monsieur Miyavi, permettez moi de vous dire que nous avons eu vent de vos comportements inacceptables. Vous avez été radié de la tournée et vos fans ont reçu comme prétexte que vous vous étiez blessé, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, souligna avec une pointe de supériorité M. Hitoyoma.

Satoo se mit à rire. Miyavi du se rasseoir, l'élancement reprenant de plus belle. Il tourna son regard remplit d'éclair vers Satoo qui lui fit une magnifique grimace et se remit à rire. Après deux minutes, Miyavi se leva, offensé, et partie de la salle en marchant plutôt bizarrement, ce qui fit éclater de rire la foule

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à répéter les différentes pièces que les groupes désiraient interpréter lors de la tournée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: L'aéroport**

L'avion décolla le lendemain. Il n'y avait que une heure de vol alors le grand patron décida que tout le monde devait être à l'aéroport à 6h45 du matin. Sasuga et Banira dormaient debout, Satoo semblait près de s'évanouir tant elle était d'une blancheur cadavérique. Hizumi vint saluer Banira et les autres filles. La guitariste ouvrit à peine les yeux alors que le chanteur l'embrassa.

- Toi, tu ne te coucheras pas très tard, commenta-t-il en entourant la taille de la jeune femme.

À les voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire que Hizumi supportait tout le poids de Banira. Hyde et Chacha vinrent également saluer le groupe. Chacha s'était montrer très aimable avec Kazan et Sasuga durant le banquet, et Sasuga le trouvait absolument adorable. Kazan, de son côté, aimait beaucoup la présence amicale de Hyde. Yuu arriva rapidement pour saluer le groupe également, suivit par Ju-ken et Ryu. Gackt finit par ce montrer et fit son signe de tête habituel en attardant le bleu profond de ses yeux sur le visage maintenant réveillé de Sasuga. Les autres groupes arrivèrent et bientôt une cacophonie de discussions diverses résonna dans l'aéroport. Après vingt minutes d'attente, Gackt commença à s'énerver. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois à Sasuga avec qui il parlait, et se dirigea plus loin pour appeler le directeur. Quinze minutes suivant l'appel, M. Hitoyoma, courant, les vêtements de travers, se présenta et annonça que le départ serait plutôt vers 8h45, toujours dans la matinée. Banira soupira et grommela qu'elle aurait bien prit ce temps pour dormir. Hizumi lui suggéra d'aller prendre un siège pour qu'elle puisse fermer les yeux sans risquer de tomber. Banira tourna vers lui un regard admirateur et ils partirent s'asseoir plus loin. La guitariste s'endormit presque aussitôt, appuyé sur l'épaule du sombre chanteur. Sasuga regarda la scène et se dit combien la vie serait belle si on pouvait lui proposer la même chose.

-Zazou? Si tu veux on peut aller s'asseoir nous aussi, et je te laisserai dormir sur mon épaule! suggéra Satoo en remarquant le regard débiné de sa copine.

- Toi, va-t-en! Lui lança-t-elle, plus en blague qu'avec des intentions méchantes.

Sasuga alla par contre prendre place près d'Hizumi, pour tenter d'en connaître plus et de comprendre pourquoi Banira l'appréciait autant. Malheureusement sa bonne intention ne trouva aucun fondement. Elle s'assit plutôt avec Kyo et Kaoru. Satoo s'insinua parmi Alice Nine et Gazette qui planifiait un atroce mauvais coup à M. Hitoyoma.

- On pourrait l'arroser! dit Tora, bassiste d'Alice Nine.

- Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus... percutant. De quoi lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque au vieux.

Reita s'attira des exclamations favorables des autres gars et de Satoo. D'ailleurs celle-ci prit la parole.

- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas tous semblant de dormir quand il viendra nous avertir de venir prendre l'avion. Il tentera de tous nous réveiller, mais on restera bien endormi.. Il faudra alors se disperser dans la salle d'attente. Qu'en dites-vous? Ah, j'oubliais, quand certains d'entre nous se réveilleront, ils devront faire croire qu'ils doivent aller à la salle de bain, ou qu'ils ont oublié leurs bagages.

Tous applaudirent l'idée de Satoo. Ils demandèrent à tous de s'approcher. On réveilla même Banira, qui fut enchantée de devoir dormir pour jouer un vilain tour au directeur.

À 8h40, Hitoyoma-san courut en direction de la salle d'attente, agité de voir qu'aucun de ses artistes n'étaient entrés dans l'avion.

-Que se passe-il? Vous devriez... Ah non!

Il se mit la main sur le front et secoua le premier bras venu, celui de Kyo, de Dir en Grey. Le chanteur ne bougea pas d'un poil, se laissant mou.

-Mais réveillez-vous bon sens! Nous allons manquer le vol!

Il longea la première ligne de chaise. Il reçut au passage de l'eau sur le bas de pantalon. Du rouge lui monta aux joues. Il secoua beaucoup plus fort Yuu qui ne broncha pas plus que Kyo. Hitoyoma commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Il prit Yuukai par les épaules et la secoua très fort en criant à la claviériste de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'ouvrit pas un oeil.

-Bande de gamins! Vous resterez tous ici et ne participerez pas à la tournée, j'annulerai tout, TOUT! Hurla Hitoyoma en levant les bras.

Yuukai, Reita assis à côté d'elle et Shinya ne purent retenir un fou rire violent qui les fit éclater en même temps. Le reste des personnes faisant le mauvais coup rirent également de bon coeur. M. Hitoyoma, lui, était rouge de colère et de honte. Il partit à grand pas vers l'entrée de l'avion. Tous le suivirent en continuant de rigoler dans son dos. Même les hôtesses attendant à l'entrée sourirent au directeur qui les regards d'un air mauvais.

Dans l'avion, se fut plutôt relaxe. Banira et Sasuga s'endormirent la minute où elles touchèrent leur siège. Satoo s'étaient assise avec Uruha, guitariste de Gazette, et tout deux parlèrent de coiffure pendant une bonne partie du voyage. Yuukai et Kazan s'étaient assises côte à côte, face à Kaoru et Die, les deux guitaristes de Dir en Grey, qui prirent un malin plaisir à les mettre mal à l'aise en posant une main sur la cuisse de l'autre, ou en s'envoyant des baisers volant que l'autre attrapait en faisant mine de le déposer sur ses lèvres. Les regards langoureux que les deux gars se lançaient commençaient à inquiéter Yuukai, qui n'aimait pas du tout le fanservice. Die et Kaoru n'étaient aucunement homosexuels, simplement amoureux de Yaoi et de réactions comme le rose qui envahissaient le visage de Kazan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: L'hôtel**

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, environ 1h30 de vol plus tard, tous descendirent en respirant l'air frais qu'offrait le Mont Fuji. Le paysage était absolument magnifique et laissait présager un séjour des plus agréables. Sasuga, suivit par BlaSt Fusion, entra en premier dans l'immense autobus ultra luxueux mis à la disposition des groupes. Les sièges étaient face à face, confortables, en cuir noir. Les filles n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Rien à avoir avec les autobus chic du Canada pour les longs voyages, ceux-là dégageaient de la luxe simplement en les regardant. Le groupe prit place au font, face à face, sauf pour Yuukai qui se fit inviter par Reita à partager un siège deux places. Elle partit en jetant un coup d'oeil aux filles derrière elles qui l'encourageaient vivement. Pour les fois où elle se déniaisait un peu! Le trajet fut particulièrement animé, alors que Banira et Satoo, assise l'une à côté de l'autre, se mettaient à chanter des chansons où tout le monde embarquait. Elles se finissaient par un duel de voix entre les huit chanteurs des différents groupes. Bien entendu, tous finissait par ce taire pour laisser Gackt terminer le duel en beauté. Des rires et des applaudissements retentissaient ensuite, au grand malheur du pauvre chauffeur d'autobus. Banira et Satoo, ne tenant plus en place, finirent par ce lever et demander au chauffeur d'allumer la radio. Celui refusa obstinément jusqu'à ce que Banira se penche vers lui et qu'il manque de prendre le faussé alors que ses yeux dérivaient dans le décolleté révélateur de la guitariste. Celle-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi il changea d'avis, mais elle dansa joyeuse jusqu'à son banc, en embrassant la joue d'Hizumi au passage. Satoo resta un moment dans l'allée et joua de la ''air guitar'' sous l'air rock de la chanson qui jouait. Elle sautilla jusqu'au banc de Die, guitariste de la formation Dir enGrey et prit place sur ses genoux pour lui raconter la dernière histoire qui lui passait par l'esprit. Die et elle étaient devenus de bons amis après avoir discuté longuement lors du discours au Tokyo Dôme. Le guitariste aimait bien la personnalité bouillonnante de son homologue féminin.

Après plus d'une heure et demi de route dans la bonne humeur, ils finirent par atteindre leur hôtel. C'était un magnifique bâtiment, immense, sur le versant nord du Mont Fuji. Trois piscines, dont une extérieure, six terrains de tennis entourés de jardin élégamment disposés, deux spas plein air et un sentier de villégiature à couper le souffle. Un téléphérique montait également jusqu'à un belvédère sur le Mont, où l'on pouvait admirer l'imprenable vue qu'offrait l'endroit. L'intérieur de l'hôtel était tout aussi grandiose. Des escaliers en marbre bleu et des rampes argent, ainsi que des mosaïques typiquement japonaise peintes au plafond donnaient une richesse incroyable au hall d'entrée. Des lustres probablement très dispendieux étaient répartis symétriquement dans le hall. Le personnel, tous vêtus d'uniforme bien mis, regarda les groupes défiler dans la pièce principale avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Des personnages aussi colorés, il y en avait très peu qui pouvait se permettre les prix exorbitants des chambres. M. Hitoyoma donna les clés des chambres, qui étaient capable d'héberger tous les membres de chaque groupe. Seul Hyde avait été jumelé avec D'espairsRay, pour économiser de la place, et de l'argent. Il ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela, malgré le regard terrifié que Sasuga jeta sur le groupe hard rock, toujours autant maquillé et habillés trop sombre à son goût.

Les filles montèrent au 3e étage, là où leur chambre se situait. En entrant, une agréable odeur d'encens de jasmin mêlée à de la lavande leur emplit les narines. On retrouvait quatre compartiments, deux chambres, l'une ayant un lit double, l'autre un lit double et un lit simple, un salon spacieux et élégamment décorés ainsi qu'une salle de bain qui fit la joie de Banira. Un grand bain à remous et une douche entièrement de verre, à la fine pointe de technologie, lui donnèrent l'envie de passer le reste de l'après-midi à baigner dans l'eau chaude et parfumé d'un bain.

- Regardez! Il y a même des produits... à la vanille! D'exclama Banira en sautant avec une bouteille de bain moussant dans les mains.

Sasuga soupira et alla regarder les chambres. Elles étaient aérées, des rideaux rouges très épais couvraient efficacement les fenêtres. La décoration asiatique était un vrai chef-d'oeuvre et la chanteuse admira longuement les peintures sur les murs. M. Toritama entra dans leur chambre et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre panoramique.

-Les filles, venez ici! ordonna-t-il plutôt mollement.

Mais ses filles l'aimaient bien trop pour l'ignorer alors elles vinrent s'asseoir devant lui, à la façon japonaise. Il les regarda avec émotion pendant une longue minute.

-Vous savez, vous êtes ma fierté. Vous savez vous montrer détestable, mais votre force d'esprit et votre caractère déterminé valent de l'or. Je voulais simplement profiter de l'occasion de vous parler pour vous dire combien je suis fier de vous.

Ses paroles étaient tellement sincères que Sasuga, Banira et Kazan eurent les larmes aux yeux. Elles se levèrent toutes et donnèrent un long câlin collectif à Toritama-san qui renifla et bomba le torse pour ne pas laisser voir ses sentiments. Il se pencha poliment et sortit de la salle, en frottant ses yeux.

-Il a le don lui de sortir des choses qui font pleurer, dit Banira en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

-Mais ça fait plaisir à entendre au moins! ajouta Satoo en prenant place à côté de la guitariste et s'appuyant contre elle.

À ce moment, Hizumi passa sa tête dans la porte restée ouverte et fit crier Sasuga.

- On cogne avant de ce montrer! Lui cria-t-elle furieuse.

Hizumi retint son rire pour ne pas s'attirer de problème. Il fit signe à Banira de venir dans le corridor avec lui, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Sasuga referma la porte derrière eux et alla dans la chambre n'ayant qu'un lit double pour s'y allonger un peu.

- Si quelqu'un veut me parler, je dors car j'ai mal à la tête, avisa la chanteuse aux filles restantes.

Hizumi entraîna Banira avec lui dans les escaliers, puis dans le hall, pour finalement l'amener à la piscine dite ''intime''. Contrairement à la plus grande piscine, celle-ci pouvait recevoir entre huit et dix personnes au maximum. Une fontaine absolument ravissante garnissait d'eau l'étendue ayant une profondeur acceptable. L'eau chauffée dégageait une odeur subtile musc et de sel marin. Banira entra, émerveillée par les jeux de lumière qui faisait refléter l'eau claire sur tous les murs de la petite pièce.

- Tu aimes? Demanda Hizumi.

- J'adore! C'est tellement joli! Ils se sont forcés pour l'hygiène ici, c'est tellement merveilleux! Dit Banira en se retournant pour regarder l'homme qui lui souriait.

- Alors tu voudras bien m'accompagner un soir? Se hasarda-t-il à demander.

Banira le regarda un moment et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'envie. Le sourire qu'elle affichait aurait suffit à répondre à sa question, mais elle crut bon de s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien comprise.

- Si je m'écoutais, j'y resterais avec toi jusqu'à demain matin.

Elle sauta dans ses bras pour un long baiser. Toshiya et Shinya qui passaient par là les regardèrent un moment.

- Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous? Demandèrent-ils avant d'éclater de rire et de s'enfuir après un regard meurtrier de Hizumi.

Banira prit le chanteur par la main et ensemble, ils visitèrent de long en large l'hôtel. Dans l'après-midi, M. Hitoyoma demanda aux membres des groupes de se réunirent dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel. Il devait leur indiquer certaines règles et annoncer les activités à venir.

- Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureux de constater que vous vous plaisez tous ici. Avant de débuter mes explications, j'aimerais vous présenter mes aides, qui seront à votre disposition en tout temps ; Matsumo Nagaki, Utako Shinju, Manuuka Tekoyon et Hana Furami.

- Matsumo? Mais il était valet à l'autre hôtel, chuchota Satoo à Yuukai qui haussa les épaules.

- Ces braves gens se sont proposés pour nous accompagner ici, malgré leurs emplois et leur famille. J'aimerais qu'on les applaudisse.

Tous le firent poliment. Satoo siffla et cria le nom du valet qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Celui-ci tourna la tête en sa direction et la bassiste pu le voir rougir d'où elle était. Il s'en suivit un long monologue sur le pourquoi du séjour. Il annonça cependant, à la grande joie de tous, que les trois premières journées seraient libres, sans aucune contrainte. Plusieurs avaient déjà des projets en tête. Lorsque M. Hitoyoma eut fini ses explications, ils furent tous conviés au souper de bienvenue de l'hôtel, un délicieux repas bien arrosé pour certains. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à très tard et chaque groupe alla se coucher à la même heure.

Dans leur chambre, les filles en profitèrent pour se parler de la tournée et de leur expérience jusqu'ici.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, je trouve cela génial. Les gars sont super sympas, les dirigeants simplement trop drôles, et les journées passent vraiment vite. On ne s'ennuie vraiment pas, moi j'adore! Dit Satoo.

- Moi aussi, j'adore cette expérience. Rien qu'à penser faire un show avec les plus ''hots'', c'est tellement excitant! S'exclama Banira en agitant les mains.

- J'aime bien rencontré du nouveau monde, et la perspective des shows est bien intéressante, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être ici en ce moment, dit Yuukai en jouant dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'ai rien à dire contre, c'est payé et nous avons le temps de relaxer avant une tournée super exigeante, dit la batteuse, en haussant les épaules.

Sasuga observait le plancher en silence. Lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que ses amies attendaient sa vision des choses elle leva les yeux au plafond et respira à fond.

- Je crois simplement que c'est une chance extraordinaire que nous avons en ce moment et qu'il ne faut pas la gaspiller. Profitons de ce qui nous est offert.

Les filles acquiescèrent et la discussion continua jusqu'à une heure avancée. Le groupe finit par ce dire bonne nuit et filer pour un dodo bien mérité.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Le rallye**

Le réveil du lendemain fut plus brutal que prévu. En effet, à 8h du matin, un valet vint cogner bruyamment à la porte de la chambre des filles. Elles ne vinrent simplement pas répondre. Il cogna une deuxième fois. Satoo, tannée, se leva d'un pas bien décidé à faire regretter au petit dérangeant de l'autre côté de la porte que BlaSt Fusion dormait! La bassiste ouvrit la porte à la volée, manquant d'assommer le valet.

- Il est 8h00 du matin et on est en congé! Y'a pas moyen de dormir en paix! Fout le camp! Lui cria-t-elle par la tête.

Matsumo regarda béa Satoo qui lui referma la porte au nez. Il cogna à nouveau, plus timidement cette fois.

- Tu es vraiment bouché hein! Oh... Matsumo?

Satoo resta figée un moment, réalisant qu'elle avait promptement engueulé le valet qu'elle appréciait bien.

- Euh oui... Désolé du dérangement, M. Hitoyoma m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans 1h à la salle à manger. Habillez-vous de manière sportive et évitez les talons hauts...

Le valet sembla réfléchir un moment puis remercia Satoo de l'avoir laisser parler. Elle lui sourit gentiment et s'excusa avant de lui dire au revoir. Donc, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre et se rendit dans la pièce où dormaient très profondément Banira et Sasuga. Elle analysa le lit, puis, sans avertir, elle sauta dessus, entre les deux filles et se mit à sautiller sur le matelas. Banira, à peine réveillée, lui prit le pied et la fit tomber sur les fesses.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues Satoo, mais c'est un jeu très dangereux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix plutôt inquiétante.

Sasuga gémit et se retourna, les yeux entrouverts et fulmina lorsqu'elle vit Satoo, un immense sourire aux lèvres, continuer de faire des soubresauts sur le lit.

- Matsumo est venu m'avertir que notre présence est requise dans 1h à la salle à manger, en tenue de sport et pas de talons hauts.

Banira soupira et retourna sous ses couvertures. Elle marmonna un vague « Je n'ai pas envie...». Sasuga fit de même, sans le marmonnement.

- Allez les filles! Ça semble vraiment amusant! Je ne sais pas c'est quoi, mais c'est Matsumo qui me l'a dit donc ça doit l'être! s'exclama Satoo en continuant de sautiller machinalement sur le matelas.

- Va-t-en! On va se lever tantôt bon sens! Cria Banira à Satoo qui partit la mine basse.

Elle n'eut qu'à demander à Yuukai et Kazan de se réveiller et les filles furent dans le salon, habillées, en moins de 10 minutes. Banira se leva 20 minutes avant de devoir descendre, assez de temps pour arranger ses cheveux et s'habiller. Sasuga n'eut besoin que de 10 minutes. Elle ronchonnait, comme à l'habitude, de devoir ce lever si tôt. Le groupe se rendit comme prévu dans la salle à manger. Lorsque tous furent présents, pas tous très réveillés mais présents de corps à tout le moins, M. Hitoyoma s'avança et monta sur une chaise pour regarder son monde.

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons organisé une activité récréative qui forgera un esprit d'entraide et une chimie d'équipe, dans un contexte favorisant les rapprochements humains. Vous ferez un rallye à travers la forêt du Mont Fuji. Les parcours, déjà préparés par des entraîneurs sportifs pour endurcir l'esprit d'équipe, ne sont pas tant exigent physiquement que mentalement. Vous devrez collaborer avec votre équipe pour atteindre le chalet situé à près de 5 kilomètres de l'hôtel.

Tous parurent enchantés par cette idée. Ils prendraient de l'air et testeraient leur endurance et leur esprit d'analyse.

- Donc je ferai ici mention des équipes, j'aimerais que vous vous regroupiez ensemble pour les instructions personnelles qui seront donnés à chaque équipe. Vous aurez une couleur, ainsi qu'un trajet différent pour chaque groupe. Alors, l'équipe des jaunes; Tora, Ryo, Hizumi, Kyo, Yuukai et Yuu. Équipe des rouges ; Hiroto, Aoi, Karyu, Kaoru, Sasuga et Chachamaru. Équipe des bleus ; Shou, Ruki, Zero, Die, Banira, Gackt. Équipe des verts ; Nao, Kai, Tsukasa, Toshiya, Kazan et Ju-ken. Et finalement les derniers restants ; Saga, Uruha, Hyde, Shinya, Satoo et Reita, vous serez les mauves.

Les personnes de chaque équipe étant maintenant rassemblés, M. Hitoyoma, avec deux valets, distribua des cartes et expliqua les règles à chacune des équipes. Les jaunes partiraient les premiers, les bleus en deuxième, les rouges par la suite, suivit des mauves et des verts. L'excitation pesait dans la salle, tout le monde parlait à vive voix. Sasuga regardait, envieuse, Banira qui écoutait avec attention les directives que Gackt donnait à son équipe. Bien évidemment, il était naturellement chef des opérations et ne comptait pas arriver en deuxième position. Les gars et la fille de son équipe l'écoutait presque religieusement, pour être sur de gagner également. Sasuga, qu'en à elle, voulut se distraire en engageant la conversation avec Chacha, toujours aussi aimable. Ils parlèrent un bon moment de techniques de survie en forêt, chose qu'ils espéraient tout deux ne pas avoir à expérimenter aujourd'hui. Mine de rien, la forêt entourant le Mont Fuji était dense et il était facile de ce perdre dans le décor. S'il y avait bien une équipe qui semblait s'en moquer éperdument, c'était bien les jaunes, qui, au lieu d'élaborer une stratégie, délibérait sur la pertinence des yeux maquillés d'Hizumi qui se défendait en disant qu'il n'était pas regardable démaquillé. Yuukai, en retrait, laissait ces enfants s'obstiner et regardait le plan donné par Hitoyoma-San.

Le temps de partir pour la première équipe arriva très vite. Des provisions pour le dîner, des encouragements des autres équipes et un sermon sur la sécurité précédèrent ce grand départ. À 10 minutes d'intervalle, à des emplacements différents, chaque équipe partit pour la gloire.

- Non, on ne va pas par là! s'exclama vivement Yuukai en pointant du doigt la carte. On va simplement tourner et rond et finir par crever de faim!

Tora lui arracha la carte des mains et observa attentivement les enchevêtrements de lignes et d'indications. Kyo s'approcha pour observer également, alors que Yuukai soupirait de découragement.

- Moi je crois qu'on devrais plutôt aller par là, on pourra s'arrêter pour manger au moins, ça sera une chose de moins.

Ryo pointa vers une petite clairière et se dirigea vers celle-ci en ignorant les autres qui le suivirent de toute façon. Yuukai prit place entre Ryo et Hizumi et tout le groupe observa la carte. Elle semblait avoir été créé pour les fourrer complètement. Hizumi balança la tête par en arrière et mit ses mains derrière la tête.

- On pourrait tout aussi bien rester ici et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher, déclara le chanteur.

Yuu lui flanqua une taloche en arrière de la tête et se remit à l'étude de la carte.

- J'estime qu'en ce moment, les autres équipes doivent être à mi-chemin. J'ai cru comprendre que les bleus partaient plutôt près de nous, peut-être que si nous les trouvons, nous saurons mieux ou aller?

- Enfin une idée sensée! Dit Yuukai en applaudissant Yuu qui sourit timidement.

Les autres se résolurent à suivre l'idée de Yuu et partir à la recherche de l'équipe bleu... après le dîner!

Gackt marchait droit devant lui, comme si un dieu quelconque lui soufflait le chemin. Les autres le suivaient derrière, sans le moindre mot. Banira contemplait le sol pour éviter de trébucher sur les racines, se qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Die la suivait de près, et bougeait de la tête sur un rythme silencieux. Shou et Ruki chantonnaient des chansons en se tenant par la main, se qui amusait drôlement Banira qui adorait ce genre de marque d'affection qu'on ne voyait nulle part ailleurs que dans ce genre de groupe. Zero, en retrait observait de façon trop lunatique le paysage et finit par foncer dans un arbre. Il se retrouva au sol avant même de savoir pourquoi il y était.

- Ça va?

Banira se pencha pour aider l'homme à se relever. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui.

- Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi je suis tombé? Demanda le bassiste.

Die se mit à rire, imité très vite par les autres. Même Gackt sourit.

- Banira, tient donc Zero par la main, ainsi les arbres ne lui fonceront pas dessus délibérément, suggéra le chef de troupe en se remettant à marcher.

Banira prit la main de Zero et se remit à marcher en balançant ses bras. Zero ne protesta pas trop et suivit Banira tranquillement. Le temps avançait et bientôt, l'équipe eut drôlement faim. Gackt s'arrêta et, après avoir déplacé quelques branches, fit signe au groupe de le suivre. Die fut le premier, suivit de Shou puis de Ruki. Lorsque Banira et Zero vinrent à passer, les branches que retenaient Ruki lâchèrent et leurs fouettèrent le visage. Les deux tombèrent au sol en même temps. Ruki, prit d'un fou rire, vint les voir avec Shou qui rie également de voir les deux compagnons au sol, avec un trait rouge dans le milieu du visage.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle! Depuis quand on lâche des branches alors qu'une fille va passer! S'indigna faussement Banira en se levant et bousculant les deux jeunes hommes.

Mais elle perdit pied et Ruki la rattrapa de justesse. Il ne la retint pas très longtemps, ses forces diminuaient à mesure qu'il se courbait pour rire. Shou la releva comme il le faut. Banira le remercia et traversa sans encombre cette fois, pour découvrir Gackt et Die près d'un ruisseau, cherchant dans les provisions de quoi manger convenablement.

L'équipe des rouges n'était pas très avancée. Sasuga et Karyu se contredisaient sans cesse. Les chemins vinrent à se croiser, et plus personne ne savait où aller. La carte n'indiquait pas ce croisement, ce qui embêtait beaucoup Hiroto, chargé de conserver celle-ci. Aoi, les bras croisés, observait les deux autres se renvoyer des arguments qui ne se tenaient même pas debout. Chacha finit par intervenir.

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais peu importe ce que vous direz, nous ne sommes même pas sensé être ici en ce moment.

Il prit Sasuga par les épaules, et la retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je sais que tu t'es levé plus tôt, mais soit plus positive, nous avons besoin d'un côté féminin dans l'équipe.

Sasuga lui sourit faiblement et soupira. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Hiroto, quant à lui, venait de découvrir où ils étaient en réalité.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, nous sommes à pratiquement un kilomètre de l'endroit où nous devrions normalement être. Si on coupe par ici, on pourra reprendre notre chemin.

Il indiqua sur la carte la forêt très dense en montrant une ligne droite. Sasuga se montra inquiète mais Kaoru la rassura. Mais avant de partir, ils décidèrent de manger un brin. Ils prirent place directement dans le chemin et mangèrent une bouchée.

- Il nous restera combien de chemin à faire avant le nirvana? Questionna Aoi.

Kaoru se tourna vers lui. Karyu allait l'empêcher de parler mais il s'y prit trop tard.

- Tu sais, tu peux me demander quand tu veux y aller et je vais t'y amener, insinua le guitariste en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

Aoi frissonna alors que les autres se mirent à rire, la grimace qu'il venait de faire étant hilarante. Le reste du dîner fut ponctué de discussions amicales et de blagues lancées par Karyu qui en savait pas mal beaucoup. Après s'être assuré de n'avoir plus faim, les rouges partirent en ligne droite vers leur destination.

Les verts s'étaient assis depuis un bon moment. Plus personne ne savait où aller. Kazan et Nao tentaient de déchiffrer la carte, sans succès. Tsukasa et Toshiya jouaient au tic-tac to sur la poussière du chemin alors que Ju-Ken regardait les environs pour trouver le drapeau vert qui leur indiquerait qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin. Il finit par se décourager et vint s'asseoir avec les deux autres gars qui jouaient maintenant au bonhomme pendu.

- J'aurais juste envie de lancer cette carte au bout de mes bras, s'exclama Kazan en se laissant tomber sur le tas de mousse au sol.

Nao soupira et fit de même. Le groupe resta en silence un long moment. Tous regardaient le vide devant eux en cherchant une solution au problème. Kazan ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi il n'était pas sur le bon chemin alors que tout indiquait le contraire.

- Ah! J'en ai marre!

La drummeuse lança un morceau de mousse en l'air. Elle le suivit des yeux et poussa un cri d'exclamation en voyant un morceau de tissu vert qui pendouillait misérablement d'une branche d'un arbre au dessus de sa tête. Son équipe leva également les yeux et Ju-ken poussa un juron.

- Je ne me souvenais plus qu'on cherchait un drapeau vert! Dit le bassiste en s'allongeant, désespéré, au sol.

Kazan lui lança de la mousse en plein visage et, aidé par Tsukasa et Kai, grimpa pour aller chercher le drapeau vert. Le groupe, motivé de nouveau, reprit son chemin dans la gaieté.

Satoo et son équipe était très bien partie. Selon Uruha, ils étaient à mi-chemin du chalet, se qui s'avéra être une très bonne nouvelle. Hyde et Saga se mirent à hurler des chansons, Hyde avec beaucoup de classe, Saga... avec un peu moins de classe. Satoo sautillait en faisant mine de danser. Rio et Shinya suivaient à l'arrière en faisant des bruits de bouches coordonnés avec les paroles cinglantes des deux autres. Uruha suivait scrupuleusement la carte pour éviter de se perdre. Il ne raffolait pas de l'idée de rester prit jusqu'à la nuit dans la forêt.

- J'adore le plein air! Chantonna Satoo.

Elle attendit que Hyde et Saga la rattrape et se joignit à eux pour entamer une nouvelle chanson dédiée amicalement à M. Hitoyoma et son éternel veston vert. Même Reita et Shinya embarquèrent dans la chanson à répondre. Uruha finit par ce laisser prendre au jeu. Ce qui fit que l'on pouvait entendre l'écho de leurs voix résonner dans la forêt avoisinante.

Leur parcourt semblait être parfait. Ils finirent bientôt par arriver au ruisseau qu'ils devaient franchir. Uruha sauta le premier et bomba le torse de l'autre côté. Hyde et Saga sautèrent en même temps.

- Vas-y Satoo, dit Shinya à la bassiste.

Celle-ci lui fit plutôt signe d'y aller avant elle. Il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta gracieusement. Rio franchit le ruisseau sans problème. Satoo prit un léger élan mais ne se rendit pas bien loin. Une racine poussa justement sous ses pieds et elle s'allongea de tout son long dans le ruisseau. Les gars s'empressèrent de la sortir de là.

- Merde! Et voilà que je suis complètement trempe! S'écria-t-elle en fulminant.

- Tu veux ma veste? Proposa Rio.

Il lui tendit le vêtement et Satoo le mit sur ses épaules. Elle suggéra de continuer à marcher pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid trop vite, ce qu'ils firent avec empressement.

Aucun problème, rendu en milieu d'après-midi, ne fut signalé. En vérité, aucun problème ne pouvait être signalé, sauf si l'équipe décidait de mettre le feu et d'envoyer des signaux de fumées, chose potentiellement ridicule et dangereuse.

Les jaunes avaient finalement trouvé la trace de l'équipe bleue. Ils étaient même en mesure de les entendre rire et parler plus loin.

- On fait un sprint? Suggéra Hizumi.

Yuu hocha la tête de la tête et observa devant lui. Avec un minimum de précaution, il était facilement possible de retrouver l'autre équipe en courant à travers les arbres. Yuukai n'avait aucune envie de courir mais elle du s'y résoudre lorsque tous les gars de son équipe partirent en trombe dans la forêt. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à courir longtemps. En sortant de buissons quelque peu épais, Hizumi passa directement devant Gackt pour finir sa course sur un arbre. C'est Yuu qui fonça dans un Gackt particulièrement surpris. Ryo, Tora et Kyo purent s'arrêter avant de foncer dans qui que ce soit, mais Kyo reçut tout de même Yuukai dans le dos, celle-ci qui ne semblait pas du tout contente.

- Quelle belle façon de rencontrer de nouveaux amis… lança Gackt en se relevant et époussetant son chandail.

Banira gambada vers Hizumi qui se frottait la tête, Zero et Ruki à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Il parut cependant beaucoup mieux en voyant le visage rayonnant de la guitariste qui lui sauta au cou.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous venez faire ici? Demanda Die en s'approchant de Kaoru qui haussa des épaules.

Yuukai expliqua en long et en large le problème qu'ils avaient et Tora supplia Gackt de leur expliquer cette satanée carte. Le beau chanteur soupira une fois de plus, découragé, mais consenti à leur donner son aide. L'équipe des jaunes se réunit autour de la carte et écoutèrent religieusement Gackt. Lorsque Kyo et Yuukai allumèrent, ils dirent au groupe qu'ils partaient dans l'autre direction pour retrouver leur vrai chemin. Yuu se retourna et remarqua l'absence d'Hizumi. Il chercha un peu des yeux mais ne le vit nulle part.

- Quelqu'un a vu Hizumi? Questionna-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, pour ensuite regarder autour d'eux et constater que le chanteur avait disparut. Zero nota également l'absence de Banira, qui ne surprit personne. Ils appelèrent leur nom plusieurs fois, mais les deux manquant à l'appel de répondirent pas. Gackt se mit en colère et du faire bien des efforts pour ne pas maudire la guitariste et son amant.

- On n'aura pas le choix de partir les chercher, sinon on va se faire taper dessus en arrivant au chalet.

L'androgyne prit les devants d'un pas bien décidé. Yuu accéléra le sien pour aller apaiser Gackt qui finit par se décrisper un peu. Les deux équipes se séparèrent pour chercher leur membre manquant. Gackt se jura d'en glisser un mot à Banira lorsqu'il la retrouverait.

De leur côté, les verts n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'ils ne l'étaient plus tôt. Il n'avait pas retrouvé de drapeau vert et ils se retrouvaient maintenant devant un énorme arbre qui n'était même pas sensé se trouver dans leur chemin.

- Il a peut-être poussé après que la carte fut élaborée? Dit Ju-Ken.

- Bien sûr, il aurait aussi très bien pu migrer ici pour nous embêter. Ju-ken, la carte est datée de 2007. Un arbre, ça n'atteint pas une taille comme celle-là en un an.

Kazan frappa sa tête de sa main et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Nao qui lui tapota le dos, compatissant. Le groupe commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ils semblaient vraiment perdus et comme aucun d'eux ne comprenait la carte, l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit ici commença à émerger dans l'esprit de Kazan.

- On devrait rester en mouvement. C'est pas en restant ici que nous retrouverons notre chemin.

Tsukasa prit les devants et avança dans la forêt dense. Nao remarqua que Kazan commençait à trembler légèrement. Il prit sa main et ensemble, ils suivirent le reste du groupe.

C'était déjà la fin d'après-midi et il commençait à faire beaucoup plus frais. M. Hitoyoma avait dit le matin même que le rallye devrait en principe durer toute l'après-midi. Aucune équipe n'avait encore atteint le chalet. Les mauves étaient cependant très près d'y parvenir, suivit par les rouges.

Uruha transportait Satoo qui commençait à avoir très froid. Le vent s'était légèrement levé et ses vêtements trempés laissaient passer un vent glacé. Shinya et Hyde lui avaient prêté leur veste respective, par-dessus celle de Ryu. Disons que leur empressement à atteindre le camp était une motivation nécessaire à les faire arriver plus rapidement.

- Satoo?

Saga s'arrêta pour voir si Satoo était toujours correcte. Celle-ci gémit et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Shinya arriva à la hauteur de Saga et lui dit que Satoo dormait. Hyde passa près de Uruha et s'assura que Satoo avait assez d'épaisseur pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Ryu suggéra même au porteur de prendre le relais, mais celui-ci assura qu'il tenait le coup. Le groupe de gars reprit la route. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Leur coin de forêt était passablement sombre et ils espéraient atteindre le chalet avant la noirceur. À leur grande surprise, celui-ci s'avéra être à seulement dix minutes plus loin. Ils furent la première équipe à atteindre le chalet.

L'équipe des rouges avait retrouvé le bon chemin depuis un bon moment. Déjà très avancé, ils discutaient de tout et de rien pour passer le temps en attendant d'arriver au chalet. Sasuga et Karyu avaient fait la paix et ils parlaient maintenant de la première chose qu'ils feraient rendu au chalet. Chacha, qui commençait à avoir un peu froid, s'approcha et prit la main de Sasuga qui n'opposa pas son désaccord. Elle savait que Chacha ne cherchait que des contacts affectifs. Pour sa part, Chacha savait que Sasuga avait un énorme béguin pour son grand ami Gackt, et même s'il avait eu des sentiments pour la chanteuse, il ne l'aurait jamais dit. Il appréciait sa présence par contre, Sasuga était d'une compagnie très agréable. Hiroto et Aoi marchaient derrière les trois et jouaient à éviter de marcher sur les racines, jusqu'à ce que Aoi se mange une branche en plein visage en ayant voulu éviter une racine inévitable. Ils se tinrent tranquille par la suite. Karyu finit par remarquer de la lumière plus loin.

- Le chalet! On est arrivé! Cria Chacha.

Ils partirent tous en courant vers le chalet. Ce fut la deuxième équipe à entrer au chalet. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et M. Hitoyoma s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver les trois autres équipes.

Les bleus cherchaient toujours les deux fugitifs, sans succès. Un moment vint ou ils rencontrèrent les jaunes de nouveau et les deux équipes conclurent que Banira et Hizumi devait être au chalet en ce moment.

- On est mieux de rentrer, à l'heure qu'il est, les deux sont au chalet et nous attende en buvant du chocolat chaud.

Yuukai était fatiguée, les gars également. Même Gackt en avait marre. Les deux équipes se joignirent pour atteindre le chalet. Ils portèrent attention, en route, à tout bruit qui pouvait présager la présence d'humains autour d'eux. Ils étaient plus proches du chalet qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Mais à leur grande horreur, Hizumi et Banira n'étaient toujours pas là.

- J'avais cru préciser de rester en groupe! s'écria Hitoyoma-san furieux.

- On était en groupe jusqu'à ce que ces deux là se poussent! rouspéta Gackt en sortant dehors pour retrouver la jeune fille et son copain.

Même s'il semblait plus en colère qu'autre chose, le célèbre chanteur était très inquiet. La soirée avançait et la forêt était de plus en plus sombre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Banira et Hizumi puissent s'être perdu. La forêt étant immense, il serait assez difficile de les retrouver. Les autres équipes s'inquiétèrent également lorsqu'ils apprirent que deux personnes et une équipe entière n'étaient pas rentrer. Les mauves, les rouges, les bleus et les jaunes se mobilisèrent pour rechercher les personnes manquantes.

Les verts étaient définitivement perdus. Ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un ruisseau où Kazan avait littéralement sauté une coche. Elle pleurait dans les bras de Nao, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Le batteur de la formation Alice Nine serrait la jeune fille dans ses bras en lançant des regards inquiets aux autres membres de l'équipe. Tsukasa rongeait nerveusement ses ongles alors que Ju-Ken, Kai et Toshiya, tous assis en ligne, restaient muets comme des tombes. Il faisant maintenant très noir et Kai finit par décider de faire un feu. Ils avaient tous très froid et très faim. L'autre drummer prit son briquet et fit un feu avec des brindilles et des feuilles. Kazan s'était un peu calmé, mais continuait de trembler. Nao s'en faisait incroyablement, mais le gars savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire d'inquiétant pour ne pas faire paniquer Kazan.

- Les autres doivent être à notre recherche, à l'heure qu'il est… supposa Toshiya, plein d'espoir.

Kazan renifla et secoua la tête affirmativement, pour se convaincre elle-même. Le silence tomba sur le groupe qui regardait crépiter le feu. Un moment, ils entendirent des froissements de feuilles. Kazan se leva, les yeux brillants à l'idée que ça soit les autres venus à leur rescousse. Elle s'approcha du bruit en question et eut la peur de sa vie en voyant un ombre se jeter sur elle.

- Kazan, oh Kazan je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver! Pleurait l'ombre étendue sur elle.

Kazan crut reconnaître la voix de… Banira. Hizumi sortit des buissons, apparemment complètement épuisé. Il s'effondra à genou et soupira, las. Tsukasa et Ju-ken vinrent l'aider à s'approcher du feu. Kazan se releva et, avec l'aide de Nao et Toshiya, amenèrent Banira s'asseoir près du feu. La guitariste était complètement gelée et pleurait. Hizumi s'était rapproché du feu pour réchauffer ses mains.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec vos équipes? Questionna Nao.

Banira tenta de parler mais se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Hizumi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'entoura d'un bras pour la réconforter. Il fut celui qui répondit à la question.

- Nous étions en train de chercher la boucle d'oreille que j'avais perdu en fonçant dans un arbre et il semble que les deux groupes soient partis lorsque nous sommes retournés à l'endroit où nous les avions vu la première fois.

Il disait vrai. Banira et lui s'était éloigné car Hizumi avait vu sa boucle d'oreille préférée s'envoler alors qu'il avait percuté l'arbre en sortant des buissons. Il n'avait pas entendu Gackt et les autres les appeler et lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la boucle d'oreille, les deux amoureux avaient trouvé un point de rencontre vide. Hizumi et Banira cherchèrent le groupe mais partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient empruntée les deux autres groupes. Donc la suite logique, ils s'étaient perdus, pas de carte, rien pour les guider. Quand la noirceur avait commencé à couvrir la forêt, Banira avait prit panique et s'était mise à pleurer. Hizumi avoua avoir eu peur d'être perdu pour de bon. Kazan s'était remise à pleurer. Une autre crise d'hystérie la prit et elle se mit à angoisser de la fin de ce rallye.

- Ils sont sûrement à votre recherche et à la nôtre. Si on ne bouge pas, ils pourront peut-être nous retrouver, dit Toshiya.

- Vous avez encore votre carte non? On pourrait tenter de voir où nous sommes situés, questionna Hizumi.

Les verts se tournèrent vers Ju-Ken. Celui-ci sifflotait près du feu. Lorsqu'il vit les regards tournés vers lui, il haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi?

Nao lui demanda la carte. Ju-Ken le regarda incrédule.

- La carte? Je l'ai mise dans le feu... elle ne sert plus  rien si on ne sait même pas où on est...

Tout le monde se tut. Kazan arrêta même de pleurnicher et Banira cessa ses sanglots. Nao ouvrit de grand yeux, imité par Tsukasa et Kai.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça pour vrai Ju-Ken… S'il te plaît… murmura Kai.

Ju-Ken se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il baissa la tête. Kazan fut secoué d'un spasme d'horreur et Nao crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Banira enfouit sa tête au creux du coup d'Hizumi pour se remettre à pleurer. Toshiya poussa un juron et lança un bout de bois dans le feu.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je m'excuse! déclara Ju-ken, sincèrement.

- Tu t'excuses hein? Tu viens d'anéantir nos chances de retrouver le chalet, innocent! S'écria Kazan en frappant le sol de ses poings.

Nao tenta de la calmer mais celle-ci se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Ju-ken enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le groupe resta en silence, entrecoupé des bruyants sanglots de Kazan et des reniflements de Banira.

M. Hitoyoma suivait les groupes de près. Munit de trois lampes de poche, il était bien décidé à trouver les gens qui manquaient à l'appel. Les recherches n'étaient pas très fructueuses. Aucune trace d'Hizumi, de Banira ou de l'équipe des verts. Sasuga s'inquiétait énormément pour Banira et Kazan. Yuukai, Satoo, Ryo et Hyde étaient resté au chalet, au cas ou les groupes reviendraient. Ce ne fut qu'après 30 minutes de recherche que Ruki et Shou remarquèrent de la lumière au loin, entre les arbres. Saga se mit à courir vers la lumière, suivit de Kaoru, Sasuga et Gackt. Le reste du groupe ne courut pas. S'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, au moins ils pourraient continuer de chercher en attendant qu'ils reviennent.

Les verts somnolaient pour la plupart autour du feu lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas en accélérés venir du bois. Nao se leva juste à temps pour recevoir Saga dans les bras. Celui-ci était heureux de les voir tous sains et saufs, il faillit étouffer le batteur. Kaoru poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en sortant des buissons. Sasuga sauta littéralement sur Kazan et Banira assises côte à côte et se mit à pleurer en les voyant. Banira et Kazan, déjà très près de pleurer, ne purent s'empêcher d'imiter leur chanteuse. Gackt arriva finalement et parut drôlement heureux de les voir tous. Il oublia même sa colère contre Banira et Hizumi. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent au chalet où les personnes restantes furent bien contentes de voir tout le monde rentrer en un seul morceau. L'autobus les ramena  l'hôtel le soir même. Banira, Kazan et Yuukai s'endormirent sans aucun problème. Sasuga ne put fermer l'oeil. Satoo avait dormit une bonne partie du rallye et était donc relativement en forme. Les deux filles discutèrent un peu sur le chemin. Rendu à l'hôtel, M. Hitoyoma fit savoir qu'il était bien content du résultat, malgré la mésaventure. Tout le monde s'en fut se coucher. Dans leur chambre Banira toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'elle dormait déjà. Yuukai et Kazan se couchèrent également pour ne plus se relever avant le lendemain matin. Sasuga prit place dans le salon et lu longuement avant d'aller dormir à son tour. Satoo prit une douche de près d'une demi heure et alla dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Beach party**

Pratiquement toutes les filles se levèrent à midi. Ce fut le cas de la plupart des autres groupes. La journée s'annonçait très relaxe, après les émotions de la veille. Banira fila prendre un long bain qui monopolisa la salle de bain pour 1h30.

- Dépèche toi! J'ai envi depuis une demi heure!

Satoo sautillait devant la porte.

- Va dans la chambre d'un des groupes, moi je sors pas d'ici, dit Banira de l'autre côté de la porte.

La bassiste grogna et se résolue à aller cogner à la porte de Dir en Grey. Die lui répondit torse nu, à moitié réveillé.

- Je dois absolument aller dans votre salle de bain. Banira est en train de mourir dans la nôtre.

Le guitariste la regarda et la laissa entrer. Kyo et Toshiya dormaient toujours et Shinya coiffait Kaoru en regardant la télé. Ils dirent tout deux bonjour à Satoo qui claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard en sifflotant.

- On se revoit tantôt beauté, lui dit Die en la saluant de la main.

Satoo lui renvoya son salut et rejoignit les filles dans leur chambre. Banira finit par sortir du bain qui sentait la vanille à plein nez. Sasuga sortit au même moment de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux. Kazan et Yuukai, toutes les deux devant la télévision, la saluèrent brièvement. La chanteuse se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Elle peigna ses longs cheveux prune et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Bon sens Banira, c'est de l'abus! On devrait t'interdire de toucher à quoi que ce soit qui contient de la vanille, soupira Sasuga.

Banira se mit à rire, trop occupée à défriser ses cheveux pour répondre à cette critique. Quelqu'un vint cogner à la porte. Sasuga, qui sortait de la toilette, répondit. Saga, Shou, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, Die et Yuu étaient devant la porte, tous en maillots de bain.

- Wow, vous me faites trop d'honneur, dit Sasuga en riant.

- On est venu savoir si vous veniez au beach party.

Tous les gars hochèrent de la tête. Kazan passa par la et regarda la raison du rire de Sasuga. Elle secoua la tête et repartit dans la direction opposée en soupirant. Sasuga savait que les filles ne protesteraient pas. Donc elle donna son accord. Le rendez-vous était à la piscine dans quinze minutes.

- Banira, lâche tes cheveux, on va se baigner, lui annonça Sasuga.

Celle-ci débrancha le fer à défriser de son amie et partit mettre son bikini rouge. Banira ne rechigna pas trop. Elle attendit plutôt que Sasuga prenne son maillot pour mettre le sien, noir avec des stries roses électriques. Satoo enfila son maillot bleu et mauve style armé, Yuukai son bikini imitation jeans et Kazan, son vert aux motifs tribaux. Les filles descendirent munies de leur serviette et entrèrent dans la piscine où jouait de la musique. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il n'y avait personne, à première vue.

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas arrivés.

Banira enleva sa serviette et avança vers la piscine, suivit de Satoo. Quand elle se retourna, Banira n'eut le temps que de voir quatre gars lui foncer dessus et la prendre pour se lancer à l'eau avec elle. Satoo ne les vit même pas arriver. Sasuga se mit sur ses gardes trop tard, Yuu et Chacha l'avaient prise par les bras pour permettre à Gackt, dans son maillot brun style surf ultra sexy, de la prendre sur ses épaules pour la balançer dans l'eau avant de sauter à sa suite. Kazan fut enlevé par Alice Nine et, incapable de se débattre, finit dans l'eau avec Tora et Saga. Yuukai s'était affaissée au sol et donnait du fil à retordre au groupe Gazette. Reita et Aoi finirent par la prendre style bascule pour la lancer dans l'eau. Une fois tout le monde dans la piscine, le fun commença. Banira, dans les bras d'Hizumi, tournoyait avec lui en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Ils furent cependant interrompus pas Yuu et Hyde qui vinrent sournoisement leur tirer les pieds pour les entraîner au fond. Tous ensemble, ils jouèrent et s'amusèrent à exécuter des sauts tous plus périlleux les uns que les autres. Gackt et Sasuga restèrent sur le bord de la piscine à se tremper les pieds et discuter un brin. Hizumi et Banira sortirent de l'eau, enlacés, et se dirigeaient vers le sauna quand Gackt les appela. Les deux jeunes gens vinrent s'asseoir près de Gackt et Sasuga.

- Banira, pourquoi es-tu partie du groupe avec Hizumi hier, sachant que c'était imprudent et égoïste? demanda calmement Gackt.

Banira haussa les sourcils, surprise de l'intervention de Gackt. Hizumi le regarda suspicieux. La guitariste lui expliqua l'histoire de la boucle d'oreille, mais Gackt semblait sceptique. Hizumi fit signe à Zero de venir le voir.

- Zero pourra te le dire, je l'ai averti hier que j'avais perdu ma boucle d'oreille.

Zero approuva de la tête et Gackt le regarda découragé:

- L'idée ne t'est pas venue de nous le dire hier...

Zero haussa innocemment des épaules et retourna discuter avec Kyo, Hyde, Ju-ken et Aoi. Gackt reporta son regard vers Banira qui le fixait et Hizumi, qui lui, regardait l'eau de la piscine.

- C'est bon, je voulais simplement savoir. Je me suis inquiété hier, avoua Gackt.

Banira lui sourit et se leva, vite imité par Hizumi qui s'excusa et salua Gackt et Sasuga. Celle-ci regarda Hizumi embrasser Banira sur la joue et la guitariste serrer la main du chanteur dans la sienne. Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Tu sembles avoir une certaine aversion pour Hizumi toi.

Gackt la regardait intensément en affichant un demi sourire. Sasuga porta son attention sur lui.

- Je n'ai rien contre lui, sinon son look morbide. C'est plutôt Banira qui me déprime.

La chanteuse baissa les yeux. Elle pensait que ce silence ferait comprendre à Gackt qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se confier. Mais il persista à la regarder avec ces yeux de... de tombeur.

- Elle est toujours avec lui, ne pense qu'à lui et ne jure que par lui et cela te déprime?

Sasuga regarda Gackt. La sensation folle qu'il lisait dans ses pensées la fit frissonner.

- Je crois, honnêtement, qu'elle est en amour et qu'il est en amour aussi et que c'est nouveau. Ne crois-tu pas que lorsqu'on aime, la personne de nos désirs est celle qui efface à nous l'existence du monde?

Il y avait, dans son ton de voix, une telle intensité que Sasuga voulut l'embrasser sur le champ. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis bégaya un semblant de réponse.

- Oui... Oui, je crois. Mais, je m'ennuis d'elle et des longues conversations que nous avions.

Gackt, spontanément, prit Sasuga par les épaules et lui fit une accolade. Soudainement, Banira était très loin dans la tête de Sasuga. Il lui sembla que le temps venait d'arrêter et que pour une fois, la vie valait drôlement la peine d'être vécue. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, à fixer l'eau qui ondulait entre leurs pieds. Sasuga savait bien que cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Bien entendu, il fallait qu'elle le réalise pour que celui-ci s'arrête brusquement lorsque Kazan, Satoo, Yuu et Chacha larguèrent les deux chanteurs à l'eau.

L'après-midi fut vraiment apprécié. Les groupes restèrent à la piscine pour y parler, danser et se lancer mutuellement dans la piscine lorsque l'envie les en prenait. Même Banira et Hizumi revinrent du sauna pour faire la conversation. Sasuga en profita pour aller prendre sa bonne amie par la main et l'entraîner plus loin.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? questionna Banira, visiblement inquiète.

Sasuga la regarda et ne put que lui sourire.

-Non, je tenais simplement à te rappeler que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je t'aime.

La guitariste fixa les yeux de Sasuga et pendant un instant, elle crut que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa et lui offrit un grand sourire et un câlin affectueux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime!

Les deux filles sautèrent à l'eau pour rejoindre Dir en Grey qui semblait jouer à la tag. L'heure du souper arriva très vite. Tous montèrent pour aller se changer. Les derniers furent Ju-Ken, Satoo, Die, Kyo, Shou et Reita qui avaient tardé à sortir de l'eau. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur ensemble en parlant très fort, comme à leur habitude.

- Je me demande ce qu'il y a pour souper ce soir.

Satoo, appuyé sur Die, envisageait avec beaucoup de plaisir le repas gastronomique qu'ils mangeraient sûrement. L'ascenseur fit un bruit très suspect et les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Merde! Die, t'as touché au bouton 'off' de l'ascenseur!

Les visages se tournèrent vers Ju-Ken, qui cherchait réellement le bouton d'arrêt.

- Je pense que tu perds ton temps Ju-Ken, soupira Satoo.

Kyo décrocha le téléphone d'urgence. Aucune tonalité. Il tapota l'épaule de Reita qui grinçait des dents.

-Selon mes constatations, l'ascenseur est bloqué, annonça Kyo.

Il sentit le bassiste de Gazette agripper la rampe en frissonnant d'horreur. Ju-Ken tâtonna autour de lui mais arrêta assez vite lorsqu'il se fit mordre par Shou qui avait reçu ses doigts dans la bouche. Die et Satoo se mirent à rire en entendant ce claquement sec des dents et le juron étouffé par Ju-Ken.

- Ça va prendre combien de temps avant qu'on vienne nous chercher?

Reita tremblait de la tête aux pieds et on le sentait dans sa voix. Kyo, à côté de lui, haussa les épaules.

- Environ 15 minutes, peut-être moins, dit Satoo.

Cette dernière s'assit au sol, ce que Die et Shou firent après elle.

- Reita, je pense que tu devrais prendre de grandes respirations, dit Kyo en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du pauvre garçon.

- Mais pas trop, sinon on aura plus d'air.

- Ju-Ken! S'écrièrent les autres musiciens.

Reita poussa un gémissement plaintif et s'affaissa au sol. Il respirait drôlement vite et commençait à énerver Ju-Ken. Le bassiste sautillait sur place en chantonnait pour oublier que l'ascenseur n'était plus en mouvement. Puis, sans avertir, il lâcha un hurlement qui fit paniquer Reita. Le pauvre enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant bras de Kyo qui grogna de douleur.

- C'est quoi ton problème! S'écria Die en forçant le bassiste du GacktJob à s'asseoir une fois pour toute.

- Si on veut sortir, il faut au moins qu'on sache qu'on est ici, riposta Ju-Ken en tentant de se relever.

Satoo expira bruyamment et appuya sa tête contre le mur de leur prison. Elle commençait à penser que leur sortie serait probablement plus longue que prévue.

Sasuga et Yuukai étaient assises en dehors de leur chambre. La raison était simple, elles n'avaient pas la clé. Banira était partie dans la chambre d'Hizumi lorsqu'elle avait vu que Satoo prenait du temps à se pointer. Le chanteur suggéra à Sasuga de venir également, mais elle refusa catégoriquement. Elle avait toujours peur de son air de vampire cadavérique.

- Elle doit faire exprès! S'exclama Yuukai.

Satoo avait les clés de la chambre mais elle prenait tout son temps. Sasuga ne dit rien. Son pianotement de doigts disait tout. Kazan arriva en compagnie de Saga. Les deux discutaient du dernier CD du groupe australien The Cat Empire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Kazan.

Sasuga lui lança un regard noir alors que Yuukai lui expliqua simplement que Satoo lambinait avec la clé de la chambre. Saga s'assit entre Yuukai et Sasuga et leur entoura les épaules de ses bras.

- Courage! Dit-il en baissant humblement la tête.

Kazan rigola et décida d'aller à la recherche de Satoo. Saga partit dans la direction opposée.

- J'espère qu'elle va se montrer bientôt, grogna Sasuga en allongeant ses jambes.

Reita transpirait abondamment et sa respiration était rauque.

- On va mourir... gémit-il en passant sa main sur son visage.

- Tu es bien parti pour, murmura Shou.

Kyo prit la main de Reita pour le calmer. Mine de rien, il commençait à faire chaud. Ju-Ken peignait machinalement son mohawk. Die somnolait sur l'épaule de Shou alors que Satoo se balançait d'ennui. Des bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté des portes de métal. Satoo se redressa et Kyo tendit l'oreille.

- Vous êtes là? cria Kyo.

Reita en pleura presque. Satoo le fit taire. Elle prit ses mains et les serra fort en lui murmurant de se taire.

- On va vous sortir de là dans un moment.

Une voix étouffée leur parvint. Ju-Ken sauta sur ses pieds, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir. Kyo leur demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Matsumo, Gackt et Ruki étaient de l'autre côté. Il fallait aider les personnes enfermées à atteindre l'ouverture située en haut de la porte. Kyo et Shou firent sortir Reita qui s'effondra dans les bras de Ruki.

- Depuis quand tu es claustrophobe toi?

Reita ne répondit pas et bu le verre d'eau que Gackt lui tendait. Ju-Ken sortit par la suite. Matsumo aida Satoo qui le remercia d'un regard brillant. Shou, Die et Kyo sortirent finalement. Les rescapés remercièrent les trois hommes. Reita, qui avait pris du mieux, courait maintenant dans le corridor, vers sa chambre. Satoo, accompagné de Matsumo marchant discrètement derrière elle, arriva à la chambre.

- Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on niaise devant la porte, qu'est-ce que tu faisais!? Dit Sasuga, loin de la trouver drôle.

- Si vous me le permettez, l'ascenseur était en panne et mademoiselle Satoo s'y trouvait.

Le valet, courbé en deux, s'était avancé. Sasuga le regarda un moment et lui demanda gentiment de se redresser. La chanteuse s'excusa auprès de Satoo qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Banira arriva, accompagnée de Kazan. Les filles s'habillèrent et descendirent pour souper.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: La chorégraphie**

À la salle à manger, M. Hitoyoma accueillit les filles avec un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes toutes en beauté. Tenez, gardez ce carton et bon souper!

M. Hitoyoma leur tendit un carton rouge où le nom de Gackt était inscrit.

- Pourquoi Gackt? Demanda Kazan.

Hitoyoma-san ne fit que sourire et il se tourna vers Gazette qui venait d'entrer. BlaSt Fusion se dirigea vers une longue table où Alice Nine conversait déjà.

- Vous avez quel carton? Demanda Nao en brandissant le leur.

- Gackt.

Kazan jeta le bout de carton sur la table. Sasuga lut à voix haute le nom du groupe sur le papier vert de Nao. Il y était inscrit Dir en Grey. Lorsque les groupes furent tous arrivés et en possession de leur carton, M. Hitoyoma monta sur la petite scène de la salle à dîner.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je vous sens impatients de savoir l'utilité des cartons qui vous ont été remis.

Les gars de Gazette se mirent à taper sur la table. Le grand dirigeant ajusta son veston vert et reprit la parole.

- Ces cartons vous indiquent le groupe dont vous aurez à interpréter une chanson ce soir, soit en la dansant, soit en imitant le groupe en train de jouer celle-ci.

Le visage des gars de D'espairsRay en dit long sur le groupe qu'ils avaient pigé. Se déguiser en fille ferait un énorme changement.

- Je tiens à vous rappeler que, hormis les danseurs, je veux des imitations convaincantes.

Tout le monde se mit à parler à voix haute. Le gérant rajouta que deux heures de préparation seraient allouées pour mettre au point l'interprétation. Le souper passa très vite, surtout pour Sasuga qui ne voulait absolument pas gâcher le talent de Gackt en l'imitant. Une boule prit forme dans son estomac pour ne plus la quitter. Après un repas particulièrement délicieux, les groupes se retirèrent chacun de leur côté pour élaborer un plan.

Dans un coin reclus de l'hôtel, les filles s'installèrent pour discuter du choix de la musique et de l'interprétation. Sasuga refusa catégoriquement de faire une interprétation, il était hors de question qu'elle imite Gackt. Banira aimait beaucoup l'idée d'une chorégraphie sur une chanson de Gackt, elle qui adorait danser. Kazan approuva également. Yuukai ne dit rien, elle n'avait simplement pas envie de faire cette interprétation, ce qui n'était guère nouveau. Après une courte discussion sur la forme de l'interprétation, Sasuga sortit son Mp3 et passa en revue toutes les chansons de Gackt inimaginables. Banira commença à s'énerver après trois longues minutes de silence.

- Moi je dis qu'on prend Vanilla, on fait cela sweet and sexy et ça se termine là. Les gars sont jetés à terre, Gackt comblé par tes déhanchements et Hizumi complètement fou de moi, la vie est belle et on va se coucher heureuse.

Sasuga leva les yeux vers la guitariste. Elle analysa un moment la proposition et s'y résolu avec une aisance qui fit peur à Satoo.

- On va le faire. Mais je t'averti, mes déhanchements là, pas trop s'il te plaît.

Banira sautilla de joie. Elle avait une super chorégraphie en tête et comptait bien faire adopter ses mouvements. Le travail se mit en marche. Sasuga mit son Mp3 en mode stéréo pour faire jouer la chanson. Banira l'écouta une fois et fit quelques pas sur la deuxième. Satoo l'aida avec beaucoup d'intérêt, simplement parce que Banira faisait les choses en très sexy. Il faut dire que Vanilla s'y appliquait joyeusement. Sasuga était sceptique face à plusieurs des mouvements qu'elle avait à faire, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait décidé de faire plaisir à Banira en ne remettant pas ses idées en question. Kazan et Yuukai, d'un autre côté, aurait grandement apprécié une intervention de sa part. Elles devaient exécuter des mouvements qui allaient pratiquement à l'encontre de leurs principes moraux. Kazan s'objecta plusieurs fois, et Banira changea ses mouvements pour des moins féminins. Au bout de deux heures, la chorégraphie semblait plutôt bien réussit, ou selon les dires de Banira, un vrai chef d'oeuvre pour les yeux masculins.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que D'espairsRay déguisé en nous, soupira Sasuga.

Banira rigola, trop sûre d'elle pour croire que cela pouvait peut-être mal tourner. Elle n'avait qu'un objectif en tête, impressionner Hizumi et Sasuga le savait très bien.

- Une dernière chose, avant d'aller là-bas. On pourrait pas changer l'histoire du cou, par pitié. J'ai peur de simplement figer de dégoût.

Banira se retourna vers Sasuga.

- Il n'en est pas question! C'est un 'move' qui plaira aux gars et moi je l'aime beaucoup, c'est mon rêve de faire cela sur scène.

Ses yeux brillèrent beaucoup trop au goût de Sasuga.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas lesbienne et Hizumi est quand même un gars sous ses cheveux dans le visage, dit Sasuga, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Banira porta sa main sur sa poitrine et jura sur la tête des grands du J-Rock. Sasuga n'eut d'autres choix que de la croire. Le groupe prit la direction de la salle à manger. Celle-ci avait été placée de sorte qu'un grand cercle vide était maintenant au milieu et plusieurs chaises disposées autour.

- Merveilleux, il ne manquait que vous, mesdemoiselles! Vous passerez en dernier! Aller prendre place, je vous pris.

M. Hitoyoma s'avança au milieu du cercle pour annoncer le premier groupe. Il semblait tout excité à l'idée de voir sa brillante idée porter ses fruits. Il appela Alice Nine sur le plancher de danse. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent, visiblement gênés.

- Nous avons décidé de faire une interprétation. Danser, c'est pas notre fort, dit Shou en installant le micro.

Shou était d'ailleurs drôlement vêtu, mi-cuir, mi-sado, un look qui lui allait très bizarrement. Ses guitaristes, son bassiste et le batteur firent leur entrée, avec des perruques directement prises des objets personnels de Dir en Grey. Ils étaient vraiment marrants. Les gars de Dir en Grey se mirent à les siffler et les encourager de bon coeur. Les gars s'installèrent. Il avait choisit la chanson 'Dead Tree' de Dir, qui les avait grandement inspirée, vue la performance réussit qu'il donnèrent. Tora et Hiroto se "frenchèrent" même langoureusement, une pratique que Dir en Grey affectionnait beaucoup en spectacle. Banira et Satoo applaudirent fortement après ce baiser qui avait presque l'air réel. Kaoru et Die aussi applaudirent en riant.

La première prestation terminée, le public eut à émettre des commentaires. Personne n'eut de commentaires négatifs. Les gars d'Alice Nine décidèrent de rester déguisé et allèrent s'asseoir. M. Hitoyoma annonça l'interprétation de Gazette. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs quitté au deux tiers de l'interprétation pour aller enfiler leur costume. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils provoquèrent une marée d'applaudissements et de rire. Ruki, Uruha, Aoi et Reita étaient peignés et vêtus à la manière sombre et ténébreuse de D'espairsRay et Kai gambadait en arrière, habillé exactement comme Hyde. Il était tellement drôle que bien des gens en pleuraient de rire. Ruki s'avança et dit qu'ils faisaient également une imitation médiocre, il tint à préciser, de D'espairsRay. Les gars leur crièrent des encouragements et Tsukasa cria même d'une petite voix aiguë à Reita, qui l'imitait, de lui faire un enfant. Ce dernier lui fit une grimace et prit son poste. La musique de 'Murder freak' retentit dans la salle à manger et Gazette donna un spectacle digne de leur talent. Ils furent aussi énormément applaudit.

M. Hitoyoma s'avança de nouveau pour appeler GacktJob sur la piste. Les musiciens arrivèrent plutôt excentriques, Yuu portant un bandeau sur le nez, ce qui fit rire Yuukai. Ils n'avaient pas leurs instruments, ce qui signifiait qu'ils danseraient. Sasuga se demandait comme ils feraient pour danser sur une musique de Gazette mais Banira ne semblait pas du tout inquiète. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et se placèrent plutôt pour commencer leur danse. Banira confirma ses soupçons lorsque la chanson 'Beautiful' se mit à jouer. Des mouvements saccadés, suivit d'une coordination à couper le souffle, des mouvements absolument bizarres et d'autres gracieux impressionnèrent énormément l'assemblée. Les gars de Gazette, assis dans la salle, n'en revenaient simplement pas. Lorsque la chanson termina, il y eut un moment de contemplation avant que le public applaudisse bruyamment.

- Il est merveilleux, murmura Sasuga, alors que Gackt retournait s'asseoir, l'air satisfait.

Kazan lui fit un sourire en coin et porta son attention sur l'entrée de D'espairsRay. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis les quatre gars et Hyde entrèrent habillés en filles, donc tous en jupe et camisole serrée, sauf Zero, qui portait des jeans serrés et un chandail plutôt long. Il imitait visiblement Yuukai. Hizumi, dans sa jupe à carreau rouge et jaune était simplement hilarant. Il en riait lui-même. Karyu faillit trébucher avec les talons hauts qui se voulait une excellente imitation de Banira qui se roulait par terre. Kazan remercia le ciel qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient du poil. Hyde, qui faisait Sasuga avec une jupe rapiécée et un chandail échancré, plu énormément À Gazette qui scanda son nom. Hyde fit semblant de les remercier en leur envoyant des becs volants. Le groupe s'installa. Hizumi, déguisé à la Satoo, se plaça à côté de Karyu qui manquait toujours d'équilibre. Ils portaient des semelles compensées, pas des talons si minces habituellement! Les gars avaient choisit "Shades", une des chansons récentes, très rythmé et entraînante de BlaSt Fusion. Hyde s'en donna à coeur joie, faisant de long mouvement de bras comme Sasuga le faisait si bien, Karyu tentait de se bouger et "Satoo" venait régulièrement achaler "Banira". Elle prit même son élan pour lui coller un long baiser mouillé sur la joue. Hizumi fit une grimace en retournant à sa place et Karyu se vengea en lui pinçant les fesses. Satoo et Banira trouvaient cela vraiment drôle, comme Alice Nine et Gazette qui les encourageaient. Tsukasa avait vraiment les mêmes mimiques que Kazan et Zero se faisait discret au clavier, exactement comme Yuukai. La prestation terminée, Banira et Satoo allèrent faire un câlin à Karyu et Hizumi. Le guitariste perdit presque l'équilibre quand Banira le serra dans ses bras. Les gars sortirent se changer, question de retourner dans des habits à leur mesure.

Ce fut au tour de Dir en Grey de faire leur entrée. Ils avaient retiré leurs perruques de couleur pour se peigner les cheveux dans les airs, un peu à la manière d'Alice Nine, le groupe qu'ils imitaient. Kyo s'avança vers le micro, baissa la tête et leva le bras. Ses musiciens allèrent prendre place derrière lui et ils s'accroupirent, sauf pour Shinya, derrière la batterie. 'Yami ni Chiru Sakura' commença, alors que Die se déchaînait exagérément sur sa guitare, à la manière de Tora dans le clip de la chanson. Les instruments partirent tous d'un coup, les guitaristes et le bassiste sautèrent du sol, comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique. Dir en Grey mit toutes ses énergies dans l'interprétation qui se révéla un succès. Ils eurent également droit à une salve d'applaudissement.

Les filles se levèrent, sachant pertinemment que c'était leur tour. Les gars applaudirent avant même que les filles se soient placées.

- Nous, on va danser, car imiter Gackt, c'est... impossible, dit Sasuga.

Gackt se mit à rire et les autres encouragèrent les filles. Celles-ci prirent place comme convenu. M. Hitoyoma alla partir la musique. Les gars applaudirent lorsqu'ils entendirent les premières notes de la version remixée de Vanilla. Gackt s'avança sur sa chaise, curieux.

Et la danse commença. Dans un seul et simple mouvement, les files débutèrent leur chorégraphie. Puis Sasuga se détacha du lot pour le premier couplet de la célèbre chanson. Elle exécuta à la perfection les mouvements que lui avait montré Banira. Au refrain, Yuukai, Kazan et Sasuga reculèrent pour laisser Banira et Satoo se déhancher gracieusement et se faire des mamours langoureux et s'approchant et se reculant l'une de l'autre. Le refrain suivant, Yuukai et Kazan prirent leur part de l'attention en exécutant des mouvements assez complexes avec une précision magnifique. Le refrain reprit, mais cette fois, toute les filles tournoyèrent en passant leur main sur la totalité de leur corps, à la façon 'danseuse' comme avait lancé Sasuga en voyant ce mouvement. Le solo de guitare fut la partie la plus appréciée, Satoo et Banira s'en donnèrent à coeur joie et finirent par intégrer Sasuga en l'embrassant dans le cou et la léchant jusqu'aux oreilles. Le mouvement prévoyait que Sasuga tombe à genou, ce qu'elle fit, en rougissant. Satoo et Banira affichait un immense sourire quand le refrain reprit et que Yuukai et Kazan vinrent rejoindre Sasuga à genou, en avant plan. La chorégraphie se termina lorsque Satoo et Banira se laissèrent tomber, enlacées, et que Sasuga, Kazan et Yuukai firent un semblant de pont.

Comme à la prestation de Gackt, il y eut un silence avant de bruyant applaudissement. Gackt se leva et continua d'applaudir, un énorme sourire aux lvres. Sasuga s'essuya le cou et jeta un coup d'oeil à Gackt pour fondre lorsqu'elle vit le sourire merveilleux qu'il affichait. M. Hitoyoma félicita les troupes pour leur superbe performance et il quitta la salle à manger. Hizumi courut vers Banira et la souleva de terre.

- Toute la chance que j'ai de t'avoir! S'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois et, toujours à la tenant dans ses bras, il se dirigea près de son groupe qui la louangea. Gackt vint personnellement féliciter Sasuga. Il lui prit les mains en se pencha poliment, faisant rougir la chanteuse.

- Je crois que vous m'avez battu en fanservice. Je ne te croyais pas capable de te faire lécher le cou avec autant de conviction.

Sasuga soupira et vira au rouge tomate. Elle profita du moment pour dire à Gackt combien sa prestation était à couper le souffle. Il démentit ces compliments en les tournant vers Sasuga. Yuu approcha. Après avoir exprimé son admiration pour le spectacle des filles, il demanda à Gackt de cesser de séduire Sasuga et de venir l'aider à convaincre Chacha de monter se coucher. En effet, il était très tard avec tout cela. Les compliments terminés, BlaSt Fusion décida de monter se coucher. Elles emboîtèrent le pas à Gazette. En arrivant dans le hall, Reita devint blanc comme un drap.

- Je prend l'escalier moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire et il se substitua aux mains de Kai pour courir vers les escaliers.

Satoo trouva la situation bien amusante. Une main timide lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Matsumo, couleur pivoine, courbé en deux devant elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi? demanda Satoo sur un ton particulièrement doux.

Les filles du groupe passèrent à côté d'elle en lui donnant des coups de coude significatifs. Satoo leur fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur le valet, toujours courbé.

- Cesse d'être aussi révérencieux avec moi! Je ne suis pas une princesse!

La bassiste prit les épaules de Matsumo pour le redresser et s'arranger pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs combien ceux-ci semblaient briller comme des milliers d'étoiles. Le valet était visiblement gêné. Il prit deux grandes respirations.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire que votre interprétation était la meilleure. C'était... magnifique.

Matsumo murmura ces mots. Satoo se pencha pour être certaine de comprendre. Elle lui sourit, flattée qu'il ait prit le temps de venir le lui dire. Elle fit une courte révérence pour le remercier.

- Si tu as terminé ton travail, on pourrait aller marcher? suggéra Satoo.

En fait, c'était beaucoup plus une obligation qu'une suggestion, alors la bassiste prit la main du valet qui la suivit sans trop de protestation.

Ils sortirent hors de l'hôtel et marchèrent un long moment, dans un silence embarrassé de la part de Matsumo. Il fixait obstinément ses pieds pour éviter les regards curieux que lui jetait Satoo.

- Tu ne travaillais pas à l'hôtel du Tokyo Dôme toi?

Matsumo parut sortir d'une transe. Il releva brusquement la tête en sursautant.

- Oui, bien en fait, j'y travaillais. M. Hitoyoma a demandé des volontaires pour accompagner le groupe en tournée et je me suis proposé.

- C'est super gentil de ta part! Il y avait beaucoup de volontaires? Pourquoi ils t'ont choisi?

Matsumo sembla hésiter à répondre. Il réfléchit un moment pour finalement répondre d'une petite voix.

- C'est simplement que j'ai levé ma main avec... un peu plus d'entrain que les autres, avec un peu plus de bruit aussi...

Satoo se mit à rire. Elle aimait le caractère timide et réservé du jeune homme qui la regarda, embarrassé. Satoo mit sa main sur l'épaule du valet et lui demanda de bien vouloir se mettre à l'aise. Elle fit la conversation pendant près d'une heure. Vers la fin, Matsumo prit un peu d'assurance et commença même à poser des questions. Satoo en fut ravie.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher, sans vouloir t'imposer quoi que ce soit bien sûr.

Matsumo venait de jeter un oeil sur sa montre. Il était presque minuit. Satoo fit la moue mais du se résoudre à y aller, pour ne pas causer de problème avec les filles.

- Se fut vraiment agréable, il faut absolument reprendre cela. Que dirais-tu de venir jouer au tennis avec moi demain?

Le valet ouvrit de grands yeux. Il est clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Il bégaya un oui avant de faire une longue révérence à Satoo qui partit vers les portes de l'hôtel. Il fit quelques pas de danse et gambada à son tour vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Satoo, en rentrant dans la chambre, eut droit à un bombardement de question. Les filles l'attendaient avec impatience dans le salon.

- Je ne répondrai à rien sans la présence d'un avocat! Décréta Satoo en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une vague de protestation l'obligea à parler à sa sortie.

- Oui, il est mignon, adorable, super gêné, super poli, je l'aime beaucoup et il est différent des autres. Je compte sortir avec lui jouer au tennis demain, pour mieux se connaître. Bonne nuit!

Elle courut dans la chambre avant de subir l'interrogatoire que lui préparaient ses amies. Celles-ci parurent déçues, mais filèrent se coucher sans trop de regret. Elles étaient un peu fatiguées, après une journée bien remplie


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 12: Le téléphérique**

M. Hitoyoma entra dans le bar, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il vit Satoo et Matsumo, toujours en tenues de sport et discutant tranquillement, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers eux.

- Ce soir, nous allons aller manger au belvédère du Mont Fuji. Un goûter y sera apporté. Il faudrait vous rendre au téléphérique dans une heure, mademoiselle Satoo.

Satoo se retourna vers le dirigeant, qui dérangeait un peu.

- Matsumo peut venir? Demanda-t-elle.

Hitoyoma-san regarda Matsumo, apparemment gêné, et Satoo, alternativement. Il lança un regard soupçonneux vers le valet, mais acquiesça à la demande de la bassiste. Celle-ci lui fit un immense sourire, prit la main de Matsumo et partit en direction de sa chambre. M. Hitoyoma se dirigea sur la terrasse, avertit Hizumi et Banira de la sortie du soir et partit dans la salle à manger pour retrouver les autres groupes. Il du faire des pieds et des mains pour répandre la nouvelle. Cependant, tous, sauf Yuukai qui avait toujours très mal au ventre, étaient au rendez-vous, près des téléphériques, à l'heure voulue.

- Les listes des personnes dans les téléphériques sont affichées sur chacun de ceux-ci. Rendu en haut, des guides vous amèneront au lieu du goûter, où vous pourrez observer le coucher de soleil magnifique. La montée prend environ 20-25 minutes.

Les groupes attendirent les téléphériques. Le premier arriva et affichait les noms de Sasuga, Chachamaru, Nao, Uruha, Shinya et Zero. Ils embarquèrent et la porte se referma sur eux. Le deuxième téléphérique embarqua Banira, Hizumi, Reita, Yuu, Tora et Die. S'en suivit du troisième dans lequel embarquèrent Satoo, Matsumo, Gackt, Saga, Hyde, Ruki, ainsi que Kaoru. Dans le quatrième, on retrouvait Ryu, Hiroto, Aoi, Toshiya et Karyu. Finalement, Kazan, Ju-Ken, Shou, Kai, Kyo et Tsukasa prirent place dans le dernier.

La montée se faisait tranquillement, assez lentement pour que les passagers des cabine puissent apprécier la vue qui était de plus en plus magnifique… jusqu'à ce que les téléphériques cessent complètement leur monter…

Dans la première cabine, Chacha poussa un hurlement de mort. Lui qui n'osait même pas regarder par les immenses fenêtres de peur de tomber du regard, il regrettait d'avoir été forcé à embarquer par Gackt et Yuu. Sasuga était assise à côté de lui et elle fit un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsqu'il hurla.

- Ne cri pas comme ça, Chacha! S'exclama Zero, les mains sur les oreilles.

Le pauvre guitariste, recroquevillé au sol, tremblait comme une feuille. Uruha se leva de son siège pour s'accroupir et le réconforter, mais son mouvement fit bouger le téléphérique un peu trop au goût de Chacha qui agrippa avec force le bras de Nao assis près de lui. Sasuga regarda par la fenêtre et du se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient très hauts et si la cabine décidait de tomber, même si toute la chance du monde serait présente, personne ne survivrait. Le guitariste du lire dans les pensées de Sasuga puisqu'il enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant bras du batteur qui lâcha un juron à son adresse.

- Chacha, les cabines sont très solides, nous ne tomberons pas, c'est certain! Tenta d'encourager Shinya.

Rien à faire. Sasuga changea de place, malgré le balancement que cela créait, pour s'asseoir près de Chacha. Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de calmer sa peur maladive des hauteurs et par la même occasion, trouvé une distraction à celle qui commençait à l'envahir. Il la regarda avec un air de chien torturé qui fit marrer Zero et Uruha.

- Reste calme, sinon ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation, décréta ce dernier.

Chacha releva la tête, encore tremblant. Mais il eut le malheur de regarder sous lui. Sasuga savait combien il avait peur, mais lorsque Chacha s'évanouit sur Nao, elle en fut tout de même surprise. Elle se leva d'un bond. Nao, légèrement étouffé par le guitariste, fut heureux que Sasuga et Uruha mettent le corps mou de Chacha sur le plancher de la cabine.

- Il fallait bien que ça tombe en panne! S'écria Shinya, qui commençait à paniquer en voyant que le guitariste n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Zero s'approcha de l'homme étendu par terre et allait lui donner une gifle quand Nao l'arrêta.

- Commence pas tes conneries, on ne réveille pas quelqu'un évanoui de cette manière, imbécile

Sasuga posa la tête de Chacha sur ses genoux pendant que Uruha éventait le visage du guitariste. Ils espéraient tous que la panne ne serait pas trop longue.

Dans la cabine deux, personne ne poussa de cri, mais Banira vira au blanc neige.

- Merde, mais je suis tanné de rester pris dans ces satanés transports clos!

Die croisa les bras, frustré. Reita la trouvait moins drôle. Die se rappela la panique qui l'avait prit quand l'ascenseur avait bloqué et il crut voir dans le visage de Reita, des signes très peu encourageant.

- Pas encore… se plaignit celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'averti tout de suite, il y a des fenêtres, si tu vires aussi maniaque que hier dans l'ascenseur, tu vas sortir assez vite! L'averti Die en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Reita le regarda surpris.

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend toi? s'exclama Hizumi.

Die se retourna vers le chanteur qui tenait fermement Banira contre lui. D'ailleurs, même la guitariste le regardait d'un air de reproche. Yuu s'interposa lorsqu'il vit que Die allait répondre.

- C'est pas le temps de faire ''pogner'' la chicane. Reita a le droit d'avoir peur Die, c'est normal.

Die se leva, il ne semblait pas très heureux et Reita baissa la tête.

- Je vais lui en donner une raison d'avoir peur moi, à ce crétin!

Il mit ses mains sur les deux murs de ma cabine et se mit à sauter à pied joint sur le sol de la cabine. Tora se leva d'un bond pour l'arrêter mais il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Reita s'était recroquevillé sur son banc et pleurnichait, Banira s'était complètement enfoui le visage dans le creux du coup de Hizumi en enfonçant ses ongles relativement longs dans les bras du chanteur qui s'était mit à crier d'arrêter au guitariste. Yuu se leva et poussa Die. Celui-ci se retourna pour le frapper mais Yuu fut plus rapide. Il attrapa son poing et le fit asseoir.

- Tu te calmes, sinon je te calme. J'espère que c'est assez clair. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, ta frustration tout d'un coup, mais ce n'est pas en foutant la chienne aux personnes ici que ça va faire avancer les choses. Tu m'as bien compris?

Yuu avait un air très menaçant, chose excessivement rare dans son cas. Die le regardait, surpris et plutôt frustré de son intervention. Il se rassit et cessa de parler. Tora se frottait la joue qui portait une belle marque du poing de Die et de ses bagues. Reita releva les yeux, mais se remit vite la tête entre les genoux lorsqu'il vit la cabine ballotter de gauche à droite. Banira resta complètement collée contre Hizumi, les ongles dans ses bras en moins.

Yuu observait Die qui regardait fixement le plancher. Il y avait une tension insoutenable dans le téléphérique. Finalement Die frappa un coup dans le mur de la cabine et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es pas de nature violente habituellement, questionna Banira.

Die ne la regarda même pas et marmonna quelques mots. Yuu insista pour qu'il leur dise la vérité.

- Ma blonde m'a crissé là, au téléphone...

Personne ne parla. Même Reita le regarda avec compassion.

- Vous m'excuserez. Je suis simplement sous le choc.

Tora lui tapota le dos. Die se releva et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant.

Dans la cabine trois, il y avait un peu moins d'action. À l'exception de Gackt qui tentait de voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de communiquer avec le bas pour remettre les cabines en fonction, personne ne se formalisa de la soudaine panne. Satoo était en grande discussion avec Matsumo, Ruki et Kaoru. Saga jouait avec les écouteurs de son Mp3 et Hyde avait l'esprit qui vagabondait dans le paysage.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. C'est bien décevant.

Gackt prit place sur le banc à côté de Saga. Satoo arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Gackt.

- Toi, j'ai une question, s'exclama-t-elle, pointant le chanteur du doigt sans aucune gne.

Gackt la regarda en faisant signe de la tête de poser sa question. Satoo lui demanda, sans aucune gêne, s'il aimait Sasuga. Matsumo et Kaoru se turent. Saga arrêta d'entortiller le fils sur ses doigts et Hyde revint rapidement dans la cabine pour savoir ce que Gackt répondrait. Le superbe chanteur sembla arrêter de respirer, prit par surprise. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Satoo répéta sa question, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle engendrait dans l'esprit de Gackt. Celui-ci n'avait pas pensé à tomber amoureux depuis déjà très longtemps. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de le faire. Mais, il devait s'avouer que lorsqu'il pensait à voir Sasuga ou lui parler, il se sentait drôlement bien, mieux encore que lorsqu'il envisageait un concert.

- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre?

- Parce qu'on répond aux questions qui nous sont posés, tout simplement, lui dit Satoo, très sérieuse.

Gackt ne voulait pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit à Satoo et encore moins aux autres gars de la cabine. Malgré les énormes soupçons de Hyde à ce sujet, il préférait continuer à se taire.

- Je réponds que je n'ai pas envie d'élaborer sur le sujet.

Le chanteur se referma comme une huître et plongea ses pensées dans le flanc de la montagne, éclairé par une lumière de plus en plus orangée. Satoo, de son côté, sembla déçue. Saga se retint pour ne pas éclaté d'un rire nerveux, vu le silence tendu. Hyde camoufla également un rire discret derrière un toussotement. Matsumo et Kaoru haussèrent des épaules et repartirent sur la politique japonaise. Satoo observa Gackt un moment et finit par conclure qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il le cachait. Satisfaite d'avoir tiré ses propres conclusions, elle entra dans la discussion des deux garçons, en glissant subtilement sa main dans celle de Matsumo qui sourit de cette initiative.

Dans la quatrième cabine, les garçons jouaient aux cartes, il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial. Dans la cinquième cependant, Kazan était entrée en grande argumentation avec Shou. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de parler de famille et de couple et Shou lança une remarque quelque peu sexiste envers les femmes. Kazan s'emportait facilement sur ce point et elle commença à lui faire la morale. Les quatre autres garçons écoutaient avec attention le débat entre les deux.

- Non, la femme n'est pas consacrée uniquement à la maison! Élever des enfants, c'est aussi la responsabilité du père qui les a engendré!

Shou hocha négativement la tête et soupira.

- Tu n'as pas compris! J'ai dit que la femme devait être une bonne mère et s'occuper des enfants, je n'ai pas dit que le père ne devait pas le faire non plus, tu mélanges les choses.

Leur argumentation semblait ne plus finir quand Ju-ken et sa logique imbattable trancha entre les deux.

- La femme et l'homme doivent avoir des enfants. Les enfants décideront qui ils veulent pour s'occuper d'eux! C'est assez simple! En attendant qu'ils puissent choisir, vous partagez les tâches.

Kazan soupira bruyamment et se rassit. Shou regarda Ju-Ken, complètement découragé. Le bassiste secoua la tête en plissant les yeux avec son sourire habituel. Shou s'excusa poliment à Kazan, qui ne pouvait pas rester frustrée bien longtemps de toute façon. Kai et Kyo reprirent sur un autre sujet, plus unanime, le souper de ce soir. Ils avaient tout deux très faim et le téléphérique tardait à reprendre du service. Tsukasa ouvrit sa poche et en sortit un gâteau au chocolat fourré à la fraise. Les yeux de Kyo et Kai s'ouvrirent de convoitise.

- Je vous le donne, je n'ai pas faim moi.

Il lança le petit gâteau. Les deux hommes sautèrent de leur siège pour attraper le gâteau mais trébuchèrent et tombèrent brusquement contre le mur de la cabine qui oscilla dangereusement. Kazan se tint à son siège. Kyo avait attrapé le gâteau par contre, mais Kai en voulait aussi alors un combat s'engagea entre les deux musiciens. Kai sauta sur Kyo qui se fracassa la tête contre le mur opposé. Kai cherchait à attraper les mains de Kyo mais n'arrivait pas. Kyo se tanna et envoya Kai plus loin. Kai se cogna sur l'autre mur mais le choc fut assez violent pour que la porte du côté où était Kyo s'ouvre à la volée. Kyo, prit de panique tomba au sol en lâchant le petit gâteau qui tomba dans le vide.

- Non! Abruti!

Kai voulut se rendre à la porte mais Shou la referma brusquement.

- Vos jeux sont trop dangereux, tenez vous dont tranquille un moment!

Kazan était en parfait accord avec le chanteur. Tsukasa soupira de soulagement. Voir la porte ouverte ainsi l'avait fait imaginer plein de chose affreuse, comme Kyo qui, prit dans un coup de vent, s'envolait vers le mont Fuji.

- Assoyez vous et prenez cela.

Kazan leur lança un sac de bonbon qu'elle avait amené au cas où le goûter ne serait pas mangeable. Au moment où les deux gars ouvrirent le sac, les téléphériques se décidèrent à repartir, après plus de 40 minutes de panne.

La première cabine atteignit l'arrivée en moins de 10 minutes, au grand soulagement des passagers qui comptaient sortir au plus vite Chacha, toujours inconscient. Les guides transportèrent rapidement le guitariste évanoui dans le poste de commande et le couchèrent à l'infirmerie. Sasuga et Uruha l'accompagnèrent pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Les autres passagers des cabines furent très heureux de se dégourdir les jambes pour de bon. Gackt apprit l'évanouissement de Chacha et courut à son chevet, regrettant d'avoir forcer son ami à embarquer dans les cabines. Sasuga tenait la main de Chacha, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir remonter dans les cabines pour descendre et suppliait la chanteuse de le laisser repartir à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. Gackt entra justement alors qu'il tenait désespérément la main de la jeune femme en la suppliant les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne redescendras pas à pied, hors de question, décréta Gackt dès qu'il eu compris de quoi parlait le guitariste. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu combien les falaises sont apiques ici, mais tu t'en sortirais pas vivant.

Chacha tourna son visage blanc comme un linge vers Gackt. Il le regardait misérablement, comme s'il venait de briser son rêve le plus cher.

- On va redescendre ensemble et on va te bander les yeux.

Gackt s'avança près du lit et sourit à Sasuga qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour laisser Gackt avec Chacha, mais le chanteur la retint un moment.

- Je te remercie personnellement, lui dit Gackt. On m'a dit que tu avais bien pris soin de lui.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui.

Elle repartit le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit Banira qui était adossée au mur de la bâtisse et respirait l'air du Mont Fuji. Gackt la suivit des yeux et Chacha lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

- Enfin, il était temps que tu tombes amoureux, déclara Chacha, solennellement.

Tout à coup beaucoup mieux, il se leva d'un bond et sortit pour prendre un peu d'air, tout en évitant de regarder le paysage lui rappelant qu'il était bien au-delà du niveau de la mer. Gackt resta dans la pièce, fixant le sol en soupirant. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se l'avouer aussi facilement…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Le téléphérique**

M. Hitoyoma entra dans le bar, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Lorsqu'il vit Satoo et Matsumo, toujours en tenues de sport et discutant tranquillement, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers eux.

- Ce soir, nous allons aller manger au belvédère du Mont Fuji. Un goûter y sera apporté. Il faudrait vous rendre au téléphérique dans une heure, mademoiselle Satoo.

Satoo se retourna vers le dirigeant, qui dérangeait un peu.

- Matsumo peut venir? Demanda-t-elle.

Hitoyoma-san regarda Matsumo, apparemment gêné, et Satoo, alternativement. Il lança un regard soupçonneux vers le valet, mais acquiesça à la demande de la bassiste. Celle-ci lui fit un immense sourire, prit la main de Matsumo et partit en direction de sa chambre. M. Hitoyoma se dirigea sur la terrasse, avertit Hizumi et Banira de la sortie du soir et partit dans la salle à manger pour retrouver les autres groupes. Il du faire des pieds et des mains pour répandre la nouvelle. Cependant, tous, sauf Yuukai qui avait toujours très mal au ventre, étaient au rendez-vous, près des téléphériques, à l'heure voulue.

- Les listes des personnes dans les téléphériques sont affichées sur chacun de ceux-ci. Rendu en haut, des guides vous amèneront au lieu du goûter, où vous pourrez observer le coucher de soleil magnifique. La montée prend environ 20-25 minutes.

Les groupes attendirent les téléphériques. Le premier arriva et affichait les noms de Sasuga, Chachamaru, Nao, Uruha, Shinya et Zero. Ils embarquèrent et la porte se referma sur eux. Le deuxième téléphérique embarqua Banira, Hizumi, Reita, Yuu, Tora et Die. S'en suivit du troisième dans lequel embarquèrent Satoo, Matsumo, Gackt, Saga, Hyde, Ruki, ainsi que Kaoru. Dans le quatrième, on retrouvait Ryu, Hiroto, Aoi, Toshiya et Karyu. Finalement, Kazan, Ju-Ken, Shou, Kai, Kyo et Tsukasa prirent place dans le dernier.

La montée se faisait tranquillement, assez lentement pour que les passagers des cabine puissent apprécier la vue qui était de plus en plus magnifique… jusqu'à ce que les téléphériques cessent complètement leur monter…

Dans la première cabine, Chacha poussa un hurlement de mort. Lui qui n'osait même pas regarder par les immenses fenêtres de peur de tomber du regard, il regrettait d'avoir été forcé à embarquer par Gackt et Yuu. Sasuga était assise à côté de lui et elle fit un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsqu'il hurla.

- Ne cri pas comme ça, Chacha! S'exclama Zero, les mains sur les oreilles.

Le pauvre guitariste, recroquevillé au sol, tremblait comme une feuille. Uruha se leva de son siège pour s'accroupir et le réconforter, mais son mouvement fit bouger le téléphérique un peu trop au goût de Chacha qui agrippa avec force le bras de Nao assis près de lui. Sasuga regarda par la fenêtre et du se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient très hauts et si la cabine décidait de tomber, même si toute la chance du monde serait présente, personne ne survivrait. Le guitariste du lire dans les pensées de Sasuga puisqu'il enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant bras du batteur qui lâcha un juron à son adresse.

- Chacha, les cabines sont très solides, nous ne tomberons pas, c'est certain! Tenta d'encourager Shinya.

Rien à faire. Sasuga changea de place, malgré le balancement que cela créait, pour s'asseoir près de Chacha. Elle l'entoura de ses bras pour essayer de calmer sa peur maladive des hauteurs et par la même occasion, trouvé une distraction à celle qui commençait à l'envahir. Il la regarda avec un air de chien torturé qui fit marrer Zero et Uruha.

- Reste calme, sinon ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation, décréta ce dernier.

Chacha releva la tête, encore tremblant. Mais il eut le malheur de regarder sous lui. Sasuga savait combien il avait peur, mais lorsque Chacha s'évanouit sur Nao, elle en fut tout de même surprise. Elle se leva d'un bond. Nao, légèrement étouffé par le guitariste, fut heureux que Sasuga et Uruha mettent le corps mou de Chacha sur le plancher de la cabine.

- Il fallait bien que ça tombe en panne! S'écria Shinya, qui commençait à paniquer en voyant que le guitariste n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Zero s'approcha de l'homme étendu par terre et allait lui donner une gifle quand Nao l'arrêta.

- Commence pas tes conneries, on ne réveille pas quelqu'un évanoui de cette manière, imbécile

Sasuga posa la tête de Chacha sur ses genoux pendant que Uruha éventait le visage du guitariste. Ils espéraient tous que la panne ne serait pas trop longue.

Dans la cabine deux, personne ne poussa de cri, mais Banira vira au blanc neige.

- Merde, mais je suis tanné de rester pris dans ces satanés transports clos!

Die croisa les bras, frustré. Reita la trouvait moins drôle. Die se rappela la panique qui l'avait prit quand l'ascenseur avait bloqué et il crut voir dans le visage de Reita, des signes très peu encourageant.

- Pas encore… se plaignit celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'averti tout de suite, il y a des fenêtres, si tu vires aussi maniaque que hier dans l'ascenseur, tu vas sortir assez vite! L'averti Die en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Reita le regarda surpris.

- Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend toi? s'exclama Hizumi.

Die se retourna vers le chanteur qui tenait fermement Banira contre lui. D'ailleurs, même la guitariste le regardait d'un air de reproche. Yuu s'interposa lorsqu'il vit que Die allait répondre.

- C'est pas le temps de faire ''pogner'' la chicane. Reita a le droit d'avoir peur Die, c'est normal.

Die se leva, il ne semblait pas très heureux et Reita baissa la tête.

- Je vais lui en donner une raison d'avoir peur moi, à ce crétin!

Il mit ses mains sur les deux murs de ma cabine et se mit à sauter à pied joint sur le sol de la cabine. Tora se leva d'un bond pour l'arrêter mais il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage. Reita s'était recroquevillé sur son banc et pleurnichait, Banira s'était complètement enfoui le visage dans le creux du coup de Hizumi en enfonçant ses ongles relativement longs dans les bras du chanteur qui s'était mit à crier d'arrêter au guitariste. Yuu se leva et poussa Die. Celui-ci se retourna pour le frapper mais Yuu fut plus rapide. Il attrapa son poing et le fit asseoir.

- Tu te calmes, sinon je te calme. J'espère que c'est assez clair. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, ta frustration tout d'un coup, mais ce n'est pas en foutant la chienne aux personnes ici que ça va faire avancer les choses. Tu m'as bien compris?

Yuu avait un air très menaçant, chose excessivement rare dans son cas. Die le regardait, surpris et plutôt frustré de son intervention. Il se rassit et cessa de parler. Tora se frottait la joue qui portait une belle marque du poing de Die et de ses bagues. Reita releva les yeux, mais se remit vite la tête entre les genoux lorsqu'il vit la cabine ballotter de gauche à droite. Banira resta complètement collée contre Hizumi, les ongles dans ses bras en moins.

Yuu observait Die qui regardait fixement le plancher. Il y avait une tension insoutenable dans le téléphérique. Finalement Die frappa un coup dans le mur de la cabine et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es pas de nature violente habituellement, questionna Banira.

Die ne la regarda même pas et marmonna quelques mots. Yuu insista pour qu'il leur dise la vérité.

- Ma blonde m'a crissé là, au téléphone...

Personne ne parla. Même Reita le regarda avec compassion.

- Vous m'excuserez. Je suis simplement sous le choc.

Tora lui tapota le dos. Die se releva et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant.

Dans la cabine trois, il y avait un peu moins d'action. À l'exception de Gackt qui tentait de voir s'il n'y avait pas moyen de communiquer avec le bas pour remettre les cabines en fonction, personne ne se formalisa de la soudaine panne. Satoo était en grande discussion avec Matsumo, Ruki et Kaoru. Saga jouait avec les écouteurs de son Mp3 et Hyde avait l'esprit qui vagabondait dans le paysage.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. C'est bien décevant.

Gackt prit place sur le banc à côté de Saga. Satoo arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Gackt.

- Toi, j'ai une question, s'exclama-t-elle, pointant le chanteur du doigt sans aucune gne.

Gackt la regarda en faisant signe de la tête de poser sa question. Satoo lui demanda, sans aucune gêne, s'il aimait Sasuga. Matsumo et Kaoru se turent. Saga arrêta d'entortiller le fils sur ses doigts et Hyde revint rapidement dans la cabine pour savoir ce que Gackt répondrait. Le superbe chanteur sembla arrêter de respirer, prit par surprise. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. Satoo répéta sa question, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle engendrait dans l'esprit de Gackt. Celui-ci n'avait pas pensé à tomber amoureux depuis déjà très longtemps. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de le faire. Mais, il devait s'avouer que lorsqu'il pensait à voir Sasuga ou lui parler, il se sentait drôlement bien, mieux encore que lorsqu'il envisageait un concert.

- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre?

- Parce qu'on répond aux questions qui nous sont posés, tout simplement, lui dit Satoo, très sérieuse.

Gackt ne voulait pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit à Satoo et encore moins aux autres gars de la cabine. Malgré les énormes soupçons de Hyde à ce sujet, il préférait continuer à se taire.

- Je réponds que je n'ai pas envie d'élaborer sur le sujet.

Le chanteur se referma comme une huître et plongea ses pensées dans le flanc de la montagne, éclairé par une lumière de plus en plus orangée. Satoo, de son côté, sembla déçue. Saga se retint pour ne pas éclaté d'un rire nerveux, vu le silence tendu. Hyde camoufla également un rire discret derrière un toussotement. Matsumo et Kaoru haussèrent des épaules et repartirent sur la politique japonaise. Satoo observa Gackt un moment et finit par conclure qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il le cachait. Satisfaite d'avoir tiré ses propres conclusions, elle entra dans la discussion des deux garçons, en glissant subtilement sa main dans celle de Matsumo qui sourit de cette initiative.

Dans la quatrième cabine, les garçons jouaient aux cartes, il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial. Dans la cinquième cependant, Kazan était entrée en grande argumentation avec Shou. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de parler de famille et de couple et Shou lança une remarque quelque peu sexiste envers les femmes. Kazan s'emportait facilement sur ce point et elle commença à lui faire la morale. Les quatre autres garçons écoutaient avec attention le débat entre les deux.

- Non, la femme n'est pas consacrée uniquement à la maison! Élever des enfants, c'est aussi la responsabilité du père qui les a engendré!

Shou hocha négativement la tête et soupira.

- Tu n'as pas compris! J'ai dit que la femme devait être une bonne mère et s'occuper des enfants, je n'ai pas dit que le père ne devait pas le faire non plus, tu mélanges les choses.

Leur argumentation semblait ne plus finir quand Ju-ken et sa logique imbattable trancha entre les deux.

- La femme et l'homme doivent avoir des enfants. Les enfants décideront qui ils veulent pour s'occuper d'eux! C'est assez simple! En attendant qu'ils puissent choisir, vous partagez les tâches.

Kazan soupira bruyamment et se rassit. Shou regarda Ju-Ken, complètement découragé. Le bassiste secoua la tête en plissant les yeux avec son sourire habituel. Shou s'excusa poliment à Kazan, qui ne pouvait pas rester frustrée bien longtemps de toute façon. Kai et Kyo reprirent sur un autre sujet, plus unanime, le souper de ce soir. Ils avaient tout deux très faim et le téléphérique tardait à reprendre du service. Tsukasa ouvrit sa poche et en sortit un gâteau au chocolat fourré à la fraise. Les yeux de Kyo et Kai s'ouvrirent de convoitise.

- Je vous le donne, je n'ai pas faim moi.

Il lança le petit gâteau. Les deux hommes sautèrent de leur siège pour attraper le gâteau mais trébuchèrent et tombèrent brusquement contre le mur de la cabine qui oscilla dangereusement. Kazan se tint à son siège. Kyo avait attrapé le gâteau par contre, mais Kai en voulait aussi alors un combat s'engagea entre les deux musiciens. Kai sauta sur Kyo qui se fracassa la tête contre le mur opposé. Kai cherchait à attraper les mains de Kyo mais n'arrivait pas. Kyo se tanna et envoya Kai plus loin. Kai se cogna sur l'autre mur mais le choc fut assez violent pour que la porte du côté où était Kyo s'ouvre à la volée. Kyo, prit de panique tomba au sol en lâchant le petit gâteau qui tomba dans le vide.

- Non! Abruti!

Kai voulut se rendre à la porte mais Shou la referma brusquement.

- Vos jeux sont trop dangereux, tenez vous dont tranquille un moment!

Kazan était en parfait accord avec le chanteur. Tsukasa soupira de soulagement. Voir la porte ouverte ainsi l'avait fait imaginer plein de chose affreuse, comme Kyo qui, prit dans un coup de vent, s'envolait vers le mont Fuji.

- Assoyez vous et prenez cela.

Kazan leur lança un sac de bonbon qu'elle avait amené au cas où le goûter ne serait pas mangeable. Au moment où les deux gars ouvrirent le sac, les téléphériques se décidèrent à repartir, après plus de 40 minutes de panne.

La première cabine atteignit l'arrivée en moins de 10 minutes, au grand soulagement des passagers qui comptaient sortir au plus vite Chacha, toujours inconscient. Les guides transportèrent rapidement le guitariste évanoui dans le poste de commande et le couchèrent à l'infirmerie. Sasuga et Uruha l'accompagnèrent pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Les autres passagers des cabines furent très heureux de se dégourdir les jambes pour de bon. Gackt apprit l'évanouissement de Chacha et courut à son chevet, regrettant d'avoir forcer son ami à embarquer dans les cabines. Sasuga tenait la main de Chacha, qui venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir remonter dans les cabines pour descendre et suppliait la chanteuse de le laisser repartir à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. Gackt entra justement alors qu'il tenait désespérément la main de la jeune femme en la suppliant les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne redescendras pas à pied, hors de question, décréta Gackt dès qu'il eu compris de quoi parlait le guitariste. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu combien les falaises sont apiques ici, mais tu t'en sortirais pas vivant.

Chacha tourna son visage blanc comme un linge vers Gackt. Il le regardait misérablement, comme s'il venait de briser son rêve le plus cher.

- On va redescendre ensemble et on va te bander les yeux.

Gackt s'avança près du lit et sourit à Sasuga qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour laisser Gackt avec Chacha, mais le chanteur la retint un moment.

- Je te remercie personnellement, lui dit Gackt. On m'a dit que tu avais bien pris soin de lui.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurais fait pareil pour n'importe qui.

Elle repartit le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit Banira qui était adossée au mur de la bâtisse et respirait l'air du Mont Fuji. Gackt la suivit des yeux et Chacha lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

- Enfin, il était temps que tu tombes amoureux, déclara Chacha, solennellement.

Tout à coup beaucoup mieux, il se leva d'un bond et sortit pour prendre un peu d'air, tout en évitant de regarder le paysage lui rappelant qu'il était bien au-delà du niveau de la mer. Gackt resta dans la pièce, fixant le sol en soupirant. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se l'avouer aussi facilement…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Le souper au Mont Fuji**

M. Hitoyoma arriva pratiquement 30 minutes plus tard, rayonnant. Il demanda aux groupes de se réunir et de le suivre vers l'endroit où le souper aurait lieu. Le soleil était déjà bien bas et l'horizon explosait en des couleurs chaudes et vives. Ils arrivèrent sur une longue terrasse de pierre, plein de table à deux, quatre et six places, que tout le monde combla. Un repas simple mais délicieux leur fut servit, avec une petite musique d'ambiance. Les conversations allaient bon train. La vue était imprenable et, après leur souper, beaucoup partirent en petite bande pour marcher le long de la grande terrasse et du chemin sur le flanc de la montagne. Hizumi et Banira furent les premiers à quitter. Kazan partit avec Reita, Saga, Kaoru et Kai vers le belvédère plus loin. Satoo fut invité par Matsumo à aller marcher plus loin. Sasuga profita du calme qui régnait pour écrire un peu. Le soleil couchant, l'air frais et le paysage sublime lui donnaient l'envie de passer la nuit entière à regarder les étoiles et profiter de la solitude qui lui manquait ces temps-ci. Gackt vint la rejoindre et prit place à ses côtés. Il ne la regarda pas et continua de fixer l'horizon, d'un air nostalgique. Sasuga l'admira, sous la lumière rosée du couché de soleil. Il semblait venir du ciel, son visage donné par les anges et ses yeux directement pris parmi les étoiles. Gackt se rendit bien compte qu'il était scruté et il regarda du coin de l'oeil Sasuga. Celle-ci fit mine de se remettre à écrire.

- Ne te cache pas, je sais que je suis beau, lança sarcastiquement Gackt en s'étirant.

Sasuga sourit et leva discrètement les yeux pour voir que Gackt la regardait à son tour, pince sans rire mais les yeux brillants.

- Si je ne te dérange pas trop, peut-être que nous pourrions aller marcher?

La chanteuse arrêta son crayon, qui se mit à faire une tache d'encre à l'endroit où il s'était immobilisé. Elle resta la tête basse, malgré son envie d'exploser de joie et de lui sauter au cou. Sasuga acquiesça de la tête et se leva lentement. Gackt l'imita et ils partirent vers le chemin sur le flanc de la montagne. Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

- Je te comprend d'avoir de l'inspiration ici, finit par dire Gackt.

Il s'arrêta à un endroit qui donnait tout le loisir d'observer l'horizon infini. Sasuga s'approcha pour regarder également. Il était impossible de rester de marbre face à un tel spectacle. On aurait dit une valse où toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel s'étaient mêlées pour donner vie à un monde d'éternelle lumière. Gackt, sans dire d'autre mot, se mit à entonner la chanson la plus propice à ce moment, Orenji no taiyou. Sasuga, qui avait mainte fois écouté cette merveilleuse chanson, trouvait qu'elle collait parfaitement avec l'atmosphère du moment. Gackt entoura les épaules de Sasuga de ses bras et arrêta de chantonner.

- J'espère que ce moment resta longtemps dans ta mémoire... et dans la mienne… murmura-t-il.

Sasuga, n'avait qu'une envie, pleurer. Elle se retint pour ne pas éclater en sanglot et ainsi paraître complètement débile. L'air était chargé de signification cette soirée-là, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cela, ni le visage de Gackt lorsqu'il la regarda, les derniers rayons de soleil se perdant dans ses prunelles. Le temps passa, les deux chanteurs s'assirent dans l'herbe pour s'imprégner de l'intensité de ce moment, qui deviendrait simple souvenir dans quelques heures.

Satoo et Matsumo s'était rendu bien loin. Ils avaient marché en parlant de leur vie respective sans voir le temps passer. C'est en voyant que le chemin s'arrêtait qu'ils durent penser à retourner près de la terrasse. Mais quand Satoo tourna la tête pour regarder le coucher de soleil, elle décida que l'endroit était simplement merveilleux et qu'ils s'y installeraient un moment avant de repartir.

- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir inviter à me joindre à vous. Jamais je n'aurais osé croire que tu m'inviterais ou que tu me parlerais.

Matsumo parlait avec son coeur, Satoo pouvait le ressentir parfaitement. Elle lui sourit et se colla un peu plus sur lui. Matsumo, guère habitué à l'attention particulière que Satoo lui accordait, se crispa légèrement. La bassiste se mit à rire. Matsumo sembla se détendre un peu, malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

- Tu sais quoi? Tu es le premier gars qui réagit ainsi quand je le colle. Et cette réaction, elle me prouve qu'au fond, je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Je me trompe?

C'était bien elle, toujours directe et franche. Matsumo fut décontenancé par les paroles de Satoo, mais il ne put que les justifier. Elle avait raison après tout.

- J'apprécie beaucoup ta présence Matsumo, vraiment. Tu me fais sentir… mieux… importante et vraie.

Le valet la regarda et fut profondément touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Satoo n'était pas du genre à raconter ses sentiments, elle préférait les cacher et les tourner à la blague plutôt que de les révéler. Matsumo le savait, il n'était pas son plus grand fan pour rien. Il se surprit à la rapprocher de lui en entourant sa taille de son bras. Satoo parut ravie. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Matsumo qui posa sa tête sur la sienne.

- Merci… murmura Satoo en fermant les yeux.

Banira et Hizumi s'étaient également arrêtés à un endroit retiré du chemin pour admirer les derniers rayons du coucher de soleil. Pour une fois, ils étaient tout deux très silencieux, ils préféraient se laisser envahir par la beauté du moment. Hizumi caressait machinalement les cheveux de Banira, qui elle, appuyée sur son épaule, jouait avec son autre main maintenue fermement dans la sienne. L'amour était palpable, respirable.

- Hizumi, je voudrais que toi et moi restions ici pour toujours, c'est tellement joli! Murmura Banira, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu les entendre.

Le chanteur sourit et embrassa le front le la guitariste. Il lui répondit qu'il voudrait également pouvoir rester ainsi pendant encore des millions d'années.

- Il nous faudrait cependant une couverture, car je commence à avoir froid, rigola Banira en allant bécoter le cou d'Hizumi.

Celui-ci était simplement incapable de résister à ses bécots humides dans le creux de son cou et la base de sa nuque.

- Cesses, sinon tu auras encore plus froid quand je lancerai tes vêtements dans le vide!

Il attrapa Banira par la taille et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et le chanteur embrassa sa prisonnière.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais je suis complètement fou de toi, beauté.

Banira lui sourit et lui fit un long câlin.

- Je t'aime énormément, souviens-toi en, lui chuchota Hizumi à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura la guitariste.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore longtemps, notamment parce que Banira commençait à trembler de froid. L'idée de mettre un chandail à manche courte n'avait pas été sa meilleure.

Ils repartirent bientôt, quand ils virent Kazan et Saga descendre le chemin en courant, suivit par Reita et Kaoru, puis Ruki sautillant, un soulier en moins.

Le retour à l'hôtel se fut sans panne cette fois. Les groupes rentrèrent dans l'hôtel et la plupart montèrent à leur chambre. Sasuga et Banira montèrent alors qu'Hizumi décidait d'aller boire un verre avec les membres des autres groupes. Banira n'avait aucune envie de boire et de jaser, elle voulait simplement aller se doucher et s'étendre. Sasuga ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à converser joyeusement. Kazan était partie avec quelques gars, dans leur chambre, écouter le concert live de The Cat Empire qui passait à la télévision ce soir-là. Satoo et Matsumo était resté dehors à se raconter leurs peines et leurs joies.

Au bar, Gackt venait de caler sa troisième bière. Hyde l'encourageait joyeusement à en prendre une autre, alors que les autres gars tentaient de se confronter en buvant des shooters. Hizumi arrêta après quatre, comme Die, Shou, Shinya et Yuu. Il n'était pas très gros, donc les effets se faisaient ressentir rapidement. Ces cinq gars s'étaient mis à chanter tous en coeur l'hymne national japonais avec beaucoup de passion. Gackt prit une cinquième bière, qu'il but en une minute à peine.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Gackt, s'exclama Chacha.

Gackt l'ignora et prit volontiers la sixième bière que Hyde lui tendait en rigolant. Yuu s'approcha en oscillant de gauche à droite, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Gackt le regarda et lui sourit brièvement en calant une fois de plus sa bière.

- C'est à cause de Sasuga, n'est-ce pas? demanda innocemment Yuu.

Gackt posa bruyamment son verre sur le comptoir, ce qui fit pouffer Ruki, Kyo et Tsukasa qui étaient rendus à leur sixième shooters. Il regarda le fond de la bouteille et soupira en laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière. Chacha, qui n'avait prit qu'une seule consommation, s'assit près de son leader et le regarda avec compassion.

- Ce n'est pas avec dix bières qui tu réussiras à te faire à l'idée que tu aimes cette fille. D'ailleurs, si ça peut t'aider, elle est merveilleuse, bourrée de qualités et de talents, Gackt-san.

Gackt le regarda et lui sourit amèrement.

- Je ne crois pas la mériter. Tu m'as vu aller? Boire pour ne plus y penser... Ça ne résout rien et pourtant...

Il se leva, mais se rassit, un éclair de douleur lui ayant violemment traversé le crâne. Hizumi vint mettre sa main sur son épaule puis, après avoir reprit son équilibre, lui conseilla d'avouer à Sasuga ses sentiments. Il les réaliserait peut-être mieux ainsi.

- Vous croyez vraiment tous que je l'aime! S'exclama Gackt en ouvrant des yeux exaspérés.

Les gars hochèrent de la tête, tous très sérieux malgré l'alcool qui parcourait leur sang. Le célèbre chanteur dut réaliser qu'il était le seul à ne pas le croire. Yuu vint lui donner un bisou affectueux et baveux sur la joue avant de partir en direction de la chambre en riant. Chacha l'accompagna, pour éviter toute complication en chemin. Hizumi traîna Tsukasa vers l'ascenseur, son batteur qui n'était simplement plus capable de dire quoique ce soit de cohérent. Tous les gars remontèrent à leur chambre respective pour une bonne nuit de sommeil et pour quelques-uns, au moins trois Tylenols.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: Chachamaru et Sasuga, Questions et cinéma**

La journée suivante fut plutôt morne. Il pleuvait à boire debout, malgré le superbe coucher de soleil qu'avait pu admirer les groupes. Les filles passèrent pratiquement toute la journée à lambiner dans leur chambre, recevant quelques visites par moment. Sasuga en avait profiter pour écrire deux autres textes de chansons que Satoo et Banira s'étaient mise à chanter à tue-tête en sautant à pied joint sur les sofas luxueux de la chambre.

- Mais allez vous finir par vous taire! hurla Sasuga, incapable d'entendre ses deux amies se renvoyer des refrains saccadés.

Les deux concernées firent la moue en se laissant tomber sur le long divan. La chanteuse soupira et reprit son écriture en grinçant des dents. Yuukai, qui était partit chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines, entra dans la chambre les mains remplies de chocolats, de chips et de bonbons de toutes sortes. Satoo se lança directement sur les réglisses qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Banira s'empara de la moitié du chocolat, mais du faire face aux hurlements outrés de Sasuga qui s'appropria l'autre moitié. Kazan prit les chips et s'enfonça dans le divan pour écouter la télévision. Yuukai prit les jujubes et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la batteuse. Satoo et Banira s'étaient calmées et, l'une contre l'autre, savourait leurs sucreries sans un mot. Sasuga continua d'écrire, entre deux bouchées de chocolat au caramel.

Reita passa la tête par la porte. Il se glissa subtilement dans la pièce, suivit de Ruki, Aoi et Uruha. Ils rampèrent en silence vers les divans où les filles étaient toutes assises. Sasuga ne les remarqua pas non plus, trop absorbé dans la dernière ligne de la chanson qui l'obsédait. Les gars agrippèrent les bords du divans et au compte de trois, le firent balancer par en arrière. Satoo et Banira, prisent au dépourvues, n'eurent le temps que de pousser un cri strident qui fit sursauter Sasuga et Yuukai. Les gars de Gazette se trouvèrent bien drôle, jusqu'à ce que Satoo gifle Aoi.

- Sale con! J'aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque et mes fans se seraient suicidés pour me suivre dans l'au-delà! C'est ça que tu veux? Faire mourir plein de gens innocents?

Satoo avait sorti cela tellement spontanément et sérieusement que Aoi ne pu que se remettre à rire. Banira pardonnait bien plus vite que Satoo et riait également de la situation.

- C'était notre invitation à la soirée cinéma que Alice Nine organise. On s'est porté volontaire pour transmettre le message.

- Oh quelle bonne idée! S'exclama Banira en applaudissant joyeusement.

Les autres filles acceptàrent l'invitation et Gazette quitta la chambre à quatre pattes, pour surprendre Dir en Grey qui faisait la sieste, ni plus ni moins. Sasuga sortit de sa bulle pour prendre une douche et relaxer un peu. Kazan sortit pour aller marcher, Yuukai la suivit. Hizumi et Matsumo entrèrent dans la chambre alors que Satoo et Banira s'étaient réinstallées confortablement dans le divan.

- Et moi qui croyait être le seul à profiter de tes accolades, soupira faussement déçu Hizumi en passant sa tête par-dessus le sofa pour embrasser le front de Banira.

- Matsumo!

Satoo sauta par-dessus le dossier du divan et atterrit dans les bras de Matsumo qui ne s'attendait pas à autant d'enthousiasme.

Il sourit cependant lorsqu'il vit combien les yeux de Satoo brillaient de bonheur. Les deux couples décidèrent d'aller marcher dans les couloirs avant le souper, qui néanmoins arrivaient plutôt rapidement. Ils croisèrent Die, le guitariste de Dir en Grey qui agitait le bandeau de Reita, qui lui cachait son nez en criant à des menaces à Die s'il ne lui ramenait pas son précieux bien dans la minute. La scène était bien amusante. Kazan et Yuukai étaient dans la chambre des gars de Alice Nine et discutaient des films à écouter ce soir. Sasuga sortit de la douche au moment où Chachamaru entrait pour venir la saluer.

_- _Un moment, je m'habille et j'arrive, lança Sasuga dans la salle de bain.

Chacha prit place dans le salon et grignota un morceau de chocolat abandonné. Sasuga sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinant et un regard éteint sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être à ton meilleur toi, constata l'homme.

Sasuga vint s'asseoir près de lui et appuya son front sur l'épaule du légendaire guitariste. Il caressa les cheveux de la chanteuse pour la réconforter, fixant le vide devant lui. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme complètement désemparée crut qu'elle allait pleurer jusqu'à mouiller complètement le chandail de Chacha, mais elle se retint et leva la tête piteusement. Le guitariste secoua la tête en la regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je suis simplement fatiguée, tannée, écoeurée et blasée et complètement démoralisée aussi! J'en ai marre!

Chacha l'observa. Il attendit plus d'explication mais rien ne se fit entendre de la part de la chanteuse.

- Il y a sûrement des raisons à cela, non?

Sasuga lui sortit une liste de raison, toute plus insipides les unes que les autres. Chacha se rendit très vite à l'évidence que Sasuga lui cachait la vraie raison. Il lui fit d'ailleurs part de ce soupçon, mais elle n'y accorda aucune attention.

- Sasuga, tu me caches quelque chose et j'ai bien l'impression que tu te le caches à toi aussi. Comme tu ne sembles pas vouloir me le dire, alors s'il te plaît, tente au moins de te changer les idées. Tu veux que je tresse tes cheveux?

Sasuga le regarda, surprise de sa demande. Il changeait drôlement vite de dialogue. M'enfin, elle trouva l'idée alléchante et s'assit en indien au sol alors que les doigts agiles de Chachamaru tressaient sa chevelure.

- À part tous ces maux, tu vas bien? questionna Chacha, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sasuga prit un moment à répondre. Elle analysa le 'reste' et conclut qu'elle n'allait pas si mal. Chacha fut bien heureux de l'entendre dire cela.

- Chacha? J'ai une question. Crois-tu que... j'aurais une chance... m'enfin... d'attirer Gackt? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Chacha ne s'arrêta pas de tresser, comme s'il s'attendait à entendre cette question.

- Vous êtes ridicules, soupira-t-il.

- Ah bon?

Sasuga se retourna au mauvais moment et poussa un grognement de douleur alors que Chacha lui tirait une poignée de cheveux. Chacha la regarda, un air d'enfant gardant jalousement un secret. Il n'expliqua pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, au grand désespoir de Sasuga. Il reprit ses tresses en sifflotant. Une fois la chevelure tressée magnifiquement, Chachamaru s'agenouilla pour regarder Sasuga dans les yeux. Il lui sourit sincèrement, déplaça une mèche hors des yeux de la chanteuse et prit ses mains.

- Quand vous serez près à vous avouer ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, tu m'avertiras pour que j'envoie le message aux autres de vous laissez tranquille.

Chacha tapota les mains de Sasuga et partit vers sa chambre pour aller chercher Yuu pour le souper. Sasuga resta longuement assise dans la même position, les yeux perdus dans le vide incomparable que sa tête lui offrait. Il l'aimait? C'était impossible, lui, Gackt, l'aimer! Aucune chance... mais pourtant...

Banira et Satoo arrivèrent dans la chambre et, en voyant Sasuga en indien sur le plancher, vinrent l'imiter.

- Tu trouves vraiment cela confortable toi? dit Satoo en se relevant et frottant ses fesses.

Sasuga lui grimaça et se leva finalement pour aller revêtir d'autres vêtements. Hyde et les D'espairs vinrent chercher les filles pour le souper. Sasuga partit rapidement avec Hyde pour ne pas avoir à accompagner l'un des morbides garçons qui composaient le groupe gothic-rock. Hizumi s'empressa d'enlacer Banira qui semblait toujours aussi rayonnante lorsqu'il était dans les alentours. Satoo était visiblement moins colleuse depuis qu'elle avait son chouchou, Matsumo. Yuukai et Kazan accompagnèrent respectivement Tsukasa et Karyu à la salle à manger, où une seule et unique longue table avait été aménagée. Les places étaient déjà désignées, au grand désespoir de Banira qui n'était pas assise près d'Hizumi.

- Ils le font exprès! ragea-t-elle.

- Et oui! Dit Sasuga en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa place, entre Ju-Ken et Uruha.

Banira embrassa rapidement Hizumi sur la joue avant d'être entraînée de force par Shou et Kaoru, les deux garçons assis à ses côtés. Sasuga se tourna vers Uruha qui regardait le plafond, l'air complètement épuisé.

- Je te ne l'ai jamais dit, mais franchement, tu as des cheveux magnifiques.

Uruha la regarda en souriant et en profita pour engager la conversation sur ses cheveux, qui dériva peu à peu sur le style entier de Uruha. Avec un peu d'analyse, il était clair que ce type, selon Sasuga, s'aimait énormément. Mais il était très sympathique, donc elle oublia ce détail. Hitoyoma-san, aidé de ses valets, distribua des cartons à tout le monde autour de la longue table. Il prit place au bout, digne d'un chef d'entreprise, avec son indémodable veston vert...

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ce soir, après avoir mangé, nous jouerons à un petit jeu bien simple. Je vous l'annonce à l'instant, mais je ne veux que personne n'ouvre son carton avant que je lui aie donné l'ordre de le faire.

Satoo soupira. Elle n'aimait pas les conspirations de M. Hitoyoma, qui semblait avoir un peu trop d'idées à son goût.

- Je vous annonce que nous jouerons à vérité ou conséquence, les vérités et les conséquences se trouvant déjà sur votre carton. Vous adresserez la question à la personne que vous voudrez, mais il faut garder en tête que chaque personne doit répondre à la question ou exécuter la conséquence du carton, sans exception.

Satoo en conclut qu'elle avait bien fait de s'inquiéter. M. Hitoyoma vanta son idée de jeu en le qualifiant d'excellent moyen de se connaître et de se dégêner, d'apprendre à apprivoiser le ridicule. Sasuga n'en était pas aussi sûr.

Le souper fut plutôt long ce soir-là, à croire que tous repoussait le moment du jeu. Mais il fallut que celui-ci se termine un jour. M.Hitoyoma pigea au hasard le nom de la personne qui commencerait. Le grand élu fut Hyde. Il retint de soupirer de découragement et déchira l'enveloppe pour pouvoir lire le carton à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et leva ceux-ci pour regarder M. Hitoyoma.

- Je ne peux pas demander cela!

- Si, si vous le pouvez! Dit prestement M. Hitoyoma en joignant ses doigts près de sa bouche.

Il en avait l'air presque démoniaque. Bref, Hyde se lança et demanda sa question à Aoi.

- Si tu pouvais déshabiller quelqu'un ici présent, qui choisirais-tu?

Aoi pouffa de rire en entendant la question. Il ne laissa même pas Hyde lui dire les conséquences, puisqu'il répondit sans hésiter Gackt.

- Gackt? S'exclamèrent les gars de Gazette.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir moi s'il est vraiment magnum...

C'était clair qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, mais M. Hitoyoma sembla satisfait de la réponse. À voir la tête de Gackt, embarrassé, on voyait qu'il aurait bien voulu entendre un autre nom que le sien être prononcé et encore moins connaître la raison de ce choix. Aoi fut inviter à poser sa question. Il lut rapidement le carton et se tourna vers Tsukasa, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, mon cher Tsukasa, quel est ton plus grand regret amoureux? Demanda Aoi d'une voix suave.

Tsukasa réfléchit un bon moment jusqu'à ce que son voisin de table, Nao, lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il se hâte à répondre.

- Je crois que c'est de ne pas avoir avouer à Ayumi Hamazaki que je la trouvais absolument sexy quand je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière.

Les gars de D'espairsRay le trouvèrent bien amusant, puisqu'ils étaient au courant de la longue fixation que Tsukasa avait eu pour la chanteuse pop japonaise. Tsukasa ouvrit son message et chercha des yeux celui ou celle qui allait répondre. Il fixa Gackt et lui posa la question de la mort.

- Gackt-san, qui est l'objet de vos fantasmes?

Plusieurs camouflèrent leurs sourires, alors que les yeux de tous se tournaient instinctivement et le plus discrètement possible vers Sasuga qui jouait distraitement avec ses baguettes sans porter attention au jeu. Gackt la regarda étrangement avant de décider de ne pas s'aventurer dans ce terrain glissant. Sasuga ne s'en rendit pas compte des idées de meurtre envers le directeur lui occupant l'esprit. Ces idées noires furent rapidement chassées de son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit les conséquences que Gackt devraient choisir.

- Soit tu chantes la cour à l'une des demoiselles présentes, soit tu liches les orteils d'un gars présents...

- Vos idées sont répugnantes M. Hitoyoma! S'exclama Satoo, un air de dégoût au visage.

Celui-ci ricana et sembla le prendre plutôt bien. Gackt ne chercha pas longtemps et décida de chanter à l'une des filles de BlaSt Fusion. Il s'agenouilla près de Sasuga et il se mit à chanter l'une de ses plus belles chansons d'amour, Love Letter. Sasuga complètement rouge et sur le bord des larmes, regardait Gackt, qui semblait hypnotisé par le regard brûlant de Sasuga. Banira sourit en voyant combien son amie semblait flotter dans l'univers, complètement déconnectée de la terre ferme. Gackt termina sa courte prestation en embrassant le revers de la main de Sasuga, sous les applaudissements des autres autour de la table. Gackt revint à sa place en plaçant ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et entreprit de lire la question qu'il devrait poser à quelqu'un.

- Die, dit moi, quelle est la pire chose qu'on pourrait te dire?

Le regard du guitariste devint aussi sombre que de l'encre. Il savait très bien quoi répondre à cela et Yuu le devina assez rapidement également. Tora ne doutait pas une seconde de la réponse, il avait été la victime de son refoulement.

- Je suis désolée, mais toi et moi, ça ne peut plus durer. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, je t'aime bien tout de même tu sais... et tout ce baratin qui ne sert qu'à dire plus doucement: Je ne t'aime plus.

Personne n'osait rire ou porter de commentaire pour ne pas frustrer Die ou lui rappeler la récente rupture avec sa blonde.

- Allez! Un peu de vie, je ne suis pas ici pour ruminer des mauvais souvenirs!

Die ouvrit son carton et lut la question.

- Tiens, Tora, à quand remonte ta dernière relation sexuelle?

Tora resta perplexe devant la question. Plusieurs se tournèrent vers M. Hitoyoma qui était visiblement fier de ses questions... croches. Enfin, Tora répondit tout de même à la question, sans trop de gêne.

- Ça fait... trois semaines.

- Tant que ça! S'exclama Shou et Saga d'une même voix.

Tora haussa les sourcils en demandant pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris. Les deux membres de son groupe répondirent qu'il avait une très légère tendance à flirter tout ce qui bougeaient et ne pas hésiter à amener une fille coucher sans l'avis des autres gars. Tora soupira, comme s'il voulait nier ce qui était pourtant vrai. Il ouvrit son carton à son tour.

- Nao! Quel fut le mensonge qui t'a coûté le plus cher de conséquence?

- Dire que j'aimais la musique que mon ex-blonde jouait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit que j'avais jeté son album dans la poubelle et mit à la déchiqueteuse les 'posters' de son groupe qu'elle m'avait refilé Je n'ai jamais autant de mauvais mots et d'insultes grossières sortir de la bouche d'une fille.

Nao secoua la tête de désolation, alors que plusieurs se mirent à rire, imaginant la scène. Le batteur d'Alice Nine posa sa question.

- Yuukai, quelle est la chose la plus intense que tu ferais pour tes fans.

Yuukai ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question et du réfléchir un long moment.

- Je crois que, pour garder les fans fidèles au groupe, je serais prête à faire du bungee en sous-vêtements...

Banira et Satoo s'esclaffèrent alors que Sasuga fit un large sourire de surprise.

- Vraiment? Et si je te disais qu'il y a au moins dix milles fans qui se rallieraient à votre groupe si tu le faisais, tu viendrais avec moi en faire? Demanda à la blague Reita.

Yuukai soupira et regretta d'avoir répondu cette bêtise. Reita eut droit à une taloche en arrière de la tête de la part de Zero. Yuukai en profita pour ouvrir son carton.

- Vos questions sont débiles... M'enfin, Ruki, avec qui coucherais-tu parmi les personnes présentes?

Ruki fit un demi-sourire et répondit qu'il coucherait avec elle si elle sautait en bungee en sous-vêtement. Il eut droit à une grimace de la part de Yuukai et des ricanements des autres autour de la table. Ruki, se trouvant bien drôle, ouvrit son carton.

- Satoo, j'ai une belle question pour toi. Qui te mérite le plus dans parmi les personnes présentes?

Satoo jeta des regards interrogateurs autour d'elle et finit par remarquer la présence de Matsumo, qui écoutait avec intérêt les réponses du jeu depuis le début. Il ne remarqua pourtant pas le regard amoureux que lui lança Satoo.

- Matsumo! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Matsumo? Répéta Ruki en regardant autour de lui.

Il reconnut le valet qui avait levé les yeux lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom. Il sourit et fit un clin d'oeil au garçon déconcerté. Satoo s'empressa d'ouvrir le carton.

- Yuu, regarde attentivement la personne en face de toi et dit moi la partie que tu trouves la plus sexy chez elle.

Devant Yuu se trouvait Hizumi, qui regarda son voisin d'en face avec un air presque menaçant.

- Si tu pouvais me faire un autre visage, peut-être que j'aurais la tâche plus facile, soupira Yuu en appuyant sa joue dans le creux de sa main.

Hizumi ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Yuu se tourna alors prestement vers Banira qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son Hizumi.

- Tu vas m'aider un peu, qu'est-ce qui est sexy chez Hizumi?

M. Hitoyoma allait s'indigner mais Banira se mit à parler avec tant de passion qu'il du se résoudre à se taire.

- Il a des yeux mortellement beaux, son sourire est divin, ses lèvres sensuelles, des cheveux si bien coiffés, des mains viriles, un torse super sexy...

Shou finit par mettre une des ses mains sur la bouche à Banira qui fronça les sourcils. Yuu analysa les parties que Banira avait mentionnées et finit par conclure qu'effectivement, Hizumi avait un regard particulièrement perçant. Le chanteur sourit et envoya un baiser discret à Banira qui en fut bien heureuse. Yuu posa une question à son tour.

- Toshiya, quelle serait la partie du corps, d'une personne du même sexe, que tu changerais, et sur qui?

Toshiya observa autour de lui et fit un soupire de certitude en pointant Reita.

- Je lui poserais un nez tellement énorme qu'il ne porterait plus de satané bandeau sur le nez!

Reita posa ses mains sur son bandeau, possessif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon bandeau? S'exclama-t-il faisant mine d'être outré.

- Il est là, voilà le problème, rétorqua Toshiya.

Reita tourna sa tête dans la direction opposée pour éviter le regard rieur de Toshiya qui se prenait plus ou moins au sérieux en ce moment. Celui-ci porta d'ailleurs son attention sur la question qu'il devait poser.

- Kai, qui est le plus beau gars parmi les groupes présents?

Kai grimaça, il n'aimait pas du tout la question mais il redoutait fortement la conséquence, alors il réfléchit rapidement pour finalement avouer que Hyde était tout particulièrement beau selon lui. Le chanteur en question sourit et signifia le bon choix de Kai en levant son pouce. Le batteur ouvrit son carton.

- Ah tiens, faisons changement. Banira, très chère, quelle est la fille qui aurait le plus de chance de te plaire dans ton groupe?

- Sasuga! Dit la guitariste sans aucune hésitation.

- Pourquoi moi?

Banira la regarda en souriant curieusement et se mit à sortir une énorme liste de qualités dont entre autres, charmante, intelligente, vive d'esprit, paresseuse, créative et compréhensive.

- Mais ce n'est pas un gars, alors tant pis!

Sasuga se mit à rire et lui envoya un baiser volant, après une si belle description de sa personne. Banira lui rendit son sourire et porta son attention sur le carton qu'elle avait.

- Hiroto, ton plus grand rêve.

Hiroto songea un long moment à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je voudrais aller faire un concert avec plus de 20 000 fans rassemblés en plein air, à la fête nationale japonaise.

- Hiroto, il n'y a jamais de concert à la fête nationale nippone, lui signala Shou.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est un rêve? Soupira-t-il.

Le guitariste s'apprêtait à ouvrir son carton quand Shou se leva de son siège avec empressement.

- M. Hitoyoma, on avait prévu une soirée cinéma ce soir, on ne pourrait pas poser le reste des questions demain? Demanda Shou.

Le gérant n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que tout le monde se leva pour aller chercher leur douillette, pyjamas et oreillers pour s'installer confortablement pour la soirée de film. M. Hitoyoma haussa les épaules et ajouta parmi le brouhaha des voix que les personnes ayant toujours un carton devaient le conserver. Ces personnes emportèrent avec elles leur questions et tous montèrent à l'étage. Les gars d'Alice Nine mirent une tonne de coussins et de taies d'oreiller au sol, pour le confort de chacun. Gazette arriva en premier, suivit de D'espairsRay et BlaSt Fusion. GacktJob arriva avec Hyde. Dir en Grey furent les derniers à arriver.

Hizumi et Banira se trouvèrent un coin bien confortable et la guitariste s'installa confortablement contre le torse de son amoureux. Satoo avait apporté Matsumo avec elle et ils s'installèrent tout près de l'autre couple. Kazan alla se placer parmi les gars d'Alice Nine, Yuukai resta un peu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que Reita se décide à aller s'asseoir près d'elle. Sasuga allait s'asseoir seule comme à son habitude, mais Gackt vint prendre place juste à côté d'elle, Yuu et Chachamaru s'assirent derrière.

- Je ne te dérange pas? Demanda doucement Gackt.

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit Sasuga à voix basse.

Le chanteur aux traits divins s'installa confortablement, et du fait même, se rapprocha considérablement de Sasuga qui ne trouva ni le courage ni l'envie de se déplacer. Shou demanda à tous s'ils étaient prêts et, après des réponses favorables, il démarra le film.

Le film était particulièrement captivant selon la plupart des personnes l'écoutant. Seuls Banira s'était littéralement endormie dans les bras de Hizumi, qui apparemment ne tarderait pas à dormir aussi. Satoo, camouflée sous une couverte, portait plus ou moins attention au film, vu l'expertise avec laquelle Matsumo lui jouait dans les cheveux. Kazan et Saga se chuchotaient leurs prévisions pour la suite, interrompus par Tora qui donnait des coups de coude à son bassiste pour le faire taire. Sasuga était complètement dans le film, tout comme Gackt. Tout deux s'étaient décollés de leurs coussins et, les coudes appuyés sur leurs genoux, observaient avec attention comment le ninja résolvait avec brio l'énigme du temple bouddhiste. Yuukai et Reita regardaient d'ailleurs Gackt et Sasuga, côte à côte.

- Ils se ressemblent beaucoup au fond, murmura Yuukai.

Reita hocha la tête et décida qu'il avait faim. Il descendit avec Ruki et Karyu aux cuisines pour ramener chips, maïs soufflés et bonbons de toutes sortes. Les gars d'Alice Nine prirent deux sacs de chips à eux seuls. Sasuga profita du fait que Banira dormait pour s'approprier une grande partie du chocolat. Yuu vint s'asseoir près d'elle pour lui en voler quelques uns, que la chanteuse ne pu lui refuser. Reita garda un peu de pop-corn pour lui et en offrit galamment à Yuukai qui pigea dans le sac avec lui.

- Ju-Ken! T'as fini de me lancer des chips?

Gackt se retourna en lui lançant un oreiller en plein visage. Ju-Ken rigola en mettant le projectile derrière son dos. Le silence revint à un moment critique du film. Le silence tendu provoqua d'ailleurs le sursaut de Sasuga, Kazan, Die, Chacha et Uruha lorsque le squelette de l'ami du ninja lui sauta tout bonnement au visage. Sasuga, en sursautant, agrippa le bras de Gackt qui fit le saut également. Le squelette ne l'effrayait aucunement, mais la main qui l'avait prit par surprise, oui.

- Pardon! Je m'excuse, dit Sasuga en retirant sa main du bras de Gackt.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire affectueusement. Les scènes de combat intenses qui suivirent tinrent les locuteurs tranquilles et avides d'en voir plus. L'atmosphère pouvait se comparer à un match de hockey. C'est sans doute pourquoi tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie lorsque le héros fit voler un de ses opposants par-dessus la haute clôture. Banira gémit dans son sommeil et bougea jusqu'à en réveiller Hizumi qui pu éviter à son bras d'être complètement écrasé par la jeune femme. Le film prenait, au grand plaisir des locuteurs, une allure chevaleresque. Lorsqu'il se termina, Kazan félicita Shou pour son choix judicieux. Sasuga, qui commençait à être fatiguée, tenta d'aller réveiller Banira et Hizumi.

- Va-t-en, je reste avec Hizumi, marmonna la guitariste.

Elle resserra ses bras autour du cou d'Hizumi, qui grogna lorsque Sasuga tenta de le réveiller à son tour.

- Quoi...? dit-il en déplaçant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

- Il serait temps d'aller vous coucher, Alice Nine ne vous gardera pas dans sa chambre ce soir.

Hizumi ferma les yeux un instant. Il prit Banira qui était face à lui. Celle-ci, à peine consciente, serra les cuisses autour des hanches du chanteur et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tsukasa, tu dors sur le sofa, lança-t-il dans le corridor.

Le batteur allait rouspéter mais Hizumi était déjà trop loin. Il le maudit et partit en direction de la chambre, l'air piteux. Kazan s'indigna. Elle s'exclama que Hizumi et Banira se connaissaient depuis à peine deux semaines et qu'ils coucheraient déjà ensemble.

- Kazan, Banira était complètement amorphe et Hizumi avait l'air pire qu'un zombie. Je ne crois pas qu'il ne se passe grand-chose ce soir. Et puis de toute façon, ils sont assez grand pour savoir se qu'ils font.

La batteuse n'était pas du tout satisfaite de la réponse. Mais Satoo disait vrai. Tsukasa, en entrant dans la chambre, fila pour fermer la porte de la chambre où le couple dormait déjà, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans plus.

Sasuga, après avoir remercié Shou, quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Gackt la rejoignit et lui fit faire volte-face.

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Demain, il y a le bal costumé pour Halloween, M. Hitoyoma me l'a confirmé. J'aimerais énormément que tu me fasses l'honneur de m'accompagner. Je serai déguisé en vampire.

Sasuga analysa Gackt pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Comme il avait l'air très sérieux, la chanteuse accepta l'invitation pour le moins réjouissante de Gackt.

- Je n'aie pas de costume par contre.

Le célèbre chanteur lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'en retournant en lui disant bonne nuit. Sasuga s'effondra à genou au milieu du corridor. Elle soupira de bonheur la tête vide de tout sauf des yeux merveilleux de Gackt. Satoo, qui passait par là avec Kaoru et Aoi, ramassa Sasuga par le bras, la força à se lever et lui demanda les détails juteux, que Sasuga lui refusa obstinément. Yuukai était déjà dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre que Kyo lui avait suggéré.

- Tu ne liras pas longtemps, je suis crevée! Annonça Satoo en prenant place dans son lit.

Yuukai ne prêta même pas attention à la bassiste et poursuivit sa lecture. Sasuga prit une longue douche et fila se coucher directement. Kazan finit par rentrer dans la chambre et alla également se coucher. La claviériste, malgré son manque d'enthousiasme, du fermer son livre et éteindre les lumières.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Le bal d'Halloween**

Banira se réveilla légèrement plus tôt qu'à son habitude. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva face à Hizumi qui la regardait, l'air attendri. Elle lui sourit faiblement et s'étira longuement.

- Bon matin, lui dit Hizumi en l'attirant contre lui pour lui embrasser le front.

- Bon matin! répondit Banira en fourrant son nez dans le creux du cou du chanteur.

Ils restèrent allongés un long moment, sachant que les autres gars n'étaient pas réveillés. Banira en profita pour arracher, sans trop de difficulté, de longs baisers à Hizumi. Celui-ci n'en demandait pas moins.

- Je peux aller prendre une douche? demanda Banira entre deux baisers.

Hizumi lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de le demander. Il lui refila un chandail pour qu'elle puisse enfiler des vêtements en sortant du bain et il regarda sa conquête partir, vêtue de ses shorts de pyjama et d'une camisole complètement remontée dans le dos. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il adorait la guitariste.

Banira prit une douche relativement courte comparée à ses habitudes. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de celle-ci lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

- Hizumi? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- J'ai vraiment l'air d'être Hizumi? Questionna se qui semblait être la voix de Karyu.

- Sort d'ici pervers! Hurla Banira en lançant une bouteille de shampooing par-dessus le mur de la douche.

Le pervers en question reçut la bouteille directement sur le front et poussa un juron en sortant de la salle de bain. Tsukasa riait dans le salon. Karyu lui jeta un regard de reproche, le batteur ne l'avait pas avertit de la présence de Banira dans la salle de bain. Hizumi sortit de la chambre, habillé et maquillé.

- Ta copine, elle est folle, conclut Karyu en frottant le futur bleu qu'il aurait.

Hizumi haussa des épaules et s'apprêtait à aller chercher sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bain quand Banira en sortit un peu trop vite. Elle s'écrasa contre Hizumi et tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse.

- Vous allez drôlement bien ensemble, ricana Tsukasa.

Hyde sortit de sa chambre et regarda le couple, assis au sol, Banira toujours en serviette de bain. Hizumi s'excusa mille fois et aida Banira à se relever. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Banira retourna à la chambre, suivit du regard par Karyu et Tsukasa. Tout deux la trouvait courageuse de se promener munit d'une simple serviette de bain autour de la poitrine dans une chambre peuplée de garçons. La guitariste ressortit complètement habillée et fila dans sa vraie chambre, pour enfiler des nouveaux vêtements.

- Je t'aime! Cria Banira au travers de la porte pour être certaine que Hizumi l'ai entendu.

Elle entendit son chanteur bafouiller sa réponse avec la brosse à dent dans la bouche et elle quitta la chambre. Dans le corridor, elle croisa M. Hitoyoma qui semblait vraiment pressé. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et continua son chemin dans le sens opposé.

- Banira! Raconte moi tout! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

La guitariste reconnut Shou, qui était accompagné de Ruki. Banira se retourna avec un grand sourire et attendit que les deux garçons la rejoignent pour leur dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé autre que des bisous et des câlins le matin.

- Juste ça! Ben voyons! On va aller voir Hizumi et lui dire de se déniaiser! Dit Ruki en frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing.

Banira se mit à rire et fit le bout de chemin qui la séparait de sa chambre avec les deux chanteurs, qui lui énumérèrent toutes les bonnes raisons de coucher avec elle. Yuukai ouvrit la porte à Banira.

- Tu arrives juste à temps. Sasuga est en grosse panique et tu as le don de la calmer.

La guitariste salua les deux gars et entra dans la chambre où Sasuga était allongée et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Banira s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ces larmes. Sasuga reprit lentement la capacité de parler et lui récita la demande d'invitation de Gackt en citant les milles et une raison qui l'amenait à croire que Gackt la faisait poireauter pour rien, qu'il ne l'aimait pas en fait. Banira soupira et s'approcha de Sasuga pour la consoler. C'était évident qu'elle avait besoin de se faire rassurer et d'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne que les chances que Gackt se moque d'elle étaient plus que mince.

- Regarde moi et, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer, sinon je vais pleurer aussi. Et moi je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer.

Sasuga se retourna et fit face à son amie. Les yeux complètement rouges, les joues humides et un regard de détresse au visage, Sasuga faisait beaucoup trop désespérée au goût de Banira. Elle lui fit un câlin et à son tour, fit une énumération assez convaincante des milliards de raisons pourquoi Gackt ne pourrait pas se moquer d'elle. Sasuga l'écoutait à moitié au début et finit par assimiler toutes ses affirmations. Elle esquissa même un sourire lorsque Banira lui fit remarquer que Gackt, c'était Gackt, que le niaisage n'existait pas dans on vocabulaire d'aristocrate endurci.

- Tu es belle, intelligente, adorable et complètement son style, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais penser à réfléchir au fait que peut-être, dans un monde inconnu dans les fins fond de Mars, Gackt puisse ne pas t'aimer réellement. Ce n'est pas Miyavi.

Satoo passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et glissa que si Banira prononçait le nom de cette ignoble créature, elle la torturerait jusqu'à ce que les lettres composant le nom de l'artiste ne puissent plus jamais sortir de sa bouche. Banira se mit à rire et Sasuga tenta de se retenir. Banira regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie et lui intima de se lever et de se dégrouiller un peu, qu'une vampiresse, ça prenait du temps à être prête. Sasuga, avec un regain d'énergie, sauta sur ses pieds et partit dans la salle de bain pour commencer à réfléchir à comment coiffer ses cheveux qui portaient toujours les tresses que lui avaient fait Chachamaru.

En fin d'après-midi, tous les groupes eurent droit à la visite de stylistes et de maquilleurs pour arranger un costume qui aurait de l'allure. Yuukai opta pour un déguisement de femme de chambre, Kazan se déguisa en ninja, Satoo enfila un costume de diablesse assez convaincant et Banira choisit un costume de poupée adorablement rose. Sasuga était cependant la plus réussit. Les cheveux entremêlés de fils dorés, les yeux affinés de longues lignes noires, ses lèvres peintes rouge sang et un dentier qui pourrait être confondu à de vraies dents. Gackt sera sûrement surpris. M. Hitoyoma vint voir le résultat des deux heures de préparation que les filles avaient mise à leur costume. Il fut grandement impressionné. Il insista pour descendre avec elles. Cependant Sasuga préféra attendre avant de descendre. Elle allait chercher ses boucles d'oreilles quand Gackt se présenta. Avec ses cheveux ondulés ramenés légèrement à l'arrière, ses yeux plus pâles qu'à l'habitude ombragés avec délicatesse, son complet noir ébène et sa cape bourgogne, il était divin.

- Vous êtes magnifique chère, dit Gackt en faisant une gracieuse révérence à Sasuga qui rougit.

Sa robe bourgogne s'agençait parfaitement avec le costume de Gackt. Les deux chanteurs descendirent un peu après les autres groupes. Leur entrée ne fut pas ignorée. Banira et Satoo poussèrent des acclamations joyeuses en voyant entrer Sasuga accroché au bras de Gackt. C'était unanime, ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble. Banira, accompagnée de Hizumi déguisé en docteur fou très crédible et Reita en momie, alla complimenter le couple et se poussa avec Hizumi à la table où ils avaient décidés d'aller prendre un verre de vin. Gackt conduisit Sasuga à une table pour deux, où un magnifique chandelier de fer forgé illuminait faiblement les deux assiettes de porcelaine sur la table.

- Tu me fais un très grand honneur ce soir, mais j'aimerais tout de même me permettre de te demander la première danse.

Sasuga ne put refuser. La lumière dansante de la chandelle dans les yeux de Gackt avait de quoi hypnotiser le plus insensible des hommes. Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, sans se lasser de la profondeur des yeux de l'homme devant elle. Il semblait que Gackt ne se lassait pas non plus du bleu éclatant des yeux de Sasuga.

Kazan, en compagnie de Kyo, Kaoru et Die, les trois déguisés en infirmières, ainsi que Saga en chevalier et Aoi en... en se qui paraissait être un truc de sado plus qu'autre chose, parlait du film d'hier. M. Hitoyoma vint saluer les gars mais s'éloigna en vitesse lorsqu'il détailla le costume provocant de Aoi. Hiroto, vêtu d'un magnifique costume d'ange, vint d'ailleurs chercher le guitariste pour le montrer à Shou, qui lui était déguisé en policier. La peuplade de costumes était vraiment époustouflante, ils s'étaient vraiment forcés pour faire du 'bal' une soirée des plus mémorables.

Le souper passa relativement rapidement et la danse put commencer, au grand plaisir de Sasuga. Gackt avait demandé un slow pour débuter, pour ouvrir le bal. M. Hitoyoma ne lui refusait jamais rien. Les notes mélancoliques retentirent dans la salle et les lumières se tamisèrent pour créer une atmosphère à la fois romantique et obscure.

- Mademoiselle.

Gackt tendit sa main à Sasuga qui lui suivit. Il l'enlaça à la taille débuta des pas lents et coordonnés, que la chanteuse suivit sans aucun mal. Sa robe volait autour d'elle avec énormément de grâce, c'était Sasuga dans toute sa splendeur. Gackt la complimenta sur sa manière de danser. Le couple, après une minute furent suivit de Banira et Hizumi, puis Satoo et Ruki. Kazan fut forcé par Saga et Yuukai accepta de danser avec Hyde. Les autres gars se jumelèrent entre eux et, bientôt, ils dansaient tous. La musique gagna du rythme mais personne ne quitta la piste de danse avant un long moment. Ces soirées étaient toujours agréables. Il n'y avait aucune tension, seulement du plaisir et de l'amitié, dans quelques cas de l'amour.

Banira finit par sortir de la piste, ses talons hauts lui meurtrissant les pieds. Elle s'installa à sa table et enleva ses chaussures. Hizumi vint la rejoindre. Il prit place à côté d'elle et l'observa alors qu'elle massait ses orteils.

- On pourrait peut-être aller tremper ces pauvres pieds dans la piscine? murmura Hizumi à l'oreille de Banira.

Cette idée plut énormément à la guitariste qui se leva et prit la main de Hizumi en s'empressant de sortir de la salle, le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'attirer les questions gênantes de Satoo ou les reproches de Kazan.

Sasuga et Gackt se retirèrent bientôt. Sasuga prit place à la table et calla son verre d'eau. Il faisait assez chaud dans la salle. Gackt savoura plutôt un autre verre de vin, en regardant ses confrères lâcher leur fou sur la piste de danse. Il décréta cependant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et demanda à Sasuga si elle ne voulait pas l'accompagner. Ils sortirent de la pièce, un peu moins discrètement que Banira et Hizumi. Satoo les remarqua et demanda à Chachamaru et Yuu de venir les espionner. Chacha refusa mais Yuu accepta, Die et Reita se montrèrent également partant. Les quatre se faufilèrent hors de la salle vers l'extérieur pour voir la suite des événements.

- La nuit est magnifique, dit Gackt en s'avançant et prenant une longue inspiration.

Sasuga le suivait timidement derrière. Gackt se retourna et l'attendit. Ils prirent place près de l'immense fontaine où des anges se lançaient des sauts d'eau au visage. Le silence qui tomba entre les deux n'avait rien d'embarrassant. Gackt détaillait le visage de Sasuga qui s'obstinait à regarder le corps nu du petit ange caché derrière un cheval de marbre.

- Sasuga, il y a des choses que j'aimerais éclaircir avec toi.

La chanteuse détestait ces mots. Elle se força cependant à prendre un ton désinvolte, ce qui ne fut pas du tout convaincant.

- Oui?

- J'aimerais que tu saches certaines choses. Tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire, sublime et attachante et je ne voudrais surtout pas...

Sasuga sentit la colère et surtout une infinie tristesse monter en elle.

- Me blesser? Je ne suis pas celle que tu aimerais comme femme, n'est-ce pas? Je ne te plais pas assez pour que tu veuilles de moi en permanence, pour autre chose qu'une simple amie bonne à écouter les problèmes! Je le savais, les milles et une raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas digne de toi, j'avais visé dans le mille...

Sasuga s'était mise à pleurer de rage et de tristesse devant les yeux complètement éberlués de Gackt. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- Sasuga, je...

- Je ne veux rien entendre, je ne veux pas de raison de me trouver inutile, laide ou repoussante, j'en ai déjà assez comme cela, s'il te plaît... j'espère simplement qu'on...

Gackt arrêta sa crise d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Sasuga resta complètement figée. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait Gackt qui s'était rapidement reculé par crainte d'une réaction plutôt violente de la part de la chanteuse. Ne voyant aucune réaction négative venir, Gackt s'approcha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois seulement, Sasuga se réveilla et put profiter de la douceur incomparable des lèvres du chanteur qui la rapprocha de lui.

- AH-HA! S'écria Satoo en sortant des haies tout près de la fontaine.

Sasuga sursauta brusquement, repoussant instinctivement Gackt qui recula un peu trop et bascula dans le bassin. Elle se leva, paniquée et aida le chanteur à remonter avant qu'il ne se noie. Puis Sasuga se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier à Satoo qui comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se montrer. Yuu sortit des buissons, suivit de Die et Reita, tous l'air gênés mais affichant tout de même un sourire en coin devant le chanteur complètement trempé qui toussotait en marmonnant des injures. Satoo se mit à courir en rigolant vers les portes de l'hôtel, avec la ferme intention d'avertir tout le monde qu'ils s'étaient finalement embrassés!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Le Spa**

Banira et Hizumi s'était rendu dans le ''spa'' en secret. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, fiers d'avoir éviter le regard des valets et hôtesses.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche rapide et je reviens! Dit Banira en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire destiné aux filles.

Hizumi la regarda partir et partit vers la douche des gars. Il prit le temps d'enlever son maquillage pour éviter qu'il ne coule sur son visage et revint près de la petite piscine pour constater que Banira avait finalement prit tout son temps et n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle tarda à se montrer. Hizumi, en simple boxer, à défaut de ne pas avoir été chercher son maillot, s'était assis sur le bord de l'espèce de bain chauffant et faisait clapoter ses pieds sur le dessus de l'eau. La guitariste se montra enfin, enroulée dans une serviette, ne portant visiblement pas grand-chose autre que sa culotte. Hizumi en fut presque gêné, mais ses instincts masculins prirent le dessus lorsque Banira décrocha la serviette, dos à lui pour se glisser dans l'eau et faire partir les petites bulles qui brouillait la surface. La lumière tamisée, les reflets bleutés de l'eau et les vapeurs odorantes de celle-ci créaient une atmosphère particulièrement douce. Hizumi se glissa à son tour dans l'eau et avança pour attraper Banira qui gloussa en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'adore cet endroit, c'est mignon et privé... et bleu, dit Banira en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Hizumi qui persistait à la regarder avec passion et tendresse.

Banira alla sous l'eau pour tremper ses cheveux et ressortit. Hizumi ne se mouilla pas les cheveux, il se calla un peu plus dans l'eau et se dirigea vers les bancs disposés autour du mur de la piscine. Des jets tournoyants avaient été installés sur certains pour masser l'occupant, d'autres était réservé que pour s'asseoir et profiter de la chaleur du bain. Banira vint le rejoindre et prit place directement sur ses genoux. Hizumi entoura la taille de la guitariste de ses bras et la maintint sur lui. Elle déposa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la tranquillité et du fait que pour une fois, elle était complètement seule avec le chanteur.

- C'est rare que nous pouvons avoir du temps seul toi et moi, murmura Hizumi à Banira.

Ses mains montaient et descendaient lentement le long des bras de la guitariste. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et captura au passage les doigts de Hizumi pour les enlacer dans les siens. Elle se déplaça pour avoir le loisir de l'embrasser sans se tordre le cou.

- Des moments comme cela, il devrait n'avoir que ça dans la vie, dit Banira en glissant ses lèvres le long de la peau sensible du cou du chanteur qui en frissonnait.

Hizumi comptait cependant avoir le contrôle de la danse ce soir-là, alors il fit pivoter Banira pour la faire asseoir à sa place et maîtriser la situation. Aucune opposition ne se fit sentir de la part de Banira qui se laissa manipuler avec délice par Hizumi. Il entreprit de lui faire subir les mêmes tortures qu'elle se plaisait tant à lui faire goûter. Il mordilla tendrement son cou puis ses oreilles, en lui susurrant des mots d'amours entre deux baisers. Banira s'accrocha au cou de son chanteur et enroula ses cuisses autour de lui, pour partir très, très loin du Mont Fuji et des reproches de Kazan ou des crises de panique de Sasuga.

Gackt s'essuya le visage avec sa manche en souriant. Sasuga souriait aussi mais commençait à trouver les constantes questions et l'espionnage de Satoo un peu lourd. Gackt et elle entrèrent dans la salle, quelques minutes plus tard, où encore beaucoup de personnes dansaient sur les rythmes puissants du DJ invité. Quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent droit à une vague d'applaudissements et d'acclamations, comme quoi ils étaient tous heureux de les voir ensembles. Chachamaru s'avança pour venir leur faire part de sa grande joie d'enfin les savoir réunis. Le légendaire guitariste remarqua combien les yeux de Gackt brillaient d'extase et il sourit de le voir aussi heureux et détendu. You vint également les voir et s'excusa d'avoir interrompu leur baiser. Gackt lui dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, qu'ils avaient encore tout le temps de s'embrasser. Sasuga chercha ses amies du regard. Kazan lui sauta au cou pour la féliciter de s'être enfin décidé, Satoo l'embrassa sur la joue en lui avouant qu'elle regrettait d'avoir gâché son premier baiser. Sasuga l'aurait probablement frappée, mais elle se retint et finit par oublier qu'elle était fâchée contre sa bassiste. Yuukai s'avança avec Shou et Uruha pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, on aurait cru qu'ils venaient d'annoncer leurs fiançailles.

- Banira n'est pas là? questionna la chanteuse.

- Banira n'est pas là? répéta Satoo en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle avait disparut et Satoo savait pertinemment que Hizumi était parti avec elle. Elle convoqua Reita et Shou cette fois, pour aller chercher le couple. Die vint la voir et se proposa pour la guider aux endroits les plus probables où ils pourraient se trouver.

- J'aurais du me déguiser en espionne! S'exclama joyeusement Satoo en partant avec ses acolytes pour retrouver le chanteur et la guitariste perdus.

Sasuga et Gackt partirent danser à nouveau avec les autres. Die et Satoo allèrent voir dans la chambre des D'espairsRay, dans la chambre de BlaSt Fusion sans trouver aucune trace des deux jeunes gens. Ils firent pratiquement le tour de l'hôtel dehors, au cas où ils auraient décidé de marcher un peu. Ils visitèrent brièvement le bar et finirent par se frustrer alors que personne n'avait vu le chanteur et sa copine dans tout l'hôtel.

- C'est pas comme si Hizumi passait vraiment inaperçu, à la quantité de maquillage qu'il met… dit Reita en regardant dans le hall d'entrée.

Satoo et Shou se mirent à rire. Il n'avait pas tord, mais Banira ne passait pas vraiment plus inaperçu que lui, alors les deux ensembles étaient relativement très visibles. Ils croisèrent une femme de chambre qui leur indiqua qu'elle les avait vu dans le corridor de la piscine. Die se frappa le front. Il aurait du vérifier la piscine et le spa en premier lieu! S'il y avait bien un endroit dans l'hôtel assez romantique pour un couple, c'était bien une piscine vide! Ils coururent jusqu'à la porte de la piscine, l'ouvrirent et constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du spa quand Hizumi et Banira sortirent en riant, tous les deux simplement vêtus de serviette, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau.

- Merde, on a été repéré! S'exclama Reita en reculant.

Le couple regardèrent les quatre ''espions'' l'air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? demanda Banira à Satoo qui souriait bêtement.

- Alors vous l'avez fait! Hizumi, tu t'es enfin déniaisé! Merveilleux, tes gars vont être contents de le savoir, s'exclama Shou en sautant sur place.

Il fit volte-face et courut dans la direction opposée avec Reita en rigolant. Hizumi ne comprenait pas grand-chose et décida donc d'ignorer leur intervention et de reprendre ce qu'il racontait à Banira avant leur interruption. Mais Satoo s'interposa, prit Banira par le bras et la tira vers elle presque violemment, Banira du retenir sa serviette pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Satoo se pencha vers elle et lui demanda des détails. Banira se contenta de rougir et se défit de l'emprise de Satoo en retournant vers Hizumi. La bassiste remarqua combien les petites étoiles habituelles dans les yeux de son amie brillaient beaucoup plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Ce pétillement devint même plus intense quand Hizumi la prit par la taille pour l'amener avec lui ailleurs que dans le corridor.

- Merde, je la déteste! Elle n'avait pas le droit de coucher avec lui, sans me mettre au courant, soupira Satoo en s'en retournant.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment couché ensemble, ils se sont juste baignés, dit Die dans toute son innocence et sa naïveté.

Les deux repartirent dans la salle du bal pour termine la soirée avec quelques verres de bière. Sasuga et Gackt quittèrent plus tôt et se rendirent à la chambre de Sasuga pour aller chercher le jeu vidéo dont elle lui avait parlé. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle manqua d'assommer Hizumi qui se tenait derrière. Banira poussa un cri de stupeur.

- C'est ma chambre à moi aussi Banira, dit Sasuga en entrant.

La guitariste et le chanteur observèrent Gackt, accoudé au cadre de porte, puis Sasuga qui ressortait de la chambre principale avec un jeu dans les mains. Banira cliqua rapidement et sauta de joie, en retenant sa serviette.

- Vous vous êtes finalement fait les grands aveux! S'écria Banira en sautant au cou de Sasuga qui expira longuement.

La chanteuse prit le temps de dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, ni fiancés et que les félicitations n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires.

- Et toi, je vois que tu as finalement couché avec lui. Ça me fait penser, je crois que tous les deux, vous devriez aller vous habiller plus chaudement avant d'attraper un rhume.

Banira grimaça à Sasuga, sans trop de conviction. Sasuga s'apprêtait à quitter quand Hizumi lança un gémissement plaintif et se roula en boule au sol. Gackt le regarda en levant un sourcil. Sasuga et Banira regardait le chanteur se tortiller au sol.

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda Banira en s'accroupissant.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un «J'ai mal!» bafouillé. La guitariste s'inquiéta de le voir se rouler littéralement sur le plancher, mais Sasuga semblait trouver cela bien drôle. Gackt aussi d'ailleurs, s'empêchait de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle! Hizumi, dit moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de te morfondre comme ça! s'exclama Banira énervée.

- J'ai mal aux couilles merde! Se força à répondre le pauvre en question, la voix étranglée.

Gackt s'esclaffa devant la confidence pour le moins amusante et, avec Sasuga, ils partirent dans la chambre du chanteur pour éviter de recevoir un vase lancé par Banira. La jeune femme en question demanda à Hizumi de se lever avec la ferme intention de l'amener à l'infirmerie au plus vite.

- Tu me suis sans discuter, ordonna-t-elle à son amoureux qui restait plié en deux.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au premier étage et demandèrent à voir l'infirmière. Hizumi passa une bonne heure à se faire vérifier et l'infirmière le condamna à rester coucher, un sac de glace sur bas ventre et à voir si le mal ne passait pas ainsi. Banira s'installa à côté du lit du ''malade''.

- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive? Demanda à voix basse Banira.

Hizumi, les yeux crispés de douleur, acquiesça. Sa copine lui lança un regard de compassion et lui tint la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir à ses côtés.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: Le lendemain**

Satoo et Yuukai s'en retournaient à leur chambre. Matsumo, qui n'avait pu être présent à la soirée, vint saluer la bassiste. Il n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci était légèrement saoule et qu'elle marchait droit simplement avec l'aide de Yuukai qui lui tenait le bras. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Satoo se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec une passion qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Yuukai la regarda faire, un peu embarrassée de devoir rester là à les regarder se frencher.

- Satoo? Tu es sûre que ça va? questionna Matsumo en la reculant de force pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Celle-ci se contenta de sourire et tenta une feinte pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Le valet avait cependant des doutes quant à sa sobriété et il ne voulait pas vraiment profiter du fait qu'elle était aucunement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses, je te plais plus? dit Satoo en faisant une moue forcée.

- Non, non, tu sais bien que je t'adore mais tu n'es pas complètement là et je préfère ne pas abuser de la situation…

Satoo le regarda en oscillant de gauche à droite. Elle finit par lui sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas monter avec moi dans la chambre, on pourrait terminer la soirée en beauté, après tout Banira a couché avec Hizumi, moi aussi je veux coucher avec toi, lui murmura la bassiste à l'oreille.

Le problème, avec cette révélation, c'est qu'elle choqua littéralement le valet qui repoussa presque violemment Satoo. Yuukai avait décidé que ce qui se passerait après cette révélation ne la concernait plus. Elle partit donc rejoindre la chambre et son lit. Matsumo la regarda partir et se concentra à nouveau sur Satoo. Celle-ci semblait vraiment vouloir le déshabiller à l'instant.

- On se connaît à peine, je ne peux pas coucher avec toi aussi vite Satoo, avoua Matsumo.

- Mais on s'en fou! J'ai tellement envie de toi, allez dit oui.

Elle ondula son corps tout près de Matsumo, à la manière d'un chat. Le valet, la repoussa à nouveau, l'air anéanti.

- Je suis désolé, je croyais sincèrement que ce n'était pas ton genre de faire cela. Je me suis trompé, excuse moi.

Matsumo partit dans l'autre direction en laissant Satoo en plan, au milieu du corridor. Elle lui cria par-dessus l'épaule qu'il n'était qu'un incapable et qu'elle méritait mieux. Satoo partit dans l'autre direction, même si sa chambre ne s'y trouvait pas vraiment. En chemin elle croisa Nao, Hiroto et Toshiya qui allaient vers leurs chambres.

- Satoo? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

La bassiste leur jeta un regard complètement vide. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient la ramener à sa chambre avant qu'elle ne tombe évanouie. Yuukai l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle remercia les gars de l'avoir reconduit saine et sauve.

- Tu es pathétique, vraiment pathétique Satoo, déplora Yuukai en conduisant son amie dans la chambre pour qu'elle se couche.

- La ferme, je ne suis pas pathétique. Contrairement à toi, je suis déniaisée.

Yuukai la regarda un moment, trouvant qu'elle devenait blessante. Satoo lui claqua la porte de la chambre au nez. Yuukai s'en retourna s'asseoir sur le divan du salon et fixa le plafond, désemparée. Elle ne se sentait déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, des commentaires comme cela, elle aurait voulu ne pas en entendre. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Yuukai s'endormit sur ses sombres pensées. Kazan entra peu après. Elle trouvait la chambre bien tranquille et remarqua l'absence de Banira et Sasuga.

- Ah non! J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas aller coucher avec leurs amoureux… soupira Kazan qui restait très peu ouverte à l'idée qu'elles pouvaient coucher aussi vite avec leur chum.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Yuukai dormait déjà, elle fila prendre une douche pour aller se coucher, relativement fatiguée.

De leur côté, Sasuga et Gackt jouèrent à des jeux vidéo une très bonne partie de la nuit. Yuu, Chacha et Ju-ken dormaient bien profondément dans leur pièce, du moins assez profond pour ne pas entendre les exclamations de joie lorsque Sasuga emportait une partie face à Gackt. Mais la chanteuse finit par abandonner après dix défaites de suite.

- J'ai droit à une récompense puisque je suis le grand gagnant? demanda Gackt, les yeux plein de convoitise.

Il vint chercher lui-même un long baiser que Sasuga ne lui refusa pas bien sûr. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment puis le chanteur regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas moins que 3h30 du matin.

- Je devrais penser à aller me coucher, soupira Sasuga.

- Une dernière partie?

Le couple se remit à jouer, jusqu'aux alentours de 5h15 où les deux s'endormirent sur le divan, tête contre tête, la télévision toujours ouverte.

Au petit matin, Hizumi se réveilla avec le cuisant souvenir du mal mystérieux qui l'avait empêcher de passer une vraie belle soirée avec Banira. Celle-ci, la tête sur le matelas de son lit, dormait en serrant la main du chanteur dans la sienne. Il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il n'avait plus mal… et que c'était mouillé? Hizumi sursauta et se leva si brusquement que Banira tomba du petit banc où elle était assise.

-Banira!!! Je suis désolé!

Hizumi se leva pour constater que la glace qu'il avait gardé toute la nuit sur lui avait coulé, et complètement trempé ses boxers et les draps. Banira, à moitié réveillée, regardait autour d'elle pour trouver la raison qui faisait qu'elle était par terre. Son copain la releva et s'excusa à nouveau.

- Hizumi, pourquoi tu es mouillé?

Banira venait de remarquer ses sous-vêtements complètement trempés. Hizumi lui dit simplement que la glace avait fondu et que c'était froid et désagréable. Banira se mit à rire. L'infirmière entra et demanda à examiner de nouveau Hizumi qui se laissa faire avec ennui. Elle conclut que son mal n'était qu'un cas isolé et qu'en théorie, il ne devrait pas revenir. Le chanteur et la guitariste furent bien heureux de l'entendre. Ils partirent pour la chambre de Hizumi, pour qu'il s'habille décemment et avec du linge sec… En chemin, ils croisèrent M. Hitoyoma qui les regarda avec sérieux.

- Aujourd'hui, on se met à l'entraînement pour la tournée, avertissez vos amis qu'à midi, je veux tout le monde sans exception dans la salle de conférence.

Le dirigeant partit dans l'autre direction d'un pas pressé. Banira songea que beaucoup de monde ne serait pas à leur meilleur aujourd'hui. Matsumo courut vers elle.

- Bonjour toi! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Banira.

Hizumi fit un joli sourire à Matsumo. Cependant, le valet n'était pas disposé à sourire.

- Banira, j'aimerais savoir ton avis… Hizumi aussi. Satoo, elle m'a demandé de… enfin de coucher avec elle prétextant que vous aviez couché ensemble et qu'elle voulait faire de même hier. Je dois avouer qu'elle était saoule mais… mais moi je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir coucher avec elle aussi tôt. Lorsque je lui aie dis cela, elle m'a pratiquement envoyé promené… je suis inquiet.

Banira ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Hizumi regarda sa copine, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Matsumo, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pensé ce qu'elle t'a dit hier. Mais permet moi de lui en glisser un mot, c'est très loin d'être gentil ce qu'elle a fait hier.

Le valet lui fit un faible sourire, la remercia et repartit l'air songeur. Hizumi secoua la tête, compatissant à l'égard du jeune homme tellement amoureux de Satoo. Banira fronça les sourcils.

- Celle-là elle va entendre parler de moi. Depuis quand elle doit blesser les autres sous prétexte que j'ai couché avec toi?

Hizumi haussa les épaules et embrassa Banira sur la joue pour la calmer. Ils partirent tout de même vers la chambre d'Hizumi. Yuukai était également déjà debout et écoutait de la musique assise en dehors de la chambre de Fusion. Satoo n'était pas levée encore, mais Yuukai redoutait de la voir. Elle n'avait pas aimé le commentaire que la bassiste lui avait dit. La claviériste fredonnait son air préféré en balançant la tête. Elle tentait vainement d'oublier qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mise à l'écart. La jeune femme savait que Banira et Sasuga avaient leurs copains maintenant et préféraient passer du temps avec eux. Kazan était tellement sociable qu'elle se faisait des amis partout. Satoo… elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Voilà qu'elle était assise dans le corridor, à réfléchir sur le pourquoi elle était dans ce groupe aussi éclectique. Son style n'allait nullement avec celui explosif de ses consoeurs. Aoi, qui passait par là, décida de prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas petite?

Yuukai sourit, ce faire appeler petite, à son âge, c'était plutôt bizarre. Elle hocha négativement la tête et décida plutôt de demander à Aoi comment il allait lui-même. Le guitariste nia aller à merveille, il avait un sacré mal de tête. Le gérant de la tournée vint les voir aussi.

- Bien le bonjour Yuukai, Aoi. Je veux que vous avertissiez vos compagnons qu'à midi, je veux tout le monde dans la salle de conférence pour commencer à répéter la tournée.

Aoi attendit que Hitoyoma-san soit plus loin pour l'envoyer promener. Il n'était pas du tout en forme pour répéter quoique ce soit. Yuukai soupira et alla avertir les filles, Kazan et Satoo en l'occurrence. Aoi partit faire de même avec son groupe. Satoo jeta un regard malade vers Yuukai et partit dans la salle de bain se laver. Kazan était, pour sa part, en pleine forme. Elle accueillit la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Dit Banira en entrant dans la chambre.

La guitariste s'assit dans le sofa et but un grand verre d'eau avant de filer s'habiller pour les répétitions, qui s'avéraient commencer dans moins d'une heure. En sortant de la chambre, Satoo, l'air bête, se coiffait lentement.

- Ah, tu es celle à qui je voulais parler Satoo, dit Banira en s'approchant.

- Moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

Banira s'arrêta sec d'avancer. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'arrogance de Satoo en ce moment.

- J'aimerais simplement te demander pourquoi tu as dit ce genre de chose à Matsumo. Tu sais, il t'aime énormément et il ne mérite pas vraiment cela. Au fond, je crois que tu ne le pensais pas, du moins j'ose l'espérer.

Le ton de Banira, malgré sa douceur et sa sincérité, irrita au plus haut point Satoo qui se retourna vers elle avec un visage sarcastique.

- Tu ne viendras pas me dire quoi faire Miss. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire à Matsumo, ça finit là.

La guitariste ouvrit la bouche, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Satoo, qui habituellement était absolument adorable avec elle, l'envoyait promener aussi méchamment. Banira prit sa guitare et partit de la chambre, en croisant au passage Sasuga encore somnolente et Chachamaru qui l'accompagnait en gambadant.

- Banira? demanda la chanteuse, inquiète de l'air mauvais qu'affichait son amie.

- Quand Satoo sera de meilleure humeur, je mettrai les pieds dans la chambre, pas avant! cria Banira qui se dirigeait vers la salle à manger d'un pas furieux.

Sasuga quitta Chacha en s'excusant brièvement et entra dans la chambre où l'atmosphère était relativement tendue. Elle demanda pourquoi Banira était partie aussi frustrée.

- Parce qu'elle ne supporte pas le fait que j'ai pas toujours envie de l'entendre me sortir ses petits commentaires.

Sasuga regarda Satoo qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle ne fit cependant pas de remarque pour éviter de faire exploser la bassiste qui n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une scène si tôt le matin. Yuukai était sortit peu après que Banira le soit, incapable de supporter les regards cinglants que Satoo lui lançait. Le groupe alla manger, en silence et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence par après.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: L'improvisation**

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous commençons à nous entraîner, nous préparer pour la tournée qui néanmoins, arrive très vite. Aujourd'hui, comme plusieurs n'ont pas joué depuis un moment, je vais séparer les groupes en section de musiciens et on aura une séance d'improvisation pour commencer. S'il vous plaît, je veux tous les chanteurs ensemble, les guitaristes ensemble, ainsi que les bassistes et les batteurs, en groupe. Je le veux maintenant!

M. Hitoyoma frappa des mains et tous se réunirent. Yuukai alla cependant voir M. Hitoyoma pour savoir avec qui elle se rendait, vu qu'elle se trouvait à être la seule claviériste des groupes. Il lui demanda d'aller avec les guitaristes, qu'elle imiterait une guitare avec son synthétiseur et que serait parfait. C'est ce que la claviériste fit.

- Maintenant, je vais demander au batteur de monter sur scène, et grâce aux différentes batteries, vous jouerez un solo chacun, puis une improvisation de groupe. Vous avez une minute de préparation.

Les batteurs se réunirent et décidèrent rapidement de l'ordre des participants et de celui ou celle qui mènerait l'improvisation. Kazan, Nao, Kai, Ryu, Shinya et Tsukasa prirent place derrière les batteries mises sur scène. Chacune avait une particularité. Ryu commença un rythme plutôt calme, que Kai reprit avec un peu plus de ''beat''. Nao reprit la base du rythme en le tournant un peu plus rock, Kazan augmenta le rythme pour que Shinya finisse en puissance et volupté. L'audience applaudit les magnifiques solos. Kazan fut celle qui démarra l'improvisation de pulsation qui rappelait les battements d'un coeur. Tsukasa entreprit une série de tintement de cymbales et de caisse claire. Kai et Ryu jouait une mélodie inversée qui faisait frissonner les personnes des trois premières rangées. Shinya termina en faisant le corps du rythme, des altérations de caisses et de cymbales qui résonnait dans toute la salle.

M. Hitoyoma fut très impressionné par leur improvisation. Il demanda au bassiste de venir sur scène pour faire leur prestation. Toshiya se plaça en premier plan avec Ju-Ken, derrière lui, Satoo et Reita, ainsi que Zero et Saga. Le bassiste de Dir en Grey, commença en force, des accords rythmés et particulièrement complexes. Zero renchérit avec un rythme tout autre, glauque et ténébreux, à l'image de son groupe. Satoo reprit avec un jeu de doigt très bien interprété, un rythme qui concordait avec les bases de celle de Toshiya. Reita sembla donner la réplique à Zero en reprenant son thème lugubre, pour terminer avec un joyeux mélange des deux styles par Saga qui se donna à fond. Ju-Ken termina les solos avec un rappel des cinq autres et un ajout de son cru. Pour l'improvisation, le groupe commença avec les mêmes notes, Toshiya augmenta la difficulté. Satoo et Reita jouaient exactement les mêmes notes et Zero et Saga jouaient un semblant de mélodie pour accompagner le rythme endiablé de Ju-Ken.

Ce fut au tour des guitaristes de monter sur scène. Comme ils étaient en tout douze, M. Hitoyoma forma des groupes de six. Le premier, composé de Hiroto, Aoi, Chachamaru, Karyu, Yuukai et Die, s'avança. Yuukai prit les devants, en faisant danser gracieusement ses doigts sur son clavier pour créer une mélodie des plus riches. Chachamaru reprit sa base pour affiner les notes et interpréter un solo rock digne de ses talents. Karyu sembla répondre aux plaintes mélodieuses de la guitare de Chacha avec les notes saccadées et torturées de sa guitare. Die voulut donner un air plus endiablé et donna un solo d'enfer où ses doigts semblaient flotter sur le manche de sa guitare. Aoi interpréta une mélodie semblable à Karyu, sur un registre plus aigu. Finalement Hiroto combina la mélodie gracieuse de Yuukai et le rythme morbide que Karyu pour jouer un solo qui aurait magnifiquement cadré dans un film tragique. Le solo de groupe fut tout aussi impressionnant, Yuukai donnant parfaitement la réplique aux vrais guitaristes qui suivaient ses talents de pianiste.

Le deuxième groupe s'avança. Banira commença avec un solo rapide, ''sweet and sexy'' comme elle le dirait. Yuu suivit ses pas en modifiant les accords pour montrer son doigté légendaire. Uruha s'avança pour transformer sa grâce féline en note pour le moins percutante, suivit d'une performance absolument époustouflante de Kaoru qui maria son amour pour le métal avec un rythme presque bonbon. Tora termina la performance avec des accords intenses et une mélodie rappelant les succès de son groupe.

Ce fut aux chanteurs de démontrer leur talent. Improviser une chanson n'était une chose très évidente. Aussi M. Hitoyoma donna aux chanteurs la permission de demander à l'un de leur guitariste de venir les aider en improvisant eux-mêmes une mélodie quelconque. Gackt demanda à Yuu de venir. Yuu lui sortit spontanément un air rock dramatique que Gackt interpréta avec sa puissance habituelle. Sasuga suivit, avec l'aide de Yuukai et son synthétiseur, avec une chanson dans les notes hautes. Karyu donna du fil à retordre à Hizumi qui du chanter avec sa voix tirant sur le démoniaque, sur une mélodie rythmée et frôlant le maniaque. Shou, accompagné de Hiroto, chanta une chanson d'une style plus joyeux et entraînant, pour compenser la prestation de Ruki qui interpréta un chant métal bien supporté par la guitare agressive de Aoi. Kyo, avec Die, chanta à mi-voix (chose qui s'avère être beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne le croit) entraîné par la guitare plaintive de son acolyte. Finalement, Hyde avait demandé à Chacha de lui fournir son support, et il s'exécuta avec un talent qui lui était propre, dans un registre puissant, que sa voix lui permettait.

M. Hitoyoma était très fier du résultat. Il envoya les groupes dans des salles séparées pour que ceux-ci pratiquent leurs chansons et ajustent leurs matériels ensemble.

- Bon, travaillons! Dit Sasuga en plaçant son micro et se positionnant devant l'immense miroir qui recouvrait le mur du fond de la salle.

- On va pouvoir s'observer! C'est tellement une bonne idée!

Kazan courut à son drum, impatiente de commencer. Yuukai ajusta ses synthétiseurs pour pouvoir bouger sans trop de misère. Satoo et Banira se postèrent chacune de leur côté.

- On va commencer par No life to walk with, pour se remettre dans le mood.

La chanson débutait par les notes mélancoliques de Yuukai. Celle manqua cependant son coup les deux premières fois. Les filles l'encouragèrent à se concentrer, sauf Satoo qui se contentait de pousser des soupirs exaspérés. La chanson finit par partir. Sasuga performait bien, Banira avait toujours autant d'énergie, Yuukai semblait prendre son aise et Kazan était irréprochable. Satoo cependant ne semblait donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, Sasuga se tourna vers Satoo.

- Il faudrait que tu y mettes un peu plus de coeur, je veux voir de quoi on a vraiment l'air pour être en mesure de corriger les gros défauts.

Satoo la regarda à peine, elle portait toute son attention à accorder sa basse. La chanteuse n'appréciait pas du tout son comportement. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs part, avec diplomatie et respect, quelle souhaitait voir Satoo coopérer un peu.

- Fiche moi la paix, je fais ce que je veux.

- Satoo, ça ne marche pas comme cela, on est un groupe et tu dois jouer en harmonie avec nous, dit Banira.

Yuukai et Kazan hochèrent de la tête, en total accord avec ce que la guitariste venait de dire. Satoo roula les yeux et reporta son attention sur sa basse. Sasuga annonça que les filles feraient maintenant Mistake. La moitié de la chanson se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que Satoo décide de faire son intéressante et commence à s'imposer beaucoup trop. Elle alla coller exagérément Sasuga qui en perdit pratiquement l'équilibre. Banira eut droit au même scénario, seulement, Satoo prit place devant elle pour complètement cacher Banira. Celle-ci se déplaça mais Satoo la suivit. Banira s'énerva et arrêta brusquement de jouer.

- À quoi tu joues Satoo! S'exclama la guitariste.

Kazan quitta son siège pour aller chercher sa bouteille d'eau. Yuukai arrêta de jouer de son piano pour observer la scène. Sasuga se retourna, pas très contente de l'attitude déplaisante de Satoo.

- Satoo, essaie donc d'être un peu plus réceptive et joue comme du monde.

Sasuga ne plaisantait pas, mais sa bassiste ne lui fit qu'un sourire effronté.

- Vous m'avez dit de jouer en harmonie et de faire comme en concert, je le fais.

- En concert, on joue de pair, pas de concurrence, dit Yuukai.

Satoo se tourna pour faire face à Yuukai. Elle la regarda de haut en bas et grimaça.

- Je crois que t'es pas bien placée pour parler. Le monde se fou complètement de toi sur scène, t'es passablement inutile.

- Satoo, là tu vas arrêter! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi méchante, mais ça va faire, je te laisserai pas insulter Yuukai alors qu'elle n'a rien fait! S'écria Banira, hors d'elle.

- Toi la putain, va donc ordonner à Hizumi de se mettre à quatre pattes pour te licher les orteils. Moi je ne le ferais pas! Quand vous aurez de quoi de meilleur à me suggérer, vous viendrez me le dire. Je m'en vais boire un petit quelque chose.

Banira regarda Satoo partir, des poignards dans les yeux. Yuukai avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle observait son reflet dans le miroir et, ne pouvant simplement pas supporter, sortit de la salle en courant. Sasuga maudit Satoo et courut après Yuukai. Banira frappa le mur de son poing et sortit de la salle de répétition. Kazan soupira. L'isolement n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée de M. Hitoyoma finalement. Toutes ces obligations bidons à rester en groupe pendant ces jours avaient de quoi rendre n'importe qui à bout. Elle-même commençait à en avoir marre de tout cela. La batteuse aimait beaucoup ses amies et les gars des autres groupes, mais sa '' liberté'' lui manquait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: Réconciliation**

Satoo marchait tranquillement dans le corridor, ne regardant même pas devant elle. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. La bassiste, malgré ce que ses consoeurs croyaient, n'avait pas vraiment voulu être méchante. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle était simplement irritable, sur les nerfs et surtout, excessivement jalouse. Jalouse de Banira, car elle et Hizumi semblaient filer le parfait bonheur ensemble, car les deux avaient couché ensemble alors que Matsumo était encore gêné de l'embrasser. Elle jalousait le succès de Sasuga auprès de Gackt, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle convoitait le plaisir que Kazan avait avec tous les gars possibles et imaginables de la tournée et le respect presque divin qu'on accordait à Yuukai. Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, Satoo persistait à voir la petite fille facile, jumelle moins importante de Banira et toujours prise à la légère. Son comportement rebelle venait particulièrement de ce manque de prise au sérieux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en prendre conscience, elle pleurait de rage en regardant la fontaine où les mêmes anges avaient espionné le baiser de Sasuga et Gackt la veille. L'endroit lui rappelait le cuisant souvenir qu'elle-même ne ressentait pas de tels sentiments, des émotions si puissantes envers quiconque. Cela lui manquait probablement autant que l'attention qu'elle avait perdue au profit de Banira et Sasuga.

- J'en ai marre! Hurla-t-elle pour elle, pour se soulager du poids de plus en plus lourd de la réalité.

Banira arriva derrière elle. Non qu'elle chercha la guerre. La guitariste voulait plutôt comprendre pourquoi son amie était devenue aussi désagréable.

- Marre de quoi? Questionna d'ailleurs la guitariste.

- Tu ne m'as pas comprise tantôt? Fiches moi la paix Banira, va-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir, tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler!

Satoo pleurait et avait de la misère à formuler des phrases sans entrecouper ses mots de sanglots. Elle s'écroula au sol, son énergie commençant à s'épuiser. Banira ne bougea pas pour offenser Satoo, mais elle ne comptait pas la laisser là, à sangloter dans son coin sans aucune personne pour la consoler. Satoo, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, continuait de verser des larmes en silence.

- Je veux simplement comprendre Satoo. On a toujours été très proche toi et moi, depuis le début du groupe. Je ne veux pas que ça se détériore aussi rapidement, pour aucune raison.

Banira s'accroupit face à Satoo qui ne la regarda pas. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la bassiste qui cette fois, omit de la frapper violemment. Satoo consentit à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Si tu savais Banira, si tu savais comme en ce moment même, je te déteste, murmura-t-elle.

Banira n'en fit aucun cas, elle ne s'attendait pas moins de la part du tempérament bouillonnant de Satoo.

- Je vous déteste, Sasuga et toi. Vous avez ce que vous voulez, l'attention, les cris des fans, le regard avide des gars et la reconnaissance de vos valeurs. Moi, je suis la petite suiveuse, celle qui est dans ton ombre... Merde, tu le comprends ça?

La guitariste la regarda, consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Elle fut soulagée de savoir que Sasuga n'avait pas assisté à ces confidences, ça aurait tourné au vinaigre.

- Satoo, je ne crois pas que tu es dans mon ombre ni dans celle de personne. As-tu déjà lu la quantité de lettres de fans qui te sont uniquement adressées? Je ne crois pas que ton succès dépende du mien chérie, pas du tout. Ta personnalité a assez d'énergie pour mettre le feu aux fesses d'une foule entière de fans, crois moi.

Satoo continuait de pleurer, mais semblait écouter ce que Banira lui racontait. La guitariste lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait nullement la rendre jalouse, mais plutôt créer une synergie entre les deux pour que leur présence sur scène n'en soit que plus dynamique.

- Tu es ma partenaire? Demanda Banira en tendant sa main à Satoo.

Celle-ci fixa la main, avec amertume, puis mis timidement la main sur celle de son amie, qui la serra, heureuse du dénouement. Satoo sauta dans les bras de Banira qui continua de la laisser pleurer, il fallait simplement la laisser vider son trop plein d'émotion. Elle lui suggéra de prendre Sasuga à part et de lui dire ce qui la rendait aussi jalouse, sans en devenir méchante. Cela la soulagerait et aiderait sans doute Sasuga à la comprendre.

- J'ai des excuses à aller faire à Yuukai aussi… soupira Satoo en relevant la tête de l'épaule de Banira, légèrement mouillée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement et les deux amies retournèrent dans l'hôtel. Elles croisèrent Kazan qui remarqua les yeux bouffis de Satoo.

- Ça va mieux? Demanda Kazan, un peu craintive de voir la bassiste exploser à nouveau en millier d'insultes.

Elle eut cependant droit, à sa grande surprise, à un faible sourire, qui en disait très long. Kazan suivit Banira et Satoo jusqu'à leur chambre. Sasuga en sortait justement et lança des décharges électriques à Satoo. Les deux filles durent s'expliquer pendant plus de dix minutes pour en venir à se comprendre. Sasuga eut du mal à concevoir que la bassiste pouvait être jalouse d'elle, alors que selon elle, rien ne pouvait la rendre jalouse à ce point. Mais Sasuga finit par comprendre lorsque Satoo éclata en sanglot à nouveau en décrivant combien elle se sentait mal face à cela.

- Maintenant que j'ai compris, va parler à Yuukai, je crois qu'elle en a de besoin.

Sasuga pointa la porte de la chambre. Satoo y entra avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner son attitude pour le moins blessante envers la claviériste. Elle la trouva, enroulée dans ses couvertures, versant silencieusement des larmes, enfoncée dans sa taie d'oreiller.

- Yuukai, j'aimerais m'excuser…

Aucune réaction, Yuukai resta immobile. Satoo fit l'éloge des talents de la claviériste, avec passion et honnêteté, ce que Yuukai remarqua. Elle releva la tête pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Yuukai, tu es une fille géniale et je sais que tu ne réalises pas combien les gens autour de toi te tiennent en haute estime. Tu as du talent, l'intelligence et la beauté requise pour réussir. J'ai été méchante et je le regrette car au fond, tu es une fille extraordinaire… et mon amie.

Yuukai finit par lui sourire et lui faire un câlin de réconciliation officielle. Satoo et Yuukai sortirent de la chambre en souriant. Le groupe avait enfin reprit de l'aplomb, du courage et surtout, était à nouveau lié comme les cinq doigts de la main.

Elles retournèrent aux répétitions juste à temps. M. Hitoyoma allait entrer dans la pièce pour voir leur travail et leur performance, ajouter ses petits commentaires et leur donner des conseils.

- Banira et Satoo, unissez vous un peu plus! Soyez femmes et coquines! Sasuga, prend ta place, soit puissante et fait toi remarquer. Yuukai et Kazan, c'est votre musique qui embellit votre présence, mettez votre âme et votre coeur dans ce que vous accomplissez, ça se sentira.

Sur ce, Hitoyoma quitta la pièce sans même attendre des commentaires des filles. Celles-ci ne purent s'empêcher de rire, vu la spontanéité des répliques.

- Soyez femmes et coquines, vous avez entendu les filles? Dit Kazan, ne revenant pas du sens plutôt suggestif des mots employés.

Le groupe continua de pratiquer pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du souper arrive. Les gars de Dir en Grey vinrent avertir les filles que l'heure du souper avait sonné. Elles montèrent à l'étage pour prendre un repas amplement mérité. Après celui-ci, les groupes restèrent pour la plupart à converser entre eux. C'est vers 19h que Matsumo se décida enfin à entrer pour demander à parler à Satoo. Son regard, tout à coup angoissé, en disait long sur la conversation qui suivrait.

- Satoo, j'aimerais qu'on discute, s'il te plaît, murmura le valet à l'oreille de la bassiste.

La concernée se leva sans un mot et suivit Matsumo à l'extérieur de la salle, dans un coin tranquille.

- Je vais commencer, annonça Satoo.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard noisette du valet qui se tenait devant elle, un air de chien battu.

- Matsumo, je dois absolument m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais aucunement et je ne tiens surtout pas à coucher, enfin pas maintenant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… que tu ne dois absolument pas changer.

- Satoo, j'espère que tu es consciente qu'hier, je croyais sincèrement que tu ne voulais plus de moi. La nuit a été longue.

Satoo observa Matsumo, les larmes plein les yeux. Elle enlaça son valet et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. La bassiste s'excusa plus d'une fois, consolée par Matsumo, conciliant.

- Je t'aime Matsumo, je t'aime beaucoup... murmura Satoo en serrant son amour dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ma belle Satoo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: La panne**

Les deux amoureux entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle juste à temps pour entendre le message de M. Hitoyoma. Les groupes étaient invités à retourner pratiquer. Personne ne rouspéta, vu l'orage magistral qui avait éclaté quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous descendirent dans les salles de répétition au sous-sol. M. Hitoyoma descendait avec les groupes et marchait derrière eux. Alice Nine entra dans son local, Dir en Grey également. Banira embrassa Hizumi avant de le laisser partir dans la salle, Gackt fit de même avec Sasuga lorsque les filles arrivèrent à leur cubicule.

- Bon! Reprenons joyeusement où on avait laissé!

Kazan sautilla jusqu'à sa batterie mais s'enfargea douloureusement dans ses caisses lorsque les lumières se fermèrent sans préavis.

- Ouch! Dit Kazan après une cacophonie infernale.

Les filles se retinrent pour ne pas rire du malheur de la batteuse, Mais lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent et qu'elles purent voir Kazan enchevêtrée dans son drum, elles éclatèrent de rire. Dans le corridor, M. Hitoyoma courait pour rejoindre l'escalier en marmonnant en japonais se qui semblait être des commentaires plaintifs. Les lumières se fermèrent à nouveau et cette fois, on entendit Hitoyoma pousser un cri digne d'une fillette.

- J'en connais un qui n'aime pas le noir, dit Sasuga ou ouvrant la porte du cubicule pour voir si les génératrices fournissaient plus loin.

Il faisait très noir et, en fait, personne n'y voyait rien. Sasuga et Yuukai tentèrent de cerner quelque chose dans le corridor, mais il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Un hurlement morbide retentit dans le corridor et M. Hitoyoma poussa un plainte suivit d'un cri strident et de malédictions en japonais.

- Ça va? Questionna une voix qui semblait appartenir à Shou.

Des rires firent écho dans le corridor, rire provenant sans aucun doute des D'espairsray. M. Hitoyoma respirait bruyamment et suppliait le ciel de rallumer les lumières.

- Merde les gars, ne lui foutez pas la chienne au gérant, dit Kyo en tâtonnant tout près de la porte de la salle de répétition de Fusion.

Banira, qui avait reconnu le rire de Hizumi, était sortie de la salle. Elle fonça cependant directement sur Reita et tous les deux tombèrent. Reita chercha la main de Banira, mais attrapa plutôt les pans du vêtement de Tora, qui se déchira. Sasuga, qui resta sagement immobile, mangea en plein visage le revers de la main du guitariste d'Alice Nine.

- Aïeuh! Cria Sasuga en reculant sur un obstacle qui s'avéra être Gackt.

Kazan sortit de la pièce, remise de son petit accident avec sa batterie. Elle s'étira mais frappa Tsukasa qui venait de rejoindre l'attroupement. Banira trébucha sur le pied de quelqu'un et fut reçu par les bras d'un anonyme.

- C'est qui? Questionna-t-elle.

- Hizumi, répondit la voix à peine modifiée.

- Ahah, marrant Ruki, très marrant...

Ruki soupira de manière désespérée et lâcha Banira. Hizumi s'était rapproché et appela Banira qui s'accrocha violemment au cou du chanteur.

- Banira, je ne vais pas disparaître, ne me tiens pas aussi fort! s'exclama Hizumi.

- Pardon, murmura la jeune guitariste.

- Bon! On devrait se décider à monter à l'étage une fois pour toute, dit Kazan.

Des murmures d'approbation confirmèrent à Kazan de prendre les devants. Ils entreprirent alors d'atteindre les escaliers. En route, cependant, Nao trébucha sur un gérant de tournée en boule, collé contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

M. Hitoyoma se leva péniblement en s'accrochant à Nao et Yuu qui se trouvaient près de lui.

- Ne laissez pas ses autres fous m'approchez! Ordonna faiblement l'homme.

Tsukasa et Hizumi se mirent à rire.

- Quels fous? Demanda Yuu.

- Ces zombies débiles, les gars cadavériques dont les noms m'échappent! Ils sont... pas nette quand il fait noir...

Le gérant frissonna. Yuukai, qui se trouvait à proximité de Karyu (l'ayant entendu parler), lui demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Oh, on a simplement joué aux fantômes tueurs et Hizumi a très légèrement mordu le mollet de M. Hitoyoma, Tsukasa a aussi peut-être hurlé comme si quelqu'un le tuait... C'est tout!

Yuukai soupira et Tsukasa continua de rigoler. Le grand groupe atteignit les escaliers sans trop de difficulté, simplement quelques bleus. Les lumières tardaient à se rallumer. M. Hitoyoma bouscula quelques personnes pour être le premier à atteindre le hall d'entrée où retentissaient les coups de tonnerre. Il faisait relativement sombre, même dans le hall. On pouvait distinguer l'agitation du personnel de l'hôtel chaque fois qu'un éclair illuminait la salle d'un éclat bleuté presque inquiétant. M. Hitoyoma partit voir le coordonnateur de l'hôtel qui l'avertit de l'absence de fonctionnement des génératrices.

- C'est ''freak'', j'adore l'atmosphère, dit Zero en contemplant le ciel par les fenêtre du hall.

- C'est vrai que vous cadrez bien avec une atmosphère aussi...sombre, insinua Sasuga en reculant pour s'éloigner de Tsukasa qui se tourna vers elle.

Elle remarqua au même moment l'absence de sourcils de Zero qui regardait à présent le plafond et saisi la main de Gackt pour se rassurer. Kazan arriva à la hauteur de Hizumi qui la regarda un bref moment. La batteuse sursauta lorsqu'un puissant éclair vint éclairer les verres de contact bleu et blanc du sombre chanteur.

- Banira! Amène ton zombie plus loin! Lui dit Kazan, une main sur le coeur.

Hizumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa copine ignora la remarque de Kazan. Un valet de l'hôtel demanda aux groupes de rester dans le hall, vu le manque de lumière sur les étages.

- Ah, c'est la joie! On joue à la cachette dans le noir!

Uruha frappa Die qui s'était mis à tournoyer sur place. Sasuga se lassa d'être debout et partit s'asseoir dans un sofa, un peu plus loin. Gackt la suivit et bientôt, tout le monde fut assis dans un presque cercle, au milieu de l'entrée. Plus d'une heure passèrent, alimentée de faibles conversations. L'électricité n'étant toujours pas revenu et l'orage encore en pleine activité, des hôtesses vinrent avertir que tant que l'électricité ne serait pas rétablie, ils seraient dans l'obligation de tous les garder au rez-de-chaussée.

- On dormira tout de même pas ici! S'exclamèrent Aoi et Toshiya.

L'hôtesse leur apprit malheureusement que cela pourrait être le cas advenant une prolongation de la panne. Les discussions s'animèrent un peu plus. Mais lorsque 23h sonna, la plupart commençaient à en avoir assez. Yuukai somnolait tout près de Reita qui racontait une histoire à dormir debout à Satoo, Hiroto, Karyu et Ju-Ken. Hitoyoma-san vint voir les groupes pour leur dire que des draps seraient mis à leur disposition pour la nuit.

- On couche pas ici pour vrai?

Ruki soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Banira, qui écoutait vaguement ce que Shou racontait, se leva pour aller chercher une couverture. Saga et Kyo suivirent et les trois distribuèrent les draps aux autres. Peu à peu, les membres de la tournée s'installaient pour dormir le plus confortablement possible, si bien qu'à deux heures du matin, tout le monde dormait ou presque... Ruki, Shou et Tora étaient tous les trois emmitouflés dans une même couverture. Sasuga était allongée sur le divan avec Gackt qui posait une main possessive sur ses épaules. à leur pied se trouvaient Die et Karyu, leur tête l'une contre l'autre. Saga était allongé par terre, la tête de Kazan sur son ventre et le bras autour des épaules de Yuu, absolument adorable. Banira et Hizumi étaient tellement collés sous leur drap que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'y trouvait qu'une personne. Uruha et Aoi était appuyé dos à dos et Nao s'était endormi sur les cuisses du premier. Hyde s'était installé dans l'un des trois sofas, où il dormait la tête contre l'accoudoir. Kyo, assit juste à côté de lui, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, avait un coulis de salive sur le bord de la joue. Appuyé sur sa cuisse, Toshiya dormait confortablement. Yuukai s'était endormi dans les bras de Reita qui lui-même sommeillait contre le torse de Hiroto. Chacha était sur le troisième divan, où Satoo et Matsumo s'étaient tout deux endormis. Ryu dormait, allongé au pied du divan où se trouvaient le couple et le guitariste.

Kai, Kaoru, Tsukasa, Shinya et Ju-Ken ne dormaient pas. Shinya somnolait cependant sur l'épaule de Kai qui écoutait les idioties de Ju-Ken.

- J'ai une idée! Murmura Kaoru, un regard diabolique illuminant son visage pâlot.

Il suggéra de faire peur aux autres qui dormaient, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Moi je peux bien aller mordre l'orteil de Hizumi ou de Banira tient, son cri réveillera Hizumi à coup sûre.

- Moi je vote pour mettre de la glace dans les chandails de Tora, Ruki et Shou, dit Kai.

- On pourrait aussi aller chatouiller les pieds de Yuukai, dit Ju-Ken en gloussant.

Shinya ne dit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête aux suggestions. Les gars se décidèrent à faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi que Ju-Ken se retrouvait à plat ventre, soufflant sur la plante des pieds de Yuukai qui se mit à remuer entre les bras de Reita qui la serra juste plus fort, par réflexe inconscient. Yuukai finit par se réveiller lorsque Ju-Ken passa le bout de son doigt sur les orteils de Yuukai. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et donna accidentellement un coup de pied sur le nez de Ju-Ken. De son côté, Kai était allé chercher des morceaux de glace dans les machines. Il releva très lentement le chandail de Ruki et y glissa trois cubes de glace. Il se dépêcha et en glissa trois autre dans le dos de Shou et le restant dans le pantalon de Tora. Les trois gars remuèrent et se réveillèrent lentement. Lorsqu'ils prirent conscience du liquide très froid coulant dans leur dos, leur torse ou encore leur cuisse, ils se levèrent d'un bond en sautillant pour enlever les cubes de glace. Kai se roulait au sol, fier de son cou. Tsukasa s'était approché sournoisement du couple qui dormait à poing fermé. Il releva la couverture au niveau des pieds de Banira, entortillés avec ceux d'Hizumi.

- Ah l'amour, soupira Tsukasa avant de mordre l'orteil de Banira qui sursauta et poussa un cri.

Hizumi se réveilla d'un coup et se redressa aussi brusquement. Il regarda Banira qui s'était relevé et jetait un regard noir à Tsukasa qui se tordait de rire, plus loin. Le chanteur traita son batteur de tous les noms inimaginables en regardant autour de lui ceux qui s'étaient réveillé après le cri strident que Banira avait poussé.

- C'était juste pour rire Zumi-kun!

- Je vais te faire rire moi! s'exclama Hizumi en sautant sur son ami.

Ils roulèrent ainsi un bon moment à s'immobiliser et s'embarquer un par-dessus l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Tsukasa écrase un peu le bras de Yuu.

- Ça va faire! Je veux dormir! Marmonna le guitariste en roulant sur le côté opposé.

Les deux gars de D'espairsRay retournèrent à leur endroit. Hizumi vint embrasser Banira qui était à moitié réveillée. Tsukasa vint s'installer à côté d'eux et conversa avec Hizumi alors que Banira se rendormait sans problème au creux des bras du chanteur. Yuukai s'était également rendormi, Reita n'avait pour ça part, pas bouger d'un poils. Ruki, Shou et Tora avait mis un moment avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, l'un appuyé sur l'autre.

- C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je trouve qu'on forme une belle ''gang'', dit Tsukasa en regardant le groupe dormir paisiblement.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun projet musical qui aura forgé autant d'amitié et de relation amoureuse qu'ici, ajouta Hizumi en jetant un coup d'oeil au visage serein de Banira.

Tsukasa remarqua ce regard.

- Hizumi, je sais pas si tu réalises, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois que tes yeux pétillent pour autre chose que les concerts et les fans.

Le chanteur ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la guitariste qui bougea un peu avant de redevenir calme. Tsukasa s'endormit peu après Hizumi. Le matin arriva assez tard. Il pleuvait toujours sur les versants du Mont Fuji et l'électricité n'avait pas été rétablie durant la nuit. Gackt se réveilla en premier. Il resta allongé un moment, profitant du fait que Sasuga était complètement collée contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux un long moment, les yeux fermés, humant la subtile odeur de shampooing restant dans les cheveux de la chanteuse. Celle-ci, malgré sa tendance à se réveiller plutôt tard, ouvrit de petits yeux et regarda longuement le chanteur. Celui-ci ne se lassait simplement pas de glisser ses doigts de pianiste au travers de la chevelure prune de Sasuga.

- Bien dormi? Chuchota Gackt.

- Oui, à merveille.

Sasuga appuya son front contre le torse de Gackt et profita de ses habiles caresses. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Die tire sur les draps qui les recouvraient.

- Je pensais vous retrouver nus! dit-il en réprimant son fou rire.

- Ça t'aurait fait plaisir n'est-ce pas, espèce de pervers, dit Sasuga.

Aoi, qui n'était pas très loin, répondit qu'à lui, ça aurait plu. Gackt se passa une main sur les yeux, voulant oublier la réplique du guitariste. Il allait se lever mais Sasuga le maintint couché près d'elle en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Gackt lui sourit et vint chercher ses lèvres. Die donna un coup de coude à Karyu, qui se réveilla, confus. Reita se réveilla aussi mais n'eut pas le courage de déplacer Yuukai qui reposait toujours dans ses bras. Hiroto regarda Reita, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil joyeux, en restant toujours appuyé contre le guitariste. Kazan se réveilla et regarda Saga et Yuu qui formaient un couple drôlement mignon.

- Ah, pourquoi j'ai pas mon appareil photo... se dit Kazan en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Hizumi et Tsukasa se chuchotaient des trucs et Hizumi se mit à rire, se qui réveilla Banira. Il l'embrassa sur le front et retourna à sa conversation avec Tsukasa. M. Hitoyoma, qui avait disparut pour la nuit, revint, les cheveux pêle-mêle sur la tête et des cernes jusqu'au menton. Il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi.

- Bonjour tout le monde, l'électricité devrait revenir d'ici une heure. Pour le moment, il vous est possible de retournez à vos chambres.

Le dirigeant bâilla et retourna derrière le comptoir de service de l'hôtel. Shou, Ruki et Tora, qui venaient de se réveiller, montèrent directement à leur chambre pour se changer. Les autres membres des groupes les imitèrent, la grande entrée se vida.

- J'ai bien dormi, vraiment bien dormi, dit Sasuga en aspergeant son visage d'eau fraîche.

- Tu étais sur un divan aussi, pas sur un plancher, dit Kazan. Mais le ventre de Saga était bien confortable.

Yuukai s'étira à nouveau et s'allongea un moment sur le sofa de leur chambre. Satoo entra avec Banira. Les deux avaient des sourires flottant sur leur visage encore endormis.

- Vous avez bien dormi aussi j'imagine, dit Yuukai.

- à merveille! S'exclamèrent les deux amies.

L'électricité revint 45 minutes après leur arrivée dans leur chambre. Chacune des filles en profita pour se laver. Un ménage de la chambre fut fait et par la suite, elles descendirent manger un petit quelque chose. Elles y retrouvèrent Gazette et Dir en Grey, déjà en train de manger. Ils eurent droit à la visite de M.Hitoyama qui leur annonça une nouvelle des plus agréable.


	21. Chapter 21

**hapitre 21: La session de publicité**

-Demain, je vous annonce qu'une séance de signature d'autographe a été prévue pour vous par les co-directeurs de la tournée et moi-même. Des tables seront mises dans le hall avec le nom de chaque groupe. Les portes de l'hôtel seront ouvertes vers 14h demain, alors en attendant, veuillez vous préparer en conséquence et prévoir quelle chanson vous jouerez devant les fans venus.

- On va devoir chanter? Dit Ruki.

- Oui, une seule chanson, en avant goût de la tournée. Des magazines viendront aussi prendre quelques photos, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas au courant pour les entrevues.

Les filles de BlaSt Fusion furent très heureuses à l'idée de rencontrer leurs fans japonais et de signer des autographes, voir d'autres personnes que les membres des groupes. Après avoir mangé, le groupe monta à sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements dignes de Fusion et discuter de la chanson à jouer.

- On accepte de prendre des photos avec les fans? Demanda Satoo en espérant fortement que la réponse serait affirmative.

- Bien sûr que oui! C'est si agréable de rapporter une photo de son artiste préféré à la maison, répondit Banira en sautant sur place.

Les filles s'affairaient à terminer leur style quand M. Toritama fit son entrée dans la chambre, le regard brillant.

- M. Toritama! S'écrièrent les filles en entourant le petit gérant.

- Ah, je suis si contente de vous revoir mesdemoiselles! Je me suis ennuyé de vous, s'exclama l'homme en regardant chacune des filles attentivement, avec l'allure d'un père.

Il prit de leurs nouvelles et renchérit sur les siennes, démontrant qu'ils n'avaient aucunement prit de vacances malgré la retraite fermée du groupe. Chaque phrase démontrait que la présence de ses filles lui avait réellement manqué. Les réprimandes, les félicitations, tout cela lui manquait. Il était venu dans le but de superviser la séance d'autographe et les entrevues et également pour donner une entrevue à une émission de télé quelconque. Le gérant semblait tout particulièrement heureux. Il fit cependant les gros yeux lorsqu'il apprit les liaisons entre Hizumi et Banira, Sasuga et Gackt ainsi que Satoo et Matsumo.

-J'espère que cela ne nuira pas à vos autres tournées, vos engagements, mesdemoiselles, dit gravement Toritama-san.

- Je ne crois pas que vous devriez vous inquiéter outre mesure Monsieur.

Sasuga hocha de la tête avec conviction, ce qui rassura passablement le petit homme. Il passa sa main sur son crâne dégarni et poussa un soupire de bonheur. Voilà un homme qui était dévoué à son travail. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à jaser de tout et de rien avec le gérant, qui eut droit à la totale rétrospective du séjour à l'hôtel, nullement terminé.

Le souper arriva et les filles ainsi que leur gérant descendirent à la salle à manger. M. Toritama tint à rencontrer les petits amis de ses protégés, ce qu'il regretta pour ce qui est de Hizumi. Il frissonna en croisant le regard du vocaliste et eu toute la misère du monde à lui serrer la main. Banira sembla exaspérée de ce comportement qu'elle jugeait bien trop ridicule, mais Hizumi, lui, se plaisait à faire peur à M. Toritama et Sasuga... et bien d'autres.

- Vraiment Banira, tu l'aimes pour quelles raisons? Demanda M. Toritama, curieux.

- Voyons donc! Ça ne se demande pas! Et puis je vois pas ce qu'il a de mal Hizumi, il est absolument charmant, mignon, doux et attentionné! Suffit de pas juste regarder ses lentilles de contacts! S'exclama la guitariste en partant pour rejoindre le Hizumi en question.

Sasuga conseilla à M. Toritama d'ignorer sa relation, pour le moment où Banira était heureuse, ce qui était le cas. Le gérant agréa à cette suggestion et accompagna Sasuga pour une brève rencontre avec Gackt. Celui-ci scruta le visage légèrement plissé du gérant qui fut enchanté de voir que Gackt était aussi élégant que dans ses vidéoclips et photos. Satoo alla chercher Matsumo.

- Voici mon ''papa'', dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Matsumo fit une gracieuse révérence, sous le regard fier de Toritama. Une étoile vint illuminer ses yeux lorsque Satoo le nomma comme son père. Il demanda à Matsumo ses convictions, ses ambitions et fut bien surprit d'apprendre, comme le furent également Yuukai et Sasuga, qu'il songeait énormément  partir sa propre chaîne d'hôtel luxueux à travers le paysage nippon. Même Satoo en fut impressionnée, elle se rendait compte à quel point il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre de son beau valet. Toritama-San salua Matsumo et entraîna les filles à la grande table pour un repas somptueux. Les retrouvailles avec M. Toritama avaient l'effet d'un apaisement pour les filles, particulièrement Yuukai. Celle-ci avait, depuis le tout début, porté une grande affection pour le gérant qui la considérait avec autant de respect qu'un père aurait pu le faire. En réalité, M. Toritama n'avait pas d'enfant, ni de femme d'ailleurs. Il s'était consacré aux groupes musicaux depuis ses débuts. Certains de ses anciens protégés racontaient que M. Toritama avait perdu sa femme et son fils dans un accident de voiture bête, mais le petit gérant refusait de parler de son passé. Les filles ne le forçaient pas, à quoi bon? S'il ne voulait pas en parler ouvertement, inutile de chercher les problèmes.

- Les filles, je propose que nous trinquions à votre succès et à la tournée J-Fan qui s'annonce être un énorme événement!

Le petit homme leva son verre de vin au dessus de sa tête presque chauve et BlaSt Fusion l'imita. La conversation dévia sur la journée de demain, qui s'annonçait particulièrement éprouvante. M. Toritama avertit les filles qu'un concours avait été organisé par les co-directeurs de la tournée, pour chaque groupe. Deux fans de chaque groupe avaient été choisis pour souper avec les membres de celui-ci et ils avaient la chance de visiter de prestigieux hôtel en leur compagnie.

- Quelle charmante idée! Dit Yuukai.

- Quel immense coup de marketing oui, corrigea Sasuga en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

C'était effectivement une publicité vendeuse, mais les fans étaient très heureux de ce genre de publicité, alors pourquoi s'en priver! Les filles convinrent de faire la discussion demain, car les deux jeunes auraient probablement toute la misère du monde à placer un mot. Après tout, rencontrer ses idoles, on ne le faisait pas tous les jours. La soirée se passa autour de la table, à discuter de tout et de rien. M. Toritama obligea cependant les filles à monter se coucher tôt, pour éviter les cernes sur les photos du lendemain.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur! Chantonnèrent les cinq filles en quittant la salle à manger.

- Bonne nuit mesdemoiselles!

La nuit passa drôlement vite, si bien que le matin sembla être une heure trop tôt. Yuukai était déjà réveillée, cherchant en vain sa brosse à cheveux. Elle fouilla les affaires de Satoo et de Kazan, les siennes plusieurs fois mais ne la trouva aucunement. Kazan finit par ouvrir les yeux et, avec des efforts soutenus, se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

- Yuukai, ta brosse est ici, dit Kazan en lançant l'objet à travers le salon.

La claviériste soupira. Elle prit sa brosse et entreprit de peigner ses longs cheveux blonds. Ceux-ci encadraient parfaitement son visage à la peau pâle et aux yeux magnifiquement bleus. Kazan entra à nouveau dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Elle marmonna quelques mots inaudibles et se glissa sous les couvertures. La batteuse observa Yuukai se coiffer pendant un long moment.

- Kazan, arrête de me fixer ainsi, tu me mets mal à l'aise, dit Yuukai en se détournant de son regard.

- Je te regarde, car tu es belle comme un coeur! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir refermer toute possibilité de contact masculin ou féminin s'il s'avère que tu es lesbienne...

- Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Yuukai, lorsqu'elle riait ainsi, prenait une jolie teinte rosée qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Kazan rigola elle aussi, un peu trop fort puisque Satoo se réveilla en lui jetant un regard des plus noirs. La bassiste se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Il était déjà pratiquement onze heures lorsque Banira montra le bout de son nez hors des couvertures de son lit. Sasuga dormait toujours. Les trois filles étaient déjà descendues prendre leur petit déjeuner. M. Toritama vint cogner à la porte.

- Vous êtes toutes levées? Demanda-t-il en fourrant son nez aplati dans la chambre.

Banira fit un non de la tête. Toritama entra donc pour aller lui-même forcer Sasuga à se sortir du lit. Il la secoua et le tour fut joué.

- Quoi, grogna Sasuga.

- Si tu veux avoir assez de temps pour manger et te préparer avant 14 heures, il serait préférable que tu te lèves immédiatement.

Banira sortit de la chambre pour aller manger à son tour. Elle descendit avec Ruki et Shou, qu'elle avait croisés en chemin. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, Sasuga descendit enfin et daigna montrer sa personne dans la salle à manger.

- On croyait que tu étais morte, dit Kazan en prenant une bouchée de ses crêpes.

- Ouais, ouais c'est cela, j'étais surtout morte de fatigue, dit Sasuga en prenant place entre Chacha et Matsumo.

Ils passèrent près d'une heure à discuter. Mais lorsque Banira regarda l'horloge, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure et demi avant la séance d'autographe et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez jolis à son goût.

- Excusez moi, mais les miroirs me crient de venir les bénir de ma présence, adieu!

Satoo la suivit, pour elle aussi se préparer. Le reste des filles montèrent un peu plus tard.

- On voit que tes préparations ont porté fruits, insinua Yuukai.

Ni Satoo ni Banira n'étaient habillées. Cependant, les cheveux de la guitariste avaient été savamment coiffés en reliefs, qui s'apparentaient à des pics aux extrémités. Son maquillage était également terminé, rien de trop énorme, du crayon noir, du mascara et un peu de mauve brillant sur les paupières et pour terminer, un gloss subtilement rosé. Satoo avait désorganisé ses cheveux, comme si elle venait de se battre contre son peigne... et qu'elle avait gagné. Le tout n'était pas mal du tout, avec ses yeux maquillés de rose vif et de longs traits noirs. Les deux filles fouillaient leurs valises dans l'espoir de trouver l'agencement parfait. Kazan et Yuukai firent le tout simple, un coup de peigne, un peu de vernis  ongle, quelques brillants sur les yeux et dans le cas de Kazan beaucoup de colliers et des boucles d'oreilles dépareillées. Sasuga travailla à se coiffer avec élégance, une partie de ses cheveux remontés alors que les autres cascadaient sur ses épaules. Du crayon noir, un peu plus subtil que Banira, embellissaient ses yeux déjà très jolis et un rouge à lèvre de couleur pêche rosée, effet mouillé, accentua ses lèvres. Pour les vêtements, le tout se compliqua quelque peu. Banira venait de trouver la jupe écolière quadrillée noir et rose ainsi qu'une camisole rehaussée d'un corset de ceinture qui lui donnerait le look voulu. Avec ses bas de nylon au genou, garnis d'une fine dentelle et de boucle, avec les gants pareillement décorés, elle avait la classe. Satoo, quant à elle, opta pour des pantalons larges, ingénieusement déchiré et où les lambeaux de tissus bleu marine et noir donnaient un style grunge très tendance. Les superpositions de chandails, camisole et filets, tous noir ou rose éclatant, complétaient son allure. Yuukai sortit de la chambre avec une jupe voilée, à la grande surprise de ses amies, et un magnifique chandail de lainage mauve pâle, qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Kazan portait ses jeans trois-quarts, ses bottes noirs et un chandail n'ayant qu'une seule manche. Sur son bras dénudé, un gant de cuir et plusieurs bracelets contrebalançaient. Sasuga, toujours dernière à se vêtir, paraissait éblouissante dans une paire de pantalon noir, trois-quarts également, qui épousait parfaitement la forme des ses cuisses, une jupe, légèrement plus courte que le pantalon, en voile rouge. Elle portait un chandail qui dénudait ses épaules et formait de grand cercle dans son dos. Le devant était lacé de ruban rouge et elle portait au bras trois paires de gants et de manches différents. Le groupe était prêt une dizaine de minutes avant l'ouverture des portes.

- Moi, je pense que Banira est beaucoup trop osé, s'exclama Kazan en regardant les bas qui pouvait s'apparenter un peu à des jarretières.

- Tu es jalouse, lui dit Banira en lui montrant sa langue.

Les filles descendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Elles ouvrirent la bouche, stupéfaites. Il y avait une agglutination gigantesque de fan devant les portes de l'hôtel.

- Avez-vous vu! Cette ligne va jusqu'au stationnement !

Aoi était derrière les filles, suivit par les membres de Gazette, aussi impressionné que les filles de voir autant de monde.

- C'est comme de rien, ils sont tous venu pour Gackt, soupira Hiroto.

- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu plus loin que les premiers fans de devant, mais il y en a une sacré bande qui arbore des chandails des autres groupes ou des affiches, dont une où était marqué : Épouse moi Yuukai.

Yuukai soupira alors que ses amies pouffèrent. C'était probablement la quatrième demande en mariage que Yuukai recevait, mais les raisons motivant ses demandes étaient jusqu'à ce jour un mystère. Ruki regarda le visage exaspéré de Yuukai et rit à son tour. M. Hitoyoma arriva en courant, tentant d'ajuster son veston vert. Il demanda à tous de gagner leur place, aux tables assignées à leur nom. Les portes ouvraient dans moins de deux minutes et l'excitation était à son comble. Sasuga et Kazan était enthousiastes à l'idée de voir leurs fans et Yuukai, terrifiée de devoir refuser à nouveau une demande en mariage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une marée de jeunes et de plus vieux fit irruption dans le hall. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, tous les groupes avaient attirés un nombre impressionnant de fans fidèles à l'hôtel. Des visages lumineux et souriants, il n'en manquait aucunement, la joie était palpable.

- Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas croire que je vous rencontre enfin, fit une adolescente en serrant la main de toute les filles du groupes.

Des phrases comme celles-ci, elles en entendirent des milliers. Plusieurs filles et trois gars s'étaient littéralement mis à pleurer en arrivant au comptoir. C'était quelque peu embarrassant pour le groupe, qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans ces situations. Yuukai ne refusa pas une, mais trois demandes en mariage. En fait, deux hommes vinrent se mettre à genou devant elle avec des fleurs et une bague. Ces deux même hommes manquèrent de se battre mais, heureusement, les agents de sécurité les arrêtèrent avant. Il y eut pour trois heures bien remplit de signature, de photos et de bécots. Sasuga avait reçu des millions de cadeaux, Banira avait fait pleurer à elle seule plus de dix personnes, dont deux des trois gars. Satoo avait signé des autographes, sur un soutien-gorge, sur le bas du dos d'un gars qui jura qu'il ferait tatouer cette signature, sur le front d'un fan et sur une petite culotte, évidemment pas sur la personne. Kazan avait mal au bras tant elle avait été demandé pour des photos et elle avait épuisé sa pile de photo après une heure. La séance fut un réel succès. Il restait encore quelques fans dans la rangée de Gackt, mais tous les groupes avaient reçu environ le même nombre de fans, ce qui démontrait combien ils étaient appréciés. Tous ses fans avaient été redirigés dans la salle de conférence. Il manqua de place alors plusieurs, voir même la moitié du monde, qui durent rester debout pour toute la durée des prestations.

- Merci infiniment d'être venu en si grand nombre aujourd'hui! Nous espérons grandement vous voir aux spectacles de la tournée J-Fan, mais pour l'instant, voici un avant goût de l'amalgame de talent que vous offre les artistes de la tournée cette année!

Le premier groupe, Alice Nine, fit lever la foule avec une de leur récente chanson, _Q_. Shou parut satisfait de se retrouver sur scène. Le contact avec les fans le faisait vibrer. Saga, Hiroto et Tora donnèrent de bonnes raisons à la foule d'en redemander, alors que Nao faisait un travail remarquable avec sa batterie. Les lumières se tamisèrent, pour laisser place au groupe Gazette, accueillit avec chaleur. Ils mirent littéralement le feu à la foule qui chantait les paroles rapides de _Zetsu_. Ruki lança même une peluche dans la salle, qu'une adolescente complètement ravie, embrassa une vingtaine de fois après l'avoir attrapée.

Hyde fit son entrée, accueillit à grand cri hystérique. Il chanta avec son intensité habituelle _Season's Call_, chanson qui souleva l'assemblée sans aucune difficulté. Il fit place à BlaSt Fusion qui eut droit à un accueil digne des plus grands rockers. Leur choix de chanson fut très bien accueillit, la foule chantait les paroles et sautait sur place, au rythme des notes agressives de la guitare et de la basse, des trémolos sublimes de Sasuga, du montage sonore incroyable de Yuukai et de la performance de béton de Kazan sur _Destiné_. D'espairs Ray relaya les filles en interprétant un de leur single des plus populaires, _Valentine_. Hizumi, comme à son habitude, était pratiquement dans la foule qui se plaisait à le toucher ou à tenter de le faire. Dir en Grey interpréta _Dead Tree_, ce que les fans dans la salle apprécièrent jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Les gars étaient dans leur univers, donnèrent un show à la hauteur de leur talent avec quelques belles scènes de fanservice, qui firent crier les filles de la salle. Finalement, le gros morceau du spectacle, Gackt monta sur scène et chanta _Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto_, entonné par toutes les personnes présentes. Sa chanson tirant à la fin, tous en redemandèrent. Gackt décida de faire une deuxième chanson, _Vanilla_. L'énergie explosa en un cri dément de la foule alors que les premières notes de la chanson furent jouées. Les fans criaient, chantaient et sautaient sur place, sans aucune retenue. La fin de la prestation du cependant être décrété par M. Hitoyoma, qui remercia une fois de plus tous ces fans de s'avoir déplacé en si grand nombre pour cette occasion unique.

L'heure du souper sonna. On demanda aux groupes de se rendre dans le hall, pour rencontrer les gagnants des concours. Sasuga s'avança vers M. Toritama, en compagnie d'une jeune Japonaise et d'un Japonais un peu plus vieux, probablement début vingtaine, plutôt grand. Tout deux étaient probablement au bord de l'évanouissement, ils avaient l'air de pouvoir s'effondrer à la moindre brise.

- Bonjour à vous, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.

Sasuga tendit sa main aux deux gagnants. La petite Japonaise aux yeux immensément grands la serra, les larmes aux yeux. Banira et Satoo s'avancèrent et saluèrent le Japonais qui leur serra la main avec force. Kazan fit une accolade à la petite qui fondit en larme en faisant des révérences interminables. Le grand homme fit également un nombre incalculable de révérences. Banira jeta un coup d'oeil aux gagnants des autres groupes. Dir en Grey étaient en compagnie de deux adolescents, costumés pour l'occasion, qui semblaient parler rapidement. Un petit garçon et une adolescente en larme étaient devant les gars d'Alice Nine qui tentaient de la consoler. D'espairsray étaient avec deux filles Gothic Lolita qui rendirent légèrement jalouses Banira. Hizumi la remarqua et lui fit un clin d'oeil, que ses gagnantes remarquèrent. Elles ne manquèrent pas de dévisager Banira qui observait maintenant les deux gars qui serraient avec enthousiasme les mains des membres de Gazette. Gackt et le Job étaient également en compagnie de deux adolescentes d'environ dix-huit ans qui ne cessaient de glousser à chaque fois que Gackt leur adressait la parole. Sasuga ne fut d'ailleurs pas très inquiète en les voyant.

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda Yuukai à la petite Japonaise.

- Moi... euh... Atame Mokata., bégaya la fille.

- Et toi?

- Je me nomme Tsumiko Kashiinju.

Les filles se dirent enchantées de les rencontrer et elles les amenèrent à la salle à manger. Ce fut un souper mémorable. Les deux gagnants finirent par se mettre un peu à l'aise et répondirent allègrement aux questions que les membres du groupe leur posèrent. à la fin du souper, BlaSt Fusion amena les deux jeunes dans leur chambre, en faisant par la même occasion une petite visite guidée de l'hôtel.

- Bon, vous devrez bientôt partir, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser aller sans aucun souvenir! Déclara Banira.

Elle courut dans la salle de bain chercher un immense panier de produits de bain à la Vanille qu'elle tendit avec affection à Atame qui lui fit un immense sourire. Banira lui fit savoir que c'était ses produits préférés, qu'elle se lavait toujours avec cette gamme qui sentait la vanille sucrée. Sasuga tendit à l'adolescent un médaillon de ses propres bijoux, vu l'intérêt qu'il avait porté plus tôt pour les colliers de la chanteuse. Le médaillon, en étain, devait peser une livre. Il était incrusté d'onyx et un dragon y était gravé.

- J'espère que tu en prendras soin de ce collier, il fut pendant un moment mon porte-bonheur préféré.

Les yeux de Tsumiko s'émerveillèrent devant l'objet qu'il faisait tournoyer dans ses mains. Il remercia mille fois la chanteuse.

- Nous, nous vous offrons chacun quatre billets pour le concert J-Fan, en coulisse au Tokyo Dôme! Nous espérons vous y voir avec vos amis ou votre famille! Déclarèrent Satoo, Kazan et Yuukai en tendant les billets aux jeunes.

Les deux sautèrent de joie en balbutiant des remerciements. Les filles accompagnèrent leurs deux fans à la sortie et signèrent leurs posters et autres objets qu'ils avaient amenés. Ils prirent des photos avec eux et leur donnèrent chacune un câlin avant de les laisser partir, flottant sur un nuage de bonheur. Les autres fans quittèrent également l'hôtel, alors qu'une vague de journalistes, d'interviewers et de reporters de toute sorte envahir le hall. Les agents des groupes divisèrent les reporters et les groupes quittèrent chacun pour des endroits différents, en fonction de leurs entrevues. Banira et Sasuga furent demandées pour le magasine Fool's Mate, très populaire au Japon. Kazan et Yuukai firent une entrevue en direct et Satoo fut rencontrée par le reporter d'un prestigieux magasine de musique. Leurs entrevues respectives finirent une heure plus tard, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Gackt vint voir Sasuga pour lui annoncer qu'une journaliste voulait les interviewer au sujet du concert. Ils s'étaient entendus pour éviter de mentionner leur relation et l'entrevue se déroula sans la moindre anicroche. Une femme ressemblant étrangement à Mana s'avança vers Banira dont le visage rayonna lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle travaillait pour le magasine Gothic & Sweet Lolita. Satoo, Yuukai et Kazan firent une nouvelle entrevue en direct. Toutes ces entrevues terminées, ce fut la prise de photos.

Des photographes professionnels avaient installé leur studio dans les salles de répétitions. Le photographe de BlaSt était relativement vieux, mais son visage rieur le rendait sympathique.

- Je suis gâté ce soir, dit le photographe en voyant entrer les filles dans le cubicule.

Un grand drap aux dégradés bleu et vert avait été installé sur un pan du mur. Il fit signe aux filles de venir se placer devant et de poser pour lui. Plusieurs photos furent faites, dont une où Satoo et Banira s'embrassent pratiquement.

- Les filles, vous me découragez, soupira Kazan.

Satoo et Banira se mirent à rire. Une journaliste entra en trombe dans la salle alors que Sasuga posait pour le photographe.

- Mademoiselle Banira, j'aimerais vous voir si cela vous est possible.

La guitariste s'avança vers la journaliste. Celle-ci lui demanda si c'était vrai qu'elle et Hizumi étaient un vrai couple. Banira regarda ses consoeurs d'un regard interrogateur. Elle acquiesça et la journaliste afficha un sourire énorme, ce qui fit légèrement peur à Banira. La journaliste prit Banira par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans le corridor.

- J'aimerais faire un article sur cet heureux concours de circonstance. La princesse des Lolitas avec le prince des Goth métal, quelle merveilleuse paire! Venez, venez! S'exclama avec passion la femme en traînant pratiquement Banira derrière elle.

- Princesse des Lolitas? Roi des Goth Métal? Ça sort d'où cela? Demanda Banira, pas très convaincu de ces appellations bizarres.

- Jargon journaliste signifiant vos styles et le genre de personnes vous idolâtrant, mademoiselle Banira.

Son ton était plutôt aimable, malgré la rudesse de la réponse. La journaliste entra aussi violemment dans le cubicule où Hizumi était photographié avec Tsukasa. Elle força le chanteur à l'accompagner, ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur. Lorsque le couple fut réunit, la journaliste poussa une exclamation de joie. Elle les rapprocha et sourit bêtement en les regardant.

- Tu lui as dit? Questionna Hizumi

- Tu lui as dit toi? demanda Banira en le regardant.

Ils regardèrent la journaliste prendre des notes. Elle leur posa des questions sur le pourquoi, le où, le quand et le comment de leur relation, questions qui étaient absurdes selon les deux amoureux. La femme appela sur son cellulaire le photographe du journal qui arriva en moins de cinq minutes, à croire qu'il était simplement au premier étage.

- Tournez vous et faites mine de partir bras-dessus, bras dessous.

Hizumi et Banira se regardèrent et firent ce que la journaliste leur demandait. Le photographe prit un premier cliché. La femme ordonna au couple de faire face à la caméra en se collant amoureusement.

- Oubliez ça! Moi, j'ai des photos à prendre et Banira aussi.

Hizumi fit un clin d'oeil à Banira qui se retourna pour partir. La journaliste leur intima d'attendre, mais Hizumi avait déjà claqué la porte de son cubicule. Banira courut au sien et referma la porte en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

- Des photos de moi et Hizumi, car apparemment ils savent que l'on sort ensemble.

Son roulement des yeux indiqua combien cela lui était égal. Le photographe pria Banira de se joindre à Satoo pour quelques photos ''spéciales''. Il ne s'agissait rien de plus que Satoo mordant le cou de Banira, Banira s'agrippant autour des hanches de la bassiste et d'un presque baiser. La séance de photo suivit son cours, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux photographe fasse son entrée, suivit de Gackt.

- Mademoiselle Sasuga, nous voulons prendre quelques photos de vous et Gackt-San.

Pendant un moment, Sasuga crut qu'ils avaient apprit pour leur relation, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute créé une commotion chez les fans de Gackt, et probablement chez ses fans aussi. Mais Gackt ajouta:

-Pour promouvoir le duo que nous devons faire ensemble.

Soulagée, elle partit avec le photographe et Gackt qui lui sourit amoureusement, soustrait aux regards perçant du vieil homme. En tout et partout, la séance de photo dura jusqu'à minuit, où la demande fut faite de réunir tous les groupes pour une grande photo, qui servirait à un poster de la tournée. Après cette photo, les journalistes, reporters et tous les autres furent invités à quitter l'hôtel. Les groupes, épuisés, ne se firent pas prier pour aller dormir. M. Toritama félicita son groupe et partit lui aussi se coucher.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Répétition et confrontation**

Le lendemain, personne ne fut levé avant midi. Même Gackt, qui habituellement dormait très peu, avait lambiné dans son lit un très long moment avant de décider de se lever. Les pratiques pour le spectacle furent donc prévues pour 14h30. Kazan et Banira furent les premières debout. Le reste du groupe ne tarda cependant pas à se réveiller et elles partirent manger toutes ensemble. Banira fila voir Hizumi, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la veille. Satoo alla saluer Matsumo d'un baiser avant de retourner à table pour déguster les oeufs qu'elle avait demandés. M. Hitoyoma se pointa vers 13h30 dans la salle à manger, avec un air complètement épuisé. Il annonça qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait une pratique générale, avec le relais des groupes sur scène, ajustage des temps de pause et formation du groupe de musicien qui jouerait pour Hyde en concert. Hyde aurait, bien entendu, le dernier mot sur la formation. Après avoir bien mangé, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, où plusieurs techniciens s'affairaient à installer des amplificateurs de sons et différents matériels de prise sonore. Deux batteries étaient installées sur scène, le micro y avait également été mis, les pianos de Yuukai avaient été disposés de telle façon que tous pouvaient la voir s'affairer sur ses claviers et il ne restait que les fils pour brancher guitares électrique et basses. M. Hitoyoma demanda à D'espairs Ray de monter sur scène pour des ajustements, vu qu'ils n'étaient que quatre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un deuxième guitariste? Demanda M. Hitoyoma en marchant entre les musiciens sur la scène.

- Non, répondirent en coeur les membres du groupe.

M. Hitoyoma hocha de la tête et continua d'analyser. Il commanda à Hizumi de bien rester au centre et que ses acolytes à la guitare et à la basse devaient être bien visible, donc plus près l'un de l'autre. Tsukasa devrait être rapproché du bord de la scène, sans exagération bien sûr, pour permettre une plus grande visibilité.

Alice Nine eut droit au même traitement. Des millions de corrections furent apportés à leur posture, leurs déplacements et leur disposition sur scène. Gazette se placèrent exactement comme Alice Nine après le dernier commentaire de M. Hitoyoma, mais cela ne suffit pas. Ils durent changer de place plusieurs fois pour cadrer avec l'image de la perfection du gérant. BlaSt Fusion du aussi réviser ses positions sur scène, ayant droit à un long discours sur la rentabilité d'afficher Satoo et Banira et de concentrer dans les moment fort, l'attention sur Sasuga. Les filles le savaient déjà, mais ne donnèrent pas la réplique au dirigeant qui était dans sa bulle. Gackt monta sur scène et fut lui aussi corrigé, avec un peu moins d'insistance de la part du gérant, qui savait combien Gackt ferait à sa tête malgré tout ordre donné de sa part. Finalement Dir en Grey subirent les mêmes commentaires que les autres. La séance de relocalisation théâtrale terminée, M. Hitoyoma demanda aux musiciens, voulant jouer les pièces de Hyde, de bien vouloir monter sur scène.

- J'y vais! Dit Banira en montant sur scène.

Satoo se dit incapable d'apprendre des partitions en si peu de temps et Kazan ne voulait simplement pas faire ombrage à Hyde. Les filles encouragèrent donc Banira, en concurrence avec Uruha, Chacha et Die, Hiroto et Tora. Le seul bassiste prêt à apprendre les partitions fut Saga, qui fut automatiquement intégré à l'équipe de Hyde. Kai et Tsukasa se faisait une grosse compétition pour devenir le batteur de Hyde. Celui-ci tendit une feuille avec les notes de _Countdown_, pour que les guitaristes lui jouent la pièce. Ils furent tous capable de la jouer, mais Chacha et Banira se démarquèrent. Hyde leur demanda donc de se joindre à lui. Dans un élan de joie, Banira sauta au cou de Chacha qui la serra à son tour. Des deux batteurs, Tsukasa fut retenu pour donner le rythme à Hyde. Le petit chanteur donna la liste des chansons qu'il comptait jouer en concert et les feuilles de partition pour chacune de ces chansons.

Les groupes furent ensuite inviter à dresser la liste des chansons qu'ils voulaient faire en concert. Il devait avoir pour environ trois heures tous les groupes inclus, ce qui était suffisamment long pour satisfaire tout le monde.

- Les filles, on devra au moins choisir une dizaine de titres. Il faut que ça soit nos meilleurs, les plus significatives et les plus puissantes. Des idées?

- _To the Top_! Ma préférée, dit Banira.

- Il nous faut aussi quelques succès, _Destinée_ et _No life to Walk With _aussi devrait être jouées, ajouta Yuukai.

- Moi je voudrais bien jouer _Shades_ et _Black Eyes_, commenta Kazan

- Avec _Aishiteru,_ pour en faire pleurer d'autres, ricana Satoo.

Sasuga réfléchit un moment et fit une liste des chansons nommées précédemment et ajouta quelques autres titres. Satisfaite de l'échantillon, elle présenta le tout à M. Toritama. Il écouta la pratique des filles avec intérêt. M. Hitoyoma annonça que les groupes avaient la soirée de libre. Ils étaient cependant déj 20h lorsqu'il l'annonça.

- J'ai faim, se plaignit Satoo avec raison.

Depuis midi, personne n'avait avaler quoique ce soit, sinon de l'eau. Tous les groupes montèrent manger un repas copieux que personne ne regretta. La plupart décidèrent de rester dans la salle à manger pour parler un peu. Banira et Hizumi quittèrent plutôt pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Sasuga prit place aux côtés de Gackt et tout deux se mirent à converser sur la soirée d'hier. Un grand groupe de gars avait décidé de se rendre au bar pour prendre une bonne bière entre eux.

Hizumi et Banira se dirigeaient vers la chambre de la guitariste, pour qu'elle récupère une veste. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot avant d'arriver à la porte. Hizumi rattrapa la main de Banira alors que celle-ci allait ouvrir la porte.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit celui-ci, la voix étrangement rauque.

- Quoi? Demanda Banira en lui faisant face, un magnifique sourire suspendu à ses lèvres.

Hizumi la regarda un long moment, plongeant ses yeux originairement noirs dans les yeux verts de sa belle amie. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans que rien ne sorte.

- Hizumi? Questionna Banira, amusée de voir le chanteur aussi embêté.

- Je ne peux pas, soupira celui-ci en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi? Ne me dit surtout pas que tu as encore mal! Dit Banira à voix basse.

Hizumi lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Non, je ne peux pas te le demander. Excuse-moi, je vais aller rejoindre les gars qui m'attendent au bar.

Il enlaça Banira et l'embrassa pour faire taire toute possible réprimande et partit au bar. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il y avait déjà plusieurs gars autour du bar à boire des verres de bières et pour certains du martini ou de la vodka. Le chanteur prit place entre Yuu et Aoi qui le l'entendirent soupirer bruyamment. Hizumi ne voulut pas adresser un mot sur son état pitoyable... pas avant d'avoir calé plus de quatre verres de whisky en un laps de temps plutôt court. Gackt arriva alors avec Kyo. Il y en avait quelques-uns de joyeusement réchauffés, dont notamment Yuu, Reita, Ruki, Shou, Hizumi, Aoi et Tsukasa. Ils avaient encore fait un concours de shooter, un peu moins puissant cette fois. Même Chacha avait but deux bières et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

- On s'amuse sans moi! déclara Kyo qui se précipita sur le verre de martini encore plein de Yuu.

Il le but d'un trait, attirant les protestations de Yuu, qui finit par simplement se mettre à rire. Tsukasa et Hizumi rirent à leur tour, pour aucune raison. Die et Kaoru, ayant prit un verre de bière de trop, étaient rendu drôlement affectifs un envers l'autre.

- Hizumi, t'as pas l'air heureux, se hasarda à demander Aoi.

Hizumi leva ses yeux qui commençaient à être un peu vitreux, vers le visage de Aoi.

- Je voulais demander Banira en mariage, marmonnant Hizumi en prenant sa tête à deux mains.

Non que l'envie lui prenait, plutôt qu'un violent mal de tête venait de le soudoyer. Tsukasa tapota avec compassion l'épaule du chanteur, alors que Ruki et Shou le taquinaient sur les motifs de cette demande.

-Tu ne la connais que depuis une semaine! s'indigna Gackt en le regardant d'un air déconcerté.

- Oui et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela?

- C'est bien trop tôt pour lui demander ça! dit Gackt d'un ton de reproche.

- Toi qui n'as même pas encore couché avec ta petite amie, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner! Jeta Hizumi en ignorant totalement le regard courroucé que lui lança Gackt.

- Il a raison Gackt, moi aussi j'aurais marié Banira si j'avais pu coucher avec, dit Tora.

Hizumi leva des yeux meurtriers vers le guitariste qui réprima son fou rire. Shou et Ruki appuyèrent Hizumi.

- Contrairement à vous, je doute qu'une bonne relation soit basée sur le sexe, lança Gackt en cala un verre de bière dans le temps de le dire.

- T'es juste incapable de la coucher et de la baiser, s'exclamèrent Ruki et Shou d'un même ton.

Les deux chanteurs se regardèrent et se prirent par les épaules en levant leur bière à l'adresse de Gackt.

- Tu as peut-être peur qu'elle voit que tu n'es pas magnum finalement! Déclara Aoi, un doigt pointant les pantalons de cuir moulant du célèbre chanteur qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Non, je crois plutôt que j'attends le moment idéal pour prouver mon amour à Sasuga, comme elle me mérite. Je ne coucherai pas avec elle pour coucher avec elle!

Hizumi se mit à rire sombrement. Il regarda Gackt d'un air sinistre.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que j'ai couché avec Banira simplement pour coucher avec elle...

Gackt observa le chanteur qui, avec ses cheveux noirs voilant son visage, avait l'air de vouloir le mordre. Gackt répondit par la négative et décida que le sujet était bien trop dangereux pour s'y attarder. Hizumi prit un autre verre de shooter et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Tsukasa qui le serra amicalement.

- Tu lui demanderas une autre fois, quand tu seras prêt. Ce genre de chose, ça vient tout seul.

Tsukasa n'avait pas tort, mais Hizumi n'avait pas tout compris ce que son confrère venait de lui dire. Ils restèrent encore un bar un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hizumi décide de monter se coucher. Il se leva mais se rassit aussitôt, les planchers bougeant bien trop pour qu'il puisse garder l'équilibre.

- Appelez Banira s'il vous plaît, marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur le bar.

Dans la chambre de BlaSt Fusion, le téléphone sonna. Sasuga alla répondre et son ton de voix changea lorsqu'elle entendit Hizumi au bout de l'appareil.

- Banira, ton homme au téléphone.

La guitariste se leva et prit le combiné.

- Salut beauté, j'ai une faveur à te demander. J'ai un peu de misère à marcher. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes en bas me chercher.

Banira lui dit qu'elle arrivait sur le champ.

- L'imbécillité masculine, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

- Où va-t-elle? Demanda Yuukai en déposant un as sur la table.

- Hizumi est saoul, elle va le chercher. Et à entendre les autres qui rigolaient, il n'était pas seul à avoir trop bu, dit Sasuga en déposant sa paire de roi sur la table.

Satoo éclata de rire à l'idée de voir Hizumi saoul et Banira le traînant par les cheveux. Banira arriva au bar où tous les gars la regardèrent entrer. Ils la saluèrent avec entrain et lui apprirent que Hizumi n'avait cessé de parler d'elle.

- Ah, c'est bien de me le dire, merci, fit elle en souriant.

Hizumi se leva péniblement et s'accrocha à l'épaule de Banira qui tituba sous le nouveau poids qu'il venait d'ajouter. Le couple partit de la salle.

- J'espère que Banira est prête, Hizumi devient une bête quand il est saoul, dit Tsukasa en regardant les deux partir.

- Et d'où tu sais ça? Rigola Yuu à côté de lui.

- Je sais bien des choses, insinua Tsukasa en riant.

Banira marchait tout croche alors que Hizumi avait peine à se tenir droit. Il finit par s'arrêter à côté de l'ascenseur et regarda Banira le scruter.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hizumi continua de la fixer, en se disant à lui-même qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait épouser absolument. Elle était exactement ce qu'il cherchait chez une femme et l'idée qu'elle puisse lui échapper bêtement était simplement insupportable. Peu importe l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule et unique femme qu'il voulait garder avec lui, pour lui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Banira s'inquiéta de le voir l'observer aussi intensément. Elle s'approcha et toucha le front d'Hizumi qui oscilla dangereusement.

- Banira, je...

Hizumi tomba au sol, ses jambes un peu trop molles pour le soutenir. Il entraîna Banira avec lui sur le plancher, sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Ouch! Fit Banira en tombant un peu croche sur le plancher.

Hizumi fit une tentative pour se lever, sans succès. Il s'excusa auprès de Banira et poussa un long soupir de désespoir.

- Banira, j'aimerais vraiment te dire quelque chose, dit Hizumi en prenant les mains de Banira dans les siennes.

Les deux étaient toujours assis sur le plancher, devant l'ascenseur d'un corridor complètement vide. Il plongea son regard brûlant dans celui de Banira.

- Voudrais-tu... je voudrais que... j'aimerais beaucoup... épouse-moi Banira! Murmura Hizumi à mi-voix.

La jeune guitariste se figea. Ses mains, retenus par les celles chaudes de Hizumi, se mirent à trembler. Elle fixa le visage de son amoureux qui paraissait très sérieux, malgré son regard lunatique par moment. Des pensées, toutes plus folles et insensées les unes que les autres, virevoltaient dans son esprit à un rythme effarant. Des larmes, d'une provenance inconnue, remplirent ses yeux verts.

- Hizumi... tu es complètement saoul, tu ferais mieux de monter te coucher. Allez, viens...

Hizumi cligna des yeux en regardant Banira se relever et essuyer brièvement ses yeux. Elle aida le chanteur à se remettre sur ses pieds, tâche qui ne fut pas facile, et elle le conduisit, avec sa douceur habituelle, à sa chambre. Le chanteur semblait déjà avoir oublié ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il dormait presque debout. Le chemin se fit en silence. Une fois dans la chambre, où aucun des membres de D'espairsRay n'étaient encore revenus, Banira aida Hizumi à enlever son chandail. Il défit lui-même ses pantalons et enleva ses souliers pour se diriger vers sa chambre en titubant.

- Tout ira bien? demanda Banira en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit où Hizumi s'était allongé.

- Tu es un ange tu sais. Mon ange à moi, murmura Hizumi.

Banira le regardant en souriant. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais le chanteur lui demanda de lui apporter des Tylenols, pour calmer son mal de tête intense. La guitariste lui apporta le tout avec un verre d'eau et s'assura qu'il était à son aise avant de le laisser, après un baiser sur le front. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de la chambre, Banira ne pu retenir ses larmes. Tsukasa et Karyu, marchant tout deux excessivement croches, la remarquèrent.

- Ça va pas? Il ne t'a pas fait mal? Demanda Karyu, inquiet.

- Bien sur que non, il n'y a rien de tout, je suis simplement épuisée, prétexta Banira en tournant le dos aux musiciens qui la regardèrent partir d'un air suspicieux.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et filèrent droit dans la chambre de Hizumi. Celui-ci s'étant endormi, ils décidèrent d'enquêter le lendemain, ce que tout deux oublièrent. Banira continua son chemin vers sa chambre en pleurant en silence, espérant ne croiser personne sur son chemin. Ce fut le cas, heureusement pour elle. Dans la chambre cependant, toutes les filles étaient assises au salon et écoutaient un programme de télévision. Sasuga se retourna pour la saluer et vit bien le mascara qui avait légèrement coulé sur les joues de sa copine. Elle allait placer un mot mais Banira fila aussi rapidement que l'éclair, ferma la porte de la chambre et aucune des filles n'entendit parler d'elle par la suite.

- Sans doute fatiguée, dit Satoo en se concentrant à nouveau sur la télévision.

Yuukai n'en était pas convaincue, pas plus que Sasuga en fait. La chanteuse allait d'ailleurs se lever pour prendre des nouvelles de Banira, mais Yuukai lui fit signe de rester assise, qu'elle irait voir. La claviériste cogna à la porte, timidement.

- Je ne veux voir personne, s'il vous plaît, répondit faiblement Banira, comme si elle avait mis sur sa bouche tous les draps de son lit.

Yuukai entra quand même, pour trouver la guitariste allongée, le visage dans la tête d'oreiller, secouée de sanglots. Elle prit place sur le lit et caressa affectueusement les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Yuukai à sa consoeur.

- Rien, je ne veux pas en parler, dit Banira, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Yuukai ne força pas la note, elle attendit plutôt que Banira se sente en confiance et prête à en parler. Cela prit quelques minutes.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'en parler, mais cela te ferait du bien.

- Yuukai, il m'a demandé en mariage! S'écria Banira, en redoublant ses pleurs.

Les filles, dans le salon, écarquillèrent les yeux. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, si tôt? Cela frôlait l'absurde, mais pourtant, Banira en était énormément troublé.

Yuukai prit la guitariste dans ses bras, pour mieux la consoler. Elle-même trouvait que le chanteur était assez vite en affaire mais, d'un autre côté, s'il l'aimait vraiment, peut-être n'était-ce pas si ridicule.

- Et pourquoi pleures-tu alors?

Banira renifla et tendit la main vers la boîte de papier mouchoir sur la table de chevet.

- Il était saoul, mais avait l'air tellement sincère, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Si c'est trop tôt, trop vite. Je l'aime, mais le mariage me fait un peu peur. Et s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment? Ou alors qu'il était très sincère, et que ma non-réponse lui ait fait croire que je ne l'aimais pas assez? Je l'aime tellement Yuukai! Si on se marie vraiment et, qu'au fond, il ne m'aimait pas vraiment? Je ne veux pas que ça finisse!

Yuukai l'écoutait sans trop comprendre les marmonnements, ponctués de hoquets violents et de reniflements. La claviériste attendit un peu, pour se mettre les idées en place avant de suggérer quoi que ce soit à Banira, complètement confuse.

- Je crois que les personnes saoules disent souvent ce qu'elles pensent en leur fond. La sincérité d'Hizumi, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Le fait qu'il te l'aie dit alors qu'il était saoul, c'est probablement juste parce que le courage est venu sur le moment, c'est pas évident demander ce genre de chose. Alors pour le moment, je ne crois pas que tu dois imaginer les pires scénarios de rupture. L'idée du mariage me semble un peu tôt et oui, il est possible que Hizumi croit que tu ne l'aimes pas assez si jamais il se rappelle de t'avoir poser la question. Mais, entre toi et moi, ce genre de chose est facilement discutable et il comprendra si jamais tu trouves cela trop rapide.

Banira s'était légèrement relevée pour regarder Yuukai lui expliquer son raisonnement, ma foi très censé. Yuukai termina en lui disant de voir comment les choses allaient se passer, si son petit ami lui reviendrait avec la question. Entre temps, dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Banira serra Yuukai dans ses bras et la remercia. La claviériste quitta la chambre.

- Alors, la crise de panique à propos du mariage? demanda Kazan.

- Réglée! Déclara Yuukai.

Sasuga lui sourit et décida que l'heure était venue d'aller dormir. Les autres membres allèrent également se coucher


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23:**

Le lendemain, M. Hitoyoma annonça qu'une première semi pratique générale serait effectuée, sauf pour les musiciens de Hyde, qui irait pratiquer avec le chanteur pour perfectionner les chansons. Banira pu ainsi se soustraire aux regards insistants de Hizumi, qui n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Banira semblait l'éviter.

Les répétitions portèrent leur fruit, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, une bonne partie des enchaînements et des effets à l'arrivée de chaque groupe furent conclus. Durant la journée, on avait eu droit à un saut périlleux de Satoo et un discours de Kazan sur l'importance de voir le batteur en concert, ce que Nao, Kai et Ryu appuyèrent avec véhémence. Satoo avait quitté un peu plus tôt, pour accompagner Matsumo à Tokyo pour quelques emplettes. Elle promit de rapporter quelques petits trucs pour les filles. M. Toritama s'était sentit très généreux en agréant à la demande de Satoo, qui aurait normalement du continuer les répétitions. Hyde, Chacha, Saga, Banira et Tsukasa sortirent du cubicule d'entraînement complètement crevés. Les pratiques avaient été soutenues, pour Être certains que chaque musicien rende à la musique de Hyde toute sa splendeur et sa grandeur. Le résultat, plus que satisfaisant, fut présenté à M. Hitoyoma, qui demanda à Banira et Chacha d'être un peu plus présents et à Saga de s'effacer quelque peu, pour ne pas faire obstruction à Hyde. Mais le chanteur regarda Saga en lui murmurant de continuer son travail comme il le sentait. Tsukasa n'eut droit qu'à des éloges de la part du directeur. Hyde alla discuter un peu avec lui et les musiciens purent quitter.

- Je trouve l'expérience vraiment enrichissante, dit Chacha à l'adresse de Banira.

- Oui, oui très enrichissante, répondit distraitement la guitariste qui venait de voir Hizumi au bout du corridor.

Elle changea brusquement de direction pour foncer droit sur Tsukasa. Celui-ci lui sourit et ignora l'air troublé qu'elle affichait. Banira se pressa d'atteindre la salle de répétition de son groupe, où elle trouva Sasuga et Gackt en plein exercice de... langue.

- Oh pardon! S'exclama Banira en refermant la porte.

Sasuga vint tout de même ouvrir la porte pour rappeler Banira. Elle s'enquit de la longue pratique avec Hyde et fut bien heureuse d'apprendre les gros progrès fait en ce sens. Gackt ramassa les feuilles qui traînaient sur le petit bureau et s'excusa auprès de Sasuga. Il prit la direction du hall d'entrée, dans l'espoir de retrouver Hitoyoma-san.

- Alors, comment vas-tu? Demanda Sasuga.

- Ça pourrait aller beaucoup mieux, dit Banira en jetant un coup d'oeil au fond du corridor où Hizumi venait de disparaître avec Reita.

Sasuga fixa le point que semblait admirer la guitariste et, ne voyant rien de bien spécial, n'en demanda pas plus. Comme il était déjà près de 19h, les deux filles montèrent manger. Kazan courut les rejoindre, sortant du cubicule de Gazette où elle et Kai avaient pratiqué leurs rythmes.

-Bonjour mes deux charmantes amies! Dit Kazan d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Toi, la coopération te va très bien! déclara Sasuga en souriant.

Kazan sourit et suivit ses amies à la salle à manger, presque vide. Hyde s'y trouvait, lisant un livre, Kyo et Karyu discutaient politique et Toshiya, Aoi et Hiroto mangeaient ensemble. Les filles se joignirent à eux pour le souper. Le reste de la soirée, les filles continuèrent de répéter, sans Satoo. Leurs efforts donnaient de très bons résultats. Kazan s'améliorait, même si son niveau était déjà grandement supérieur à beaucoup de musiciens. De son côté, Yuukai avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi sous la tutelle de Gackt, qui lui avait montré quelques-uns de ses trucs au clavier. On voyait déjà une différence dans la fluidité des mouvements de Yuukai sur les notes des synthétiseurs. Gackt vint même durant la soirée pour regarder la performance de Yuukai et admirer les talents de Sasuga.

-Yuukai, tu es une élève exceptionnellement douée! Dit le sublime chanteur en s'approchant d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup, Gackt-san, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence polie.

Gackt, ayant décidé de ne pas répéter durant la soirée, décida d'observer le groupe de filles. Les performances furent cependant interrompues lorsque Satoo revint, accrochés au bras de Matsumo visiblement heureux.

- J'ai plein de choses pour vous! dit Satoo en étalant ses nombreux sacs au sol.

Sasuga reçut trois colliers différents, trois formes habilement travaillées avec en leurs centres, une pierre de couleur différente. Satoo lança à Banira une paire de longues manches noires lacées avec des rubans bleus. Elle eut également le corset absolument sublime, au même lacement bleu. Satoo tendit à Kazan ce qui s'avéra être deux petits tambours asiatiques, de collection, brodé de fils dorés. Kazan n'osa presque pas les toucher, tant ils étaient jolis. Yuukai reçut trois paires de boucles d'oreille raffinées et des baguettes pour les cheveux, rouges décorées de dragon en reflet.

-Allez, laisse moi te coiffer! Demanda Kazan avec ravissement.

Yuukai observa avec attention les baguettes et les tendit à Kazan. Celle-ci, en un tour de main, remonta les cheveux blonds de Yuukai et enfila les deux baguettes. La coiffure était parfaite, raffinée à souhait et collait comme un gant au visage angélique de la claviériste. Elle jeta un regard timide sur le miroir pour pouèvres et s'admira un moment dans le miroir.

- Il ne manque plus que le kimono et un visage blanc et tu ferais une geisha merveilleuse, dit Gackt.

- Ce serait tellement bien de pouvoir se déguiser en geisha un jour! dit Banira.

Sasuga hocha de la tête et Gackt eut une brillante idée.

- Je suis convaincu de pouvoir forcer M. Hitoyoma à accéder à cette demande. On profitera de vos services... et peut-être que certains gars voudront essayer, dit Gackt avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh! Je suis certaine que cela plairait à Uruha, dit Sasuga en riant.

Matsumo s'excusa et partit pour aller voir M. Hitoyoma. Gackt l'accompagna, avec la ferme intention de concrétiser cette idée. À la surprise de Gackt, il n'eut même pas à négocier. Le gérant trouva l'idée vraiment intéressante et décida qu'il entrerait en communication avec une école de geisha pour voir si l'activité était possible.

Les filles restèrent à discuter dans la salle de répétition et, lorsqu'il fut 21h, montèrent dans le chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et se reposer quelque peu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le groupe se leva tôt le lendemain, pour retourner à leur pratique. L'avant-midi fut consacré à la pratique individuelle. Chacune fit son bout de chemin, pratiquant ses lacunes et améliorant certaines de leurs chansons. La plupart des groupes firent de même, seul Alice Nine se leva plus tard. M. Toritama, qui avait décidé de rester à l'hôtel jusqu'au départ du groupe pour la tournée, s'était confortablement installé dans un coin de la pièce et écrivait quelques commentaires sur une feuille brouillon.

- M. Toritama, venez ici s'il vous plaît, demanda Yuukai.

Le petit homme s'avança vers l'espace de travail de Yuukai. La claviériste lui demanda d'écouter. Elle se mit à jouer avec passion, un morceau d'une chanson qui venait de lui passer par l'esprit. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches comme sur de l'eau, ses gestes gracieux et doux se faisaient sentir jusque dans chaque note. M. Toritama l'écouta avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Les dernières notes terminées, les filles et leur gérant applaudirent Yuukai qui rougit.

- Magnifique! De quelle chanson il s'agit?

- C'était simplement une petite improvisation que j'ai préparée ce matin. Gackt m'a dit que cela aidait à garder un contrôle sur sa musique et ses doigts, tout en extériorisant nos émotions.

Sasuga eut la mâchoire qui se fracassa au sol et l'étonnement fut général. Personne ne doutait du talent de Yuukai, mais celle-ci n'avait pas assez confiance pour se mettre à le montrer à tout vent. Cette improvisation créa, au sein du groupe, une vraie commotion.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu viens de jouer? Demanda Sasuga, avec une soudaine énergie.

- Euh... oui environ, je me pratique depuis ce matin, je crois que pouvoir la jouer de nouveau.

Les yeux de Sasuga brillèrent de convoitise. Elle se retourna vers Banira et lui demanda de lui tendre les dernières paroles qu'elle avait écrites.

- Reprend, note par note, ce que tu m'as joué. Vous, les filles et Monsieur le gérant, écoutez.

Yuukai caressa à nouveau les touches de son clavier. Sasuga entama un chant soutenu, sur les paroles composées par Banira, quelques jours plus tôt.

_(murmure) Un voile blanc recouvrait tes yeux…_

_See? I told you I would win this fight. _

_The strength you gave up, the words you regret _

_It only made you fall, for my glory._

_(murmure) Supplice auprès des anges_

_In this fight, angels and demons gave their life _

_Sky's dust and Hell's fire melting, becoming one _

_Until one of us give up, it could last forever_

_(murmure) Sombre mélancolie violant les cieux_

_You should stop this, I'm already the champion _

_I can't keep myself from hunting you… Revenge? _

_I finally have a chance to make you regret the day we met…_

_(murmure) Du sommet, retourne dans tes langes._

_In this fight, the angel kills the demon, once and for all. _

_Sky's dust swallowed up Hell's fire, to shine more than ever _

_Until you ever come back, I will stay at the top, forever_

_(murmure qui s'évanouit) _

_Un voile blanc recouvrait tes yeux _

_Supplice auprès des anges _

_Sombre mélancolie violant les cieux _

_Du sommet, retourne dans tes langes..._

Le public fondit en applaudissements. On aurait pue croire que la musique de Yuukai avait été composé pour les paroles de Banira et que la voix de Sasuga était là pour les unifier en une magnifique chanson. M. Toritama fut également très heureux du résultat et félicita les filles pour cette productivité. En effet, écrire des chansons ne semblait pas un problème pour elles. Sasuga décida que la chanson valait la peine d'être améliorée et elle demanda à Yuukai d'écrire les notes qu'elle avait faites.

Lorsque le tout fut terminé, les filles reprirent leur répétition avec assiduité. M. Toritama donnait des conseils avisés à son groupe, pendant que les filles faisaient de leur mieux pour impressionner leur gérant. Celui-ci n'était cependant pas très difficile à combler, ce qui était en soi un avantage. L'après-midi passa comme une flèche, si bien que lorsque Aoi et Nao vinrent avertir les filles que le souper serait bientôt prêt, elles en furent étonnées. Le groupe se fixa des objectifs à travailler pour la prochaine journée de répétition et monta à la salle à manger, où tous les groupes étaient déjà. Banira se fit très discrète derrière Sasuga, évitant les regards insistants d'Hizumi.

-Tu vas pas continuer de l'ignorer ainsi pour toujours? Questionna Kazan.

-Non, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie… ou que je me lasse de ne pas le côtoyer…

Sasuga se retourna et lui lança un regard assez narquois. Elle savait pertinemment que la guitariste souffrait plus qu'autre chose de devoir ignorer son cher Hizumi, mais elle ne lui fit pas la morale. Les leçons que l'on apprend par soi-même sont toujours les plus bénéfiques et à ce jeu, Sasuga n'était pas non plus la meilleure conseillère. Assises à leur table, une longue discussion sur la bouffe fut engagée par Yuukai qui se plaignait de toujours manger du riz.

- Va falloir t'y faire chérie, on est au Japon! Dit Banira.

- Mais je suis tannée, c'est toujours la même chose, riz, riz et riz!

Kazan soupira en prenant une bouchée du poulet délicieusement mariné. Banira fit un léger mouvement brusque avec ses baguettes et du riz vola malencontreusement directement dans le décolleté de Satoo.

- Banira, je ne sais pas comment tu comptes manger cette bouchée là, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aller la chercher.

Satoo la regarda, un air provocateur.

- Je peux bien venir la chercher, avec le peu de sein que tu as, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, répliqua Banira en se penchant.

- Non, les filles, vos fanservices à table, on va s'en passer! S'exclama Sasuga en s'interposant entre Satoo et Banira.

Banira fit la moue en reprenant ses baguettes. Satoo secoua le riz qui tomba au sol et le souper reprit un cours normal. Yuukai se força à manger tout son riz et décida d'aller prendre une marche pour le digérer convenablement. Reita courut après elle en agitant les bras.

- Attend moi! Je t'accompagne! Cria-t-il derrière elle.

Yuukai parut très heureuse de voir Reita s'approcher avec un immense sourire vers elle. Ils partirent tous les deux vers le salon de thé au premier étage. Kazan se leva avec Satoo. La première décida d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement, qu'elle avait décidé de tester. Satoo ne voulut pas aller s'éreinter à courir sur un tapis, elle opta donc pour partir à la recherche de Matsumo, perdu dans les confins de l'hôtel.

- Je retourne à la chambre moi, dit Banira en penchant la tête pour tenter de se soustraire à Hizumi.

- Tiens, je t'accompagne, on pourra jaser un peu, déclara Sasuga.

Les deux filles montèrent à leur chambre. En entrant, Banira s'affaissa sur le divan, une main sur le front, l'autre pendant lamentablement au bas du divan.

- Ban, je sais que je ne devrais pas te faire de morale, mais tu es simplement incompréhensible. Tel que je te connais, tu aurais répondu oui à Hizumi, sans te faire prier même. Et là, tu es allongée sur le canapé, morose et complètement démoralisée alors qu'en ce moment, toi et Hizumi pourriez être en train de vous embrasser langoureusement…

La pointe de dégoêt que Sasuga fit paraître dans la dernière phrase fit lever les yeux de Banira. Elle regarda Sasuga plutôt indignée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui!?

- Rien, voyons! C'est simplement son look... Et sa carrure! As-tu du remarqué qu'il semblait être fabriqué de cure-dent quand il était en maillot l'autre jour? Tu as probablement vu plus même, mais j'ose pas y penser, déclara la chanteuse, fataliste.

- Oui j'ai vu plus! Et j'en suis bien heureuse, maintenant arrêtez de toutes vous fier à son look et apprenez à juger sur la personnalité!

Sasuga leva les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin. La guitariste le défendait toujours avec une telle passion. Sasuga fixa les yeux verts de sa copine et finit par afficher un sourire franc. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui avoua que des moments comme ceux-là étaient des moments particulièrement plaisants.

Kazan, dans la salle d'entraînement, avait trouvé l'équipement parfait. Elle courait déjà sur un tapis, quand Karyu et Zero arrivèrent également pour s'entraîner.

- Ah non! Une fille! Fit Karyu, avec très peu de conviction.

- Bonjour! Vous vous joignez à moi? S'enquit joyeusement Kazan en accélérant légèrement la vitesse du tapis.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et entreprirent leurs étirements. Ils prirent tout deux places dans les appareils adjacents au tapis.

- Kazan-san, j'imagine que tu peux nous répondre toi. Pourquoi Banira évite-t-elle Hizumi? Il est en train de nous casser les oreilles avec ses théories bidons et ses plaintes à n'en plus finir. Tsukasa l'a presque frappé tantôt au souper.

Kazan se mit à rire. Elle expliqua l'histoire de la demande en mariage, ce que ni Karyu ni Zero ne crurent. Elle du s'y prendre à deux fois avant que les musiciens croient ce qu'elle s'acharnait à leur répéter.

- Il l'a vraiment demandé en mariage? Sale con! Il aurait pu la fiancer avant, et se marier dans deux ans. Lui et ses idées de grandeur.

- Il en a besoin, il n'est pas très grand…

Kazan se trouva bien drôle et rit de son propre jeu de mot. Après un entraînement assez bref, Karyu décréta en avoir assez et obligea Zero à venir avec lui. Il prétexta qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec Kazan, ce que la batteuse trouva plutôt marrant. Elle changea donc d'appareil pour entreprendre de muscler ses bras.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Yuukai et Reita était au salon de thé et le bassiste prenait son rôle de serveur très au sérieux. Il prit la théière, en versa habilement à Yuukai et pinça les lèvres, attendant que celle-ci goûte au thé. La claviériste plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud, en prit une gorgée mais recracha le tout au visage de Reita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis la dedans! S'écria-t-elle en toussant.

Reita s'essuya le visage et ouvrit le pot, pour découvrir qu'il y avait en fait quatre poches de thés différents, dont une était complètement ouverte.

- Je suis désolée Yuukai, c'est pas ma préparation, s'excusa poliment Reita.

La claviériste se mit à rire en voyant le visage mignon que lui faisait le bassiste au bandeau. Il se replaça et prit une autre théière, qu'il vérifia avant d'utiliser. Cette fois, le thé vert était exquis.

- Pourrais-je te poser une question?

Yuukai hocha de la tête en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi renfermée?

La claviériste sembla surprise de la question. Habituellement, on la laissait tranquille avec ses petites affaires. Elle analysa la question pour trouver un moyen de l'esquiver. Mais elle ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Reita la trouvait absolument adorable avec ses joues rosées qui s'enflammaient au moindre commentaire sur sa personne. Il contempla la grâce avec laquelle elle buvait son thé et il conclut qu'il ne pousserait pas l'interrogatoire plus loin. Il convenu plutôt de lui raconter une histoire simplement débile à propos d'un chauffeur de taxi saoul qui l'avait reconduit à un bar de danseur nu. Yuukai du arrêter de boire à plusieurs reprise pour éviter de tout recracher son thé tant Reita mettait de l'intonation dans son anecdote.

- Et ça t'est vraiment arrivé? Questionna Yuukai.

Reita acquiesça de la tête, presque fier de le dire. Malgré qu'il n'ait aucunement à être fier d'avoir été prit pour un danseur pendant une soirée complète… La claviériste aimait beaucoup l'humour absurde du bassiste. Il avait toujours quelque chose de marrant à raconter, peu importe la situation… sauf dans les ascenseurs en panne. Reita but quelques gorgées du liquide maintenant tiède et il reprit sur un autre sujet.

- Alors, raconte moi pourquoi tu as atterrit dans ce groupe de filles aussi différentes de toi.

Reita posa ses coudes sur la petite table ronde et appuya sa tête dans ses mains, attendant l'histoire. Yuukai réfléchit un moment. Non que l'histoire était difficile à raconter, plutôt que ses idées n'étaient pas tout à fait en ordre. Elle s'attarda un moment à regarder les yeux rieurs de Reita avant de commencer son histoire. Le tout commençait en sortant du secondaire, au Québec. Juste en nommant le pays, Reita ouvrit de grands yeux, il savait bien que les filles n'étaient pas japonaises, mais il avait plutôt pensé à des Européennes. Yuukai continua.

- Banira et Sasuga se connaissaient déjà. Elles avaient été à l'école ensemble et avaient déjà joué dans un groupe, qui s'était dissout après la fin de l'année. Sasuga était pianiste et détestait vraiment avoir à chanter. Kazan rencontra Sasuga à son école de musique. Notre batteuse était complètement nulle à la batterie au départ, du moins, elle le croyait. C'est quand Sasuga l'entendit frapper sur ses tams-tams lors d'une manifestation qu'elle lui proposa de former un band avec elle. Moi, j'étais une élève bien normale au CEGEP et j'adorais passer mes midis dans les locaux de musique à jouer du piano. Les professeurs n'étaient aucunement dérangés par cela et appréciaient même l'immense intérêt que j'avais pour les pianos et claviers de toutes sorte. Un midi, Sasuga et Kazan passaient dans le corridor de musique justement et elles m'entendirent jouer. Inutile de dire que je fus énormément gênée quand je vis leur tête dans la porte. Les deux me complimentèrent et me demandèrent de jouer une autre chanson, ce que je fis.

- C'est là que votre groupe s'est formé?

- Kazan décida arbitrairement que Sasuga chanterait et Banira se joignit au groupe en tant que guitariste. C'est moi qui jouais la basse avant que l'on découvre Satoo. Elle sauta sur Banira pour lui dire que son style était vraiment bien. C'était après un de nos premiers spectacles. C'était assez marrant, Satoo renversa littéralement Banira par terre. Les deux filles devinrent vite amies et, par la même occasion, elle devint la nôtre. Banira protesta car il manquait une guitare électrique, mais notre chanteuse décréta qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin, vu ma présence aux claviers qui ajoutait de l'originalité à notre musique.

Reita écoutait attentivement les explications sommaires de la formation de BlaSt Fusion. Lorsque Yuukai eu terminée, il afficha un large sourire et servit à nouveau du thé à Yuukai. Celle-ci le bu avec délice, elle avait un peu soif après avoir parler un bon quinze minutes.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois parler avec autant de passion, c'est impressionnant, avoua Reita, après avoir prit une gorgée de son propre thé.

Yuukai sourit et rougit. Il n'avait pas tord, BlaSt Fusion était pour le moment, l'une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Elle en fit d'ailleurs part à Reita qui comprit ce qu'elle ressentait envers son groupe, puisqu'il éprouvait la même chose pour le sien. La sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose de vrai, d'intense et d'être toujours en mouvement. Avoir constamment des épaules sur qui s'appuyer, avoir l'impression de tenir un rôle, d'être important. Yuukai approuva. Le bassiste avait complètement raison.

- Il y a des moments, par contre, où j'ai la sensation d'être à part. C'est probablement que je m'en fais pour rien, dit Yuukai en baissant les yeux.

Reita lui fit un immense discours sur le pourquoi elle était importante à son groupe. Il termina en lui avouant que, si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu tout le plaisir qu'il avait eu durant le séjour. Ce fut un commentaire suffisant pour voir Yuukai tourner au rouge écarlate. Reita en rit.

- Bon, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre une bonne marche? Il ne fait pas trop froid dehors et on pourra espionner dans la salle à manger, suggéra Reita en se levant de table.

Yuukai n'eut aucune envie de rabrouer le bassiste et le suivit même avec grand plaisir, ce qui lui fit peur pendant un instant. Les deux sortirent de l'hôtel et partirent en direction du petit chemin en lisière de la route. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune circulation, alors le chemin était agréable.

De son côté, Hizumi venait d'apprendre le pourquoi de l'agissement de Banira.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé!? S'écria-t-il en se tapant le front.

Tsukasa le regardait faire en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux.

- Tu voudrais peut-être avoir un coup de main, je pourrais te botter le derrière, suggéra Karyu à la blague.

Hizumi ne porta même pas attention à son guitariste et continua de se maudire pendant une bonne minute. Ses trois amis le regardaient en se disant tous qu'au lieu de s'éterniser à se reprocher la faute, qu'il devrait plutôt se mouvoir pour aller la corriger.

- La prochaine fois, tu iras moins vite! Commence par la demander en fiançailles, le mariage sera pour plus tard. Tu es drôlement pressé.

Tsukasa prit son chanteur par les épaules et le releva de sa chaise. Hizumi fut un peu surpris de l'intervention.

- Maintenant tu te bouges, et tu vas aller t'expliquer, pas t'excuser, tu n'as pas à le faire puisque tu pensais ce que tu as dit. Là, va-t-en!

Zero poussa son chanteur vers l'avant pour le forcer à aller retrouver Banira et avoir une discussion avec elle. Le chanteur marmonna quelques mots et se dirigea vers la chambre de Banira. Il savait qu'elle y était, du moins, il l'espérait. L'envie de la chercher partout ne lui plaisait pas. Son estomac s'était noué depuis qu'il avait su ce qu'il avait dit et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi raconter à Banira pour qu'elle lui parle encore. Il cogna à la porte de la chambre. Il du attendre pendant presque deux minutes avant qu'on lui réponde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Die? Dit Hizumi en ouvrant des yeux terrifiés.

- Tu espérais voir qui, la fée clochette? Dit l'autre d'un ton sarcastique.

Hizumi se rendit compte qu'il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte et s'excusa. Die lui dit bonne chance avant de lui fermer sèchement la porte au nez. Hizumi se rendit deux portes plus loin et s'assura d'être à la bonne chambre avant de cogner.

- Oui? Ah bonjour Hizumi, dit Sasuga, en insistant sur son nom pour que Banira l'entende du salon.

- Je… oui je pourrais voir Banira?

On sentait sa nervosité jusque dans sa voix, chose relativement rare. Il vit Banira se diriger vers la porte, la tête basse. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Hizumi lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Banira ne protesta pas, resta aussi muette qu'une tombe et suivit le chanteur. Rendu dans les appartements de D'espairs Ray, Hizumi ferma la porte et se retourna vers Banira qui le regardait distraitement.

- Nous devons parler, annonça le chanteur, après une longue respiration.

- Oui, peut-être bien, dit tout bas la guitariste en prenant place dans le premier divan.

Hizumi s'assit près d'elle et la regarda un moment, ne supportant pas du tout qu'elle évite son regard avec autant d'énergie.

- Je sais pourquoi tu m'évites ainsi, et je tiens à ce que nous en parlions. S'il te plaît regarde-moi, ça me rassurerait un peu.

Banira leva sur lui son regard angoissé. Elle lui sauta au cou et déploya des efforts considérables pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer une fois de plus. Elle lui avoua combien il lui avait manqué et qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas le voir pendant une journée. Hizumi fut terriblement soulagé de l'apprendre. Sa bonne humeur lui revint d'un seul coup, malgré la discussion qui devrait tout de même avoir lieu.

- Banira, je sais que je t'ai demandé en mariage, complètement saoul et que tu as probablement du penser à des millions de chose autre que ce que cela voulait vraiment signifier. Tu te souviens, plus tôt cette soirée là, je voulais te dire quelque chose et je n'avais pas réussi, et bien, c'était la demande en mariage.

Banira sembla sous le choc. Elle fixait le chanteur, maintenant complètement blanche.

- Si je te l'ai dit quand j'étais saoul, c'est simplement parce que j'ai du trouver le courage qui m'a manqué. Mais, en y repensant bien, c'est peut-être trop vite…

- Hizumi je…

- C'est peut-être trop vite, mais je sais que je ne me tromperais pas en te demandant de m'épouser à l'instant même. Je peux cependant garder ce plaisir pour une autre fois et faire une modification à ma demande?

Banira le regarda. Cette fois, des larmes de joie lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait la demande d'Hizumi, mais le simple fait qu'il lui ait dit être convaincu de ne pas se tromper en voulant la marier la rendit plus qu'heureuse.

- On pourrait simplement se fiancer? Osa demander le chanteur.

Banira ouvrit la bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela et la surprise était générale. Hizumi lui dit qu'ainsi, ils pourraient se marier dans deux ou trois ans et, entre temps, s'assurer qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Banira n'en revenait pas. Le chanteur se leva et partit chercher une boîte dans sa chambre. Il vint faire une grande scène à Banira en se mettant à genou et lui déblatéra toutes les raisons qui le poussaient à lui demander d'être sa fiancée. Banira, sous le charme, s'effondra dans ses bras et, les joues complètement mouillées, glissa la bague en argent sertie de deux saphirs entrelacés dans son doigt.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura la guitariste entre deux baisers passionnés.

Hizumi lui répondit de même. Banira se releva pour mieux voir la bague à la lumière. Le chanteur ne lui laissa pas le loisir de la contempler trop longtemps. Il préféra profiter de ce merveilleux moment pour entraîner sa nouvelle fiancée dans sa chambre et officialiser la promesse de manière plus concrête.

Gackt venait tout juste de se décider à aller parler avec Sasuga de leur relation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il se répétait tout ce que les autres gars lui avaient dit au bar. Mine de rien, cela le rongeait. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper où Sasuga était tranquillement en train de lire.

- Ah Banira, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de trop grave? demanda la chanteuse sans lever les yeux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée moi, dit Gackt derrière elle.

Sasuga se retourna vivement et sourit au chanteur qui lui tendit un verre de vin. Il s'installa à côté de Sasuga qui ne prit même pas la peine de marquer la page qu'elle était en train de lire avant de poser le livre sur la table.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que nous puissions parler toi et moi. Il y a quelques petites choses qui me tracassent et que je voudrais régler.

Sasuga fut prise de panique. Elle ne le laissa pas paraître, mais l'idée que ces choses la concernent directement la submergea et lui fit craindre le pire.

- J'étais au bar voilà deux jours et j'ai reçu des commentaires au sujet du fait que je n'ai pas encore couché avec toi.

La chanteuse soupira de soulagement et se surprit à rire. Ces genres de commentaires n'étaient pas vraiment de ceux qu'elle pensait pouvoir affecter Gackt. Néanmoins elle écouta attentivement ses explications et ses soupçons pour finalement comprendre qu'au fond, Gackt voulait s'assurer qu'elle était à l'aise avec la situation et qu'elle ne désirait pas autre chose que ce qui se passait pour le moment.

- Si je te dis que la situation me convient encore plus que ce que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer et que je ne suis pas aussi vite en affaire que Banira, tu serais rassuré? questionna Sasuga, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Gackt sourit. Il aimait la jeune femme pour toute cette simplicité d'esprit qui le ramènerait sur terre lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il prit la chanteuse dans ses bras et la remercia. Sasuga aimait bien ses remerciements, toujours accompagné de doux baisers.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te prenne sauvagement sur le canapé?

Bien sur, cette remarque était glissée à la blague et Sasuga se mit simplement à rire en attirant à nouveau le chanteur à ses lèvres.

- C'est une proposition intéressante que je te conseille de garder pour une autre fois, répondit Sasuga, avec le sourire.

Les deux amoureux se calèrent l'un contre l'autre et écoutèrent un peu la télévision. À peine l'émission fut-elle reprise que Gackt se décida à converser avec Sasuga, empêchant toute écoute active de la télévision. Quand Kazan entra dans la chambre, elle salua Gackt et Sasuga, plongés dans un sujet passionnant quelconque, et partit ce coucher.

- Tu restes à coucher ce soir? Je crois que Banira va profiter de ses retrouvailles et ne reviendra pas dormir ici.

Gackt ne refusa évidemment pas l'invitation, mais questionna tout de même Sasuga sur les ''retrouvailles'' de Banira.

- Hizumi est venu la chercher tantôt. Ça faisait deux jours que les deux ne s'étaient ni embrassés ni regardés, alors je suppose qu'ils ont rattrapé le temps perdu.

- Son histoire de demande en mariage a finalement été réglée?

Sasuga haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas plus que lui la fin de l'histoire. Elle songea cependant à voir arriver Banira le lendemain la bague au doigt et la date de mariage déjà en tête. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que si elle se mariait, le groupe pourrait se retrouver avec une guitariste manquante…

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient mariés ce soir, dit Gackt en buvant le reste de son vin.

- Personnellement, je m'en fou. Viens, on va aller s'étendre, suggéra Sasuga, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Kazan, dans son lit, avait entendu la suggestion et se surprit à être exceptionnellement triste. En ce moment, Matsumo et Satoo se prélassait dans le sauna, Yuukai et Reita étaient devant l'un des grands foyers de l'hôtel en train de se réchauffer, Banira et Hizumi se réchauffaient autrement et maintenant, Sasuga et Gackt entraient dans le bal. Et elle? Son amoureux vivait de l'autre côté de la terre, à 12 fuseaux horaires du Japon et le téléphone coûtait les yeux de la tête. Kazan comprit qu'elle s'ennuyait réellement, pour la première fois, de son copain. Ses longs cheveux châtains en dreads, ses yeux bleu-vert incomparables et ses envolées lyriques passionnées lui manquaient terriblement, comme les petits mots doux qu'il avait l'habitude de lui écrire dans le sable lorsqu'ils allaient à la plage ensemble. Kazan se mit à pleurer doucement, enfoui dans ses tête d'oreiller pour éviter que Gackt et Sasuga puissent l'entendre. Yuukai n'entra que très tard, après avoir passé toute la soirée à discuter avec Reita. Elle se coucha à côté de Kazan, qui fit semblant de dormir et à son tour s'endormit. Satoo se fit subtile en entrant dans la chambre. Elle alla s'étendre à son tour, ignorant la présence de Gackt dans la chambre d'à côté.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: Les Geishas**

Gackt se réveilla, une sensation de bien être au creux du ventre. C'est en se retournant qu'il se rappela pourquoi. Sasuga, le visage serein, dormait à ses côtés, entortillée dans les draps qu'elle s'était appropriée. Il frissonna, se rappelant qu'il avait un peu froid et tira sur la couverture. Il tira un peu trop fort et découvrit entièrement le corps de la chanteuse, toujours profondément endormie. Il admira un moment sa bien aimée, ne pouvant la trouver qu'attirante, ainsi couchée de côté, simplement vêtue d'une camisole et de ses sous-vêtements, quelques mèches de cheveux sur son visage. Il les déplaça avec délicatesse, pour mieux pouvoir admirer Sasuga et il la recouvrit, pour lui éviter d'avoir froid. Il n'était plus fatigué et passa de longues minutes à regarder alternativement le plafond et Sasuga, qui bougeait une fois de temps en temps. Le chanteur finit par se lever pour aller prendre sa douche.

En traversant le salon, munit d'une simple serviette de bain, il se trouva bien chanceux de ne pas avoir à affronter les commentaires de Satoo, qu'il trouvait particulièrement agaçante par moment. Il prit une longue douche et lorsqu'il en sortit, il sut que Satoo et Sasuga étaient levées, juste en les entendant se renvoyer des commentaires. Sasuga entra prestement dans la salle de bain juste au moment où Gackt finissait d'enrouler la serviette autour de ses hanches. Sasuga n'avait pas plus de vêtements que sa serviette et elle parut bien gênée de se retrouver devant Gackt ainsi vêtue...

- Oups, dit Sasuga en rougissant.

- Oups, répéta Gackt en lui souriant.

À ce moment même, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, alors que Aoi, Hiroto, Banira et Hizumi entraient. Aoi entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant la salle de bain. Il surprit Gackt en train d'embrasser passionnément Sasuga, toujours habillé d'une simple serviette.

- Ah! S'écria Aoi en pointant Gackt du doigt.

Le chanteur et sa compagne sursautèrent, si bien que la serviette pas tout à fait bien attachée et cachant les plus jolis attraits de Gackt tomba sur le plancher froid. Sasuga, stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche de surprise, alors que Aoi poussait une exclamation de joie avant de se mettre à rire.

- Tu avais raison, bien raison! se moqua Aoi en retournant dans le cadre de porte.

Banira glissa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle observa Gackt remettre le tissu qui avait malencontreusement glissé. Elle sourit.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop? Demanda-t-elle.

Sasuga ignora complètement la présence de Banira, trop occupée à penser que dans d'autre circonstance, elle aurait probablement saigné du nez très abondamment. Gackt lui fit signe de fermer la porte, ce que la guitariste fit, après avoir fait un clin d'oeil complice à Gackt.

- Je ne suis pas trop décevant? Demanda-t-il à Sasuga, qui trouva la force de fermer la bouche.

- Quoi? Décevant? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Gackt se contenta de lui faire un sourire coquin et de l'embrasser légèrement avant de sortir de la salle de bain en sifflotant. Sasuga resta un long moment sans bouger, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables mettant en scène un Gackt dans toute sa... puissance. Elle se secoua mentalement et décida qu'une douche très froide s'imposait.

Banira et Hizumi, tout deux dans le salon, regardèrent Gackt se diriger vers la chambre principale, visiblement heureux. La guitariste murmura qu'il avait probablement du se passer quelque chose d'intéressant hier dans le lit. Enfin, tout l'hôtel savait que Gackt était bel et bien magnum, après que Aoi ai répandu la bonne nouvelle. M. Hitoyoma arriva dans la chambre de BlaSt Fusion, demandant à voir toutes les filles, sans les oreilles indiscrètes des gars. Gackt et Hizumi durent se résoudre à quitter.

- Sasuga, tu essuieras le sang qui te coule du nez, tu vas te tâcher, dit Banira.

Son ton moqueur ne plut pas à Sasuga qui lui fit une grimace en lui tournant le dos.

- Les filles, aujourd'hui, c'est la journée Geisha, une merveilleuse idée que Gackt-san a eut.

Sasuga s'indigna et avoua qu'ils s'agissaient d'une idée commune du groupe de filles et que Gackt avait simplement décidé de la rendre concrète, avec son ''influence''. M. Hitoyoma balaya de la main cette affirmation et reprit son petit discours.

- De vraies geishas seront ici dans moins de quinze minutes. Elles vont vous enseigner les bases et vous prêtez leurs savoirs pour faire de vous de merveilleuses geishas. Vous serez maquillées, habillées de kimono allant avec votre... personnalité je crois, selon ce que j'ai compris, et vous passerez la soirée avec les gars qui vous attendrons dans un salon de thé spécialement aménagé.

Sasuga et Satoo sautaient de joie à cette idée. Banira aussi en était grandement ravie. Satoo s'empressa de demander qu'on libère Matsumo pour qu'il assiste également à la soirée, M. Hitoyoma ne vit aucun inconvénient à cela. Yuukai soupira. Tout cela signifiait qu'elle devrait encore porter une robe.

- Je dois absolument le faire? Demanda Yuukai.

- Bien sur que oui! C'est une activité obligatoire, déclara M. Hitoyoma, prenant ses grands airs.

La claviériste se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner s'asseoir dans le divan. Le patron sortit de la chambre pour aller attendre les Geishas. Les filles prirent place dans le salon et se racontaient déjà leurs espoirs pour la soirée et la ''formation''.

- Alors Sasuga, comment c'était avec Gackt? Demanda Kazan.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était plutôt désinvolte, mais on ressentait quelque chose de plus douloureux. Sasuga le ressentit et analysa Kazan.

- Pourquoi, tu me demandes cela?

- Pour savoir. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez penser à coucher aussi tôt avec vos copains. Tu sors tout de même avec Gackt depuis quelques jours à peine! S'exclama Kazan, qui semblait très dérangée par ce fait.

- Kazan, c'est quand même notre vie! Et il ne s'est rien passé avec Gackt, nous avons dormi, point final.

Sasuga avait employé un ton calme. Cependant, ces questions l'agaçaient vraiment. C'était de ses affaires si elle voulait faire l'amour avec Gackt, elle était majeure et vaccinée après tout. Banira acquiesça, appuyant sa copine.

- Vous êtes quand même précoces! Et je ne crois pas moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé! Gackt est sorti de la salle de bain très heureux et avec juste sa serviette!

-Il sortait de la douche et... l'air heureux? Souffla Sasuga tout à coup songeuse.

Mais cette fois, la batteuse était réellement énervée. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à Sasuga et Gackt, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Kazan croisa ses bras, irritée. Sasuga lui répéta mille fois que rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils n'avaient que dormi ensemble. Rien à faire, Kazan ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Tu sais quoi? Tu sais ce qui m'écoeure le plus dans tout cela? C'est que mon chum est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et que je dois endurer vos minouchages et vos petites caresses! Ça m'écoeure, je voudrais moi aussi l'embrasser Jérémie!

Kazan frappa le dossier du divan avec violence avant d'éclater en sanglot. Sasuga resta plutôt impassible devant cette déclaration. Depuis tout le temps où le groupe avait été en tournée, c'était la première fois que Kazan s'ennuyait de son amoureux, ce cher Jérémie, Québécois aux origines australiennes. Yuukai, qui se trouvait à côté de Kazan, la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Tu aurais pu le mentionner Kazan, on aurait compris, dit Banira, d'un ton d'excuse.

Kazan continua de sangloter sur l'épaule de la claviériste. Sasuga, Banira et Satoo se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Les trois ne se gênaient pas pour s'afficher avec leurs copains et n'avaient jamais pensé à l'effet que cela aurait pu avoir sur quiconque. Maintenant qu'elles le savaient, elles tenteraient de faire attention. Le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

- Oui? Questionna Satoo.

C'était M. Hitoyoma au bout du fil, demandant aux filles de descendre à la salle numéro 9, située au rez-de-chaussée. Le groupe descendit, une fois que Kazan fut plus calme. La salle avait été magnifiquement aménagée et huit belles Japonaises, habillées de luxueux kimonos et maquillées avec finesse, se tenaient le long du mur pour accueillir BlaSt Fusion.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dirent les huit femmes, de leurs voix flûtées.

Elles firent de gracieuses révérences et s'avancèrent vers les filles également courbées. Chacune des Geishas professionnelles se présentèrent. La patronne, la plus vieilles des huit, se nommait Mamita. Sa sagesse remplissait ses petits yeux perçants. De gauche à droite, on retrouvait les Geishas, toutes sous la tutelle de Mamita, mais fonctionnant à leur libre arbitre. Yumera, une grande femme svelte et posée, Jahina, plus petite, mais toute aussi mince, Kunime et Munita, deux jumelles absolument magnifiques, Odajin, qui devait posséder une chevelure vraiment longue, vue sa coiffure entièrement naturelle et très élaborée, Kamita, la seule ayant des yeux mauves du à ses verres de contacts et finalement Furame, la plus petite de toutes.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Mamita et mes femmes et moi sommes ici pour vous enseigner l'art d'être Geishas. Mes filles vous accompagnerons tout le long des leçons et cinq d'entre elles choisiront même une apprentie. J'aurai ainsi deux aides avec moi; Kunime et Furame. Mes chères Geishas, choisissez vos jeunes demoiselles.

Yumera se dirigea vers Satoo, Jahina vers Yuukai, Munita vers Kazan, Kamita vers Banira et Odajin vers Sasuga. On demanda aux filles de s'asseoir avec grâce, ce que Sasuga, Banira et Yuukai réussirent avec beaucoup de succès, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Kazan. La batteuse tomba  la renverse, directement sur Munita qui gloussa. Après avoir montrer la méthode à suivre pour s'asseoir, Mamita-sensei observa une par une les filles du groupe.

- Dites moi une couleur, la couleur qui signifie le plus pour vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Sasuga débuta, en citant le rouge sang.

- Ah, couleur de l'amour, du courage, des liens de sang. Parfait, vous devez alors être une fille très près de vos émotions et le style à créer des liens puissants avec votre entourage.

Sasuga l'écouta baragouiner. Même si elle croyait plus ou moins en ce genre de bêtises, elle se retrouva dans la description que Mamita fit d'elle. Ce fut Kazan qui répondit en deuxième. Sa couleur fut le jaune soleil.

- Magnifique, la vivacité, la vitalité et la gaieté. Je ne me trompe sûrement pas en disant que vous devez être la source d'énergie positive de ce groupe?

Kazan sourit en acquiesçant, rapidement suivit des acquiescements des autres membres du groupe. Banira répondit par la couleur rose.

- La féminité, le monde merveilleux de l'enfance féminine. Êtes-vous extravertie et proche de vos sentiments? J'imagine que vous devez adorer les choses simples.

- Que m'auriez-vous répondu si j'avais dit noir? Questionna Banira, se disant que la description d'elle n'était pas très complète.

- Allez savoir jeune fille, vous ne m'avez pas répondu noir, alors je ne peux répondre à cette couleur.

Satoo se retint pour ne pas rire et dit le mauve comme couleur. Mamita la décrivit comme une fille près de sa sexualité et de sa sensualité, ce que Satoo ne pu pas vraiment nier. Finalement, on eut droit à toutes les belles qualités, pure, innocence et honnêteté, que signifiait le blanc pour Yuukai.

- Maintenant que je vous connais un peu mieux. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Geishas, allez chercher les kimonos que vos filles porteront.

Banira sautilla sur la pointe des pieds en pensant à son kimono. Les cinq Geishas revinrent, avec entre leurs mains, des kimonos dignes de vraies Geishas. Chacun des vêtements raffinés étaient de couleur différentes, uniques et brodés avec un soin impressionnant.

- Nous allons vraiment porter cela? S'exclama Satoo en regardant le satin argenté de son kimono.

- Bien sur, répondit Yumera en tentant le kimono à Satoo.

Banira avait un magnifique kimono ébène aux fleurs roses et blanches parsemant le tissu. Le vêtement de Sasuga était d'un blanc nacré, brodé de fleurs d'or et rouge, aux couleurs typiquement chinoises, mais oh! combien ravissantes. Le kimono violet de Satoo était éclatant, couvert de filaments argentés et noirs. Yuukai observait les immenses fleurs aux détails époustouflants qui ornaient le tissu bleu royal du kimono. Kazan était également en amour avec la finesse des oiseaux de paradis brodés sur son kimono tirant sur le vert forêt. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tenir des kimonos aussi ravissants et dispendieux entre leurs mains donnaient aux filles la sensation d'être particulièrement féminines.

- Vos tutrices vont vous montrer à enfiler un kimono, pour que celui-ci s'ajuste parfaitement et vous révèle à votre meilleur jour. Puisque vous n'êtes pas de vraies geishas, nous pouvons oublier quelques peu les règles pré-établies...

Les Geishas s'affairèrent à donner de précieux conseils aux membres du groupe. Bientôt, toutes les filles étaient en sous-vêtement dans la salle, laissant les femmes les aider à enfiler leur habit. À ce moment, Uruha et Shinya ouvrirent la porte de la pièce, à la première loge pour voir les ravissants apparats que portait BlaSt Fusion.

- Messieurs! Veuillez quitter immédiatement, ceci est une séance féminine! S'offusqua Mamita.

- Oh laissez nous y participer! On veut être des Geishas aussi! S'exclama Shinya en s'invitant dans la salle.

Uruha entra à sa suite, en suppliant également pour suivre le cours que les filles suivaient. Kazan trouvaient la situation hilarante, mais Sasuga les trouva franchement bizarre. Mamita refusa par deux fois, pour finalement céder devant les deux hommes à genou devant elle. Rumine et Furame se chargèrent de leur enfiler deux kimonos, l'un rouge bourgogne, l'autre jaune pâle. Le cours reprit, alors que toutes et tous écoutaient attentivement les directives pour servir le thé. M. Hitoyoma entra dans la salle à trois reprises pour voir le travail des filles et des deux gars. Ceux-ci prenaient leur rôle très au sérieux, à la grande surprise de Mamita-sensei.

- Finalement, mesdemoiselles, rappelez vous. Être Geisha, c'est exprimer sa féminité et sa grâce à travers l'art de la conversation et de la présentation. Soyez sensuelles tout en préservant vos mystères. Soyez femmes, termina Mamita-sensei.

Son commentaire fit pouffer Yuukai qui jeta un coup d'oeil à Shinya et Uruha. Mamita-sensei demanda, pour terminer la formation qui avait duré pratiquement toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée, aux nouvelles Geishas de lui faire, une par une, une danse traditionnelle. Mamita ne demandait pas la lune, simplement une interprétation soignée et féminine. Chacune des filles firent un excellent boulot. Uruha fut particulièrement convainquant et Shinya ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une vraie femme. Tout deux donnaient l'impression d'avoir été créés pour jouer la Geisha ainsi. M. Hitoyoma vint chercher les filles et les deux gars qui avaient été maquillées et coiffées pour l'occasion.

- Vous nous accompagnez mesdemoiselles? Demanda Hitoyoma-san à Uruha et Shinya, les confondant avec les vraies Geishas.

- Oui bien sûr! Répondit Shinya, modifiant sa voir pour la rendre plus aiguë.

Uruha et Shinya entrèrent en premier dans le magnifique salon de thé de l'hôtel aménagé spécialement pour l'occasion. Des paravents aux fines toiles roses et blanches, des luminaires blancs tamisés et plusieurs tiges florales ornaient les murs et le plafond de la salle. Les filles suivirent, impressionnées par l'ambiance qui régnaient dans le salon.

-Les filles, installez-vous, Je vais chercher les gars!

Le directeur referma la porte pour aller réquisitionner la présence des garçons. Dans la salle, un silence presque gêné tomba. Tout était tranquille, mis à part un craquement étrange provenant d'en dessous de la table.

-Satoo, tu as fini de faire craquer le plancher?

Sasuga lança un regard énervé à la bassiste qui se balançait nerveusement. Satoo l'assura cependant n'avoir rien à voir avec le craquement. La chanteuse regarda les autres d'un air mauvais, mais tous nièrent être responsable du bruit. La chanteuse se pencha, jetant un coup d'oeil sous la table. Elle poussa un cri en voyant Aoi et Kaoru, sous la table, argumenter. Ils se turent en entendant Sasuga hurler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Yuukai.

Aoi et Kaoru sortirent avec un peu de difficulté de sous la table. Ils promenèrent leurs regards curieux sur les filles... et les deux gars. Kaoru fut le premier à reconnaître Shinya sous son maquillage.

-Tu es descendu bien bas Shinya, pouffa Kaoru.

Le batteur se contenta de grimacer. Aoi observa Uruha, un moment, et il éclata de rire.

-Alors toi! Tu es la plus belle des sept.

M. Hitoyama vint cogner à la porte, signal pour que les filles viennent toutes se placer devant pour accueillir les gars.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, on pu entendre un murmure de surprise généralisé. Les hommes estomaqués prirent un instant pour se ressaisir et entrer. Il faut avouer que Mamita-Sensei avait fait une légère entorse aux règles strictes qui régissaient habituellement les geishas. Elle avait ajusté leur look pour les rendre un peu plus provocatrices. Ainsi, les manches du kimono de Sasuga glissaient constamment, dénudant ses épaules. Le obi trop bas de Banira lui créait un décolleté magistral. Chaque pas de Satoo faisait apparaître ses jambes entre les plis du kimono trop lâche. Quelques couches de tissus avaient été oublier pour dévoiler la silhouette superbe de Yuukai. Les tissus vaporeux du vtement de Kazan laissaient voir sa silhouette quand elle passait devant la lumire. Les artistes s'installèrent, regardant alternativement les geishas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que les deux autres légèrement en retrait étaient Uruha et Shinya. Alors, ils mirent à rire, relâchant la tension qui s'était involontairement abattue sur le groupe.

La soirée fut absolument agréable, les filles se laissant prendre au jeu de la sophistication et du monde merveilleusement raffiné des geishas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

La soirée s'annonçait plutôt relaxe, après une longue journée de répétition. Reita et Yuukai étaient allés s'installer dehors pour regarder les étoiles. Kazan et Banira étaient dans la salle de répétition, écoutant le nouveau duo de Gackt et Sasuga. Satoo jouait aux cartes avec Matsumo et Die.

-Wow... c'est tellement triste, s'exclama Banira et essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Kazan acquiesça de la tête perdue dans ses pensées. Les deux filles décidèrent de laisser le couple pratiquer tranquillement. Banira referma la porte sur les chanteurs qui les avaient déjà oubliées, trop absorbés dans leur musique. Elles montèrent à l'étage, vers la hall, pour rejoindre Satoo.

-K-A-Z-A-N! Comment ça pas le droit de la voir? Je suis son petit ami! ELLE ME CONNAÎT! hurlait une voix masculine dans le hall.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains coiffés de dreads, portant un nombre impressionnant de colliers et bracelets en bois, un début de barbe et des vêtements apparemment trop grands pour lui, gesticulait en face d'une hôtesse qui s'inclinait poliment en faisant non de la tête. Ne parlant que japonais, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme avait l'air aussi furieux, réclamant sans cesse la batteuse. Un autre valet tentait de le tirer vers la porte sans trop de résultat.

-Tant pis. Si personne ne m'aide, je vais la chercher! s'écria le barbu en se dégageant.

En pivotant sur lui-même pour atteindre l'escalier, il vit Banira et Kazan surgir de ceux menant vers le sous-sol. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Ce furent les bruits de pas furieux se dirigeant vers elle qui l'obligèrent à lever les yeux. Spontanément, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues et elle glissa au sol. L'homme se jeta à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Jé... ré... mie, réussit à articuler la batteuse entre deux sanglots.

Les marmonnements de l'homme s'étouffèrent dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Banira s'éclipsa discrètement à la recherche de Hizumi, une soudaine envie de le minoucher lui ayant pris. Kazan et Jérémie s'étaient relevés, toujours enlacés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Kazan, reprenant contrôle d'elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je m'ennuyais! Trois mois c'est vraiment long! déclara Jérémie

Lorsqu'il parlait, le jeune homme semblait pris d'une étrange passion qui fascinait Kazan. Elle lui sourit à pleines dents, prétendant au titre de personne la plus heureuse sur terre. Les deux amoureux montèrent à l'étage pour porter les bagages du jeune homme dans la chambre de BlaSt où Kazan lui demanda toutes les nouvelles du Québec entre quelques baisers.

Pendant ce temps, Gackt s'affairait à jouer quelques-unes de ses nouvelles compositions à Sasuga. À mille lieux de l'écouter, celle-ci songeait encore à la scène de la salle de bain, s'imaginant des fines alternatives beaucoup plus intéressantes que la réalité. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'approcha et agrippa Gackt par le collet pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le chanteur prit plaisir à ce geste inattendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Sasuga s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Elle explora sans aucune gêne son torse ferme mais quand elle entreprit de détacher la chemise, Gackt la repoussa doucement. Les yeux pleins de désirs incertains, il lui dit:

-Sasuga, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée... Nous en avons parlé...

La chanteuse le fit taire assez rapidement par un nouveau baiser presque violent.

-Tu crois vraiment que je fais ça pour toi? chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Gackt hésita encore un peu, de peur de voir Sasuga renoncer en dernier lieu. Quand sa chemise s'envola vers la batterie, il renonça cependant à toutes formes de résistance. Il attrapa la chanteuse par les hanches, la plaquant contre le mur le plus près, en face des miroirs. La chanteuse continua de caresser son dos, ses bras, sa nuque, alors que Gackt, perdu dans le creux du cou de Sasuga, remontait le chandail de cette dernière pour entrer en contact avec la peau chaude de son ventre. Elle retint un gémissement quand les lèvres de Gackt vinrent se poser à la bordure de son soutien-gorge. Comme Sasuga s'attaquait à la ceinture du chanteur, Aoi entra dans la pièce, silencieux. Il ne les vit pas immédiatement et ce fut un gémissement de la chanteuse qui attira son attention:

-Ah... fuck! fit-il en essayant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Sasuga ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri en le voyant. Gackt se retourna brusquement alors que Aoi se glissait hors de la pièce.

- Merde! Fit Gackt en rattachant sa ceinture.

Ce ne fut pas les seuls mots qu'il marmonna en allant chercher sa chemise sur la batterie. Sasuga remit son chandail pour ensuite courir après le fautif déjà bien loin. Gackt poussa un soupir de découragement et sortit à sa suite.

- Je vais te tuer Aoi! hurla Sasuga dans la cage d'escalier.

Banira, accrochée au bras d'Hizumi qui conversait avec Kaoru, se retourna. Elle vit Aoi filer comme une flèche vers l'ascenseur et Sasuga monter en trombe du sous-sol. La guitariste s'avança vers la chanteuse qui lui lança un regard des plus meurtriers.

- Il est parti où?

Banira regarda son amie rouge de colère, curieuse de comprendre la raison de cette frustration. Gackt monta alors les escaliers, visiblement perturbé. La guitariste sut qu'il y avait un lien entre la colère de son amie et l'air affligé qu'affichait Gackt.

- Ban!

- Oui, excuse-moi. Aoi a pris l'ascenseur, je crois. Il n'a pas été gentil À ce que je vois, insinua-t-elle.

Gackt partit en direction des ascenseurs sans répondre, avec l'intention de retrouver Aoi.

- Il a légèrement interrompu ce que nous faisions, marmonna la chanteuse entre ses dents.

Banira comprit l'idée générale et les deux filles montèrent à leur chambre, sachant Gackt avait les choses bien en main. Dans la chambre, Sasuga eut le grand bonheur de voir que Jérémie était venu rendre visite à Kazan.

- Jérémie! s'écria-t-elle.

- Hey Sasuga, et Banira! Ça faisait longtemps, dit Jérémie en faisant la bise au deux filles.

Il avait vu Banira plus tôt, mais son attention était plutôt portée vers Kazan, la vraie raison de sa venue au Japon. Les deux filles prirent place avec le couple pour discuter un peu avant le souper. Banira ne resta pas très longtemps, elle avait promis à Hizumi d'aller le chercher à sa chambre pour le souper, bien que celui-ci ne soit que dans une bonne demi-heure. Lorsque l'heure du souper sonna, Kazan, Sasuga et Jérémie se levèrent pour se rendre à la salle à manger. À ce moment, on cogna à la porte.

- Oui? dit Sasuga, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est Gackt.

Sasuga s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte pour trouver son bel amour qui maintenait un Aoi à l'air piteux par le dos de son chandail.

- Je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te dire, dit Gackt en poussant Aoi devant Sasuga.

Aoi n'osa même pas regarder Sasuga, sa colère embaumait l'air. Banira et Hizumi, dans le corridor, regardait la scène avec beaucoup de plaisir. La guitariste avait raconté l'histoire à Hizumi qui l'avait trouvé très drôle.

- Sasuga je...

À peine eu-t-il ouvert la bouche que Sasuga le gifla. Même Gackt fut surpris de la violence de son geste.

- Bon d'accord je le méritais peut-être, mais je m'excuse quand même, marmonna Aoi en se frottant la joue.

Hizumi et Banira se roulaient par terre, le visage effaré de Aoi étant complètement hilarant. Même Jérémie et Kazan, ayant vu la scène de derrière, riaient dans la chambre. Gackt se retenait pour ne pas le faire, Sasuga étant toujours aussi sérieuse. Aoi s'excusa trois autres fois et voulut partir quand Sasuga le retint en l'empoignant par le collet de son chemisier.

- Tu vas cogner avant d'entrer? Cesser d'être un pervers sans cervelle? Arrêter de propager des rumeurs à propos de Gackt? Nous ficher une bonne fois pour toute la paix? Questionna-t-elle.

Aoi acquiesça vivement de la tête en recommençant à s'excuser. Il partit à la hâte rejoindre son groupe, heureux d'avoir mit fin à la conversation. Sasuga soupira, soulagée et enlaça Gackt. L'homme se laissa faire, agréablement surpris de la force de caractère de Sasuga. Banira et Hizumi leur emboîtèrent le pas pour aller manger, suivit de Kazan et Jérémie. Satoo accourut près des trois couples en agitant les mains.

- Je ne sais pas si vous saviez, mais c'est la fête de Shou aujourd'hui! Après le souper, on va tous au bar fêter cela, vous venez?

Gackt et Hizumi dirent oui presque immédiatement, Banira et Sasuga acceptèrent également. Kazan et Jérémie décidèrent ne pas être présent, ayant beaucoup de chose à se dire. Satoo soupçonnait plutôt un deux mois de baisers à rattraper. Pratiquement tout le monde avait annoncé leur présence. Shou serait amené plus tard par Saga et Tora, après que le groupe eut le temps d'installer le gâteau et sortir les bouteilles de vins et de champagnes, pourquoi pas. Le souper se déroula bien normalement. Gackt et Sasuga ne cessaient de se lancer des regards amoureux entre deux bouchées du succulent repas servi. Jérémie était d'ailleurs grandement impressionné de la gastronomie de l'hôtel, lui étant habitué aux sandwiches et aux poutines québécoises.

- Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes ''matchés'' les filles, dit Jérémie en regardant alternativement Hizumi et Gackt.

Il arrêta son regard sur Hizumi, dans le but évident de comprendre pourquoi il était autant maquillé et pourquoi c'était du maquillage noir.

- Tu es tu du genre déprimé toi? questionna-t-il, d'un ton tout à fait innocent.

Hizumi haussa les sourcils. Ce genre de question, le monde se les posaient intérieurement, jamais directement à sa personne.

- Non, je suis très heureux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux, fit Hizumi, en enlaçant la taille de Banira qui gloussa.

Jérémie sembla satisfait de la réponse et se tourna vers Gackt. Il le détailla et ne trouva rien à reprocher à son look.

- Et vous êtes le plus célèbre ici, n'est-ce pas?

Gackt esquissa un sourire, sachant pertinemment que le gars avait raison. Sasuga afficha un regard fier. Le visiteur se remit à parler des récentes confrontations du bloc québécois et du parti libéral, en ses prochaines élections. Kazan l'écoutait religieusement et Sasuga ne pu que l'imiter, le sujet étant un de ses favoris. Les autres cependant, les laissèrent à leurs débats.

Yuukai et Reita marchaient vers l'hôtel, inconscient de l'heure qu'il était. Les deux étaient silencieux et regardaient le ciel qui était d'une beauté magnifique. Reita dévia son regard vers le visage de Yuukai, éclairée par les premiers rayons de la lune. Il décida de s'arrêter un moment. Le courage paraissait vouloir être suffisant en cet instant pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Yuukai, puis-je te dire quelque chose?

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas? demanda la concernée, en se tournant vers Reita en souriant.

Le bassiste s'approcha de Yuukai, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, sans aucune hésitation. Yuukai, sous le choc, ne bougea aucunement. Lorsque Reita se retira, elle le regarda, surprise de l'audace du jeune homme.

- Reita... Je ne peux pas, murmura la claviériste en baissant la tête.

Le bassiste inclina la sienne sur le côté et d'un ton perdu demanda:

- Pourquoi? Tu ne m'aimes pas?

Yuukai secoua la tête et soupira en relevant ses yeux bleus. Elle observa longuement les traits de Reita, debout devant elle, bien impuissant.

- Je ne suis pas prête. Je viens à peine de me sortir d'une relation pour le moins... violente. Tu comprends? Je ne veux pas m'embarquer immédiatement. Mais je t'aime bien tout de même, avoua Yuukai.

Sa mine bien basse attrista énormément Reita, qui resta là à la regarder. Il comprenait le besoin de temps que lui demandait Yuukai et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour pouvoir la conquérir en bonne et due forme.

- Lorsque tu seras prête, et bien, je serai là, déclara solennellement Reita, une main sur son coeur.

Il en faisait un drôle de mélodrame, ce que Yuukai trouva amusant. Elle le serra dans ses bras, avec l'espoir que le bassiste comprenne qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Tout deux partirent vers l'hôtel. Reita s'avoua déçu, mais il dit à Yuukai qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. À ces mots, Yuukai sourit. Elle avait bien l'intention d'un jour, tenter sa chance avec le charmant jeune homme au nez bandé.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: La fête de Shou**

Dans l'hôtel, tout le monde avait terminé et la plupart s'étaient déjà dirigé vers le bar. Shou était monté à sa chambre entre temps, sous prétexte que Saga et Tora avaient renversé son parfum préféré sur le tapis du salon. Hiroto et Nao avaient amené un gros gâteau au chocolat et crème, couvert de glaçage au chocolat blanc, le préféré de Shou. Des verres de champagnes et de vins avaient été distribué et Satoo et Matsumo conservaient les verres de Saga Tora et Shou. Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent et Tora arriva en trombe pour avertir l'arrivé de Shou dans le bar. Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Le chanteur entra dans le bar et se plaignit de la noirceur. Kyo, tout près des interrupteurs, ouvrit les lumières.

- Surprise!

Tout le monde sans exception applaudissait. Shou vira rapidement au rouge tomate, alors qu'il se faisait offrir une flûte de champagne. Les membres d'Alice Nine lui sautèrent littéralement dessus. La soirée s'annonçait très amusante.

Au milieu de celle-ci, pratiquement tout le monde étaient saouls ou assez réchauffés pour que l'ambiance soit intéressante. Même Yuukai, les joues complètement roses, ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Reita, encore plus énervé dû à l'alcool, n'aidait en rien les fous rires de Yuukai. Satoo et Die venaient de finir une bouteille de vin à eux seuls et Satoo suggéra de jouer à la bouteille. Ils acceptèrent tous, Sasuga et Gackt y compris. Banira avait un peu forcé la note à Hizumi qui aurait préféré l'amener directement à sa chambre. Les deux étaient particulièrement affectueux l'une envers l'autre sous l'effet de l'alcool. Un large cercle se fit bientôt autour de la bouteille.

- Le première tour, on embrasse, le deuxième, on se la joue fanservice, déclara Satoo.

Banira et plusieurs autres étaient ravis ou partant pour le faire, d'autres étaient plus réticents, comme Yuukai et Matsumo. Satoo tourna la bouteille en premier et partit le bal. On eut droit à des combinaisons parfois étrange, comme Karyu et Yuukai, celle-ci qui frissonna d'horreur en embrassant le macabre garçon. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Sasuga, la bouteille s'arrêta sur Aoi, à son grand malheur. Gackt leva des yeux un peu vitreux et pointa son verre de bière en direction de Aoi.

- Pas question que tu touches à un cheveu de Sasuga toi, menaça-t-il.

Aoi soupira. Il s'en doutait bien. Parce qu'il avait vu Gackt et Sasuga presque nus, il ne pouvait pas jouer normalement à la bouteille.

- Je peux prendre la place d'Aoi? questionna Banira avec un enthousiasme frappant.

Voyant que Gackt ne devenait pas vert de jalousie et qu'un léger sourire lui étirait les lèvres à cette demande, Banira s'avança à quatre pattes au milieu du cercle, oubliant légèrement le fait que sa jupe était passablement courte. Elle se posta devant Sasuga qui lui sourit affectueusement. Banira n'attendit même pas le ''ok'' de son amie pour lui donner un baiser qu'elle réservait habituellement pour Satoo. La guitariste repartit se presser contre Hizumi qui vint lui ravir un baiser des plus passionnés. Les baisers se poursuivirent. Satoo embrassa Hyde, avec beaucoup d'insistance, Gackt embrassa You à son grand plaisir, Reita du se reprendre à deux fois pour embrasser Kyo qui riait simplement trop et Kaoru embrassa pendant près d'une minute Ju-Ken qui se débattait violemment pour se défaire des lèvres du guitariste. Le deuxième tour fut encore plus intéressant. Le tour était revenu à Satoo qui tomba sur Die pour les langoureux baisers. Le truc du fanservice toujours en vigueur, Die en profita royalement, avec les encouragements de Satoo qui dirigeait ses mains sur son corps. Matsumo en était malade. Après une minute de ce petit jeu, il finit par se lever.

- Satoo, s'il te plaît, implora Matsumo, les yeux suppliants.

Satoo s'arrêta pour regarder le valet qui avait les poings crispés.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Matsumo, calme toi! s'exclama Satoo en souriant bêtement.

- Ouais, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Die attrapa Satoo par les fesses et la colla contre lui. Satoo n'y opposa aucune résistance et parut même s'y plaire. Le valet fixa le sol un bon moment et quitta. Personne n'avait vraiment remarqué la scène, la plupart était occupés à regarder Shou et Ruki se ''frencher'' à pleine bouche, une scène très jolie à voir. Ce fut au tour de Sasuga, qui du renoncer aux bras de Gackt pour se retrouver avec Uruha. Le départ fut hésitant, mais une fois partit, on aurait pu croire que Sasuga et Uruha étaient un couple. Gackt du même s'interposer pour aller chercher Sasuga qui s'était mise à rire alors qu'Uruha mordait doucement le ventre de celle-ci.

- Hizumi, c'est à toi.

Le chanteur n'avait rien entendu, concentré à contrôler son envie mortel de déshabiller Banira qui ne cessait de l'aguicher. Saga les trouvait bien drôle et fit remarquer qu'il avait rarement vu des couples encore aussi amoureux après huit bières. Hizumi du se résoudre à tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Tsukasa.

- Magnifique, regarde bien cela, murmura Hizumi à Banira qui le regardait très attentivement.

Tsukasa aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce que Hizumi avait en tête. Les deux commencèrent par s'embrasser, se collèrent très rapidement pour terminer en se léchant avidement le cou, multipliant les caresses et les morsures sur la nuque. Banira oscillait de gauche à droite, les mains sur les joues pour cacher le fait qu'elle adorait au plus haut point ce qu'elle voyait. Hizumi se détacha de Tsukasa, qui semblait content. Ce fut Banira qui tourna la bouteille. Elle tomba avec ravissement sur You, qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prendre le contrôle de la situation. You la retourna pour l'embrasser jusque dans le décolleté, en remontant ses mains dans son dos. Banira gloussait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards langoureux à Hizumi, aucunement jaloux de la scène. Gackt tira sur le chandail de You pour le faire asseoir.

- Je sais que ça te manque, mais Banira est prise, dit le chanteur à son guitariste.

You lui sourit et regarda Banira se précipiter sur Hizumi. Reita fit une magnifique prestation avec Saga qui enleva même son chandail pour la cause. Gackt fut également très performant avec Hyde, le caressant exactement comme si le petit chanteur eut été Sasuga. La chanteuse ne put que trouver cela merveilleusement sexy quand les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement. L'alcool et l'isolement avaient sûrement aidé tout ce beau monde à vouloir chercher de... l'affection. La petite dernière, Yuukai, se retrouva littéralement sur Tora et manqua de lui enlever sa veste. Il faut dire qu'entrent le premier et le deuxième tour, elle avait bu deux autres verres de vin. Reita, assis à côté d'elle, l'accueillit en souriant à pleine dent. Yuukai, spontanément, le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Malgré la sincérité de la chose, Reita perdit quelque peu sa fougue. Il aurait voulu entendre autre chose. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre.

Le groupe se dispersa par la suite. Die et Satoo restèrent pratiquement enlacés durant le reste de la soirée. Sasuga et Gackt dansèrent collés sur toutes les chansons inimaginables. Yuukai quitta la fête, au prise avec un énorme mal de tête. De leur côté, Banira et Hizumi, assis au bar, étaient très près de se sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, Ruki et Shou, bras dessus bras dessous, vinrent se poster à leur côté.

- Je crois que vous devriez monter, vous faites des jaloux, déclara Ruki.

Hizumi se retourna, ses cheveux noirs couvrant la moitié de son visage. Banira se cramponna à son cou pour garder son attention, ce qui fonctionna.

- On va monter tien, j'ai plein de bonnes idées en tête, dit Hizumi à l'adresse de Banira.

La guitariste se mit à rire, anticipant à la perfection la suite des événements. Les deux se levèrent et durent s'agripper l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Banira envoya un baiser volant à Sasuga qui lui en envoya un également. La chanteuse se retourna pour regarder le chanteur qui l'attendait pour poursuivre ses pas de danse.

- Pourquoi on ne monte pas aussi? On pourrait...

Sasuga n'acheva pas sa phrase et préféra faire de petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le torse de Gackt. Malgré les nombreux verres de vin et bières, il comprenait parfaitement le message. Gackt sourit brièvement et s'empara de la main de Sasuga pour partir avec elle à sa chambre. You et Chacha, qui dansaient ensemble, les virent quitter et se résolurent à leur laisser un peu plus d'une heure pour terminer leurs petites histoires d'amour.

La porte de la chambre se referma à peine que Hizumi s'empressait d'enlever la camisole de Banira. La guitariste recula jusqu'à trouver le divan où le couple ''s'installa''. Hizumi, prit d'une fièvre de caresses, couvrait déjà de baisers mouillés le ventre de Banira qui appréciait chaque contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- Je t'aime beaucoup quand tu es saoul tu sais, ton petit côté bestial, il me plaît, souffla Banira.

Hizumi sourit avant d'entreprendre l'exploration méticuleuse de la poitrine de sa chérie, qu'il dut tenir tranquille en tenant ses bras. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour donner des chaleurs intenses à Banira. Celle-ci retenait ses gémissements, pour éviter tout problème, mais ne pu les retenir lorsque Hizumi enfonça doucement ses dents sur la partie supérieur de ses seins.

- Je t'aime, murmura le chanteur.

Il remonta le long du cou de la guitariste pour capturer ses lèvres le temps de défaire son pantalon. Banira, toujours sous l'emprise des nombreux verres de boissons consommés, l'observa, les yeux brûlants de désir.

- À l'étroit? Lui demanda-t-elle, vu la difficulté d'Hizumi à défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

- Depuis que tu as embrassé Sasuga oui, marmonna Hizumi, réussissant enfin à descendre ses pantalons.

Banira en profita pour le virer sur le divan et s'asseoir sur ses jambes. L'occasion était rêvée pour intensifier ses caresses. Elle passa le bout de ses ongles le long du torse de Hizumi, qui frissonna de plaisir. La langue de Banira parcourut sa nuque, partant de son oreille pour finir sur le creux de son cou, qu'elle mordit avec passion. Ses baisers descendirent sur le torse mince du chanteur, qui s'affairait  glisser ses doigts à travers les cheveux noirs de Banira. Rendu au nombril, la guitariste du se résoudre se laisser glisser par terre pour poursuivre ses activités. Mais Hizumi la remonta bien vite, incapable d'attendre tout le manège. Il voulait la prendre à l'instant, puisqu'il attendait ce moment depuis le tout début de la soirée. Il acheva de dénuder Banira, qui prit dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse possible et il entreprit de lui prouver une fois de plus combien il l'aimait.

- Hizumi, je t'aime, murmura Banira à l'oreille du chanteur, entre deux gémissements.

Le chanteur la regarda intensément, voulant qu'elle comprenne qu'il éprouvait la même chose pour elle. Il le lui dit d'ailleurs, en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

Gackt et Sasuga étaient également très occupés à rattraper le temps perdu plus tôt dans la journée. Gackt avait reprit son rôle de dominant et Sasuga ne pouvait pas demander mieux. Les jambes enroulées autour des hanches du chanteur, les yeux fermés pour savourer le moment, la chanteuse flottait au-delà du ciel, très, très loin. Gackt ouvrit les siens et se détacha de Sasuga pour s'allonger à côté d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu es la femme de ma vie, sourit Gackt.

Sasuga entrouvrît les yeux pour se retrouver plongée dans le regard bleu profond de son amoureux et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu as fait exprès dans la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas? Demanda la chanteuse en se redressant sur un coude.

Gackt afficha un drôle de sourire.

-Peut-être ai-je un peu provoqué les événements.

-Aoi...?

-N'avait rien à voir avec mes plans. Quoi que ça tombait drôlement bien...

Sasuga entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester mais Gackt la fit taire d'un baiser. Aussi ses protestations furent-elles rapidement occultées par le désir que lui inspirait le chanteur.

Kazan et Jérémie, étendus dans le lit de la batteuse, se regardaient amoureusement, se transmettant leurs mots d'amour à travers les étoiles brillant dans leurs yeux. L'amour régnait partout. Même Satoo avait trouvé sa satisfaction avec Die. Tous les deux, dans un des ascenseurs qu'ils avaient volontairement bloqué sous la merveilleuse idée de Die, s'en donnait à coeur joie. Satoo, grimpée sur Die, avait complètement oublié Matsumo, qui lui était assis dehors, à se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Satoo. Yuukai s'était couchée dans le lit de Banira et Sasuga, sachant pertinemment que les deux filles avaient autre chose à faire que de revenir coucher. Elle admirait le bleu nacré du plafond en se demandant pourquoi elle se retrouvait seule. Les mémoires de son ancienne relation tumultueuse refirent surface, l'obligeant à faire des efforts surhumains pour les enfouir à nouveau au plus profond d'elle. Yuukai regarda le cadran, il était 1h15. Voyant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'endormait pas, elle partit se changer les idées dans les corridors de l'hôtel. Elle croisa Shou et Ruki, toujours enlacés et à moitié morts ainsi que Shinya et Ju-Ken, se tenant joyeusement par la main. Les quatre se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. La claviériste se rendit aux cuisines. Elle passa devant le bar, où plus personne ne s'y trouvait. Aux cuisines, elle eut la grande surprise de trouver Hizumi et Banira, tout deux en train de vider un pichet d'eau bien froide. Hizumi était en boxer et Banira en sous-vêtement, une simple camisole à demi transparente en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Hizumi cracha son eau en plein visage de Banira qui sursauta également.

- Merde! Fait moi pas peur de même toi, s'exclama Hizumi.

- Tu es stupide! fit Banira à l'adresse de Hizumi en essuyant son visage trempe.

Le couple dit qu'ils avaient très soif et un mal de tête qu'ils comptaient faire passer avec quelques tylenols et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, habillez vous s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis jolie en sous-vêtement non? C'est vrai Zumi?

Le chanteur lui sourit et la prit par la taille pour quitter les cuisines. Yuukai se prit un verre de lait au chocolat et décida d'aller marcher encore un peu. Tel ne fut pas sa grande surprise de voir Matsumo, recroquevillé près de la grande fontaine de la cour arrière.

- Mais que fais-tu là toi?

Matsumo leva des yeux rouges et bouffis à Yuukai, qui prit place à ses côtés. Matsumo se détendit quelque peu, mais resta silencieux. Yuukai ne brisa pas son silence, sachant combien il était difficile de parler de ses émotions.

- C'est Satoo. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

Le jeune valet fit de gros effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglot de nouveau. Yuukai le regarda et lui demanda ce qui le portait à croire une telle chose.

- Je viens de les voir... sur la caméra de surveillance du corridor du deuxième étage. Ils sont sortis pratiquement nus de l'ascenseur et...

La fin de la phrase de vint jamais. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Yuukai pour comprendre l'étendue de la situation. Elle aurait souhaité entendre autre chose, pour pouvoir réconforter Matsumo, mais elle ne pouvait rien trouver de positif à l'acte commis par Satoo. Matsumo calma à nouveau ses pleurs pour demander à Yuukai la raison de sa présence à cette heure tardive.

- Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas de petit ami, donc personne pour me tenir éveillée jusqu'à très tard en bonne compagnie. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise alors j'ai décidé de prendre une marche.

Matsumo voulut se changer les idées, arrêter de penser à Satoo et sa petite aventure avec Die...

- Je peux te poser une question? Il me semble que toi et Reita vous entendez très bien. Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ensemble?

Ce fut au tour de Yuukai de fixer le sol. Elle savait exactement quoi répondre mais elle hésitait à en parler avec Matsumo. Déjà, cette histoire avait prit près de deux ans à être réglée et elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela ouvertement. Ses amies savaient qu'il y avait eu quelques problèmes, mais n'envisageaient rien de majeur. Pourtant, il y avait eu quelque chose de grave, que Yuukai gardait jalousement caché, par peur d'être jugée. Mais ce soir là, plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de se confier.

- Ce que je vais te raconter là, j'aimerais que tu le gardes pour toi Matsumo. Je peux conter sur ta parole?

Matsumo jura sur la tête de son arrière grand-père qu'il ne révélerait aucun mot de cette discussion et se plaça un peu plus confortablement. Le fait que Yuukai ressente le besoin de parler lui fit oublier sa peine immense qui rongeait en ce moment même son coeur.

- Voilà 3 ans, j'étais amoureuse d'un homme. Il était merveilleux avec moi. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait accordé autant d'attention. Bref, je l'aimais. Nous avons sorti ensemble pendant environ 8 mois je crois, avant que les choses ne virent brusquement. Il a commencé à fréquenter des gars pas très recommandables, certains faisant notamment part de gang de rue italien. Quand j'ai su qu'il s'était embarqué dans la vente de drogue, j'ai voulu le quitter. Mais il m'en a empêché... J'ai eu droit à plusieurs coups de poing et gifles au visage. Il y a même une fois où toute sa bande et lui sont arrivés dans l'appartement. J'ai eu droit à un couteau sous la gorge et plusieurs menaces, car ils avaient supposément entendu que j'avais bavassé à la police, chose que je n'aurais jamais faite. Par la suite, je t'épargne le reste. Tout cela pour dire que j'ai du passé près de deux ans en cours à traîner cette histoire. Le bon dans tout cela, il a été accusé et le gars en question est en prison pour encore une dizaine d'années. Moi, par contre, j'ai encore un peu de misère avec les relations amoureuses depuis. Reita, si ça ne serait pas de moi qui vire malade à l'idée de retomber dans une histoire pareil, je lui sauterais au cou en lui avouant combien je l'aime.

Matsumo avait ouvert sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, imitant à la perfection un poisson rouge. Il était sous le choc d'apprendre qu'une telle histoire avait pu arrivée à Yuukai, elle qui semblait trop pure. Un sentiment de profonde haine envers le gars qui avait fait subir cela à Yuukai l'envahit.

- C'est un espèce de salaud! S'écria Matsumo en gesticulant.

Yuukai lui sourit. Le valet était drôlement amusant, toujours spontané et direct. Elle acquiesça et poussa un long soupire de soulagement.

- Ça fait du bien de se confier, avoua Yuukai en déplaçant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui avaient tombé sur les yeux.

- Tu as bien raison, je suis content d'avoir pu te soulager de ce poids. Je suis même honoré d'avoir pu t'écouter.

Il se pencha pour remercier Yuukai, qui s'empressa de l'intimer de se relever. Matsumo se leva pour aller se coucher. Il se retourna vers Yuukai qui était demeurée assise.

- Je suis convaincu que tu seras en mesure d'aimer à nouveau un jour. Et je suis également convaincu que Reita attendra ce jour, il me l'a même dit.

Matsumo lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit. Son pas habituellement enjoué était plutôt calme. L'idée de devoir affronter Satoo lui revint. Il se rappela l'histoire de Yuukai et se dit tout bonnement que s'il était pour être malheureux ainsi avec la bassiste, il était bien mieux de rester seul. Cependant, le valet préféra aller se coucher avant de sauter à des conclusions hâtives. Yuukai resta assise à contempler la fontaine. Elle songeait à la tournée qui arrivait à grand pas. Elle entrevoyait celle-ci comme une libération, elle pourrait enfin sortir de cet hôtel qui commençait à lui peser. Puis ses idées vagabondèrent vers Matsumo. La claviériste le trouvait bien courageux de continuer à aimer Satoo, après ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Satoo n'était pas le genre de fille que Yuukai aimait particulièrement, mais elle savait que lorsqu'on la connaissait, Satoo pouvait se montrer très agréable et d'une très bonne compagnie, malgré quelques sautes d'humeur. Lorsqu'elle frissonna pour la troisième fois, Yuukai se décida à retourner à l'hôtel, dans ses draps. En entrant dans l'hôtel, elle rencontra Reita, qui parlait avec Matsumo. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme crut que Matsumo avait tout révélé à Reita. Ce serait alors la honte totale, elle ne se montrerait plus jamais à Reita. Mais le bassiste lui offrit un sourire des plus normales et vint à sa rencontre. Il semblait complètement crevé, mais toujours de bonne humeur.

- Matsumo m'a dit que tu allais plus ou moins bien? Viens, on va aller boire un chocolat! S'exclama Reita.

Il était encore un peu réchauffé et semblait totalement ignorer qu'il était presque 2h du matin. Yuukai accepta cependant de le suivre, ne voulant pas rester seule trop longtemps.

- Alors, tu vas un peu mieux?

Reita venait de caler son deuxième chocolat chaud en moins de quinze minutes. Yuukai sirotait son premier en respirant les vapeurs sucrées de la boisson.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud pour se sentir mieux, non? Dit-elle en riant.

Reita approuva en hochant la tête et s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans les canapés. Il se mit à raconter l'une de ses quelconques histoires sans queue ni tête, que Yuukai appréciait malgré tout. À 3h du matin, la claviériste dormait debout, alors tous les deux montèrent se coucher.

- Bonne nuit! On se voit demain, fit Reita en serrant Yuukai dans ses bras, affectueusement.

- Merci, murmura Yuukai en le serrant également.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le divan, voyant que la chambre de Sasuga et Banira avait été réquisitionné par Satoo et Die. Elle s'empêcha d'aller frapper Satoo derrière la tête et se résolut à dormir sur le divan, tout de même confortable.

Satoo ouvrit ses petits yeux bruns. Elle se sentait très bien en ce début de journée, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Elle se tourna et vit, à sa grande surprise, Die couché à ses côtés, complètement nu, comme elle-même d'ailleurs. Elle retint un cri de surprise et regarda autour d'elle pour retrouver ses vêtements. Satoo ne les trouvant pas, elle vola un des draps pour s'insinuer en douce dans la chambre de Kazan pour aller y prendre ses affaires.

- Bon matin, dit Kazan.

La batteuse était assise au salon et buvait un café aromatisé à la vanille française. Satoo la salua de la main.

- Tu n'entres pas dans la chambre, Jérémie est complètement crevé, avec le décalage horaire.

- J'ai besoin de vêtement! S'exclama Satoo en soupirant.

Kazan lui lança un regard plutôt évocateur. Yuukai se réveilla à ce moment précis. Elle se redressa et vit Satoo accoudée au mur.

- Tiens tiens, ça va bien? demanda Yuukai, d'une voix endormie.

- Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai des vêtements, souffla la bassiste.

Die sortit de la chambre, drapé également, le regard vitreux et une main sur le ventre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et les filles devinèrent qu'il était malade. Satoo finit par entrer dans la chambre pareil, le plus doucement possible, et prit un pantalon et un chandail bien simple. Elle sortit s'habiller.

- Quelqu'un à des Advils? Demanda Satoo de sa chambre.

Les deux filles répondirent non. Die sortit de la salle de bain, se tenant maintenant la tête.

- Moi, je retourne à ma chambre pour y rester couché. Bye beauté, dit le guitariste à l'adresse de Satoo.

La bassiste le salua également. Elle sortit sa tête de la porte et regarda Die sortir. Elle demanda à ses deux amies comment le guitariste de Dir en Grey avait atterrit dans ce lit, tout nu. Kazan haussa des épaules et mâchonna la réplique un peu méchante qu'elle aurait sortit en temps normal. Yuukai ne répondit rien mais se dit que Satoo avait une bien drôle de manière de prendre les choses. Elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé à Matsumo. Il était presque midi M. Toritama vint rendre visite aux filles, du moins aux trois qu'il trouva dans la chambre.

- Où sont Sasuga et Banira? Questionna-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

- Avec leurs copains, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, fit Satoo en prenant place sur le divan, un pot de Tylenol volé dans les bagages de Sasuga.

Le gérant du groupe la regarda étrangement. Il n'aimait guère le ton de voix que la jeune femme prenait parfois avec lui. Toritama-san entreprit de discuter avec les filles des nouveaux projets de M. Hitoyoma pour la tournée.

- Au fond, il veut tout changer, dit Yuukai en résumant les paroles de M. Toritama.

Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était dit en parlant plus tôt avec le dirigeant de la tournée. Ses idées de grandeur ne semblaient avoir aucune limite. Banira entra dans la chambre, un visage plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

- Ça ne va pas? Tu n'es pas enceinte toujours? s'alarma faussement Satoo.

- Très drôle, j'ai simplement ce qui vient après les soirées de plaisir. Peut-être qu'être enceinte aurait fait moins mal, se plaignit la guitariste en filant tout droit dans sa chambre pour s'étendre.

M. Toritama la prévint que M. Hitoyoma comptait voir tout le monde dans la salle de conférence à 14h30. Banira marmonna une phrase incompréhensible et ferma la porte. Les filles décidèrent d'aller dîner puisqu'il était déjà 12h15. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle à dîner. Matsumo parlait avec Hiroto, Nao et Kai, les trois gars qui avaient probablement le moins bu de toute la soirée d'hier. Hyde était plus loin, tranquillement attablé en train de lire un livre. Chachamaru et Ryu mangeaient un peu plus loin. Kazan décida d'aller taquiner Hyde, entre autres pour savoir le titre du livre qu'il lisait. Les filles prirent place près de joli chanteur, qui fut bien heureux de les voir. Satoo observa Matsumo, qui avait royalement ignoré sa présence.

- Est-ce qu'il le sait pour le petit malentendu avec Die? Demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

Yuukai ne pue s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait tout vu et qu'il avait été plus que bouleversé hier au soir. En faisant cette révélation, Yuukai voulait voir Satoo s'excuser auprès de Matsumo, qui le méritait amplement. Satoo se contenta de jurer et de mordre dans un morceau de pain qui était à sa disposition.

- Tu ne vas pas le voir?

- Pourquoi j'irais, il doit m'en vouloir à mort. Je vais laisser le temps passer un peu et j'aviserai par la suite, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

Yuukai ouvrit des yeux offusqués. Satoo parlait comme si elle était convaincue que Matsumo la pardonnerait si elle laissait la poussière tomber. Elle prit une grande respiration, pour ne pas sauter une coche après la bassiste et décida qu'elle irait s'asseoir avec Chachamaru et Ryu, qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur.

- Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi elle me fait une scène?

Kazan ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas la réponse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait exactement la même chose que Yuukai, elle le savait. Hyde regarda Satoo d'un oeil bizarre et reprit son explication sur l'histoire du livre qu'il lisait. Hizumi arriva dans la salle, complètement démaquillé, en chandail blanc et jeans bien normal. Il se dirigea vers Kazan et Satoo.

- Auriez-vous vu Banira?

Satoo cligna des yeux en le regardant bêtement. Kazan le regarda également, ne le reconnaissant simplement pas.

- Vous avez un message à lui transmettre? Demanda Satoo.

Hizumi leva un sourcil.

- Je ne veux pas lui transmettre de message, je veux simplement la voir.

Kazan lui demanda pourquoi il tenait à voir la guitariste.

- Bon sens, c'est ma blonde! S'exclama le chanteur.

Satoo, Kazan ouvrirent des yeux éberlués. Il ne se ressemblait aucunement sans sa tonne de noir autour des yeux et ses verres de contacts et ses vêtements noirs également.

- Wow, métamorphose! Tu es bien plus mignon au naturel, fit Satoo en lui souriant.

Hizumi lui sourit brièvement et reposa sa question. Kazan lui répondit qu'elle était étendue dans sa chambre, car elle ne se sentait pas bien. Le chanteur partit alors vers sa chambre.

- Décidemment, ce gars là est surprenant, soupira Kazan en regardant Hizumi partir.

- Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu démaquillé? Questionna Hyde, un sourire moqueur en coin.

Les deux filles firent non de la tête. Le petit chanteur déclara qu'Hizumi prenait un bon quinze minutes pour se démaquiller et qu'il était bien plus facile de simplement refaire son maquillage le matin. Kazan se mit à rire, croyant Hyde sur parole.

Hizumi cogna à la chambre de BlaSt Fusion.

- Oui? répondit une Sasuga dormant pratiquement dans le cadre de porte.

- Je peux voir Banira?

Sasuga détailla Hizumi de la tête au pied et posa sur lui un regard suspicieux.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez à Banira?

Le chanteur de D'espairsray soupira. Dans le corridor, Tsukasa et Kaoru passèrent et le saluèrent tous les deux par son nom.

- Hizumi! S'exclama Sasuga en reculant.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et l'invita à entrer. Elle lui confia qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait l'air de cela sans son maquillage et ses tenues de scène. Hizumi roula les yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre où Banira tentait de dormir.

- Salut princesse, dit Hizumi à voix basse.

- Zumi, je me sens vraiment pas bien, je veux dormir, marmonna Banira en ouvrant ses yeux pour l'observer.

Hizumi lui demanda simplement s'il pouvait emprunter sa guitare pour la montrer à Karyu. La soirée d'avant, la guitariste s'était plainte que sa guitare avait une corde de mal ajustée qui sonnait complètement faux.

- Bien sûr que oui tu peux, souffla Banira.

Hizumi embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, prit la guitare en question et repartit de la chambre, sous le regard soutenu de Sasuga.

- Si tu t'habillais plus souvent ainsi, je t'adresserais la parole beaucoup plus, rigola-t-elle.

Le chanteur claqua la porte, désespéré. Dans le corridor, il croisa Reita et Aoi qui cherchait Ruki dans l'hôtel. Le chanteur ne l'avait pas vu et ne pu donc pas les aider. 14h30 arriva beaucoup trop vite pour certains. On retrouva des rescapés, qui avaient des airs de naufragés. Shou et Ruki semblaient tout droit sortis de la sécheuse. Les deux, à moitié endormi l'un sur l'autre, étaient assis dans la salle de conférence, attendant le discours de M. Hitoyoma.

- Vous étiez où! S'exclamèrent Saga, Aoi et Reita.

Shou se réveilla brusquement, en se cognant la tête sur Ruki qui grogna. Il dit que lui et Ruki avaient dormi dans sa chambre et qu'ils venaient de se réveiller. Les trois gars affichèrent des airs incrédules. Shou et Ruki dans la même chambre...

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Ruki et moi, on s'est trompé de chambre, mais on était trop fatigués pour chercher la nôtre, alors on a dormi là.

Saga éclata de rire. C'était bien le genre de Shou, d'être aussi distrait. Kai et Nao arrivèrent par après et posèrent les mêmes questions à leurs chanteurs respectifs. La salle se remplit, les membres des groupes commençaient à arriver, la plupart en retard. M. Hitoyoma du attendre à 15h00 pour avoir tous les groupes réunis.

- Bon, je voudrais commencer en vous disant que lorsque la rencontre est prévue pour 14h30, l'heure n'est pas optionnelle.

Un silence indifférent flotta dans la salle. M. Hitoyoma racla sa gorge avant d'entreprendre de longues explications sur ses nouvelles idées et le comment il voyait la tournée. La tournée avait complètement changé de visage. Il y avait des interactions entre les groupes, une entrée pour le moins spectaculaire et une finale à en couper le souffle. Entre temps, une chanson uniquement dédiée au fanservice avait été rajoutée et plusieurs mélanges entre les membres des groupes avaient été prévus. Il prit un bon deux heures à expliquer le tout. Quelques uns s'étaient d'ailleurs complètement endormis sur le siège, dont Shou et Ruki.

- Donc j'espère que vous comprendrez que tous ces changements sont pour le bien de la tournée et ne feront que la rendre meilleure! Maintenant, je vais vous demander de réviser la liste des chansons que vous voudriez chanter, pour nous la soumettre dès ce soir. Nous la réviserons, avec les titres des autres groupes pour coordonner le tout. Merci bien! Vous pouvez à présent disposer.

M. Hitoyoma s'inclina et quitta la petite scène. Sasuga, qui avait quelque peu somnolé pendant la moitié du discours, se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Les autres membres du groupes décidèrent de se rendre au salon de thé pour travailler sur la nouvelle liste de chanson et leurs idées pour la chanson suivant l'entrée, qu'elles avaient été désignées pour faire. Plusieurs débuts de concepts furent dits, mais rien de très concret. L'inspiration n'était pas très présente. Les filles commandèrent une théière de thé vert pour tenter de réveiller leur sens.

Pendant qu'elles élaboraient sur l'idée de Sasuga de commencer par une grosse chanson rock, avec des danseurs derrières et des effets de lumière ou mieux, de projections, Matsumo entra dans le salon.

- Matsumo! Dirent les filles, sauf Satoo, qui se contenta de lui sourire.

Le valet s'inclina, un air impassible au visage. Il fit signe à Satoo de le suivre. La bassiste soupira et le suivit.

- Ça annonce rien de bon cette discussion, dit Kazan en regardant son amie quitter la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandèrent Sasuga et Banira d'une même voix.

Yuukai leur expliqua l'aventure que Satoo avait eu avec Die et son indifférence envers Matsumo, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le valet et son aversion pour le comportement parfois trop extrême de Satoo.

- Elle cherche les ennuis pour vrai elle, dit Banira en s'accoudant sur la petite table ronde.

- Elle n'est pas correcte avec Matsumo. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus dévoué et elle le remercie en couchant avec Die.

- Mais elle était saoule aussi, dit Kazan, voulant défendre un peu Satoo.

- Mais ce n'était pas plus acceptable de le faire! Banira et Hizumi ont bien resté en couple même si les deux étaient complètement saouls, il en va de même pour moi et Gackt. Je crois qu'il y a une question d'amour dans tout cela.

Kazan du avoué que la chanteuse avait raison. Dans le corridor Matsumo cherchait ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait face à la situation.

- Écoute Matsumo, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ce qui c'est passé. J'avais bu et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait. J'ignorais même jusqu'à ce matin que j'avais couché avec Die.

Matsumo la regarda, l'air désolé. Il avait pourtant pris une décision, décision qui lui avait prit toute une nuit à conclure et toute une journée pour accepter.

- Satoo, tu étais peut-être saoule, mais je ne vois pas là une raison valable pour littéralement coucher avec quelqu'un. Banira et Hizumi semblaient toujours autant amoureux, malgré les verres en trop, tout comme Gackt et Sasuga. Avec moi, l'histoire fut différente. Tu semblais drôlement plus intéressée par les autres gars que par moi. J'aurais pu l'accepter si tu n'avais pas abusé de la chose.

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'étais saoule! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir! Et puis mêle pas Hizumi et Banira là dedans, ces deux là sont comme deux pots de colle, constamment l'un contre l'autre. Gackt et Sasuga, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est tout...

Matsumo avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Si Sasuga et Gackt avait resté amoureux même après avoir bu, c'est parce qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas pour Satoo et lui, s'ils étaient supposément faits pour aller ensemble.

- Satoo, je te croyais différente. Honnêtement, je suis vraiment déçu de m'être trompé. J'aurais voulu croire que tu puisses m'aimer comme je t'aime, mais comme c'est là, on va se faire du mal, rien de plus.

- Matsumo, s'il te plaît! S'exclama Satoo, une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

- Désolé, je crois qu'on est simplement mieux d'en finir là. Peut-être pourrons-nous rester de bons amis malgré tout car, pour une amie, tu as de très belles qualités qui se perdent en étant amoureuse.

Matsumo observa le visage de Satoo, qui vira du rouge au blanc. Elle avait entrouvert la bouche, pour ne rien dire. Le valet lui sourit et lui fit une révérence polie, avant de quitter. Satoo resta au milieu du corridor, à regarder Matsumo partir. Kazan et Sasuga s'étaient levées pour voir où en était rendu la conversation. Lorsqu'elles virent Matsumo tourner le coin plus loin et Satoo rester immobile, elle s'avancèrent vers la bassiste.

- Il t'a laissé, n'est-ce pas, dit Sasuga.

La bassiste lui lança un regard noir avant de partir dans le sens contraire, à grands pas. Kazan soupira, en faisant comprendre à Sasuga que ce n'est pas la phrase idéale pour ce genre de situation.


End file.
